The case of the mystery APTX 4869
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: EPÍLOGO La lucha definitiva contra la Organización llega a su fin, pero... ¿qué sucede después? ¿Lograrán salvarse nuestros protagonistas de las llamas? Y parece que el misterio no está del todo resuelto...SxR
1. Comienzo

_Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley. BODY { SCROLLBAR-FACE-COLOR: #e6e6fa; SCROLLBAR-HIGHLIGHT-COLOR: #400080; SCROLLBAR-SHADOW-COLOR: #400080; SCROLLBAR-3DLIGHT-COLOR: #ffffff; SCROLLBAR-ARROW-COLOR: #ffffff; SCROLLBAR-TRACK-COLOR: #400080; SCROLLBAR-DARKSHADOW-COLOR: #ffffff } A:link { COLOR: #c080ff } A:visited { COLOR: #66ffff } A:hover { COLOR: #9999ff } _

__

Notas de la autora: He observado que en la red hay poquísimos fanfictions de habla hispana dedicados a esta gran serie que es Detective Conan. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Pero me propuse intentar fomentarlos un poco, de la misma manera que escribo de otras series, también empecé con esta. No pretendo ni mucho menos intentar igualar el estilo de Aoyama, pero haré todo lo que pueda. Ojalá sepa narrar bien un asesinato… ¬¬U Nada más, ahora sí, podéis empezar a leer jeje. 

Espero que os guste.

__

__

_Esta historia no se basa en hechos reales. Cualquier coincidencia de todo tipo es mera casualidad n_~._

* * * * * * * * * *

Un coche oscuro, brillante y caro circulaba por las oscuras carreteras principales de Tokio. En él iban el chofer, cuyo hombre se preguntaba día a día cómo había ido a parar a un lugar como ese de…contrabandistas. Detrás, en los lujosos asientos de cuero, consultando algunos datos en unos mini ordenadores, estaban sentados dos hombres. El primero estaba hablando por teléfono; era alto y delgado, con una extraña e inusual cabellera rubia. Su acompañante, con sus gafas de sol oscuras, bajito y gordito, no paraba de teclear extraños nombres a la pantalla.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¿¡Aún no!? –gritó el hombre del móvil. El que estaba al otro lado del teléfono no paraba de tartamudear. - ¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡Como si empleas a toda Tokio, pero quiero que lo encuentres de una maldita vez!! ¿¡Lo has entendido!? Bien… 

El hombre colgó y encendió un cigarrillo, mirando por la ventanilla a la gente que se paseaba tranquilamente. 

-¿Qué te ha dicho, jefe? –preguntó el segundo hombre, sin parar de teclear.

-Esos malditos ineptos nos costarán el negocio. Aún no saben nada. ¿¡Te das cuenta!? ¡No saben nada desde que desapareció, hará año y medio! 

-Hum… ¿qué le dimos? 

-Aptx 4869, la misteriosa aptx 4869. 

El segundo hombre miró detalladamente la pantalla de su portátil, la cual les mostró una extraña ventana.

-¡Bingo! –exclamó el hombre- Mire jefe, aquí está… 

El hombre de larga cabellera echó una ojeada al monitor, con rencor- ¿Qué hace esa ahí? ¡Quítala de mi vista, vamos! 

-Tranquilo jefe, ¿no se acuerda que fue ella quien inventó esa droga? Podría darnos buenas informaciones… 

-¡Idiota! Ella está muerta. 

-Tal vez no -dijo él, misteriosamente.

El hombre de las gafas de sol le dirigió una mirada penetrante - ¿Qué insinúas? 

-Yo no insinúo nada… - miró a través de la ventana, empezaba a llover - sólo digo que ese crío se tomó la píldora cuyos efectos desconocíamos, y para si fuera poco no pudimos comprobarlos nunca porque su creadora, esa estúpida, decidió suicidarse con la misma píldora que el criajo. Bien, si el chico ese no murió, existe la posibilidad que…

Los dos hombres se miraron con fuego en los ojos.

-…los efectos de la aptx 4869…

-…exacto. Que no sean mortales. 

Los dos hombres se miraron.

-Por lo que tenemos a dos posibles molestias…

-…amenazándonos con destaparlo todo y contárselo a la bofia… 

Hubo un silencio espectral, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Como jefes y socios que eran, necesitaban tener la mente clara en todo este embrollo. Nunca nadie les dijo que los efectos de la aptx 4869 fuesen mortales. La doctora Cherry no les quiso contar toda la verdad, y cuando la cerraron y ella decidió suicidarse, fueron a buscar a su disquetera, pero había desaparecido todo. La doctora lo tenía todo controlado y los había dejado como a unos idiotas.

piiii, piiii, piiii….piii, piii, piii… 

El extraño ruido alejó a los dos hombres de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el hombre alto.

-El ordenador -el hombretón se fijó en la pantalla y se rascó la barbilla - oh, mira esto… ¡pero qué tenemos aquí…! 

El hombre de largos cabellos observó la pantalla con desprecio.

-¡Vodka, ya te he dicho que me la quitases de en medio! 

Sin embargo, Vodka no le escuchaba. Simplemente tecleaba sin parar.

-Conocida por todos en la organización como Cherry. Su nombre real, Shiyo Miyano. Diecisiete años. Ahora debe tener unos dieciocho en caso que siga viva. Sobresalía a su edad con sus estudios en física y química. Se rebeló contra nosotros al descubrir la 'trágica' muerte de su hermana Akemi. ¿Lo recuerdas? –los dos hombres sonrieron -Pidió explicaciones, y obviamente no las tuvo nunca.

-Era un obstáculo. Ella misma me ahorró el tiempo de cargármela.

El hombre bajo asintió.

-¿Y qué sacaremos con toda esta inútil información?-dijo Gin, mirándolo ferozmente. 

-Pues…desde aquí, jefe, gracias al fantástico reconstructor de la organización, vamos a reconstruir la base de datos de Cherry y apoderarnos de todos sus secretos, incluidos los estudios de la misteriosa droga… 

-¿No dijeron los especialistas que de ese montón de chatarra al que tú le llamas ordenador no se podía extraer nada más? 

-Jefe. La organización…hace milagros.

En el coche sonó un largo brindis de victoria. Cada vez más, la organización tenía los planes más despejados. Cuando tuviesen la base de datos reconstruida, podrían infiltrarse a la base de datos de Cherry, la cual inventó la aptx4869. Allí, por fuerza, habría datos sobre la misteriosa droga, y lo más probable es que gracias a eso la organización tuviese muchos adelantos…"

"The case of the mistery aptx 4869"

Archivo I: _Comienzo_

Hacía escasos minutos que Conan se había ido a la escuela con la banda de detectives júnior. Kogoro Mouri estaba, como usualmente, roncando a pierna suelta en la mesa de trabajo, después de una laaaarga noche en compañía de Yoko Okino, la cual le había invitado a su concierto de esa noche, como agradecimiento por haberle encontrado su preciosa gatita Miki, la cual se había escapado. Claro que lo que ella no sabía era que el propio Kogoro la secuestró… 

Ran, como todas las mañanas después de irse Conan, aprovechaba para limpiar lo que su padre ensuciaba noche tras noche. No le gustaba que Conan la viera recoger, pues le daría una sensación de que el tío Kogoro siempre estaba así… aunque, llevando ya un año y medio ya lo sabría de sobras.

-Un año y medio… -suspiró ella. – Ya hace un año y medio desde que Conan apareció, y sus padres no llaman… bueno, a mí ya me gusta estar con Conan. Otro que sí podría llamar es ese estúpido caradura de Shinichi –dijo ella mirando enojada al teléfono. 

-¡¡RAAAN!! ¡¡RAAAAN!! 

Ella oyó cómo Sonoko la llamaba desde fuera. Miró el reloj rápidamente. Faltaban quince minutos para las nueve. Como no se diese prisa, el profesor las volvería a castigar, y esta vez sería culpa suya… En un santiamén se quitó el delantal, cogió la cartera con los libros, se despidió del detective somnoliento y marchó.

-Jo, chica, cada día igual. 

-Ay…perdona mujer… ¡vamos, será mejor que corramos! 

-¡Sí, lo que me faltaba! ¡Pasarme esto a mí, a la gran Sonoko Suzuki! Lo que tendría que hacer mi padre es comprarme una moto…

-Anda, anda… en lugar de quejarte, date prisa. 

Las dos chicas siguieron andando sin prisas. A primera hora tenían matemáticas, y el profesor siempre solía llegar tarde, por lo que tenían tiempo. Sonoko intentó sacar conversaciones varias, pero Ran sólo contestaba con monosílabos. Ella la miró algo ofendida – Oye, ¿te pasa algo? – Ran subió la mirada automáticamente -¿A mi? Qué me va a pasar. Venga, que está verde. 

Ran cruzó el paso de peatones mientras Sonoko se quedaba atrás, mirándola entristecida. Ella se apresuró a ponerse en su paso - ¿Es por Shinichi? –preguntó la chica de pelo rubio, acertadamente. Ran puso una mirada perdida al suelo a la vez que asentía débilmente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez? –preguntó Sonoko, harta de que su amiga se preocupase siempre de lo mismo. Si un día de esos pillaba al odioso de Kudo, aunque ella no tuviese ni idea de judo o kárate, le haría una buena llave. 

-Pues… lo de siempre. 

-¿Lo de siempre? ¿Y qué es lo de siempre? ¿Ha llamado pero no ha preguntado qué tal estabas? ¿Ha llamado y sólo hablaba de Sherlock Holmes o de su equipo de fútbol? ¿O simplemente no ha llamado? 

-No ha llamado –dijo en un susurro.

Sonoko le dio una palmada a la espalda enérgicamente - ¡Tonta! ¿Y por eso estás así? ¡Anímate! ¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que te olvides de ese Kudo y empieces a buscarte un novio de verdad! 

Ran la miró tímidamente – Pero… - bajó la cabeza de nuevo – No es eso… Es que… hace tanto que no llama que… tal vez le ha ocurrido algo… 

Sonoko odiaba ver así a su amiga. Ella, desde que se conocieron, había sido una chica enérgica y saludable, siempre sonriendo u enfadándose, y siempre que estaba con Kudo la notaba extrañamente…normal. Parecía que con Shinichi se quitase esa máscara de chica feliz y fuese ella misma. Desde que desapareció, Ran perdió algo. Su habitual sonrisa. Desde ese día en que ella le dijo toda emocionada que al día siguiente iría al parque de atracciones con Shinichi, no la había vuelto a ver sonreír de todo corazón. O quizás… "Conan. Parece que él, de un modo u otro, le sustituye…Ran siente la necesidad de estar mimada siempre" 

-¿Sonoko? 

-¿Uh? 

Sonoko prestó atención a su entorno. Ya habían llegado al instituto, casi sin darse cuenta. Ran la miraba algo preocupada - ¿Estás bien? 

Sonoko reaccionó - ¿De qué hablas? Eso debería decírtelo yo. 

-Ya, pero como ponías caras tan extrañas… 

-Anda, olvídalo – dijo Sonoko, avergonzada.

Ran continuó tirando hacia el patio del instituto, pero Sonoko le cogió el brazo y la miró con fuego en los ojos – Está bien, Ran. Tú me has obligado. ¡Investigaremos a Shinichi Kudo! 

-¿Eeeeh? 

-¡Ya lo has oído! ¡Así sabremos dónde está, qué hace, con QUIÉN está…! ¿No te mueres de ganas?

-Bueno, yo… - de pronto a Ran le vino la imagen de Shinichi paseando con una chica imaginaria, pelo rubio, ojos azules claros… apretó fuertemente el puño - ¡Tienes razón! 

-¡Lo sabía! Hoy mismo se lo pediré a papá. 

Ran y Sonoko se dirigieron unas conspirantes miradas, a la vez que continuaban su camino hacia el instituto. Las dos chicas no pararon de hablar en todo el rato de lo que le harían a Shinichi cuando le encontrasen. El padre de Sonoko tenía un amigo que trabajaba para una famosa empresa de cine, el cual les podría prestar algunos utensilios de la edad Media para torturarle. Las dos chicas empezaron a reír, y Sonoko se dio cuenta que Ran, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reía.

* * * * * * * * * *

Como cada mañana, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ai pasaban a buscar a Conan para ir juntos a la escuela Teitan. Como cada mañana, Genta y Mitsuhiko recibían la bronca de Sumiko Kobayashi, su 'querida' tutora que por el bien de todos sus alumnos era cada día más estricta. Y Conan cada día estaba más harto. Cada mañana lo mismo, cada día era igual al anterior y lo más probable es que sería igual al venidero… Ya hacía un año y medio que se había encogido; en ese período de tiempo sólo logró topar con los misteriosos hombres de negro un par de veces o tres. ¿Resultados? Ninguno. 

-Edogawa, lee por favor.

Últimamente le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto. La misteriosa organización hacía tiempo que no se dejaba ver, y estaba pensando realmente en que Conan sería su identidad de ahora adelante… y si eso era cierto, ¿qué pasaría con su vida? Tendría que volver a repetir cursos y más cursos… ¿y qué pasaría con Ran? La perdería. Ella nunca lo sabría, y ella continuaría esperando a Shinichi… o tal vez no. Tal vez a estas alturas, Ran ya estaba cansada de tanto esperar y esperar sin ninguna solución.

-¡EDOGAWA! 

El grito logró hacer salir del trance al pequeño detective - ¡SÍ! – dijo poniéndose de pie al instante. Sus amigos le miraron con preocupación.

-¡Le he dicho que leyera, Edogawa! ¿O es que no presta atención en clase? –dijo en tono de 'como sea así tú no pisas el patio en tu vida…'

-Er… sí… ejem… En la era Meiji…

"Mierda…Estaba en la luna…"

La banda de detectives júnior se lo miró preocupado. Cierto, sí, eran niños, pero día a día iban teniendo más intuición (¿efecto Conan?). A su amigo le ocurría algo; muchas veces se iba repitiendo la misma escena, casi todos los días. Y cuando jugaban, lo mismo. Hacía unos días que Conan estaba como apagado, triste… al igual que hacía semanas que no ocurría ningún suceso raro. Tal vez era eso…tal vez Conan necesitase un poco de acción para estar alegre. Sin embargo, Ai sabía perfectamente que no era eso. Era lo mismo que le sucedía a ella, anhelaba volver a ser como antes. ¿Quién los mandó ser tan fisgones/aventureros? ¿No podrían haber sido gente normal? 

Pero… lo cierto es que Ai no estaba del todo desconforme con todo esto. De no ser que una organización entera le siguiese los talones para matarla, estaría feliz. Ella había perdido a su única amiga, a su única familia, a su querida hermana por culpa de la organización. Ya no le quedaba nada, y optó por el suicidio. Pero esa extraña píldora le propinó una segunda oportunidad, una segunda vida… en la que había encontrado una casa, unos buenos amigos. Tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, y además con ventaja, ya que al ser más lista podría perfectamente adelantarse varios cursos. Pero, además de eso, Ai había encontrado algo más que un amigo en Conan… 

…Y, como un día más, las clases finalizaron. Al sonido del timbre, todos los alumnos, como si estuviesen sincronizados, se pusieron de pies, guardaron los libros a la mochila y se marcharon corriendo, dando el tiempo justo a la maestra para poner los deberes.

-Ah… ¡hoy la bruja nos ha mandado muchos deberes! –dijo Genta, mirando mosqueado hacia la escuela.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Tenemos que aprender mucho…

-¡Como vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono, Mitsuhiko…! 

-Chicos, chicos… -intentó calmar Ayumi - ¿Qué os parece si vamos al parque? 

-¡Buena idea! 

Y como un día más, la banda de detectives júnior fue a divertirse al parque con la pelota. Conan aceptó para variar. Últimamente, lo único que le hacía sacar el estrés eran los deportes, y mucho mejor si se trataba de fútbol. Ai lo observaba silenciosa. 

Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta jugaron un dos contra dos en el espacio verde reservado para juegos con pelotas. Había una cosa que siempre era igual: la pareja que iba con Conan siempre ganaba.

-Eso no es justo… 

-Sí, tienes que dejarte ganar.

-¿Dejarme ganar? –Conan los miró "Sí hombre, lo que me faltaba, dejar que unos críos me ganen al fútbol…" 

Ayumi se dirigió hacia un banco donde estaba Ai sentada leyendo una revista – Eh, Ai, ¿juegas? Así Conan se da un respiro…

"Oye, oye. Nadie te ha dicho que yo no quiera jugar" pensó el chico, mirándola de reojo. 

-Creo que me quedaré aquí leyendo – sentenció la chica, mirándolos a todos divertida. 

Ayumi se marchó algo decepcionada, mientras negaba con la cabeza hacia Genta y Mitsuhiko. Conan miró a Ai. Siempre tan reservada, siempre tan adulta. Ella, al contrario que él, no había cambiado absolutamente nada con su aspecto mayor, sin contar con la apariencia. Shinichi había intentado hacerse un poco más 'infantil' para pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo a ella no le parecía importar mucho. 

-¡Conaaan! 

Conan se volvió y vio a sus 'amigos' con la pelota a punto – ¡Ya voy! – y sin darles más vueltas al asunto de Ai, se fue a jugar al fútbol. 

-Ahora que lo pienso, ya hace tiempo que no ocurre nada… -dijo Genta, sentándose a la hierba. Los demás lo imitaron, Conan a regañadientes "¿No íbamos a jugar al fútbol?" 

-Genta tiene razón. A este paso, la banda de detectives júnior pasará a estar al paro, igual que el detective Mouri. 

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Mitsuhiko – Pero eso es bueno, Mitsuhiko. Eso significa que no hay problemas en el barrio – dijo Ayumi, haciendo que los chicos asintieran - ¡Gracias a los innumerables misterios que resolvimos al pasado, este barrio se ha convertido en el más seguro del mundo! 

-¡Sí! –dijeron Mitsuhiko y Genta. Conan lo miraba algo extrañado. Esos siempre solían decir tonterías, pero ahora estaban en lo cierto. Últimamente había habido mucha tranquilidad, pero él no estaba ni mucho menos contento. No es que le gustase que hubiese asesinatos, secuestros y robos, lo que pasaba era que lo notaba muy extraño – "¿Cómo es posible que llevemos año y medio con un misterio por semana prácticamente, y desde hará un mes no haya pasado nada?" Tal vez fuese una coincidencia… "Coincidencia o no, algo me escama…"

Genta se alzó bruscamente con la pelota -¡Bueno, ¿jugamos al fútbol o qué?! 

Todos se pusieron de pies y asintieron.

Ai les observaba silenciosamente. Ai 'le' observaba silenciosamente. Él parecía satisfecho con la vida que llevaba ahora. Era el más listo, el más atractivo, era un chico 10 incluso siendo pequeño. Sin embargo, Ai le miraba preocupada. Si la organización supiese que ellos siguen vivos, la matarían. A ella la matarían después de intentarle hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la droga que, evidentemente, no respondería. Pero a él… Si la organización supiese de su existencia, no lo matarían. Le harían algo peor. Lo utilizarían. 

"Por tu propio bien, Kudo, que no lo sepan nunca…"

* * * * * * * * * *

En esos mismos instantes, bastante lejos del parque de Teitan, en una mansión un poco fantasmagórica, con la cual corrían rumores varios. Rumores que su habitante, antes respetado, había muerto en la casa y, aún más, había asesinado a alguien. Y por eso no había nadie allí. No se oía nada, a no ser…

¡BOOOOOOM! 

Con ese ruido se definiría la mansión Kudo. Un ruido que ya es natural para los vecinos. Los primeros días llamaron a la policía, pero al ver que eso no lo solucionaría, poco a poco se fueron dando a la idea.

¡BOOOOOOM!

Habitada ahora única y exclusivamente por el doctor Agasa y sus inventos, que día a día iban siendo perfeccionados, a no ser que exploten en el intento, la mansión Kudo parecía un campo de batalla. 

De un inmenso humo espeso y gris salió con esfuerzos un hombre bajo, con bigote y pelo blanco y redondas gafas. Se quitó algunos escombros de sus hombros, lo 'limpió' todo y se dirigió a la mansión Kudo, con los ánimos bastante bajos por culpa del anterior fracaso en su reciente invento, el cual yacía ya sin vida bajo los escombros. Un tiempo de vida muy corto, el suyo. 

El doctor subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso de la mansión, donde había instalado ahora junto a Ai y Conan la sala de información, donde se encontraban tres ordenadores y una gran librería sobre medicina.

-A ver si hoy hay suerte… -dijo el hombre saliendo de los múltiples escombros ocasionados por la explosión. 

El doctor Agasa seguía un itinerario: 12 horas al día inventaba, 2 horas al día se iba a la enfermería, dormía 6 horas y las otras cuatro intentaba adelantar en las investigaciones de la extraña droga. Últimamente había habido pocos avances. Entre Ai que no se acordaba de nada de esa extraña píldora y además que su base de datos había quedado inutilizada, cada día tenía menos esperanzas. 

-Venga, pequeña, intenta funcionar… 

Día tras día, el doctor Agasa cogía el disco duro de Ai e intentaba rehacerlo. Allí era dónde, según Ai, se encontraba toda la información de la aptx 4869, o al menos algunos indicios para saber dónde buscar. 

El doctor se miró con duda las piezas que tenía en la mano, como si fuesen bombas a punto de estallar. Muchas veces antes, había intentado poner en su sitio a piezas que no sabía para qué servían. ¿Resultado? Un ya muy familiar 'boooom'. 

-A ver… si ponemos esto aquí…y luego lo copiamos aquí…esto debería salir bien… a ver… 

El doctor insertó el disco duro al ordenador. Estuvo a punto de echarse atrás, pero pensó que si tantas veces había salido impactado por una explosión, una más no le iba a afectar ya…

Miró el ordenador con decisión. Seguidamente, pulsó el botón para abrirlo.

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

Al cabo de unos minutos, el doctor fue recuperando la conciencia. Un nuevo fallo. Un fallo más. Cada vez que se le rompía o explotaba un invento le sabía mal, pero cada vez que intentaba sin éxito entrar en la base de datos de Ai, se ponía triste. No era una cuestión que sólo le repercutiese a él. Se trataba del futuro de dos adolescentes. Su futuro estaba en sus manos. Cada día, desde hacía año y medio, y aún con más esperanza desde que llegó Ai, había intentado sin éxito encontrar algún avance, alguna señal para descubrir algo, algún indicio… pero nada. Siempre el 'booom' característico.

El doctor se sentó pesadamente en la silla del ordenador y miró a la pantalla sin ganas de hacer nada, fastidiado. Entonces vio algo no muy común, algo que no le sonaba de nada. Sus ojos fueron leyendo las tres líneas y a medida que lo hacían se iban iluminando, mientras que el doctor no podía aguantarse el estar sentado.

"N-No…esto no… no es posible…"

--Codename: …--

"No puede ser…"

--Password: … --

"¿Es real…?"

--Name drug: … -- 

Los ojos del doctor no daban crédito a lo que allí veían. ¿Era real? ¿No era un espejismo? Por fin, después de tanto tiempo intentando dar algún paso adelante, por fin tenían una noticia favorable. El doctor Agasa sintió que nada era imposible ahora que había conseguido introducirse a la base de datos de Ai.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al teléfono y pulsó los números lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitieron.

* * * * * * * * * *

Biiip, biiiiip 

El estruendoso ruido resonó por toda la casa, a esas horas vacía. No vacía del todo, pero podía considerársela, ya que Kogoro Mouri, el famoso detective, ahora mismo no estaba preparado para recibir a nadie. Con botellas de cerveza a su alrededor, y el cenicero lleno, el detective más famoso de la actualidad japonesa dormía cual bebé, con ambas patas en su silla de trabajo, pensando en su querida Yoko Okino. 

Biiip, biiiiiip 

El endiablado ruido no cesaba. Poco a poco, Mouri fue perdiendo contacto con el mundo de sus sueños y se fue adentrando en la realidad.

Finalmente, Kogoro se despertó. A regañadientes alargó la mano hacia el aparato y se lo puso a la cabeza.

-¿Chíiiii…? 

-¿Conan? –preguntó el doctor Agasa, extrañado.

-¿Hokkan? Me temo que che ha equivocado…jejeje… ¡Hic!

-Kogoro, soy el doctor Agasa. ¿Está Conan ahí? 

-¡Ah hoooola doctor A-¡Hip!-gasa… Si quiere que resuelva algún misterio llámeme mañana por la mañana… ¡Hic! Hala, aaaiósh.

-¡N-No espere!

Kogoro no dio tiempo a regatear, puesto que colgó el teléfono bruscamente y tambaleándose se volvió a su habitación. Mientras, en su casa, el doctor Agasa seguía mirando confundido el teléfono – Ese alcohólico… - suspiró – "Tendré que ir yo mismo. Esto no puede esperar a mañana." Rápidamente, el doctor se calzó, cogió un paraguas y salió de la mansión Kudo. 

Justo cuando Kogoro colgó el teléfono, Ran entró a la casa, calada hasta los huesos – Papá… ¿ha llamado alguien? He oído que hablabas… -dijo ella preocupada.

Ran miró a su padre, tumbado en su cama, cual bebé – En fin, el que haya llamado que vuelva a llamar, en estos momentos papá no está en condiciones de hablar… 

Ran se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y como todas las noches empezó a hacer limpieza, sin parar de reñir a su padre, el cual no le hacía ni caso - ¡Pero a quién se le ocurre tirar los cigarrillos por el desagüe! –exclamaba la chica fuera de sus casillas. Cuando acabó, se metió a la cocina para preparar la cena. Se sintió extrañamente sola. La verdad, se sintió sola desde el primer momento en que ese estúpido detective aficionado se fue por aquel oscuro callejón. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces. Ahora lo llevaba mejor que las primeras semanas, las cuales no pudo pegar ojo ni parar de llorar, por miedo que le hubiese ocurrido algo. Y, como por arte de magia, llegó Conan. Ese pequeño chico la ayudó de una manera que ni él mismo sabía. La hizo sentirse mejor, animándola, diciéndole que seguro que todo se arreglaría, y era justo lo que necesitaba, a alguien que la consolase. Miró al reloj con preocupación. Ya eran las ocho, y Conan aún no había vuelto – Qué extraño, él nunca suele llegar tan tarde…

Ran oyó alguien subir las escaleras precipitadamente – Hablando del rey de Roma… - , dando por supuesto que era Conan, no le fue a abrir la puerta puesto que él ya tenía llaves de recambio y así ella podía seguir con la cena. Pero algo no encajó, pues los pasos se pararon precipitadamente y alguien empezó a tocar el timbre, a la vez que chillaba.

-¡HOLA! ¿HAY ALGUIEN? ¿¡HOLA!? 

Ran se sobresaltó. ¿Quién chillaba a estas horas? Y además el timbre no paraba de sonar, como si de un loco se tratase. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Allí había el doctor Agasa, bastante mojado, con un paraguas medio roto y mirándola sobresaltado. Ran se sorprendió. Ese comportamiento no era normal en el doctor. Ran le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

-¿Doctor, ha pasado algo? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-¡Ran! ¿Ha llegado Conan? ¡CONAN! ¡CONAN VEN! 

El doctor dirigió su vista hacia el apartamento.

-¡Do-doctor! Haga el favor de tranquilizarse. ¿Qué dice de Conan? ¿No estará en algún lío, verdad?

Ran dirigió al doctor a la sala de estar y le sirvió un te. Luego se sentaron los dos al sofá, ella mirándolo algo preocupado. El doctor Agasa era un chiflado de nacimiento, más aún así era muy buena persona. Él siempre les daba permiso cuando eran pequeños para jugar con sus inventos (aunque siempre acabasen mal) y en cambio ahora… parecía otra persona. Fuera de sus casillas. Pero parecía extrañamente… contento. 

-¿Por qué busca a Conan? –le preguntó Ran, algo desconfiada.

-¿Que por qué busco a…? – el doctor Agasa se serenó de golpe. No había que alzar sospechas, y mucho menos a Ran – Ran, ¿dejarías que Conan pasase un par de días a mi casa? 

Ran lo miró sorprendida -¿Eeeeh? ¿Y eso por qué? 

-Bueno, -el doctor Agasa se cruzó de brazos, buscando una solución - ¡He inventado un estupendo videojuego y quiero que él lo pruebe! 

Ran se lo miró confundida - ¿Y quiere que Conan juegue con un videojuego durante DOS días? 

-Sí. Bueno, no. Ehm… 

Antes que el doctor tuviese tiempo de decir cualquier excusa barata, la puerta del piso se abrió con estruendo y un niño pequeño, con gafas y empapado, junto a una niña rubia y empapada también hicieron aparición.

-Ah, Conan y Ai… 

-¡Hola Ran! –dijo Conan. Luego miró hacia Ai – Es que no había nadie en su casa, el doctor estaba fuera y dejarla allá lloviendo pues… - entonces Conan se fijó en el doctor, que estaba allí sentado frente a Ran - ¿Doctor Agasa? ¿Qué hace aq…?

-¡¡CONAN!! ¡¡AI!! ¡¡VENID, VENID!! –cogió a los dos niños y luego se volteó hacia Ran, que lo miraba asustada - ¡Ran, no irán a la escuela durante un par de días, ¿verdad que no te importa?! ¿¡No!? ¡Vale, adiós! 

Antes de darle tiempo a contestarle que eso era una auténtica locura, el doctor Agasa cogió a los dos niños en brazos y salió de la casa, dando un fuerte portazo. Ran se quedó allí quieta, estática. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? El doctor ya de por si era raro pero esto… Bueno, un par de días haciendo pila… no era tan malo. A veces, Shinichi y ella se quedaban a casa del doctor haciéndose pasar por enfermos y se pasaban todo el día jugando. Shinichi… ¿cómo estaría? Ya hacía tres meses que no llamaba, o más. Y la última vez que le vio hacía ya tanto tiempo, casi un año. 

-Ese insensible… 

Ran suspiró y miró por la ventana – Ah… aún sigue lloviendo… - Fijó su atención a la carretera. A estas horas, el tráfico estaba colapsado. Entonces vio un vehículo que sobresalía por su gran tamaño. Era bastante largo y de un negro brillante, tenía toda la pinta de llevar a alguien importante allí. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que menos preocupó a la chica. Ese coche… ¿de qué le sonaba? Estaba convencida que lo había visto en algún sitio. No recientemente, pero se acordaba. 

Como un rayo de luz, la cabeza de Ran empezó a recordar. Tuvo un escalofrío. Ese coche pertenecía a… pertenecía a… – Ese día…en el parque de atracciones… -susurró ella.

* * * * * * * * * *

El doctor seguía corriendo y corriendo con ambos 'niños' en sus brazos, los cuales no paraban de insistir y darle patadas para que les dejase andar y al menos darle una explicación. Al cabo de un momento llegaron a la mansión Kudo y se dirigieron al pequeño piso del doctor Agasa. Ni que decir que llegaron todos empapados.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Se cree que soy una niña para que me lleve así? – exclamó Ai, indignada.

-Ya está. El doctor se ha vuelto loco – dijo Conan, divertido, en tono de 'sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría'.

El doctor fingió que no les oía y se puso la mesa del ordenador. Les hizo señas para que se acercasen. Ellos obedecieron algo enfadados aún, aunque lo que vieron allí les hizo olvidar todo enfado hacia el profesor. Los dos se colocaron enfrente del ordenador, mientras que el doctor Agasa se colocaba detrás de ellos. Conan y Ai miraban el monitor, como si fuese una visión divina. En la pantalla, en fondo negro y letras blancas, había escrito los tres requisitos para entrar en la base de datos de Cherry. 

-Pro-profesor… - Conan se sentó en una silla y observó con suspicacia – Esto debe ser una broma…

-No, no lo creo. Es exactamente lo mismo que me salía a mí antes de iniciar una sesión en un ordenador ajeno a la organización. 

-¡Entonces lo ha logrado, profesor! ¡Por fin podremos saber qué contiene la aptx 4869! 

-Oh, profesor, me sorprende… -dijo Ai.

Conan y Agasa se miraron, y con ojos ilusionados empezaron a abrazarse. Mientras, Ai rellenaba el formulario.

-Codename…Cherry. Password… -Por un momento, a Ai le tembló la mano- Akemi… Name Drug… aptx 4869… enter. 

Ai presionó el botón. Conan y Agasa pararon de celebrarlo y fijaron la atención en la pantalla. Apareció un fondo blanco y una lista bastante grande de contenidos.

-Nombre, fabricación, fecha, autores, científicos que colaboraron, información sobre la organización… aquí –Ai señaló una opción – drug's efects. Los efectos de las drogas. Sólo hay que pinchar… ahá, todo correcto.

-Aptx 4869 – Conan señaló hacia el nombre de la misteriosa droga. Ai pinchó allí. 

"Cargando…" 

Todos se miraron algo decepcionados – Tardará como una hora a cargar todo el material. Estamos hablando de mucha información –dijo Ai convincentemente. Conan y Agasa asintieron.

-Bueno, un avance es un avance. Ai, un día de estos tenemos que invitar al profesor a tomar algo –dijo Conan dando palmaditas a la espalda del doctor.

-¿Y cómo lo logró, doctor? 

-Jejeje, ¡secreto profesional! 

Los dos chicos acribillaron a preguntas al profesor, el cual las respondía encantado de la vida. Conan y Ai empezaron a comentar el suceso, mientras Agasa fue a buscar unas copas y una botella de champán. Desde fuera de la mansión Kudo se pudo oír un largo y pronunciado brindis.

* * * * * * * * * *

En una gran mansión a las afueras de Tokio un gran y lustroso coche negro hacía aparición en el más secreto silencio. Los dos hombres se dirigieron con paso firme y el portátil al regazo. Caminaban a paso decidido hasta que entraron en la gran mansión. A simple vista parecía una granja bastante vieja y abandonada, pero por dentro no se parecía al exterior ni remotamente. Adornada con vidrieras varias, allí había almacenados cientos de libros. Había un gran número de vigilancia, extraños hombres todos vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol negras y decenas de personas con batas blancas y gafas rectangulares, dirigiéndose de aquí para allá. 

Gin y Vodka entraron en la que era la habitación salón más grande de todas, a la planta superior, custodiada por centinelas muy bien armados. Se sentaron a la mesa y enchufaron allí el portátil, mientras que se reunían a su vez otros miembros de la organización y un par de 'médicos'. 

-¿Y bien? ¿Habéis conseguido reestablecer los códigos del disco duro de Cherry? 

Gin le echó una mirada gélida – Pues resulta que hace escasos instantes, mi amigo Vodka y yo estábamos a punto de reestablecer la información. Habíamos introducido el código, la contraseña y el nombre de la droga. Entonces el ordenador nos informó que se estaba cargando la información. Cuando faltaban escasos minutos para completar la transferencia… algo ocurrió – Gin apretó fuertemente su puño. Los de la organización se miraron confundidos.

-Los ordenadores de la organización son tan perfectamente perfectos que en cuando notan algún error, lo borran todo. Como ya sabréis, hace un tiempo ideamos un código de restricción, para que todos los ordenadores ajenos a la organización, al colocar algún disquete que contuviera material nuestro no funcionarían –dijo Vodka – Pero algo ha ocurrido hoy. A pesar de que nuestro ordenador portátil es totalmente de la organización, a pesar de que introducimos los códigos correctamente, algo ocurrió. No se completó a la transferencia debido a otro…digamos, requisito.

Hubo un silencio espectral. Un viejo hombre de capa blanca se aventuró a hablar – ¿Y qué demonios es ese estúpido requisito que nos ha privado una vez más de hacernos con la información sobre la aptx 4869? 

-Pues… -Gin miró con ojos de hielo al ordenador, como si le estuviese escuchando o mirando a su interior- Hay otro sistema a prueba de posibles invasores que intenten piratearnos la información. Ideamos un programa el cual hacía imposible conectarse a nuestra base de datos a más de un ordenador. Y Vodka y yo suponemos que el motivo por el cual no hemos podido completar la transferencia… 

-…Es debido a que ahora mismo, en otros momentos, hay otro ordenador al cual está siendo transferida la operación.

Silencio. Nadie dijo nada. 

-¿Nos estáis diciendo que el mismo programa que ideó una manera eficaz para evitar que nos piratearan la información nos está impidiendo ahora mismo apoderarnos de ella porque precisamente nos la están pirateando?

-Exactamente. Veo que nos ha entendido – fue la gélida respuesta de Gin.

El hombre dio un bufido – Perfecto. 

De repente, las puertas se abrieron y entraron apresuradamente dos hombres con un papel en sus manos. Todos los residentes se alteraron, excepto Gin y Vodka. Los dos hombres se acercaron hacia ellos y les entregaron el papel.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es esto? 

-Tranquilícense. No nos habrán tomado por tontos, ¿verdad? – dijo Vodka - ¿Realmente creen que sabiendo que nos estaban pirateando la información no haríamos nada? 

Gin leyó rápidamente el contenido del papel y sonrió – No hay mal que por bien no venga. Nuestros queridos piratas han obtenido la información, sí, pero gracias a ellos están conectados a nuestra red, lo cual significa que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenemos la dirección de la casa dónde se ha hecho tal transferencia, el número de teléfono y todo lo que queramos saber.

Gin se dirigió a los dos hombres – Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. 

Ellos asintieron y sonrieron, rozando dulcemente las armas que tenían colgando. Como sincronizados, los dos se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron. Se oyó un derrapar de ruedas de un coche. 

* * * * * * * * * *

-¿Fideos fritos? –preguntó un joven de unos veinte años con gorra y uniforme.

-¡Sí, sí, muchas gracias! 

El doctor le entregó algo de propina y cerró la puerta.

El doctor Agasa cerró la puerta con un gran plato de fideos fritos encargados en una de las tiendas más prestigiosas del barrio. Rápidamente puso la mesa y todos se dispusieron a cenar. Lo único diferente fue que cenaron alrededor del ordenador, impacientes. Faltaban unos escasos diez minutos para completar la transferencia. 

-¡Por fin volveré a ser yo mismo! –exclamó Conan.

-Hey, no te olvides de lo de antes… ¡quiero comer sushi del mejor! –dijo Agasa, mirándolo con suspicacia.

Conan entrecerró los ojos, captando la indirecta –Está bien, un día de estos le invitaré a tomar algo… ¡pero Ai también tiene que ayudarme a pagar! 

El chico la miró esperando que se rebotase, pero ella no les había oído. Estaba mirando por la ventana, observando las gotas de agua resbalar por el vidrio. Conan se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en la cara

-¡Buh! 

Ai dio un respingo, se giró alertada para ver a Conan riéndose a carcajada suelta - ¡Estúpido niño! ¿Pretendes darme un infarto? – dijo ella tocándose el corazón.

-¡Estás muy teeeensa! Relájate. 

Ella le miró enfadada -¿Cómo quieres que me relaje sabiendo que…? 

Ai se paró automáticamente, mirando hacia otro lado. Conan y el doctor Agasa notaron que la frase había quedado inacabada. Se dirigieron hacia ella y se sentaron a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Hay algo que no sepamos? –preguntó Conan. 

Ai lo miró dudosa – Bueno… no es nada importante. 

-Todo lo referente a la organización es importante –dijo él en tono grave. 

Ella le miró a los ojos y vio la convicción en ellos – Está bien… -dirigió su vista hacia fuera - Lo que me preocupa es que todo esto haya sido tan fácil. 

Ellos se la quedaron mirando – Pues mejor, ¿no? – era la expresión que tenía el doctor a la cara. Sin embargo Conan asintió. Ella frunció el ceño – Eso no es bueno, Shinichi. Tratándose de la organización, es extraño. Yo misma ayudé a idear sistemas anti-pirateo, y ahora me encuentro que hasta Agasa ha podido hacerlo.

-¡Eh! – dijo el hombre, ofendido.

Ai no le dio importancia y prosiguió – Ideamos varios sistemas para proteger nuestros datos de posibles piratas, ahora nosotros. Y ha sido todo demasiado fácil. Además…

-¿Además? –preguntó el joven detective, preocupado.

-Habría… Kudo, te voy a ser franca – dijo ella con miedo en los ojos - Estoy prácticamente segura que a estas alturas la organización sabe que hay algún pirata que les está robando la información. No se van a quedar de brazos cruzados, eso te lo digo yo. 

-U-Un momento… ¿no me dirás que ellos pueden rastrearnos y averiguar desde dónde se está procediendo la transferencia, no?

Ella lo miró seriamente. Eso fue la respuesta para Conan – Pero algo no va bien. El procedimiento de rastreo se basa en saber desde dónde nos conectamos, y por fuerza nos habría salido una señal a nuestro ordenador. Por eso no os he querido alertar, porque todo esto tal vez son sólo suposiciones. Mientras no oigamos ninguna señal, estaremos a salv…

Bibibi, bibibi, bibibi, bibibi… 

El ruidoso pitido los hizo callar a todos y acelerarles el pulso. Lentamente, se giraron hacia el ordenador. Se acercaron lentamente, con temor a lo que allí encontrarían. Podían ver un extraño símbolo a la parte inferior derecha, como dos pequeños iconos de dos ordenadores. Del uno al otro había una flecha roja que no paraba de moverse. No podía ser cierto. 

-Estooo… ¿no me vais a decir que esto es…? –tartamudeó Agasa, mirándolos. 

Los tres se miraron asustados. Ai respiró hondo. Sus miedos no eran imaginaciones suyas. Todos estaban quietos, sin saber qué hacer, aunque sólo duró unas rápidas décimas de segundo, pues Conan se alzó rápidamente, seguido por Ai y Agasa.

-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que irse de aquí! –dijo Conan, mientras desconectaba el aparato.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Ahora habrá que volver a iniciar la transferencia de lleno! –le gritó el doctor.

-¡Antes de nada debemos salir vivos! –dijo Ai, mientras guardaba el portátil en su mochila.

-¡Doctor, apague todas las luces, ciérrelo todo y coja el dinero de mi caja fuerte! – Conan miró hacia la ventana. De momento la calle estaba desierta. Dirigió su vista hacia la habitación. Demasiadas huellas dactilares… los reconocerían. Las huellas del doctor, de Ai, las suyas y alguna otra. Pero ahora eso no tenía solución.

-¡Rápido, Kudo! –le gritó Ai.

Conan se apresuró en atrapar a Ai y Agasa, los cuales ya estaban bajando las escaleras y saliendo al patio exterior. Para hacerlo más confuso, empezaba a llover con más carisma, llenándolo todo de charcos y barro. Aún así, los tres residentes de la mansión Kudo seguían corriendo y corriendo sin rumbo. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Ran iba andando lentamente con paraguas en mano y una mochila en la espalda. En los últimos cinco minutos, la lluvia se había hecho más fuerte y hacía un frío extremo. Estaban en invierno, era lo lógico. Le extrañaba que no estuviese nevando con el frío que hacía. Al menos ya estaba llegando a la casa del doctor Agasa. Le pediría al doctor si podía llevarla de vuelta con su coche. O mejor aún, quedarse allí a dormir. A su padre no le importaría. A decir verdad, a Ran le parecía que lo único que apreciaba su padre de ella era su destreza en los fogones. 

Ran se cambió de sitio la bolsa con gesto de dolor.

-¡Jo! Vaya con Conan. Decide quedarse dos días enteros en casa del doctor Agasa y ni siquiera se trae ropa limpia. Y para colmo, tengo que llevársela yo. ¡Y encima lloviendo! 

Por fin llegó delante de la mansión Kudo. Se paró unos instantes, observándola. Esa mansión le recordaba a su dueño, el cual hacía tiempo que no veía - ¡Basta! Ahora no es el momento - Ran abrió la verja mientras esta gemía un poco. Se dirigió a la casa del doctor Agasa, la cual encontró desde fuera muy oscura.

Ran tocó al timbre y esperó. Esperó un minuto y volvió a tocar. Nadie contestaba - ¿Habrán salido? – Ran continuó tocando al timbre. Al ver que nadie contestaría, se dirigió a las ventanas – Seguro que me quieren gastar una broma pesada. ¡EHH! ¡Conan, doctor Agasa, Ai, abridme! ¡Traigo ropa! Venga, ya basta. El otro día tuvo gracia, pero ahora llueve y estoy cansada. ¡Ehh! ¡Abrid! 

Ran paró de gritar. Tenía la vista perdida. Había tenido un mal presentimiento, tan o igual de parecido al que tuvo cuando vio desaparecer a Shinichi por aquél callejón en el parque de atracciones, hacía tanto tiempo. Supo que algo no iba bien. Tenía miedo de girarse y de quedarse quieta. Oyó unas pesadas pisadas resonar en el agua de un charco cercano. Ran no aguantó y se giró. Allí, delante suyo, había dos hombres altos y esbeltos, tapados con un extraño gorro y unas gafas de sol, todo negro…

La cabeza de Ran recordó ese fatídico día. Antes que Shinichi desapareciese, también tuvo un mal presentimiento respecto a esos dos extraños hombres vestidos de negro. Si bien esos de ahora no eran los mismos, iban vestidos igual. Entonces, antes que pudiese continuar pensando, el primer hombre hizo una sonrisa y alzó la mano hasta la altura del pecho, empuñando fuertemente, para disgusto de Ran, una pistola. 

Fin del cap.1

_CONTINUARÁ_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

"…" Pensamientos del personaje

… Un ruido

* * * * * * * * * * Cambio de escena

Salu2 a to2. Este es mi primer fic sobre detective Conan, y espero no sea el último. Yo estoy acostumbrada a hacer fanfictions sobre Ranma ½, serie la cual estoy informada al 100%, se cómo acaba, cómo acaban cada uno de los personajes y el por qué. Pero con Detective Conan es diferente. Me he sorprendido de la poquísima cantidad de información que hay en la red en habla hispana, y puesto que aún no soy lo suficientemente buena como para leerlo en inglés, no tengo ni idea de cómo termina la serie. Ahora mismo, la ed. Platena de Agostini está acabando de publicar el manga, faltarán como unos dos o tres tomos. En cuanto al anime, aún faltan bastantes capítulos para llegar al final. De esta manera, no tengo ni idea de cómo termina y me veo obligada a inventarme algunas cosas. Pero no quedó tan mal… ¿no? 

Bueno, relativo al capítulo… ¿os ha gustado? No seáis muy duros conmigo, por favor, que es mi comienzo en el mundo de fanfiction en esta serie… En fin, no quiero enrollarme más. Sólo una última cosa… ¡¡escribidme!! Decidme si os ha gustado, si no, el por qué… ¡Ah! El nombre real de Ai Haibara (o Cherry) no estoy muy segura de que sea Shiyo Miyano… ¿alguien lo sabe de seguro? Lo vi en Internet y no lo tengo muy claro… V_V

Jejeje… ¿os ha gustado el final? No se si los que leen esto me conocen ya y han leído algunos fics míos de Ranma, pero yo aviso… ¡me encanta el suspense! Así que que nadie se estire de los pelos con estos finales míos de infarto n_~

Finalizando (hoy la nota se me ha quedado larga, ¿eh?) doy las gracias a todos mis amigos por ayudarme siempre y estándome animando constantemente. Este capítulo y todos se los dedico a ellos.

En fin, esto es to-, esto es to-, esto es todo amigos! :p

_CiNtUrO-cHaN –CCF_

-1 de Mayo del 2003-


	2. Acorralado

_Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley._

__

__

* * * * * * * * * *

__

__

__

_"Ran paró de gritar. Tenía la vista perdida. Había tenido un mal presentimiento, tan o igual de parecido al que tuvo cuando vio desaparecer a Shinichi por aquél callejón en el parque de atracciones, hacía tanto tiempo. Supo que algo no iba bien. Tenía miedo de girarse y de quedarse quieta. Oyó unas pesadas pisadas resonar en el agua de un charco cercano. Ran no aguantó y se giró. Allí, delante suyo, había dos hombres altos y esbeltos, tapados con un extraño gorro y unas gafas de sol, todo negro…_

__

_La cabeza de Ran recordó ese fatídico día. Antes que Shinichi desapareciese, también tuvo un mal presentimiento respecto a esos dos extraños hombres vestidos de negro. Si bien esos de ahora no eran los mismos, iban vestidos igual. Entonces, antes que pudiese continuar pensando, el primer hombre hizo una sonrisa y alzó la mano hasta la altura del pecho, empuñando fuertemente, para disgusto de Ran, una pistola."_

"The case of the mistery aptx 4869"

_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic_

Archivo II: _Acorralado_

Poco a poco, la llovizna fue transformándose en una pesada, fría y húmeda lluvia. En esa fría estación del año era muy corriente, mas aún nadie se acababa de acostumbrar a ella. Y si la habías de sufrir mientras a la vez corrías lo más rápido que tus piernas permitían, peor. 

Conan, Ai y el doctor Agasa llevaban casi veinte minutos corriendo. Nunca tenían la certeza de estar lo suficientemente alejados de la mansión Kudo como para estar a salvo. Nadie les podía asegurar que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuviesen delante suyo un coche negro brillante, y que de él saliesen dos hombres con pistolas, obviamente vestidos de negro. 

Pero el cansancio les pudo, y entraron en un pequeño café que había abierto. Allí se fueron al baño a secarse y luego tomaron una infusión bien caliente, mientras cada uno pensaba en sus problemas. El doctor Agasa fue el primero en hablar – Y ahora qué. 

Conan y Ai se miraron con preocupación. Era la misma pregunta que se habían formulado durante toda la huída. ¿Dónde ir ahora? La mansión Kudo era ahora insegura, y no podrían ir. Es más, hasta que todos los miembros de la organización estuviesen a la cárcel, no podrían volver. Ahora sabían que estaban en lo cierto, esa casa ahora mismo ya estaría rastreada por la organización y vigilada permanentemente. 

-No podemos descargar la información de Ai que, por cierto, hay que volver a bajar desde el principio, ya que incluso si nos conectamos en un Ciber Café, la organización nos encontraría –dijo el doctor Agasa, mirando a través del cristal la mojada calle, observando la carretera por si se acercaba algún coche negro lustroso.

-No podemos descargarla a no ser que queramos correr un riesgo muy grande – sentenció la chica – y encima no tenemos dónde ir. 

-Tal vez a vosotros os dejarían quedar en casa de vuestros amigos – dijo el doctor Agasa. Conan negó rápidamente.

-Nos harían demasiadas preguntas. Además, existe la posibilidad de que ahora mismo ellos sepan quiénes somos, lo más razonable es que irán en busca de los que estaban más próximos a nosotros. Ahora no podemos relacionarnos con nadie. Les pondríamos en peligro – Conan suspiró - Estamos acorralados. 

Nadie dijo nada durante un largo tiempo. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, intentando buscar alguna solución. Conan odiaba sentirse así, sin saber qué hacer. Él, el tan famoso detective, no sabía qué hacer en una situación límite. Siempre se pavoneó de que era el mejor, de que podía solucionar todos los casos. Parecía que su larga espera ahora empezaba a dar sus frutos, ahora empezaba el juego contra la organización. Él creyó durante todo este largo tiempo que estaría suficientemente preparado como para darles la cara, pero dado el momento, a la hora de la verdad, no sabían qué hacer. Se criticó a sí mismo por no haber pensado en un plan alternativo antes. 

Ai alzó la cabeza, mirando a Conan con duda.

-Tal vez el detec…

-Kogoro no nos puede ayudar – dijo Conan rápidamente – Él es detective y por muy idiota que sea no se dejará engañar por cualquier excusa que les demos. Que quede una cosa clara: no pienso recurrir a la policía – dijo él en tono serio. Ai lo miró con preocupación y el doctor resopló. 

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos, Shinichi? ¿Que nos afrontemos a toda la enorme organización armada nosotros tres? ¿Dos niños y un abuelo?

Ai se puso en medio de los dos -El doctor tiene razón, Kudo. Es hora de que empieces a tragarte ese orgullo que puede costarnos la vida a todos. 

Conan escuchó las palabras de Ai y miró hacia la ventana. Sabía que tenían razón. Aún así, desde el principio de todo, archivó ese caso como 'suyo'. Incluso cuando su padre le quiso prestar su ayuda, él se la negó. Pero ahora no tenían escapatoria. Lo más razonable era ir a casa del detective Mouri. Él era un detective privado y nunca estuvo directamente relacionado con él, por lo que su riesgo disminuiría. Pero eso implicaría dar muchas explicaciones. Y para que él los ayudase realmente con información o servicios policiales, necesitaba saber toda la verdad del asunto. Y eso implicaba contarle sus secretos. Pero entonces Ran lo sabría… 

-Shinichi –dijo el profesor Agasa – Vamos a casa del padre de Ran. Comprendo cómo te sientes –dijo él mirándolo. Conan bajó la cabeza. El doctor Agasa siempre supo lo que realmente sentían él y Ran, uno respecto del otro. Y ahora él entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Sabía que si iban allí, la verdad quedaría al descubierto, y Ran inevitablemente lo sabría. El doctor lo miró con tristeza – pero no hay alternativa. 

Conan no dijo nada y asintió lentamente. El doctor pidió prestado un paraguas del café y los tres salieron. Antes de nada, se dirigieron a una tienda de disfraces. La organización estaba cerca y había que ser precavido. Así que de esa tienda, al cabo de diez minutos, salieron una anciana mujer, gordita, con un pintalabios carmín intenso y un singular vestido largo de flores, una niña rubia con trencitas algas y unas gafas de culo de botella, vestida de una manera un tanto extravagante, junto a otra niña, de largos cabellos ondulados marrones, con unas lentillas que habían transformado sus azules ojos en marrones. Los tres se miraron, algo avergonzados, y rezando para que nadie les reconociese, salieron de la tienda en dirección a casa del detective privado. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Kogoro Mouri estaba tumbado al sofá, escuchando el concierto de Yoko Okino que echaban por televisión en directo. Mientras no paraba de gritar y animarla, oyó el ruido del timbre. Al ver que no paraban de insistir, a regañadientes cerró la televisión y lo recogió todo, mientras susurraba para si mismo dónde se metía Ran cuando uno la necesitaba. Kogoro abrió la puerta. Miró uno a uno a los tres individuos, y algo dudoso dijo – El salón de belleza está doblando la esquina. 

Una gotita de sudor recorrió las nucas de los tres. Uno a uno, se fueron quitando el maquillaje, las pelucas, las lentes y la extraña ropa. Kogoro se los miró sorprendido, pero poco a poco empezó a sonreír - ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis con esas pintas? – dijo él a punto de morir a causa de la extenuación de las risas.

Conan suspiró y lo miró malhumorado – Ahora se lo explicamos. 

Todos se sentaron a los sillones. El doctor fue a preparar algo de te para todos. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Conan empezó su largo relato.

-Señor Mouri, ¿ha oído hablar sobre una extraña organización japonesa que se dedica a la creación de drogas y extrañas armas? 

Kogoro arqueó las cejas – Pues no. 

-Eso es normal porque nadie ha oído hablar –dijo Conan - Pero existe. Esa organización crea armas y drogas para matar a gente inocente. Es una mafia, para que nos entendamos. 

Kogoro los miró a los tres con cara pasmada – Espera un momento, niño. ¿De qué me estás hablando? Ya es muy tarde, y tú y tu amiguita tendríais que estar a la cama. Doctor Agasa, tengo sueño. Y el concierto de Yoko aún no ha terminado, así que… 

-Con todo mi respecto, Kogoro, pero creo que debería escuchar lo que tienen que decirle – dijo Agasa, mirándolo con preocupación.

Los que saben la verdad sobre Conan y Shinichi opinan que Kogoro Mouri, su fama de la cual no es más que la de Shinichi, es un completo idiota. No descubriría al asesino ni aunque lo tuviese enfrente. Pero él, al fin y al cabo, sirvió a la policía de Tokio, y aunque le echasen, siempre tuvo algún que otro poder deductivo. Kogoro Mouri se olía algo. Esos tres tenían hoy una pinta algo extraña. No parecían los dos alegres niños y el loco profesor. Tenían una pinta adulta… Así pues, el detective resopló y los miró con desgana - Está bien… continúa… ¡pero te doy diez minutos! ¡El concierto está a punto de terminar!

Conan suspiró "Algo es algo…" 

-Retomando la conversación – dijo él – esta Organización se dedica a hacer chantaje, a matar, a ser contratados como asesinos a sueldo… todos los trabajos oscuros que usted se pueda imaginar. Una de estas drogas que fabrica es la misteriosa aptx 4869. Dicha droga tiene unos efectos mortales en los humanos, pero su creadora – Conan miró de reojo a Ai – dijo que algo extraño ocurrió en una de sus pruebas con ratones. Un ratón, después de ingerirla, rejuveneció impresionantemente, en otras palabras, esta droga tiene el poder de convertir a una persona adulta en un crío. ¿Me sigue? 

Conan se percató de que Kogoro Mouri lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, luego de dirigió hacia el doctor – Mi hija le dijo que no más películas para mayores de trece años. 

-Kogoro, esto no es una broma. Me pongo en su piel y entiendo que esto sea difícil, pero es cierto. Nosotros… necesitamos cobijo. Le queríamos preguntar si nos podríamos quedar aquí un par de días hasta encontrar algún sitio mejor. 

-Pero si tú ya vives aquí, Conan… -dijo Kogoro, cansado de la farsa.

-Ya, pero Ai y el doctor también tendrían que quedarse. 

-¿Y eso por qué? 

-Pues porque la Organización nos está buscando para matarnos. 

Kogoro lo miró extrañado - ¿Mataros?

-Exacto. Ai y yo…, no somos quienes vosotros creéis. La organización nos busca porque nosotros ingerimos la aptx 4869, y tuvimos la suerte de, en lugar de morir, rejuvenecer hasta nuestra edad infantil. 

Kogoro, que hasta entonces no entendía nada, empezó a ponerse nervioso – Mira, Conan, es tarde y el concierto ya se está acabando, así que hazme el favor de… 

-¡Maldita sea Kogoro, haga el favor de creernos! ¡Nuestras vidas y las suyas corren peligro! ¡Haga el favor de escucharme! –dijo Conan, con la paciencia perdida.

Ai y Agasa se lo quedaron mirando. Eran pocas las veces en que el famoso detective del este se enfadaba de verdad. Incluso el pobre Kogoro quedó intimidado.

Conan suspiró y se calmó -¿Recuerda todo lo que le dijimos el profesor Agasa y yo cuando vine? Eso de que mis padres estaban en un hospital y luego se fueron de viaje de negocios. Eso de que yo me llamo Conan. Esto de que Ai y yo tenemos siete años. ¿Lo recuerda, no?

Kogoro asintió.

-Pues olvídelo. 

Hubo un largo silencio. Kogoro no dijo nada.

-Olvídelo todo. 

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Porque es todo mentira. 

Nadie dijo nada. Ai y Agasa supieron que Conan empezaba a entrar a la parte más delicada de la conversación. Donde más de uno quedaría enfadado y ofendido con ellos. Pero era inevitable que se lo dijesen. Diciéndoselo o no, todas las personas que tenían a sus alrededores correrían peligro. Si al menos les alertaban y contaban la verdad, estarían mejor preparados y también les podrían ayudar. 

-¿Cómo que todo es mentira? Doctor Agasa, ¿qué le ha dado hoy a este niño? 

Agasa lo miró – Kogoro, no se lo toma en serio y eso es un error. Deje que el chico continúe. 

-Pero… 

-Kogoro, es todo mentira. Mi nombre no es Conan. No tengo siete años. Mis padres no están de viaje de negocios. Esta chica de aquí no se llama Ai. Tampoco tiene siete años. 

-¿Y si no te llamas Conan, cuál es tu nombre, eh? –dijo él, mosqueado.

Conan se quitó las gafas y lentamente subió la cabeza, nervioso – Mi nombre de verdad no es Conan Edogawa… sino Shinichi Kudo. 

Conan, Ai y Agasa miraron a Kogoro, el cual miraba al chico sorprendido. 

-Ese es mi verdadero nombre. 

Kogoro sonrió - ¡Anda! ¿Sabes? Mi hija tiene un amigo que también se llama así. 

Conan lo miró - ¡No lo ha entendido! ¡YO soy Shinichi Kudo! 

-Anda ya, ¿es que no tienes suficiente imaginación como para inventarte una mentira más creíble? –dijo Kogoro, sentándose más cómodamente al sofá.

-¿Es que no me ha escuchado? ¡La Organización me hizo tomar una droga que me encogió! ¡Y ahora nos buscan para matarnos! ¡¿No lo comprende?! El mismo día en que apareció Shinichi, vino Conan. El mismo día en que vino Conan, usted empezó a resolver todos los casos de homicidios, secuestros y enigmas. ¿Me podría decir cómo los resolvió? ¿No, verdad? ¡Es normal, porque fui yo quien los resolvió! ¡Yo soy Shinichi Kudo y tengo pruebas! Sino, mire las fotos que tiene su hija conmigo de pequeños, y verá que coincide. Si aún no se lo cree, llame a mis padres a Los Ángeles, ya verán como le dicen lo mismo que yo. ¿Lo entiende ahora, Kogoro? 

Kogoro se quedó en silencio. Lo que decía ese niño sonaba tan extraño y a la vez tan elocuente… Cierto, el mismo día que desapareció Kudo, él tuvo la sensación de que sin esa competencia el negocio le iría mejor, y ese mismo día apareció Conan. A partir de ahí, resolvió extraños misterios. Y, casualmente, sólo se acordaba de haber deducido dos casos. ¿Y los otros tantos? La gente solía decirle que siempre que empezaba a deducir tenía un extraño aire dormido. ¿Y si dormía de verdad? ¿Era él realmente el que hacía esas deducciones? Por temor a que no fuese verdad, él nunca se lo planteó. Por temor a que esa fama no fuese infundada por él realmente, nunca quiso escuchar a su pequeña voz que le decía que él nunca resolvió ninguno de esos casos. 

Lo que decía Conan empezaba a tener sentido. Recordó una foto que le enseñó su hija hacía un tiempo de ella junto a Shinichi de pequeños, en un festival de magos. Realmente, Conan y Shinichi se parecían sobremanera. La cabeza de Kogoro empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas. Entonces, cabía la posibilidad de que fuese cierto…

Kogoro los miró a todos, los cuales estaban esperando que él dijese algo, para bien o para mal. Sin embargo, él rompió todas sus expectativas, se puso de pies y se acercó rápidamente a Conan, el cual lo miraba algo sorprendido.

-Mal… ¡Maldito! – Kogoro le propinó un buen chichón a Conan, el cual sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

-¡¡AAUG!! –se quejó el chico - ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACE?! –sin embargo, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la visión de Kogoro.

-S-Si tú eres realmente Shinichi Kudo… -sus puños empezaron a temblar - ¡¡TE HE MANTENIDO DURANTE AÑO Y MEDIO GRATUITAMENTE GRATIS, TE HE ALIMENTADO CON MI ESCASO SUELDO, HE ESTADO CRIANDO A MI DIRECTO RIVAL… Y POR SI FUERA POCO TE HAS BAÑADO Y ACOSTADO CON MI HIJA!! ¡¡VEN AQUÍ, KUDO, VOY A MATARTEEEEEEEEEEE!! 

Conan sintió un escalofrío. Entonces empezó una extraña persecución, de la que Agasa y Ai no quisieron formar parte. Los dos se apartaron disimuladamente y observaron con un suspiro cómo Kogoro intentaba alcanzar al pobre de Shinichi, el cual no paraba de intentar calmarlo. Visto desde ese punto, Kogoro no dejaba de tener razón. Agasa y Ai se miraron divertidos. Al menos, lo habían convencido.

-¡T-Tranquilícese, hombre, que Ran lo va a oír! –dijo Conan, intentando evadir un fuerte puñetazo de Kogoro que se estampó contra la pared, provocando un gran estruendo y un enorme agujero. 

-¡Tranquilo, Kudo, -gritó él, eufórico- que mi hija no está aquí para oírte gritar ni para sacarte las castañas del fuego! ¡Te voy a mandar al otro barrio! 

Conan paró de correr y se giró, su pulsación empezaba a aumentar - ¿Ran no está aq…? – Antes que pudiese continuar, recibió un fuerte golpe a la cabeza, aunque no le importó lo más mínimo. Se encaró rápidamente a Kogoro, el cual aún parecía bastante molesto.

-¿Ran no está aquí? –volvió a preguntar.

Kogoro lo miró aún molesto – No, pero ya iba siendo hora que volviese, ¡tengo hambre! - Kogoro se frotó la barriga -¡Pero bueno! ¡Eso no cambia que te hayas acostado con mi hija y no te creas que cambiando de tema lo vas a solucionar! 

Conan miró el reloj, sin prestarle caso – Las diez y media. ¿Dónde habrá ido? 

Kogoro miró el reloj, preocupado -No se chico, dijo que no tardaría… que tenía que llevar algo a… - Kogoro empezó a incorporarse, todos le miraron sin comprender – Dijo que… que iba a tu casa a traerte… ropa limpia… 

Todos se miraron, asustados. Conan intentó no dejarse llevar por la situación. Haría lo que hacía siempre, no dejarse arrastrar por las emociones, conservar la cabeza fría y así los resultados serían más propicios. Pero tratándose de Ran y su seguridad, le era imposible concentrarse, mas lo intentó. Si Kogoro decía que Ran había ido a su casa a llevarle roba limpia porque él en teoría tendría que quedarse allí un par de días, y el doctor Agasa, Ai y él se habían ido momentos antes por riesgo a que la organización se presentase allí, entonces…eso significaba que…

Conan paró de pensar, no podía. 

-¡Vamos! –dijo el doctor Agasa, levantándose rápidamente seguido por Ai. Conan se levantó pesadamente, sin decir nada y esperándolos silenciosamente en la puerta. 

Kogoro no entendía - ¿Y ahora qué pasa? 

-¿No lo entiende? ¡Ya le hemos dicho que no tenemos dónde ir porque precisamente la Organización sabe dónde vivimos e irá allí a inspeccionar, y si encuentra a alguien no dudará en matarlo! ¡Su hija podría estar ahí! –le gritó el doctor desde la escalera.

Kogoro se quedó en blanco - ¿¡MI HIJA!? 

Todos se levantaron rápidamente y decidieron ir corriendo, puesto que con taxi tardarían el triple y la casa no estaba más lejos de diez minutos a buen ritmo. Pese al frío y a la torrencial lluvia, los cuatro corrían lo máximo que sus extremidades les permitían. La gente se apartaba a su paso, pues veían que no era prudente encarárselos y por sus aspectos, parecían bastante preocupados.

-¡Eh, Kogoro, ¿seguro que Ran ha ido ahí?! –preguntó Agasa, con flato vario y al límite de sus fuerzas.

-¡Seguro! Aunque estaba algo bebido, me acuerdo perfectamente –dijo algo nervioso – ¡Dijo que no tardaría mucho y que al volver me prepararía la cena! – su estómago volvió a rugir, pero ahora tenía que despejar la mente para situaciones más importantes que su estómago. 

Al cabo de un rato, Agasa y Ai se fueron quedando atrás, aún siguiendo corriendo. Conan no paraba, no miraba atrás, iba cogiendo carretones estrechos con los cuales irían más rápido, a fin de llegar cuanto antes mejor. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Tendría que haber sabido que Ran iría a su casa para traerle su ropa para mañana y quizás algo de comer. ¿¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta!? ¿Y él era el detective más famoso de Japón? En esos momentos era en los que se sentía, no el mejor, sino el peor. Sus despistes a la hora del crimen llevaban al hecho de que el criminal se escapase, pero sus despistes en estas situaciones podían causar la desgracia a la gente que él quería. Si él, cuando se transformó por primera vez en Conan, hubiese llegado a saber lo que sucedería al no contarle la verdad a todos, tal vez se hubiese planteado todo de distinta forma. Si igualmente lo iban a saber, hubiese sido mejor que estuviesen prevenidos… 

Corría y corría lo más que sus piernas le permitían. Él y Kogoro empezaron a vislumbrar, al fondo de la gran calle urbanizada, la enorme mansión Kudo. Sin darse cuenta aligeraron el paso. Los instintos de Shinichi se despertaron al ver unas extrañas marcas de rueda de coche, como si el vehículo hubiese derrapado para huir más rápidamente. Eso le asustó. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo. No el miedo que se siente al no saber la verdad, ni resolver el caso, ni siquiera a no volver a ser normal nunca más. Era una extraña sensación de vacío, el miedo a perder algo importante.

-¡La puerta está abierta! – Kogoro entró por la puerta que había al lado de la verja. Conan le siguió rápidamente. Se fijó un instante en el pomo, parecía lleno de rajadas. Seguramente lo habrían forzado. 

-¡¡RAAAAAN!! ¡¡RAAAAAAN!! –gritó Kogoro a la nada. Él y Conan se dirigieron cada uno hacia una parte distinta del jardín a fin de encontrarla más pronto. Conan seguía sus instintos. Si venía a traerles ropa, lo más lógico es que primero fuese al apartamento del doctor Agasa. Así pues, con paso rápido se dirigió hacia allí. 

* * * * * * * * * *

A Ai y Agasa aún les faltaba un trecho para llegar a la mansión Kudo. La lluvia, por fin, parecía que amainaba. El doctor aprovechó el hecho y se paró en la primera cabina telefónica que encontró. Ai se dirigió hacia él rápidamente, nerviosa.

-¡¡Doctor!! ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Kudo y Mouri nos están…!

-¡Silencio, Ai! 

La chica de pelo castaño vio cómo el doctor pulsaba temblorosamente los números de un teléfono que tenía apuntados a una pequeña libretita de bolsillo. Al cabo de un momento empezó a sonar la señal. Ai lo observaba silenciosa. Él, más que nadie, comprendía la situación. El hecho de hacer una llamada en esos momentos significaba que el doctor tenía suficientes razones para hacerla. Así pues, decidió confiar en él y esperar.

-¿¡Sí!? ¿Oiga? –dijo él, rápidamente - ¡Sí, soy yo mismo! ¿Podría ponerme con Ha?… ¡ah, eres tú, Hattori! – Ai arqueó una ceja. Por lo que sabía, Hattori (o Heiji para los amigos) era un famoso detective de Japón, un rival de Kudo. Shinichi le contó que él también conocía su secreto. Así que confiar en el doctor y en sus ideas no estaba tan mal, después de todo. 

-¡Sí, ha ocurrido algo! –hubo un pequeño silencio – sí, sobre él. ¿Te importaría venir aquí? Algo me dice que Shinichi no va a poder concentrarse lo suficiente con este asunto – otro silencio - ¡Pues porque Ran también está involucrada! Ahá, ahá… bien, ¡muchas gracias, Heiji! Sí, adiós. 

El doctor colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Luego se encaró a Ai – saldrá ahora mismo y llegará dentro de unas horas con el primer vuelo. Ahora tenemos que ir a casa. 

Ella asintió y los dos se pusieron a correr en dirección a la mansión Kudo. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Conan miraba a un lado y a otro, inspeccionándolo todo a su paso gracias a la pequeña linterna-reloj que le propició el profesor hacía un tiempo. A cada segundo que pasaba estaba cada vez más nervioso. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de esto? Era lógico que Ran viniese a traerle algo de ropa, ¡era lógico! ¡¿Por qué rayos no se había dado cuenta?! 

"Tranquilízate… necesitas tener la mente despejada para esto…" intentó calmarse él mismo. Siguió buscando alrededor de la pequeña casa del doctor Agasa. Fijó su vista al suelo y se agachó rápidamente. Inspeccionó ese pequeño espacio dónde le había parecido ver algo sospechoso. Efectivamente, allí había pequeñas dosis de tabaco, como si alguien hubiese fumado un cigarrillo… hasta ahí, todo correcto, pero Conan sabía perfectamente que el doctor Agasa no fumaba. Eso le dio un vuelco al corazón. El doctor Agasa no fumaba, pero sin embargo sabía de alguien que sí… 

Apuntó con la linterna hacia los restos e inspeccionó todo el terreno continuo, mientras oía los gritos ahogados e imparables de Kogoro Mouri, intentando contactar con su hija, la cual no respondía. Conan empezó a desesperarse. Allí no había ni rastro de Ran… ¿y si la organización la había raptado? ¿Y si se habían deshecho de ella? 

Conan meneó la cabeza "Ca-cabe la posibilidad que no fuese a traernos ropa con la lluvia que caía y que… tal vez se fuese a cobijar a algún sitio… lo más seguro es que ahora mismo esté en casa llamando al timbre, sin que nadie conteste… al fin y al cabo, las muestras de tabaco no significan nada, la organización ha podido venir aquí y no encontrarse a nadie… claro, debe tratarse de esto…" Sin embargo, algo en su interior, algo que hubiese pagado millones de yenes por no sentir, le dijo que eso era imposible, que de haber sucedido, Ran hubiese llegado mucho antes a su casa.

-¡Kudo! 

Conan se giró y vio a Ai y al profesor, los cuales acababan de llegar. Ellos corrieron hacia él - ¿La habéis encontrado? 

El chico negó con la cabeza con la vista baja. El doctor Agasa se acercó a él – Shinichi, he llamado a Heiji. Dice que vendrá lo más pronto posible – Conan no dijo nada y le dio la espalda para seguir buscando por enésima vez. 

-Vámonos, Kudo – dijo Ai secamente. 

-¿Cómo dices? –le respondió él con ironía - ¿Pretendes dejar a Ran así como así?

-Kudo, Ran no está aquí. De hecho, hay muchas posibilidades de que esté muerta. Y la organización tendrá espías y centinelas vigilando la casa, pueden aparecer de un momento a otro. 

Conan la miró con estupor - ¡Ran no está muerta! ¡Y yo la voy a encontrar, ¿entiendes?! ¡Si no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarte aquí, nadie te lo impide! ¡Ahí tienes la puerta! – dijo bruscamente. Ai sólo le miraba.

-Shi-Shinichi… Ai tiene razón… deberíamos irnos… -dijo el doctor, con voz temblorosa. Era pocas las veces en que veía a Shinichi tan extraño… no parecía enfadado, más bien… Asustado. Sí, definitivamente sólo había visto a Shinichi con esa expresión en otras pocas situaciones, que casualmente siempre tenían a Ran involucrada.

-¡¿Usted también, profesor?! –dijo el chico, sin girarse - ¡Bien! ¡Marchaos todos y dejadme buscar a Ran a mí sólo! 

-¡Shinichi! Ran no está aq…-intentó el doctor.

Conan apretó fuertemente el puño -¡¡ME DA IGUAL!! ¡¡TODO ESTO HA SIDO POR MI CULPA Y YO LA VOY A…!!

Un largo grito les hizo callar a todos. Miraron hacia la dirección de dónde provenía, parecía la voz de Kogoro… Todos se apresuraron a ir con él y le encontraron sentado al suelo, iluminando con la linterna un pequeño trozo de la pared lateral de la mansión Kudo. Todos miraron hacia allí, escandalizados. 

Allí, algo disimulada entre los altos arbustos de la pared, había un pequeño estampado de sangre que caía lentamente hacia la hierba, la cual estaba ya rojiza. Todos miraron la escena, impactados, mientras la luz de la linterna de Kogoro no paraba de temblar.

Ai se acercó lentamente y con el dedo índice la tocó, tras un pequeño momento de silencio dio su veredicto – A juzgar por la coagulación y el color, no es de hace mucho tiempo. 

-Pe-pero, entonces… -murmuró Kogoro. 

-¡Mirad! –dijo el doctor Agasa, señalando un punto de la pared – A-Aquí hay… 

Conan miró hacia la pared.

-Agujeros producidos por el impacto de una bala – dijo secamente. Agasa y Kogoro no dieron crédito al tono de su voz. Había cambiado radicalmente, como si ahora no le importase para nada, como si se tratase de un homicidio más.

Ai miró hacia donde habían encontrado las marcas de cigarrillo – Lo que no entiendo es que si supuestamente Mouri se encontraba enfrente de la casa de Agasa, ya que en teoría allí hemos encontrado las marcas de cigarrillo, por qué está aquí la mancha de sangre y las balas fallidas.

Agasa y Kogoro la miraron, escandalizados. ¿Cómo podía hablar así, con tanta soltura? Además, había insinuado que realmente esa mancha de sangre pertenecía a Ran… 

-Porque seguramente, ella se resistió – dijo Conan, mirando la pared – Lo más probable es que se la encontrasen delante de la casa del doctor Agasa, buscándonos. Allí es dónde el hombre dejó caer el cigarrillo para tal vez dispararla o apuntarla mejor. Ella, gracias a los entrenamientos del kárate, posee buenos reflejos que la ayudaron a irse de allí corriendo. Seguramente la persecución duró estos quince metros que hay desde su casa, doctor, hasta esta pared. Las muestras de balas incrustadas en ella demuestran que los perseguidores iban bastante retrasados respecto a ella. Por mala suerte, una de las balas le dio, provocando lo que aquí tenemos – dijo señalando la marca de sangre – Por supuesto, todo esto son simples hipótesis.

Hubo un largo y prolongado silencio. Todos miraban a Conan, sorprendidos. Incluso Ai, que había supuesto que el pequeño detective no tendría suficiente coraje como para asumir una muy posible realidad, estuviese diciendo esto. Agasa lo miraba preocupado. No era normal que Shinichi dijera con tanta frialdad la manera con la cual habían, tal vez, matado o secuestrado o cualquier otra cosa a Ran. Intentó mirarle a los ojos para ver qué expresión tenía. Sus ojos siempre le delataban. Podía conseguir la total inexpresividad, característica de un detective, una persona capaz de aguantar las escenas más dramáticas y sangrientas sin inmutarse. Shinichi estaba acostumbrado e indemnizado ante estas impactantes visiones. Pero nunca, nunca hubiese dicho que se lo tomaría tan…tan bien. Aunque lo más probable es que esa extraña personalidad no fuese más que una máscara, y por esos sus ojos lo delatarían, como siempre habían hecho hasta ahora. Pero no los encontró. Sus ojos y por consecuencia sus gafas, se encontraban casi invisibles ante la cantidad de pelo. Eso, indiscutiblemente, significaba que él mismo intentaba que no le viesen, que no notasen cuál era su verdadero estado de ánimo, aunque Agasa, ahora mismo, ya lo sabía. 

-U-Un momento… ¿me estás diciendo que mi hija ha…? –dijo Kogoro con voz temblorosa. 

-No le estoy diciendo nada. Simplemente expongo lo que se aprecia a simple vista. Bien, será mejor que hagamos caso a Ai y nos larguemos de aquí. No le seremos de gran ayuda a Ran si la organización nos pilla. 

Conan se giró, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, y empezó a andar hacia la puerta trasera, ya que a su parecer era más segura que salir por la puerta principal, a riesgo de que un posible centinela te atrapase. 

Kogoro seguía sentado, mirando fijamente la pared, como intentando ver lo que allí había ocurrido horas antes. No podía ser cierto. Shinichi Kudo no podía tener razón, no esta vez. Seguro que esta sangre no era la de Ran, la de su hija… 

Fuertemente, le pegó un buen golpe con su puño al suelo, con toda su rabia y preocupación, mientras Agasa y Ai le observaban silenciosa pero tristemente.

-¡Maldita sea!- Kogoro se giró hacia dónde se había ido Conan - ¡Mi hija Ran no tenía nada que ver en todo esto! ¡¿Me oyes, detective?! ¡¡NADA!! – gritó Kogoro, con la esperanza de que Conan, ya casi imperceptible a su vista, le oyera - ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡¡POR _TU_ CULPA!! 

Kogoro apoyó sus manos en su cara, impidiendo ver al doctor y a Ai las lágrimas que se desprendían. Agasa se acercó hacia él y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, a la vez que lo intentaba poner de pie. Ai observaba la escena y se giró hacia donde se había ido Conan. Seguramente ya estaría camino de casa, seguramente no le habría oído. 

Nada más lejos de la realidad. El pequeño detective, aún con la vista oculta tras sus largos pelos, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, restaba inmóvil, apoyado en la pared exterior, con la última frase clavada en su mente, frase que se había repetido desde el preciso instante en que salieron de casa de Kogoro hacia la suya. Pero ahora no debía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, no ahora. Para ayudar a Ran, tenía que estar de ahora en adelante concentrado. Otro fallo más y no se lo perdonaría. Porque él estaba seguro que ella estaba viva. Quizás con alguna herida, pero viva. La sangre no estaba a mucha altura del suelo, por lo que era improbable que le hubiesen dado en los puntos vitales. Quizás en la pierna, y por eso le había sido imposible la huída.

Conan empezó a andar tambaleante sin prestar atención a los gritos del detective ni a los intentos de Agasa y Ai de calmarle. Él simplemente seguía andando con la vista baja, intentando pensar en lo que haría ahora.

* * * * * * * * * *

-El vuelo 42580-E con destino a Tokio acaba de aterrizar según la hora prevista. Por favor, pasajeros salgan por la puerta tres. 

El aeropuerto, a todas horas, seguía con su habitual normalidad y ruido. El vuelo procedente de Osaka había llegado sin ningún retraso, después de dos horas de viaje. Una larga lista de pasajeros, la gran mayoría empresarios con trajes oscuros, corbatas brillantes y enormes maletines salieron de la puerta tres, buscando alrededor para ver si alguien les había venido a recoger. Sin embargo, había dos personas que desentonaban en todo ese ambiente nocturno. El primero llevaba su inseparable gorra, combinada con la cazadora tejana y ropa de ir por casa; llevaba una enorme mochila colgada de la espalda y con la mano libre arrastraba una enorme maleta roja con ruedas. Su acompañante, con ambas manos libres, miraba a través de los finestrales la visión nocturna de Tokio, mientras suspiraba.

-Osaka es mucho más bonita… 

-Perdona, pero… ¿¡PODRÍAS PRESTARME UNA MANO!? –dijo el chico, avanzándole la maleta con ruedas a la chica. Ella lo miró, confundida.

-Es que hoy ando algo mareada y mamá me ha dicho que no fuerce el brazo, lo siento –dijo poniendo carita de buen samaritano. Él la miró colérico mientras susurraba algo inaudible, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde vive Kudo? –preguntó la chica, sin más.

Heiji le tapó rápidamente la boca son su mano, mientras se la llevaba lejos de la gente, en un oscuro rincón. Ella, algo roja, le miraba molesto. Heiji empezó a destaparle la boca, mientras la miraba con el ceño endurecido - ¡Estúpida! ¡Ya te he dicho que "Shinichi" y "Kudo" son palabras tabú! ¡Ni las menciones! ¿No te has fijado que más de uno se han girado ante tu estúpido comentario? 

Kazuha lo miró molesta, pero luego sonrió – Vaaaaaya, no sabes cuáaaanto lo siento – ella le cogió la maleta y "sin querer" pasó sus pies y las ruedas por encima de los de Heiji, el cual se puso rojo de dolor. 

Los dos se pusieron a andar en dirección a las afueras del aeropuerto, en busca de un taxi libre. Pero, en las oscuras sombras de las esquinas, y sin que ni ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, un extraño sujeto los observaba con la más fría de las sonrisas, mientras, en su bolsillo, preparaba el arma.

* * * * * * * * * *

La casa del más famoso detective actual se encontraba bacía, aunque en ella había cuatro personas. Bacía en el sentido de sin vida, sin sentido… Cuando, uno a uno, fueron llegando al apartamento, empezaron a pensar rápidamente en lo que harían a partir de ahora. No podían permitirse otro descuido más. Ai, desde un rincón de la ventana, observaba escondida y silenciosa a través del vidrio la oscura y húmeda calle, por si algún coche negro y luciente aparecía. Nada. Sólo silencio. 

Kogoro se había acabado el undécimo cigarrillo consecutivo y empezaba otro. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo recostado al sofá, con la vista perdida, intentando imaginar que todo ello no había ocurrido, que dentro de unos momentos su hija vendría disculpándose por la demora, ya que habría ido a casa de Sonoko a pasar el rato y no los había llamado. Ella le pediría disculpas y le haría la cena, mientras le regañara y le criticara en respecto a su vicio a fumar. Un día normal. Un día sin saber la verdad de Shinichi Kudo ni la suya, sin saber que, en realidad, no había cambiado en absoluto. Que seguía siendo el mismo incompetente de siempre. Que una vez Kudo recuperase su cuerpo, su racha caería en picado, igual que su vida. 

Agasa estaba a la cocina, preparando algo para comer, pues habían sido unas largas y angustiosas horas. De reojo, el doctor echaba furtivas miradas al pequeño detective, el cual estaba sentado al sofá, con ambas piernas cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Tenía un aspecto deprimente. Agasa era el primero que sabía cómo se sentía ese chico. Pobre… Desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez en su aspecto de niño, el chico no paró de sufrir. ¿Y para qué tanto sufrimiento y tanta mentira, si a pesar de todo ellos lo iban a saber de un modo u otro? A pesar de estar sufriendo sobremanera, el chico seguía pensando y pensando. A juzgar por el profesor, era el único que realmente se estaba planteando una solución, pese a haber pasado ya dos horas y media desde que habían llegado. Esta situación era un caso y algo más para él. No lo dejaría estar ni aunque se pasase toda la noche durmiendo ni todo el día siguiente, lo conocía. 

Diiiiinnnngg, diiiiiiiiingg 

El ruido del timbre heló la sangre a todos y les aceleró el corazón. Ai rápidamente pasó las cortinas y Kogoro dejó el cigarrillo en la basura. Conan alzó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos y se giró hacia Ai.

-¿Son ellos? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Ella negó pausadamente con la cabeza – Al menos yo no los he visto.

-Tal… ¡¡Tal vez sea Ran!! –dijo Kogoro, mientras se levantaba apresuradamente y se dirigía a la puerta. 

-¡Kogoro, quieto! –se apresuró a decir Conan. Cierto, había una nula posibilidad de que el sujeto que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta fuese Ran, pero…

Kogoro no paró y sin hacerle caso abrió la puerta de un tirón. Todos contuvieron la respiración y movieron la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. La chica que había al otro lado de la puerta también los miró sorprendida; a simple vista, parecía que viniese corriendo, pues su respiración era agitada. Se adelantó hacia Kogoro y se dirigió también hacia los demás.

-Argh… m-muy buenas… Heiji está de camino…

Todos la miraron como si fuese un marciano en la sopa, mientras ella seguía con su habitual pero nerviosa sonrisa - ¿Qué? 

Conan frunció el ceño -¿Kazuha? ¿Qué demonios…? – luego miró al profesor y entendió. Giró la cabeza, molesto. El tener a su rival aquí para que le _ayudase_ no era muy reconfortable, y menos tratándose del carácter de ellos.

-H-Heiji me dijo que… arhg… que venía en seguida… que tenía que ir a no se dónde… - ahora era Kazuha la que los miraba sin entender - ¿Se puede saber por qué nos habéis hecho venir? 

Nadie dijo nada. Entonces se oyeron pasos apresurados en las escaleras y un chico alto, robusto y moreno hizo aparición con cara de cansancio - ¡No NOS han hecho venir, me HAN hecho venir! –dijo el chico con un eje de disgusto. La chica frunció el ceño de mal humor.

-¡Hey, Edogawa! –saludó el chico de Osaka.

El pequeño detective sólo movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo. Eso aún confirmó más las sospechas a Heiji de que algo malo ocurría.

Minutos después, todos estaban sentados y reunidos al pequeño salón. En visto de la presencia de Kazuha, se vieron obligados a empezar desde el principio. Kazuha escuchaba sin decir esta boca es mía, aunque parecía bastante sorprendida, sin quitarle ojo de encima a Conan. 

Y luego empezó la parte fuerte. Que si habían estado a punto de descubrir las bases de la misteriosa droga, y que cómo luego habían estado a punto de ser atrapados por la organización, hasta llegar al punto de Ran. Ese fue el que más chocó a los recién venidos. Kazuha miraba aterrorizada a Heiji, el cual no sabía qué decir. Ellos habían venido a Tokio con el único propósito de ayudar, sabiendo ya que las cosas pintarían canutas. Pero llegar hasta estos extremos… 

-Entendido – dijo Heiji finalmente, mientras se ponía de pies.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Agasa.

-Está claro, ¿no? Nos vamos de aquí. Estoy seguro que la policía nos prestará un piso lo suficientemente grande como para que nos instalemos todos allí, sin riesgo a que la organización nos descubra. Si es cierto que… - Heiji miró de reojo a Conan, el cual seguía observando la lluvia – si es cierto que tienen a Ran, no les costará nada averiguar quién es y dónde vive. Seguro que en estos momentos ya lo saben. 

-Yo me quedo.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia Conan, el cual seguía impasible sin prestarles atención, con esa mirada fría que utilizaba tan comúnmente en las escenas del crimen. 

-¿Cómo que te quedas? –le respondió Heiji con tono irónico – Por si no lo sabes, esa organización quiere MATARTE. No les pongas las cosas más fáciles de lo que ya tienen. 

-Volverá. 

Todos miraban a Conan. Parecía que se estuviese volviendo loco, diciendo palabras sin ningún sentido. 

-¿Quién? 

-Ran. Y si vuelve y nosotros no estamos, entonces estará perdida. La organización no cometerá el mismo fallo dos veces. 

-O-Oye, Kudo, creo que vas demasiado deprisa… 

-Estoy seguro que Ran sigue viva. La organización no la mataría, no le serviría de nada. Todas sus víctimas fueron encontradas en la escena del crimen, muertas. A Ran no la encontramos. ¿Y eso por qué? Pues porque, seguramente, no está muerta. Sólo herida. 

-Piensa en lo que dices, Shinichi –le dijo Heiji, impasible - ¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual seguís vivos? Porque la organización os dio por muertos a los dos. Y estoy seguro que no volverían a caer en el mismo error. ¿Y si…y si no hemos encontrado a Ran porque precisamente no ha muerto, porque precisamente ha ingerido la…? 

Conan lo miró con los ojos agrandados. Hubo un respetable silencio en la habitación, que al cabo de un momento rompió la chica de pelo castaño desde la ventana.

-Siento aguaros la fiesta, chicos… - todos la miraron sin comprender - … pero tenemos compañía. 

Todos miraron hacia Ai, la cual se había apartado rápidamente de la ventana. Todos miraron sin comprender, excepto Conan y Heiji, los cuales miraron aterrorizados hacia el edificio continuo, donde había una extraña silueta con algo en las manos, apuntando hacia allí.

-Al… ¡¡AL SUELO!! 

El grito simultaneo de los dos detectives hizo reaccionar a los demás presentes, los cuales justo antes que extrañas balas impactaran hacia la sala rompiendo todas las ventanas saltaron hacia la parte donde sabían que no podrían alcanzarles los objetos. Un montón de cristales aquí y allá que provocaron el corte en más de uno se encontraban por toda la sala. Pequeños agujeros en las paredes y jarrones, todo había quedado roto. Poco a poco, la gente se fue tranquilizando y levantando, mas aún con cuidado. 

Entonces Conan y Heiji rápidamente se dirigieron hacia una cosa que les había llamado la atención a ambos. Una de las extrañas balas era mucho más grande y gruesa que las demás. Buscaron por el suelo y entonces Conan vio un extraño objeto con forma de flecha y un papel atado en ella. Todos los presentes se acercaron a él, mientras el pequeño detective leía con voz segura.

"A los queridos amigos y familiares del Desaparecido y la Traidora.

Estamos seguros que no habréis pasado desapercibida la ausencia de un miembro de vuestra amistad. Por su bien y el vuestro, que el detective vaya al distrito de Kaogate, parque Ryoku, al árbol grande, mañana a las 12 p.m. Sin polis, sin amigos, sin nadie. Tendremos espías vigilando.

Esperamos su ausencia, Sr.Edogawa. 

Atte. La Organización." 

Nadie dijo nada. El mensaje lo decía todo, estaba más claro que el agua. Lo sabían. Lo habían descubierto. Lo sabían todo, absolutamente todo… Sabían a quién se referían con los respectivos apodos de "desaparecido" y "traidora": Conan y Ai. El mensaje también decía que Ran seguía viva. Claro que lo que allí había escrito no tenía porque ser de fiar. Y pedían expresamente que fuese Shinichi y sólo Shinichi a la cita. 

Conan apretó fuertemente los puños. La cosa que más rabia le daba era que había una pequeña mancha de sangre en forma de huella dactilar que seguramente pertenecería a… 

_CONTINUARÁ_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

"…" Pensamientos del personaje

… Un ruido

* * * * * * * * * * Cambio de escena

¡Hola a todo el mundo n_n! 

Y aquí un nuevo archivo más de este fic de Meintantei Conan. ¡Me encanta cómo ha quedado! ¿A vosotros no? Tal vez tendría que haberlo hecho un poco más largo… pero decidí que así era lo mejor, que si los hacía todos tan largos como el primero, terminaría el fic antes que cantase el gallo, y eso no es bueeeeenoooo.

Espero que os haya gustado y que el gusanillo del suspense os pique con este final. Y, sobretodo, escribidme. Si no me decís mis errores nunca podré mejorar. ¡El destino del fanfiction está en tus manos, lector!

Este capítulo está dedicado a Jess, Ayumi, Ranma, Dark_Ryoga, a mis compis del msn y a ti, por estar leyendo esto.

Salu2 a to2 y hasta la próxima n_n

**_CiNtUrO-cHaN –CCF_**

-14 de Mayo del 2003-


	3. Trampa

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

__

__

****

_* * * * * * * * * *_

__

__

_"A los queridos amigos y familiares del Desaparecido y la Traidora._

__

_Estamos seguros que no habréis pasado desapercibida la ausencia de un miembro de vuestra amistad. Por su bien y el vuestro, que el detective vaya al distrito de Kaogate, parque Ryoku, al árbol grande, mañana a las 12 p.m. Sin polis, sin amigos, sin nadie. Tendremos espías vigilando._

__

_Esperamos su ausencia, Sr.Edogawa. _

__

_Atte. La Organización." _

__

_Nadie dijo nada. El mensaje lo decía todo, estaba más claro que el agua. Lo sabían. Lo habían descubierto. Lo sabían todo, absolutamente todo… Sabían a quién se referían con los respectivos apodos de "desaparecido" y "traidora": Conan y Ai. El mensaje también decía que Ran seguía viva. Claro que lo que allí había escrito no tenía porque ser de fiar. Y pedían expresamente que fuese Shinichi y sólo Shinichi a la cita. _

__

_Conan apretó fuertemente los puños. La cosa que más rabia le daba era que había una pequeña mancha de sangre en forma de huella dactilar que seguramente pertenecería a… _

__

__

"The case of the mistery APTX 4869"

_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_

__

**Archivo III: _Trampa_**

__

__

La carta pasó a manos de todos los presentes, uno a uno. Agasa notaba a Ai especialmente nerviosa, sin parar de mirar de reojo a Conan, sudando. Parecía que la chica lo estuviese pasando realmente mal. Ahora que caía, la importancia real del asunto se la llevó en gran parte Shinichi, pero todos se habían olvidado completamente que ella era una víctima más. El profesor, con algo de lástima, se acercó a ella y le puso una manta encima. Ella lo miró sin entender y él le sonrió. Parecía que se había tranquilizado un poco. 

-Creo que saben de lo que hablan, Kudo – dijo Heiji, mirándolo - ¿Qué piensas hacer? 

Conan lo miró como si fuese la pregunta más lógica del mundo – Está claro, ¿no? Iré al lugar de la cita. 

Todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando - ¡Kudo, esos tíos quieren matarte! – dijo Heiji rápidamente. 

-¿Y? –dijo él sin mirarlo - Si no voy, la víctima será Ran. 

Kogoro tuvo un escalofrío. Durante toda la conversación, se había mantenido al margen. Ahora que sabía la verdad sobre él mismo, sobre sus límites deductivos, no tenía suficiente valor como para entrar en la conversación de dos genios detectivescos. Se sentía, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, inferior. Pero la sola idea de perder a su hija le erizaba los pelos. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Estuvo pensando durante un breve intervalo de tiempo, y luego habló, haciendo que todos le miraran – Tal… tal vez mi hija no esté en manos de esos psicópatas… el otro día vi una película donde los malos fingían tener al rehén en cuestión para atraer la presa, y luego resultaba que llevaban al protagonista a una trampa sin salida y la rehén no estaba en su poder… 

A todos se les cayeron unas gotitas de sudor, mirando al ahora tímido Kogoro, con cara de "¿por qué me miráis así?". 

Conan se quedó meditabundo, pensando en las anteriores palabras de Kogoro. Era cierto que habría una posibilidad entre un millón de que ellos no tuviesen a Ran, pero entonces tendría que replantearse de nuevo todo el caso. Si era cierto que Ran no estaba en sus manos, ¿cómo se explicaban las balas y la sangre? ¿Y por qué no había venido o llamado? "Si esa sangre no fuese suya, si realmente no estuviese herida, podría haber escapado y venir aquí… o ir a casa de alguna amiga…" Conan miró el teléfono. Era demasiado arriesgado llamar a Sonoko preguntando por Ran sin que esta sospechase de algo. 

Heiji miraba a todos sus acompañantes sin entender mucho. Era difícil poder concentrarse en un caso el cual le había venido toda la información tan de golpe. Miró el papel una vez y otra vez, sin entender. Kazuha se le acercó con mirada inocente.

-¿Y por qué quieren matar a Kudo? – dijo simplemente. 

Todos se giraron hacia ella. Heiji iba a regañarla, pero cayó en la cuenta que su pregunta era la más lógica del mundo y la cual no tenía respuesta. 

Ahora las miradas pasaron a Conan. Él dudó un momento – Supongo que es porque vi a Vodka chantajear a un político. Fue entonces cuando Gin me pilló por la espalda y me dio el veneno. Por eso y porque tendrán miedo que les delate.

Los presentes tenían una extraña sensación en el estómago, algo que no acababa de cuadrar. Kazuha continuó hablando – Pero entonces… ¿por qué en la carta dicen que sólo te quieren a ti? Ai también puede delatarlos y con más razones que tú, puesto que según me habéis dicho era de la misma organización y sabe muchas más cosas.

Agasa notó que la chica empezaba a temblar de nuevo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan tensa de repente? 

La pregunta seguía a flote, ahora todos esperaban a que Conan les diese una respuesta. El chico parecía no notar la impaciencia de todos, seguía pensando. "Está claro… me quieren a mí porque yo ingerí la píldora y porque puedo ponerlos a dos velas cantando… pero entonces Kazuha tendría razón, ¿por qué no mencionan a Ai? Ella calza del mismo pie que yo…" 

-No vayas, Kudo.

La quebrada voz de la niña retumbó en todos los presentes, captando toda la atención. Conan la seguía mirando sin entender. Algo le decía que esa chica no había sido franca con él al cien por cien. 

-¿Qué no vaya a dónde? 

-A la cita de mañana – dijo irritada. 

Nadie decía nada. De repente, la conversación se había centrado única y exclusivamente entre los que habían ingerido el veneno. Conan miraba fijamente a la doctora. Ella estaba extrañamente pálida. 

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –dijo Conan, desafiante - ¿Hay algo que no sepamos, Ai?

La chica no contestó, se limitó a desviar la mirada. Conan insistió - ¡Ai! 

La chica estaba nerviosa. Había mantenido eso en secreto desde su llegada. Propiciar demasiados detalles a veces puede ser peligroso. Pero no tenía escapatoria, no esta vez. Ahora tenía que contárselo todo, contarle la auténtica verdad. Pero… ¿estaría preparado? Ai miró a Conan. Tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos. Un brillo provinente de una persona orgullosa que se acaba de dar cuenta que ha sido mentido desde el principio. La chica suspiró.

-La…la organización se fundó hará más de doscientos años… - dijo ella con voz ronca. Todos arquearon las cejas, como diciendo '¿y a mi qué?'. La chica frunció el ceño. Conan parecía atento – Pero desde hará unos cincuenta años, se ha mantenido especialmente a las sombras. Antes era distinto, mataban y asesinaban a sueldo, chantajeaban a los políticos, intentando crear pánico y sacar el máximo beneficio. Pero algo cambió. Un hombre, llamado Nokabukuro, fue subiendo rangos hasta llegar a la cúspide del poder de la organización. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea... un plan… la organización, años después de su muerte, ha ido teniendo una serie de jefes, y todos han ido siguiendo sus instrucciones. Dicho plan se está a punto de dar por concluido. El final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. 

Ai paró para ver qué caras ponían. Todas de sorpresa. Conan la miraba sin entender muy bien qué pintaba él en todo aquello. 

Como ya debes saber, el actual jefe es Gin, el hombre que te hizo ingerir la píldora. Gin, como otros tantos célebres jefes de la organización, ha estado conforme con seguir las reglas del plan. Y es por eso por lo que tú les interesas, tú y no yo, es por esto por lo que te buscan. Te necesitan

Conan parpadeó - ¿Me necesitan? 

-Todo este tiempo has estado viviendo con una falsa idea, Kudo. Ellos no quieren matarte. Bueno, al principio tal vez sí, pero después de que no encontrasen tu cuerpo… y de que supiesen que habías ingerido la extraña APTX 4869…

-U-Un momento… - dijo Conan, poniéndose nervioso – Lo que tú dices no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Me estás diciendo que desde el principio ellos ya sabían que había ingerido la píldora y que por consiguiente no había muerto? 

Ai lo miró y sonrió – Exactamente. Pero no desde el principio. Más bien desde que la ingerí yo. 

-¿QUÉ? 

Ai hizo un gruñido, ahora ya no parecía tan tensa como antes y había pillado el hilo de la historia, por lo que odiaba que la interrumpiesen cada dos por tres – Ahora viene lo bueno… - dijo en aires de suspenso. 

Todos tragaron sin atreverse a interrumpir. 

-La cuestión es que dicho plan que ideó en su tiempo el señor Nokabukuro consistía en crear un nuevo gobierno, del cual la organización fuese el jefe. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un sueño, como el de tantos otros locos, el de conseguir el máximo poder de todo Japón. Pero un buen día, Nokabukuro descubrió algo interesante… combinando X substancias en determinadas cuantidades, logró crear una extraña pócima, la cual tenía efectos secundarios bastante peculiares. Dicha píldora era…

-¿La APTX 4869? –preguntó Conan.

Ai sonrió – Más bien el antepasado de la APTX 4869. La cuestión es que Nokabukuro, con el veneno, consiguió subir posiciones hasta ser el jefe. Por fin tenían esperanzas de lograr el poder. A medida que pasaron los años, el veneno fue cada vez perfeccionado hasta llegar a nuestra época. La Organización contrató una cincuentena de médicos especialistas en este campo, entre ellos mi hermana y yo. Las dos hacíamos un trabajo excepcional juntas. Y, a decir verdad, fuimos nosotras quienes perfeccionamos realmente la APTX 4869, hasta hacerla lo que es ahora. Claro que ni mi hermana ni yo sospechábamos que tendría estos usos; ambas creíamos que era para fines médicos. Entonces llegaste tú, Kudo. Oí rumores sobre que uno de los que habían ingerido la mortal píldora no había sido hallado su cuerpo, y empecé mis investigaciones particulares. Uno de los ratones con quienes hice pruebas, al ingerir el veneno, rejuveneció. Esto me abrió las puertas. Yo, al contrario que toda la organización entera, sabía perfectamente qué te había ocurrido, pero no dije nada, pues si lo hacía la organización acabaría contigo sin más, y yo quería saber más cosas. 

Un buen día, cuando iba a presentar mis informes diarios, oí algo desde el otro lado de la puerta, algo que me dejó helada. La organización había matado a mi hermana, y Gin lo decía así, sin más. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Ellos me decían que estaba en Estados Unidos investigando. No les dije nada de lo que sabía, pero seguí investigando en secreto. Llegaron a mis manos unos documentos, relatados por puño y letra de un tal Nokabukuro, que me abrieron los ojos. Allí constaban todos los planes que la organización tenía que ejecutar. Era una lista con un sinfín de nombres y al lado la manera como los matarían. Algo escalofriante. Y en uno de ellos salíamos mi hermana y yo. Al lado de donde ponía el nombre de mi hermana, salía "muerte por disparo. No nos proporcionaba nada bueno desde hacía meses." En otras palabras, mataron a mi hermana porque no tenía nada nuevo. Y a mí ponía algo de que me matarían porque era un estorbo con la píldora, con el mismo veneno que yo misma trabajé. En esa lista también figuraba tu nombre, Kudo. Ahí es dónde entras tú. Tu nombre está con letra negrita y doble subrayado. Me interesé por ti. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese chico que no tuvieran los demás? No me di cuenta hasta conocerte. La cuestión es que después de averiguar que la organización no era nada científico, que sólo era un grupo de gente con deseos de matar, decidí irme. Pero algo no salió bien. Me descubrieron y me dieron la píldora, a la vez que me volvieron a cerrar al calabozo. Entonces tomé la píldora y encogí. Y al encogerme, pude escapar fácilmente. Cuando ellos abrirían la puerta para ver si ya había muerto, yo ya no estaba. Mi única esperanza era Kudo, y tenía que alertarle del peligro que corría si la organización lo cogía. Y todo el resto de la historia ya lo sabéis

Nadie dijo nada. Ai, por primera vez, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Conan. Él tenía la vista fija en ella, algo enfadado.

-Aún no nos has dicho para qué quieren a Shinichi… - dijo el doctor Agasa, mirando a Ai severamente.

Ai dio un respingo. Parecía que su última arma era desviar el tema y así, quizás, se olvidarían de lo realmente importante. Miró a los ojos de Conan. Él no decía nada. Siempre tuvo esa gran capacidad para aparentar, al menos por fuera, esa fría indiferencia. Bajó la cabeza. Bien pensado, ¿por qué tenía que seguir ocultándoselo? Era mejor que lo supiere para así saber el por qué de todo. De absolutamente todo.

* * * * * * * * * *

__

Ahora ya había parado de llover; momentáneamente. En un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento de Shibuya, un chico de pelo corto y marrón, alrededor de unos dieciocho años, contemplaba el parar constante de la lluvia. Tuvo un presentimiento y se giró hacia el teléfono. Acto seguido, este empezó a sonar. El joven se acercó a él y miró el número el cual llamaba. 

"Anónimo…" sonrió de manera irónica. Ya sabía de quién se trataría. Respiró hondo y cogió el teléfono con fiereza. 

-¿Sí? – dijo aparentando el tono más normal. 

-Kurowa… - la voz sonaba aguda y metalizada. Era obvio que la habían pasado por algún aparato. Nada raro en ellos, él ya estaba acostumbrado. La voz prosiguió – espero que me des una buena excusa… 

El chico miraba a lo lejos con estupor y sonrió - ¿Una excusa para qué? – dijo siguiendo igual de impasible. 

El que estaba al otro lado del teléfono pareció enfadarse – No te hagas el listillo conmigo. Sabemos de muy buena tinta qué es lo que has hecho. ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de nuestro trato? – dijo la voz metálica con tono misterioso. El chico frunció el ceño – Te advierto que un error más y… 

-Ya tengo el anillo – dijo él, cortante. Luego se sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo y lo miró sonriente – es más, ahora mismo lo estoy contemplando. 

La voz que había al otro lado del teléfono pareció quebrarse. El chico prosiguió - ¿Creíais que estaría eternamente a vuestro servicio? Ja. Yo no soy un asesino, pero estoy seguro que tengo el doble de cerebro que toda vuestra estúpida organización junta. ¿Creíais de veras que estaría todo este tiempo de brazos cruzados? 

La voz metálica volvió a la carga – Eso es imposible. El anillo lo conserva uno de nuestros mejores hombres. Ni en tus sueños hubieses podido robarlo.

El joven sonrió - ¿Y si me hubiese disfrazado de supervisor y hubiese entrado con la puerta abierta y bajo su custodia, lo hubiese cambiado disimuladamente y me hubiese ido sin más? ¿Entonces qué? 

La voz no dijo nada durante un rato – Así que esas tenemos. Kurowa, acabas de sentenciarte. Puedes estar seguro que las cosas no quedarán así. 

Él iba a contestarle algo, pero la línea se cortó. El chico colgó el teléfono con brusquedad, mirándolo con odio. Ahora que les había plantado caña y retado, ya no tenía marcha atrás. Ahora estaba solo. No podía ir con nadie sin correr el riesgo de ponerlos en peligro. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada de una de sus habitaciones con duda, y luego volvió a coger el teléfono y empezó a marcar unos números. 

-¿Haya? Sí, soy yo. Necesito que me hagas un favor… 

Lejos de allí, en alguna solitaria cabina telefónica, un hombre vestido absolutamente todo de negro colgó el verde teléfono con rabia y desesperación. Vigilando que nadie mirara, salió de la cabina y entró en el coche que le estaba aguardando al lado de la calle. El hombre que ya había en su interior le miró con la más fría mirada - ¿Y bien? 

Vodka negó con la cabeza, enfadado – Ya no podemos contar con él. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Todos abrieron los ojos y miraron a Ai con asombro y preocupación, incluido Conan. Ella continuaba impasible, mirando a través de la ventana. 

-¿L-Le quieren como conejito de indias? – preguntó Heiji, sin saber si decirlo con tono de preocupación o a punto de partirse de risa. Conan lo miró enfadado. 

Ai sin embargo no le encontró la gracia – Es muy divertido, ¿no Hattori? – dijo ella con ironía – Eso de que te hagan tomar píldoras y más píldoras, cuyos efectos no han sido jamás probados ni con animales, cuyas píldoras puede causar la más terrible de la muerte, o cualquier cosa aún peor. ¡Pero qué divertido! 

Heiji no dijo nada. Nadie dijo nada. 

-¿Y por qué a mi? – preguntó Conan. 

Ai le miró – No estoy segura. Al principio de todo creí que era porque tú fuiste el único superviviente del veneno, pero ahora que yo también soy una víctima más, no tengo ni idea. Quizás tu cuerpo esté inmunizado con determinadas substancias y el mío no, vete tú a saber… 

Kogoro resopló - ¡Pues no se por qué nos has contado tanta palabrería si al final resulta que no sabes nada! – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Todos miraron a Kogoro, parte de la razón la tenía.

Se mantuvieron todos en silencio. ¿Y ahora qué?, era la pregunta que se les pasaba a todos por la cabeza. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? A sus mentes volvió la carta que antes habían recibido de manera tan cordial. Un cambio, eso era lo que pedía la carta. Ran por Shinichi. Si no iba Conan, estaban seguros que ya no verían la sonrisa de Ran nunca más. Si iba Conan, ya no verían al niño y era posible que tampoco a Ran. Pensándolo bien, estaban olvidando por completo el hecho de que Ran estuviese en su poder o no. La sangre que había allí marcada en la carta no tenía por qué ser de Ran, y si lo era la podían haber sacado del hospital falsificando documentos, o de miles de otros sitios. 

-P-Perdonadme… 

Todos se giraron para ver a la carita inocente de Kazuha, la cual señalaba con el dedo índice hacia el cielo – Pero si no nos damos prisa serán las doce y aún seguiremos sin saber qué hacer.

Al principio nadie entendió, pero luego miraron todos hacia el cielo, un cielo azul claro y brillante, con un espléndido sol. Esa fue la primera vez que odiaron tanto ver al luminoso astro. ¿Ya era de día? 

-Las nueve en punto – dijo el doctor Agasa – Faltan exactamente tres horas. 

Automáticamente, todos saquearon sus manos y miraron sus respectivos relojes de pulsera, asintiendo con devoción. 

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Kudo? – preguntó Heiji, mirándole.

El niño se alzó del sofá de un salto y se puso las manos a la cabeza – Pues… estaba pensando en la nota. Yo estuve una vez en el parque Ryoku. Es un terreno muy grande, lleno de zona verde y niños. La verdad es que me extraña que me hayan citado en un lugar como este, claro que donde hay el árbol grande no suele haber mucha gente, ya que está tocando con una serie de casas medio derruidas, las cuales pertenecían a un grupo de contrabandistas, y es por eso que no suele haber mucha gente. La carta dice que habrá vigías de la organización alertas por si ven a alguien. La organización conoce a Agasa, Kogoro y Ai, pero a vosotros dos, Heiji y Kazuha, no. Podríais ir paseándoos por allí, en calidad de pareja, para ver si…

Conan no pudo seguir puesto que Heiji y Kazuha se alzaron bruscamente, mirándolo rojos - ¡¿Y POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE IR COMO UNA PAREJA?! – dijo Heiji.

Kazuha lo miró ofendido - ¡¿Se puede saber por qué te molestas tanto?! ¡Sólo fingiremos! 

-¡No quiero malgastar mi honorable reputación saliendo contigo, ni que sea fingiendo! 

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te crees que a mi no? – dijo ella, encarándole. 

-Ejem ejem… 

Todos se giraron para ver a Conan, el cual les miraba molesto, haciéndoles constancia de que le habían interrumpido – Como iba diciendo, iréis en calidad de PAREJA – lo dijo remarcando la palabra, haciendo que ambos se disgustaran – y el doctor os dará unos miniteléfonos que no hagan sospechar. Deberéis salir de esta misma casa como si fueseis una pareja, para que quede bien claro, por si hay espías, que no nos conocemos y que vosotros vais a la vuestra, ¿entendido?

Heiji y Kazuha se miraron con fuego en los ojos, suspiraron y dijeron al unísono – Entendido… 

-Hey, Kazuha, ¿te importaría prepararnos algo de cenar? – dijo Kogoro con la mano en el estómago – Con tanto lío no he tenido tiempo de correr, y como Ran no está para… 

Kogoro calló. Casi se olvidaba de lo que estaba pasando, del auténtico motivo por el cual se habían pasado toda la noche en vela, sin cenar, sin parar de hablar y hablar. Kazuha, notando el incómodo silencio, sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. 

-Voy.

-Yo… me voy a dormir un rato, no os importa, ¿no? – dijo Heiji, mientras daba un profundo bostezo – Entre el viaje y la noche movidita…

Kogoro asintió malhumorado, se alzó y le condujo hacia una habitación vacía, y allí le preparó algo que parecía una especia de cama. Acto seguido, él se marchó a su propia cama a dormir un poco. 

En la sala, Conan se había tumbado mirando arriba, con ambas manos en la nuca, pensativo. Agasa prefirió no estorbar, sabía que Ai y Conan tenían que saldar algunas cuentas, y prefería dejarlos solos. Así pues, se fue a la cocina a ayudar en lo mínimo a Kazuha. 

Ai observó cómo el doctor se iba, entendiendo. Luego miró a Conan – Kudo – Conan no la miró, seguía observando el, ahora repentinamente, interesante techo. Ai frunció el ceño – No me ignores, Kudo. Yo… creí que era mejor esperar un tiempo, no quería preocuparte innecesariamente…

Las gafas de Conan brillaron – Pues mira qué bien. Precisamente por intentar no preocuparme y no decírmelo, ahora estoy mucho más preocupado de lo que hubiese estado si me lo hubieses dicho. 

Ai se puso de pies bruscamente con las manos apretadas - ¡Oye, ¿te crees que a mí no me preocupa todo esto?! ¿Crees que me lo estoy pasando pipa? 

-¡Ahora no cambies de tema! ¿Pero tú te das cuenta de todo lo que nos hubiésemos ahorrado si me lo hubieses dicho antes? ¡Para empezar, Ran ahora estaría aquí y yo no tendría que ir a buscarla! 

El corazón de Ai se aceleró – ¿Aún sigues en las mismas? – dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Es que no has entendido nada de lo que acabo de decir? No sabes del cierto ni si ella sigue viva. ¿Y si está muerta y simplemente te conducen a una trampa? – dijo Ai simplemente. 

-¡Ella está viva, ya te lo dije antes! ¿No me has oído? ¡VIVA! ¡Y pienso ir, no me importa cuáles sean tus egoístas razones las que te han impulsado hasta ahora para actuar así, pero esta vez no pienso obedecerte! ¡Pienso ir a la cita y rescatar a Ran, y tú no me lo vas a impedir! 

Ella bajó la cabeza. Conan no sintió pena alguna. Realmente, se sentía colérico, enfadado… cierto que tal vez no era todo culpa de Ai. Lo que pasaba es que el sólo hecho de hablar de una posible pérdida de Ran, de no verla nunca más, le producía terror, y involuntariamente le estaba cargando toda su opresión y preocupación a la chica. 

-¿Quieres saber… por qué me comporté así…? – el tono quebrado y solitario de la voz de Ai rompió en cierta manera el corazón del chico, empezándose a sentir terriblemente mal por haberla gritado. Al fin y al cabo, ella le había ayudado muchas otras veces en el pasado. Conan aún se sintió peor al ver una solitaria lágrima caer de su rostro.

-H-Haibara…yo… me he pasado, lo siento – dijo el pequeño detective, acercándose a ella – lo que pasa es que… 

-No, tienes razón… - dijo ella, entre suspiros - … me he comportado egoístamente, sólo he pensado en mí, pero yo… yo sólo… yo sólo me preocupaba por ti, nada más… - Ai empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Conan empezó a ponerse nervioso ante las palabras y el llanto, el cual iba en aumento.

-¡N-No llores, Haibara! ¡Ya te he dicho que no eres una egoísta! Tú misma dices que te preocupabas por mí, eso no es ser egoísta… 

Ai no aguantó y se echó a los brazos de Conan, sin parar de llorar. El chico se quedó de piedra, sin saber qué hacer, mientras ella no paraba de llorar y llorar. Lo que le sorprendía a Conan es que con la cantidad de gente que había al piso, ninguno se asomara para ver qué ocurría. 

-¡No va-vayas, Kudo, p-por favor, ellos te matarán! – dijo entre sollozos.

-Ai… - el chico la miró tristemente – tengo que ir… 

Esas palabras aún desesperaron más a la chica - ¡N-NO! – gritó a la vez que meneaba negativamente la cabeza con fuerza - ¡N-No por favor! ¡Y-Ya perdí a mi hermana, no q-quiero volver a perder a alguien que quiero! ¡P-Por favor, n-no vayas Kudo! – dijo la chica agarrándole fuertemente, como si Conan se fuese a ir inmediatamente y ella tratase de inmovilizarlo.

El pequeño detective se quedó mirando a la chica, la cual seguía fuertemente sujeto a él. Eran pocas las veces en que Ai le mostraba su auténtica cara, la cara de una chica solitaria que ha perdido a su hermana y su empleo, que ha optado por el suicidio y a la que ya no le queda nada, una chica que, como todas las otras, tiene miedos. Y ahora que por fin había conocido a nuevos amigos, no quería volver a perderlos. En el fondo, Conan se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él iría a la cita con la organización, por muchas horas de llanto que tuviese que soportar. 

-No me pasará nada, Ai, iré con cuidado… - dijo el chico, intentando calmarla. 

A Conan, sin embargo, le pareció que su llanto aumentaba - ¡Eso fue lo que me dijo Akemi antes de… antes de…! ¡No vayas, Shinichi, si vas no volverás!

-¡Tengo que ir! – dijo el chico, empezando a impacientarse - ¡Si no fuese, entonces Ran…!

-¡Ya lo sé, ya sé que a ti te gusta Ran, pero aún así…! 

Conan se puso algo rojo ante el comportamiento de Ai. Ya sabía que él a ella le caía bien, pero se empezaba a plantear la idea de que realmente le cayese "mejor que bien". Pero él no podía corresponderla. Ella mismo lo había dicho. A él le gustaba otra chica.

-¿P-Por qué no b-buscas un p-plan al-alternativo? – preguntó Ai entre sollozos, mientras se separaba de él poco a poco. 

-De haberlo, ya lo habríamos usado – dijo Conan. Notó que su camisa estaba totalmente empapada. Ai también se percató.

-S-Siento la escenita… - dijo en una voz susurrante – pero… es que… es que… 

Conan notó que la chica sufriría una recaída, así que empezó a hablar - ¡Venga, que Kazuha ya debe habernos preparado algo de cena! ¡Vamos a comer, Haibara! 

Conan la tomó de la mano y se fueron ambos saltando (eso se puede anular en el caso de Ai) hacia la cocina. Conan observó disgustado como al abrir la puerta cerrada de la cocina, el doctor Agasa se cayó con un vaso de cristal vacío hacia el suelo. Kazuha lo miró desde los fogones con aires de recriminación – Intenté decirle que no espiase, pero…

* * * * * * * * * *

El hasta ahora silencioso y tranquilo apartamento al sur de Shibuya empezaba a perder su noble título de 'tranquilo' a causa del gran nombre de gritos y ruidos que provenían de él. Se podía diferenciar una chillona y colérica voz femenina enfrentándose a una intimidada voz masculina. 

La chica empezó a arrojarle todo cuanto estuvo a su alrededor, mientras el chico, con movimientos estáticos pero ágiles, intentaba evadirlos.

-¡I-Idiota, ya te he dicho que ella no…! – intentó decir, por enésima vez, el joven.

-¡¡ESTO SI QUE NO TE LO PERDONO!! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES LLEGAR A SER TAN… TAN…?! – la chica parecía que fuese a llorar, pero luego endureció el rostro - ¡¡TE MATARÉ, ENEMIGO DE LAS MUJERES!! ¡¡TRAIDOR!! ¡¡SANGUIJUELA!! ¡¿Y TÚ TE HACES LLAMAR "LADRÓN NOBLE"?! ¡¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES ESA PALABRA NI AUNQUE TE DEN LA DEFINICIÓN EN LA CARA!! – dijo ella, cogiendo la mesa entera a punto de lanzársela al chico.

-¡H-Haya, t-tranquilízate, ya te he dicho que me la he encontrado, no la conozco de nada! 

-¡OOOH! ¿¡Y la tienes durmiendo en TU CAMA!? – dijo ella, temblando de ira - ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! 

El ruidoso ruido llegó a los oídos de los demás vecinos, los cuales empezaban a dar golpes a las paredes para que el ruido cesara. El joven empezó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso. Y de repente, la puerta cerrada de la habitación se abrió, y una chica con aires de somnolencia los miró de arriba a bajo sin entender. 

-¿Uh…? ¿Dónde…? – dijo la chica, mirando a su alrededor y a los dos presentes - ¿Quiénes…?

Haya la miró como si fuese el mismísimo diablo y se le acercó dando zancadas. La otra chica se quedó algo asustada - ¡AHÁ! ¡ASÍ QUE ERES _TÚ_! ¡DIME, ¿HASTA DÓNDE HABÉIS LLEGADO?! ¿EH? ¿EH? ¿QUÉ PASA, SE TE HA COMIDO LA LENGUA EL GATO?

-¿D-De qué me hablas…? – dijo ella tímidamente - ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros?

Haya la miró aún más mosqueada, mientras el chico se acercaba para poner paz - ¡¿QUE DE QUÉ TE HABLO?! ¡¿QUE DE QUÉ TE HABLO?! ¡¿Y ENCIMA TIENES LA JETA DE DECIR QUE NO LE CONOCES?! – dijo señalando al chico, el cual se tapaba la cara con la mano, en signo de frustración.

La chica se le quedó mirando, cada vez más perdida. Le dolía la cabeza. Miró al sitio donde estaba; no le sonaba de nada. Es más, la calle que había enfrente y la cual podía ver a través de las ventanas no le sonaba de nada. O más bien sí…

-¿Estamos en Shibuya? – preguntó ella. 

-¡Ahora no cambies de tema, guapa! – chilló la otra chica. 

El joven, mosqueado y harto, cogió a la chica y la obligó a sentarse y calmarse. Luego ambos estuvieron susurrando cosas y por fin, la chica pareció calmarse. Luego invitaron a la otra chica a que viniese a sentarse con ellos. Ella aceptó, dudosa.

-Mi nombre es Kaito Kurowa – dijo el chico – y ésta de aquí es mi amiga Haya Itsuko. 

Haya la miró algo roja y le tendió la mano – En…encantada… siento lo de antes, ya sabes… - se estaba refiriendo, indiscutiblemente, al numerito de antes. Kurowa suspiró hondo, al menos lo había entendido. 

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – preguntó Kurowa.

-¿Eh…? Yo… yo me llamo… - no pudo seguir, algo le dio como una especie de golpe - la cabeza… - la chica se tocó la cabeza, gimiendo. Kurowa se alzó rápidamente mientras Haya se preguntaba cómo alguien podía llamarse "Lakabeza".

-¡Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?! ¡Eh! – Kurowa se le acercó, sacudiéndola. La chica pareció reaccionar. Haya fue a buscar un vaso de agua, preocupada. Al volver, cerró las cortinas a orden de Kurowa. Ambos se sentaron delante de ella, preocupados. 

-¿Seguro que estás mejor?

La chica se tocó la cabeza – Sí, bueno, no… No lo sé… -dijo definitivamente. Los dos chicos suspiraron.

-¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre? Así al menos llamaremos a tu casa para que vengan a buscarte… 

La joven pareció concentrarse en algo, cerrando los ojos. Luego los abrió con desesperación – No… no me acuerdo… 

* * * * * * * * * *

-Las diez y media – pronunció Heiji, mirando el reloj. 

-Para llegar hasta el parque, contando el tráfico, tardaremos media hora. Heiji y Kazuha, será mejor que vayáis tirando, no nos deben ver juntos. ¡Y por favor, haced bien el papel! – dijo Conan, con ambas manos, suplicante. 

Heiji y Kazuha, algo nerviosos, se volvieron - ¡Eh, que no te creas que nos vamos a…! – Heiji paró automáticamente, rojo, mientras que Kazuha le daba un codazo y le cogía de la chaqueta para ir tirando. La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y todos dieron un suspiro de alivio. 

-Hey, Conan.

El profesor Agasa le hizo el signo con la mano para que se acercase. El chico, dudoso, obedeció. Entonces el doctor Agasa se sacó algo del bolsillo. Conan lo observó meticulosamente. Era una especie de prisma, con varios botones, de un color metálico, y con un agujero en una parte, como un pequeño orificio para disparar algo. El doctor Agasa se lo entregó.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, profesor? – le preguntó el chico.

-Es una… ehm… pistola.

Conan reaccionó mirándolo sorprendido. Agasa no prestó atención y prosiguió - ¿Ves este agujero? De aquí sale la bala. Nada de cosas para hacer dormir a la gente, balas de verdad. Tocando este botón se acciona la visera, para apuntar mejor, ¿lo ves? – Agasa apretó un pequeño botón rectangular y automáticamente se alzó un pequeño cuadradito para enfocar – Y cuando tengas el blanco fijo, el rojo para disparar. Por la parte de atrás hay números. Sirve de móvil, aunque no tiene mucha cobertura. ¡Ah! También le he sintonizado el canal de radio de policía, por si necesitas refuerzos. 

Conan miró ese pequeño artefacto. ¿Cómo podían caber tantas cosas en algo tan pequeño? 

-Gracias, profesor. 

Agasa lo miró tiernamente – Ten cuidado, Shinichi – dijo firmemente. Conan asintió – lo tendré.

-Nosotros – dijo refiriéndose a Kogoro y Ai – estaremos rondando por los alrededores, no nos arriesgaremos. Por supuesto que iremos algo camuflados. Por cierto, Shinichi, ¿no crees que ya iba siendo hora de llamar a tus padres? Tienen derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

-Doctor, si llaman ahora a mis padres, con capaces de traerme a Nueva York de vuelta y presentar aquí a diez escuadrones del F.B.I., así que… 

-No creo, Shinichi. Piensa que ellos podrían ayudar. Y ahora que lo pienso, la madre de Ran… 

Conan tuvo un escalofrío. Sólo de pensar en esa mujer, Eri Kisaki, y todas las broncas y chichones que le causó a él y a Ran de pequeños, le hacía temblar. Sin embargo, pensó en eso con melancolía, como cuando jugaban ellos de pequeños, sin problemas ni preocupaciones, a detectives. Ran siempre le pedía que jugasen a padres y madres, pero él siempre se salía con la suya y acababan por jugar a detectives. Ran siempre quería ser la víctima, y él el detective. El malo solía ser un peluche roto que tenía Ran. Si mal no recuerda, ella aún lo conservaba en su habitación. 

-¿Kudo?

-¿Eh?

Conan y Agasa se giraron hacia la doctora, la cual yacía en un costado oculto del comedor. Se les acercó lentamente con ambos brazos cruzados.

-Estaba pensando… se nos ha olvidado por completo la información que teníamos que descargarnos sobre la apotoxin 4869… 

Conan y Agasa parpadearon y se miraron. Era cierto. Con tantas aventuras y desventuras, eso no había sido más que una nimiedad, comparándolo con el calibre de la situación actual. Pero no dejaba de ser realmente importante. La chica continuó – He estado pensando, y he llegado a la conclusión que toda la organización tendrá los ojos puestos a la cita de este mediodía, y sería un buen momento para intentar conectarnos desde algún civercafé. Si llegan, no nos podrán hacer nada porque estaremos en un lugar público lleno de gente, y alguien llamaría a la policía. Además, no creo que tarde mucho, media hora, tres cuartos como máximo. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Genial! ¡Voy a prepararlo todo! – dijo Agasa, dirigiéndose a la entrada para empezar a preparar el portátil y la bolsa para transportarlo.

Conan y Ai se miraron, ambos recordando la escena de antes. Conan le sonrió – Bueno, será mejor que me prepare. Dentro de diez minutos me iré – dijo, risueño -¡Kogoro! Será mejor que vaya tirando.

El hombre, nervioso pero frío, dejó el cigarrillo, tiró el periódico encima de la mesa, se puso la chaqueta y se marchó sin más. Conan miró el reloj. Las once y cinco. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso y andar sin parar. Y de repente paró de andar, tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si algo se le estuviese pasando por alto. Ai lo notó y también cayó en la cuenta. Ambos se miraron con preocupación, al preciso instante que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Agasa, que estaba al lado preparándolo todo, abrió sin más contemplaciones, creyendo que era Kogoro que se había olvidado algo. Al bajar la vista, notando que no era Kogoro, quedó harto sorprendido, al igual que el detective y la doctora. 

Eso complicaba, aunque no lo pareciese, las cosas. 

Mientras, los tres niños, sonrientes, entraron sin más - ¡Hola! ¿Listos para ir a jugar un rato al parque? – dijeron Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi a la vez. 

Fin del cap.3

**_To be continued_**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA::**

"…" Pensamientos del personaje

… Un ruido

* * * * * * * * * * Cambio de escena

¡¡Hola!! Qué aliviooo, ya he terminado el capítulo 3, y yo feliz n_n!! La verdad es que me encanta escribir este fic, me encanta, me siento muy bien, jajaja creo que hoy me encuentro mal XD Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Jejeje, poco a poco la cosa va tomando forma, pero tranquilos que aún falta muuuuucho para llegar al final, y aún quedan muuuuuchas aventuras y muuuuuuchas cosas por descubrir, porque, como dice un pajarito… ¡¡Sólo hay una verdad!! 

Desde aquí, un saludo a Jess, Ranma, Ayumi y Dark_Ryoga. Ah, pedir perdón a Jess por el final de suspense, pero como comprenderás tú y todo el mundo, esta serie trata sobre el suspense, así que no sería justo terminar de otra forma, juajua

Venga, me despido ya, un saludo (¿o eran dos?) a to2,

CiNtUrO-cHaN

-24/05/03-


	4. En el parque

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

**_* * * * * * * * * *_**

__

__

__

_Ambos se miraron con preocupación, al preciso instante que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Agasa, que estaba al lado preparándolo todo, abrió sin más contemplaciones, creyendo que era Kogoro que se había olvidado algo. Al bajar la vista, notando que no era Kogoro, quedó harto sorprendido, al igual que el detective y la doctora. _

__

_Eso complicaba, aunque no lo pareciese, las cosas. _

__

_Mientras, los tres niños, sonrientes, entraron sin más - ¡Hola! ¿Listos para ir a jugar un rato al parque? – dijeron Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi a la vez. _

__

****

****

****

****

****

****

**"The case of the mistery aptx 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo IV: _En el parque…_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**La escena era la siguiente: Agasa al lado de la puerta sujetando el portátil. Conan y Ai con los ojos abiertos y mirando hacia la puerta, donde se hallaban la Liga de Detectives Juveniles. Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko estaban algo confundidos ya que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, pero decidieron no hacer caso a ellas y entraron sin más al piso.**

****

**-¡Hola Conan, vamos al parque! – dijo Ayumi dirigiéndose hacia el niño. Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que al lado de Conan estaba también Ai.**

****

**-¿Qué hace Haibara aquí? – preguntó Genta a Conan. Entonces él y Mitsuhiko se pusieron a reír – vaya, Conan, te lo tenías calladito…**

****

**Ayumi los miró con cara de pocos amigos y los dos chicos pararon de reír al instante. Conan y Ai seguían mirándolos, sin saber qué hacer. El parque Ryoku quedaba a media hora en tren, y si no se daban prisa no llegarían a tiempo. ¿Qué hacer con los Detective Boys? Tenían que desembarazarse de ellos, pero cómo. ¿Dando una tonta excusa? Estaba claro que no los podían llevar a algo tan peligroso como eso… **

****

**-E-Escuchad, hoy no podemos ir a jugar al parque… - intentó decirles Conan. **

****

**-¿Eeeeh? ¿Y por qué? – preguntaron los tres niños a la vez, mirando a Conan entre la suspicacia y la inocencia. **

****

**Conan miró hacia arriba, intentando pensar en algo -Tenemos que terminar un… ¡trabajo! Sí. El doctor Agasa nos ha pedido que le ayudemos en algo y sólo Ai y yo podemos…**

****

**Ai miró de reojo a Conan y luego hacia los chicos "Está claro que no se lo van a creer…" pensó la chica de la organización. Con todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, con todos esos enigmas que habían desentramado, estaba clarísimo que algo así no colaría. **

****

**-¡¡Y qué más!! ¡¡Nosotros también queremos venir!! – insistió Genta, amenazando con Conan con su puño. **

****

**El chico se hizo atrás "Será bruto, el tío…" El pequeño detective miró a Ai con cara de '¿podrías ayudar, no?'. Sin embargo la chica se limitó a sonreír y giró la cara, y se fue a sentar al sofá. **

****

**Agasa miraba desde la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Se adelantó hacia ellos con su amigable sonrisa – Hey, ¿qué os parece si vais a mi casa y os dejo jugar con un juego nuevo que acabo de inventar? – les dijo el profesor, guiñándoles un ojo. **

****

**Los tres niños se miraron unos a otros, y Mitsuhiko, el portavoz, respondió - ¡Sólo si vienen Conan y Ai! **

****

**Ayumi y Genta asintieron con devoción desde atrás -Eso, eso. **

****

**Conan miró nerviosamente a su reloj "Mierda, ya son las once…" **

****

**El pequeño detective se interpuso entre los niños y el doctor Agasa, con la cara más seria y profesional que pudo encontrar. Hizo ademán a Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko para que se acercaran, y el chico empezó a hablar con mirada sombría.**

****

**-Está bien, vosotros os lo habéis buscado… cierto, Ai y yo no iremos a hacer un trabajo… estamos metidos en un asunto confidencial del FBI… Nos han encargado que vayamos a inspeccionar la ciudad para encontrar un presunto ladrón… A Ai y a mí nos han encomendado que vigilemos el distrito de Kaogate… ¡Pero estamos en un problema!**

****

**Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko, los cuales habían estado muy callados durante el relato, se asustaron ante el cambio brusco de tono de Conan. Los tres asintieron.**

****

**-Acabamos de recibir una llamada, diciéndonos que falta personal… necesitan tres personas para ir a inspeccionar Beika… y Ai y yo no sabemos qué hacer…**

****

**Conan cerró los ojos, aparentando estar impactado, y esperando una respuesta que no tardó un segundo en ser formulada - ¡¡Pues lo haremos nosotros!! – dijeron la banda de detectives juveniles a la vez. Conan sonrió para sí.**

****

**-Pero tenéis que ir con cuidado… no podéis decirle a nadie qué hacéis, ¡es un asunto confidencial! Si lo dijeras a alguien, la prensa se enteraría y reinaría el caos… **

****

**-¡Vale! – dijeron los tres a la vez, asintiendo.**

****

**-¿Y qué pinta tiene este ladrón? – preguntó Mitsuhiko.**

****

**-Pues… emm… tiene el pelo largo, color oscuro, y lleva una chaqueta del FBI para así pasar más desapercibido… ¡también lleva un gorro! Y tiene una cara que da miedo… **

****

**Ayumi cogió un bolígrafo y se lo apuntó a la mano – Pelo largo, FBI, gorro, da miedo… ¡ya está! **

****

**-¡Bien, tropa, en fila! – dijo Conan, poniéndose firme. **

****

**Rápidamente, Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi se pusieron en hila recta, cogiendo aire, y con la mirada seria.**

****

**-¡Vuestra misión será patrullar en secreto por el distrito de Beika y encontrar a ese ladrón! ¡¡No quiero ningún fallo ni indiscreción!!**

****

**-¡¡A LAS ÓRDENES, SEÑOR!!**

****

**-¡Marchaos!**

****

**-¡Sí! ¡Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos…!**

****

**La banda de detectives juveniles, como si les fuese la vida en ello, desaparecieron tras la puerta casi atropellando al profesor Agasa, el cual tuvo que apartarse si no quería caerse al suelo por la manada desbocada de justicieros.**

****

**Ai miró fugazmente a Conan y sonrió, mientras él miraba pesadamente a la puerta, dando gracias a que le habían hecho caso por alguna vez en su vida. Pero, sin perder más tiempo, volvió a consultar el reloj. **

****

**"Las once y veinte…"**

****

**Ai y Agasa también miraron el reloj, nerviosos. Los tres asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.**

****

**-Ah… ¡Shinichi! **

****

**Conan se giró hacia el profesor Agasa - ¿Qué ocurre, profesor? **

****

**El profesor Agasa le dio el pequeño prisma que le había enseñado justo antes de que aparecieran la liga de detectives júnior. Conan lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Y, ahora sí, los tres salieron del piso hacia la estación de trenes…**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**Eran ya las 11:25 a.m. En el parque de Ryoku había la normal vitalidad de siempre: niños jugando a la pelota en los espacios verdes, madres con sus bebés en brazos conversando con otras madres sobre los quehaceres de su vida cuotidiana, estudiantes apartados de la actividad y el ruido, sentados a los bancos e intentando estudiar… y decenas de parejas paseando sin miedo. Una de ellas no era una pareja muy normal.**

****

**-¡¡Haz el favor de comprarme un helado!! – inquirió la chica, plantándose delante de su pareja.**

****

**-¡¡Y qué más!! ¡¿Te crees que soy tu mayordomo?! – le respondió el chico.**

****

**-¡¡Conan dijo que teníamos que aparentar ser una pareja NORMAL!! – gritó Kazuha, al borde del colapso.**

****

**-¡¡Lo que diga ese maníaco me importa un comino!! ¡¡No pienso malgastar mi preciosa paga por una engreída como tú!!**

****

**-¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHOOOOOOOOO?! ¡¡HEIJI ERES UN IDIOTA!!**

****

**-¡¡Y TÚ UNA EST…!!**

****

**Ambos pararon de discutir al ver la cantidad de niños y mujeres que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, fisgoneando.**

****

**-Oooh, una discusión matrimonial… - decía un niño.**

****

**-¡No tienes ni idea! ¿Que no ves que son demasiado jóvenes para estar casados? – le respondió una niña.**

****

**-La culpa es de la chica, por pedir tanto al chico… - decía un estudiante.**

****

**-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué dices? Está clarísimo que la culpa la tiene el moreno por no comprarle un helado a su novia.**

****

**Kazuha y Heiji se quedaron de piedra y empezaron a correr, muertos de vergüenza. Estaba claro que tenían que aparentar ser más 'normales', porque esta no era precisamente la idea que Conan tenía en mente sobre 'reservados'. Llegaron a una pequeña fuente y allí se sentaron a su borde, descansando un rato.**

****

**-¿Q-Qué hora es…? – preguntó Kazuha.**

****

**-Las doce menos veinticinco… agh… ¡maldita sea! Como sigamos así, muy desapercibidos que digamos no pasaremos… **

****

**Kazuha le dio la razón – Es verdad, y todos confían en nosotros para montar guardia… y esto es algo serio… bueno, el helado lo dejaremos para más tarde, ¿eh? – Kazuha le sonrió de manera amigable.**

****

**-¡I-Idiota! – dijo Heiji, colorado, mirando hacia otra parte – Ahora no debemos pensar en chorradas. Oye, Kazuha, esto es algo SERIO, algo entre Kudo, yo y la organización. Esos hombres no se cortarán ni un pelo, ni aunque su rival sea una mujer.**

****

**Kazuha asintió – Lo se muy bien.**

****

**Heiji respiró hondo y la encaró, con cara seria, haciendo que Kazuha se pusiese nerviosa – Ahora escúchame bien, Kazuha, cuando yo te diga 'corre', tu corres sin mirar atrás, ¿entendido? Nada de preocupaciones, nada de no irse sin mí. Te vas pitando y llamas desde una cabina al número de Kogoro. Él sabrá lo que hacer. Y si no te contesta, te vas directa a la central de policía, y les dices que vas de mi parte o de la de tu padre, ¿lo has entendido?**

****

**-¡Ni hablar! – exclamó la chica - ¡Hemos venido juntos y nos iremos juntos! ¡Además, le prometí a Shizuka que vigilaría a su hijo de cerca, y no pienso separarme de ti ni un instante! **

****

**-Mira, todo lo que dices está muy bien y te lo agradezco, pero esto es una MAFIA, son ASESINOS y… si ves a alguien de negro, te separas de mí al instante. **

****

**-¿Y qué harás tú, eh? ¿Ir a buscar a Kudo? ¿Y si esos hombres te pillan? ¿Y si te dan la misma droga que Kudo? ¿Y si te ma…? ¡Ni hablar, yo no pienso irme!**

****

**Heiji le dio un pañuelo – Idiota, no llores. **

****

**Kazuha lo cogió y se secó las lágrimas, entre sollozos. Al fin y al cabo, ese día tenía que haber llegado hace mucho tiempo. Él era un famoso detective, y no pararía hasta encontrar al malo maloso y atraparle. Ella sobraba, y lo sabía. Pero no quería dejarle solo, por miedo a que pasase exactamente lo mismo que a Ran. Y demasiadas historias de asesinatos había oído decir a su padre, sobre adolescentes que meten las narices donde no han de meterlas y los pillan in fraganti. Pero si iba con él, aún sería peor, simplemente sería un estorbo, y con ella cerca no podría moverse más libremente, y las opciones de que le cogiesen aumentarían.**

****

**-¿Kazuha? **

****

**-¿Uh? – la chica miró a Heiji.**

****

**-Mira, yo… te prometo que no me pasará nada. Iré con ojo. Si veo algo sospechoso… me iré. Si veo algo peligroso me iré. ¿Estás más tranquila ahora? **

****

**Kazuha se lo quedó mirando. ¿Qué si veía algo sospechoso y peligroso se iría? ¿Se iría sin jugársela? Eso no era propio de Heiji. Y lo hacía por ella. Ella sabía cuánto significaba para él atrapar a un criminal, no dejarle escapar, y sin embargo renunciaba a ello por ella… Tal vez era una egoísta, pero era mucho más de lo que había pedido. Tal vez, en el fondo, Heiji tenía miedo de que le pasase lo mismo que a Shinichi. **

****

**Kazuha le sonrió, mientras acababa de secarse las lágrimas – Vale… **

****

**-Je, ¿ves qué fácil? Y ahora en marcha, tenemos que ir a vigilar si aparece algún coche.**

****

**-Esto, ¿Heiji?**

****

**El chico de Osaka se volvió hacia ella - ¿Qué? **

****

**-Lle… ¿Llevas puesta la cadena*? – preguntó tímidamente. **

****

**Heiji sonrió y se metió la mano por la camiseta, sacando un pequeño colgante con un amuleto y un trozo de cadena en su interior – Pues claro.**

****

**Ambos sonrieron y se pusieron de pies. **

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**El instituto. El aburrido instituto. Y si encima no estaba Ran para reírle las bromitas, aún era más aburrido. ¿Qué le habría pasado? En casa no contestaba nadie. Al terminar las clases ya iría a buscarla, aunque algo le decía que tampoco habría nadie. Tal vez debería ir a Teitan a preguntarle a Conan si sabía algo. **

****

**-¡¡Suzuki!! **

****

**Sonoko bajó de las nubes y volvió a la aula, con aterrizaje forzoso. Miró hacia la pizarra, donde su maestra la miraba fríamente por no haber puesto atención en la lección. **

****

**-¡L-Lo siento! – se excusó la joven, poniéndose de pies. **

****

**La mujer pareció relajarse algo, pero aún estaba con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, la maestra pasó su vista hasta el pupitre de Ran y arqueó las cejas.**

****

**-¿No ha venido Mouri hoy? **

****

**-Eh… no…**

****

**-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – preguntó ella.**

****

**-Ehm… pues no se… **

****

**Tal vez fueron suposiciones suyas, pero a Sonoko le pareció que bajo esa inocente preocupación por su alumna, al señorita Jodie Saintemillion**, profesora de inglés, ocultaba algo… Sonoko nunca se fijó en ella, pero parecía una mujer mucho más fría de lo que aparentaba en clase. Aunque, a decir verdad, hoy estaba con un humor de perros. Dicen que eso era propio de las actrices, cambiar repentinamente de carácter. O tal vez es que estuviese bajo presión. El oficio de profesores era tan y tan difícil…**

****

**Al cabo de un momento llegó la hora del patio. Sonoko iba a irse hacia el bar como todos los días a comprarse algo, pero la señorita Jodie la llamó. Ambas esperaron a que toda la clase se fuese y se quedaron a solas en el aula. **

****

**-¿Y no sabes nada de Mouri? **

****

**Sonoko se quedó algo parada ante la pregunta – Ya le he dicho que no, sensei. **

****

**-¿Has llamado a su casa?**

****

**-Sí.**

****

**-¿Y no contesta?**

****

**-No.**

****

**La rubia mujer quedó algo pensativa. Detrás de sus gafas, sus fríos ojos mostraban algo más que mera preocupación. **

****

**-¡¡Sonokoooo!! ¡¡Te estamos esperando, date prisa!! – oyeron gritar a las chicas desde la puerta del aula. **

****

**La señorita de Inglés se bajó de la mesa, dando por finalizada la reunión -Bueno, Suzuki, si sabes algo de Mouri, llámame. **

****

**-Eh, sí… gracias por preocuparse tanto por Ran, sensei… - Sonoko le hizo una reverencia y se fue con sus amigas, las cuales estaban algo enfadadas por la espera.**

****

**Jodie, sin embargo, prefirió quedarse al aula en lugar de ir a comer con sus compañeros de trabajo. Miró hacia el cielo azul y, acto seguido, hacia el reloj. Las doce menos cuarto. La ex-actriz se quitó sus resplandecientes gafas, dejando ver sus azules y fríos ojos. En silencio, contemplaba el cielo azul. Y algo sonó. Era el timbre de un móvil. Miró el número que la llamaba. Privado. La señorita de inglés sonrió fríamente.**

****

**-¿Sí? Aquí Jodie Saintemillion.**

****

**-Déjate de tonterías,– le contestó la fría voz al otro lado del auricular - ¿Te acuerdas del día que es hoy? **

****

**-Por supuesto, pero habíamos quedado en que yo iría más tarde, ¿no lo recuerdas? Si siempre ando desaparecida por el centro, empezarán a perder confianza en mí hasta el punto de investigar mi informe. **

****

**-¿Con quién crees que hablas? – dijo la otra voz, menos bruscamente que antes - Te recuerdo que fui yo quien firmó tu expediente. Sólo te llamaba para preguntarte si hay alguna novedad de la chica. **

****

**-Ángel no ha venido hoy a la escuela – respondió la mujer – y su amiga dice que no sabe nada de ella. **

****

**-¿Y del crío? **

****

**-Kobayashi, su tutora, me ha dicho antes que no ha venido a la escuela.**

****

**-Entonces las dudas empiezan a disiparse… - dijo la fría voz – Bien, es todo. Estate atenta, hoy va a ser un día largo. Avisa a el grupo para que preparen todo, ya sabes… **

****

**-Entiendo. Ah, una cosa más – dijo la maestra - ¿Ángel tiene algo que ver en todo esto? – preguntó la mujer con media sonrisa en sus labios.**

****

**La respuesta se hizo esperar unos breves instantes, hasta que el que estaba al otro lado del aparato hizo un gruñido – De eso hablaremos más adelante. De momento, encárgate de que nadie sospeche. Y ten cuidado, podría ser que te conozcan…**

****

**-Lo tendré.**

****

**-Bien, pues…encárgate de todo.**

****

**-Enten… **

****

**No dio tiempo a contestar, puesto que el auricular ya no emitía señal, sólo un tu-tut conforme su interlocutor había colgado el teléfono. La mujer guardó todo en su bolsa y salió de la sala, rumbo a su misión. **

****

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

**-Aquí Kogoro, todo en orden… **

****

**-Aquí la pareja, todo según lo previsto…**

****

**-Aquí Agasa, correcto. **

****

**-Bien. Tened cuidado. Nosotros aún no hemos llegado, pero estaremos aquí en un momento. Cambio y corto. **

****

**Ya eran las 11:50. Kogoro, Agasa, Heiji y Kazuha se encontraban en sus respectivos puestos en el gran parque. Shinichi les había explicado minuciosamente dónde se efectuaría el cambio. En unos pequeños almacenes, seguramente, que había próximos al parque. La pregunta que les pasaba a todos por la cabeza era… ¿estaba realmente Ran en su poder? Y de ser así, ¿qué pasaría? Lo cierto es que con tantas prisas no habían discutido realmente lo que iba a suceder, ni siquiera lo que tenían planeado hacer. ¿Querrían llevarse a Conan? Nadie lo sabía. Todos esperaban impacientes con los mini-teléfonos que el profesor les había prestado, para comunicarse mejor. **

****

**-¿Kudo? ¿Dónde estáis? **

****

**-Ahora mismo, entrando en el parque. ¿Nadie sospechoso? **

****

**Todos los interlocutores respondieron negativamente – Nadie de negro. **

****

**-Tened cuidado, tal vez no vayan de negro… tal vez van como alguien normal. Tened mucho cuidado. Estad atentos al móvil, y sobre todo no habléis con nadie. Si ocurre algo, llamad a…**

****

**-Venga, Kudo, no te hagas el interesante, que yo también soy del oficio – dijo Hattori. Kazuha le miró con el ceño fruncido. **

****

**-¡Chicos, chicos, ahora no es el momento! – replicó el profesor Agasa.**

****

**-¡Haced el favor de concentraros! ¡Mi hija Ran está en todo esto, así que id con cuidado! – dijo Kogoro Mouri, disimuladamente desde un banco algo alejado del parque. **

****

**Conan colgó el teléfono, y siguió andando con Ai a través de todo el parque. Al cabo de unos minutos, se pararon.**

****

**-Bien, Haibara, suerte – dijo Conan, tendiéndole la mano.**

****

**Ai le miró molesta – Vigila, Kudo. Sobretodo, si no ves a Ran de buenas a primeras, ¡huye! Lo más seguro es que…**

****

**-Haibara, esto ya lo hemos discutido. Además, ¡soy el mejor detective del este y del OESTE! – Conan se dio cuenta que no hacía falta remarcar la palabra porque el teléfono estaba colgado y el chico de Osaka no podría oírle, así que siguió – Tú escóndete bien, porque si te cogen te matarán. **

****

**-Bien. Hasta AHORA. **

****

**-Sí, sí, hasta ahora. ¡Ve! **

****

**Conan vio la pequeña niña alejarse en sentido contrario, rápidamente. Y su expresión cambió a la de una total profesionalidad, la misma que adoptaba siempre siendo Shinichi Kudo en las escenas de los crímenes. Y con paso firme se dirigió al lugar de la cita, suplicando interiormente que Ran no estuviese allí. **

****

**-Oiga, profesor, y si mi hija no está ahí, ¿qué? **

****

**Lejos de donde se encontraba Conan, Kogoro y Agasa hablaban desde bancos distintos muy disimuladamente. Kogoro con un enorme periódico que le tapaba toda la cara, y Agasa hablando entre dientes mientras fingía estar ocupadísimo retocando sus inventos. **

****

**-Pues supongo que Shin… que él será suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta. Además, lleva un localizador en su camiseta. Si se diera el caso que le secuestrasen, podríamos seguirle la pista fácilmente. Llamamos a la policía, rodeamos el sitio y listos. Además, Shi… él va armado. **

****

**Kogoro cogió fuertemente el periódico – Si se refiere que va armado por la pelota esa que dispara, sinceramente, no creo que sea muy efectivo…**

****

**-No. Él lleva una especie de pistola-transmisor que yo mismo creé. Es muy disimulada y tiene silenciador. Está en buenas manos.**

****

**-¿Quién, él o la pistola? **

****

**Agasa sonrió ante el comentario y Kogoro pasó página. Todo estaba tranquilo. ¿Y si, al fin y al cabo, no iba en serio? Tal vez se habían repensado y… **

****

**No. Es cierto que eso sería lo ideal, su deseo, pero jamás ocurriría algo así. Cavilaciones a parte, lo mejor era mantener la cabeza fría y no permitir que se le escapase nada. El profesor cogió un mini-micro y se lo puso a la altura del cuello, mientras encendía el transmisor en su bolsillo.**

****

**-¿Me oyes, Shinichi? – preguntó el doctor susurrando. **

****

**La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar – Doctor, ahora no. Si aparecen y me pillan hablando, pensarán que sois la poli. Llámame dentro de veinte minutos, y si no lo cojo querrá decir que ya me han capturado. Cuelgo.**

****

**-¡¡ESP…!! **

****

**Tutú, tutú **

****

**"Shinichi, siempre pensando en lo peor… vaya un pesimista está hecho…" Agasa consultó su reloj. Las doce. **

****

****

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

**La banda de detectives juveniles era, ante todo, profesional. A muchos adultos, durante la mañana de hoy, habían molestado con sus incoherencias, preguntando por alguien de pelo largo y oscuro, chaqueta del FBI, gorro y mirada asesina. Se estaban jugando su reputación, y aún así, aunque muchos les preguntasen a qué venían esa sarta de idioteces, ellos simplemente se iban, respectando el pacto con Conan de no decir nada a nadie. Quién sabe, si se les escapaba algo, tal vez algún espía les oiría y lo comunicaría al individuo en cuestión, haciendo que se marchase al extranjero. Y eso no podían permitirlo. **

****

**-Ya son las doce… ¡tengo hambreeee! – dijo, por enésima vez, Genta. **

****

**-¡Genta, ya te he dicho que no puedes comer, estamos de servicio!**

****

**El chico le clavó un buen puñetazo a Mitsuhiko – ¡Cállate! ¡Si no como, no tengo fuerzas, y un agente sin fuerzas no es nada!**

****

**La barriga de Ayumi también sonó – Yo también estoy muerta de hambre… **

****

**-Chicos, espero que nuestras mamás y papás no sepan que hoy nos hemos saltado clase para ir a inspeccionar… - dijo Mitsuhiko, rehabilitado de la paliza de su 'amigo'. **

****

**-¿Por qué? – preguntó inocentemente la niña.**

****

**-¡Es obvio, Ayumi! Si les decimos que no hemos ido a clase, nos preguntarán la razón. ¡Y no podemos decirles la verdad!**

****

**-E-Es verdad… ¡mi mamá me castigará! –dijo la niña, horrorizada. Genta se puso blanco como el papel.**

****

**-¡Tranquilos, somos la liga de detectives juveniles más famosa de todo el Japón! ¡No podemos hundirnos por algo así! ¡Tenemos que continuar con nuestra misión!**

****

**-Pe-pero… **

****

**-¡Mitsuhiko tiene razón! – dijo Genta, solemne – Ayumi, ¿a que has visto muchas veces películas de niños prodigio que de noche van a salvar el mundo?**

****

**-Bu…bueno, no muchas, pero…**

****

**-¡AHÁ! ¡¿Y a que cuando sus mamás les preguntan que por qué no estaban a la cama por la noche, ellos no les dicen la verdad?! ¡Eso sería lo fácil, y entonces todos sabrían qué hacemos! ¡Pero aunque nos riñan y nos castiguen, no debemos sucumbir! **

****

**-¡T-Tienes razón, Genta! **

****

**-¡Y ahora que ya estamos todos convencidos, vamos a comer! – dijo el chico, entrando en un pequeño restaurante de ramen. **

****

**Mitsuhiko y Ayumi se le quedaron mirando – Genta…**

****

**-Venga, entrad, ¡hoy invito yo! – dijo el chico, sentándose en la barra.**

****

**La mujer que le atendía se quedó algo parada al verle – Esto… niño, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? **

****

**-¡No señora! ¡Porque nosotros estamos al servicio de la justicia, y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de ir a la escuela cuando nos han encomendado una misión! – dijo él, alzando el dedo. **

****

**-¡GENTA! ¡SSSHT! – Ayumi le tapó la boca con las manos – Jeje, no le haga caso… Tres platos de fideos, por favor. **

****

**-Eh…vale… - la mujer se retiró y repitió la comanda a los de la cocina, y luego se fue a servir a otras mesas, sin quitarles ojo de encima. Ayumi y Mitsuhiko se sentaron al lado de Genta, molestos.**

****

**-No, si ya te vale. Eres el primero que dice que es una misión secreta, y vas y lo chateas por toda Beika… **

****

**El chico sonrió, arrepentido – Lo sieeeeento, el hambre me ha cegado…**

****

**Ayumi y Mitsuhiko se lo quedaron mirando con una gotita – No, si… **

****

**La puerta del restaurante se abrió, seguido de un 'bienvenido' de la mujer de la barra. Hasta aquí, todo hubiese pasado desapercibido, de no ser porque Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko se le quedaron mirando. El hombre pasó de largo y se sentó en la mesa más apartada de todo el local. Encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar en la sombra. **

****

**Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta le seguían mirando, con los ojos abiertos.**

****

**-Niños, aquí tenéis los fideos… ¿niños? – la mujer de la barra les siguió la mirada y vio que miraban al hombre que acababa de entrar. Un hombre con cara de pocos amigos, ojos fríos, cabellera larga y oscura, un gorro color azul marino y una chaqueta negra forrada, con unas pequeñas iniciales en color amarillo. Tres en total.**

****

**-F… **

**-¿B…?**

**-¿¡I!? **

**-¡¡FBI!! – dijeron los tres a la vez, impactados. **

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

**Aoko Nakamori*** servía el te a la ahora invitada. Luego se sentó a su lado, al sofá, mientras Kaito seguía de pies, observando a la recién llegada y a ella. Ambos estaban confundidos. ¿Qué hacer en estas situaciones? Para ser francos a ellos mismos, jamás se habían encontrado con una amnésica. **

****

**-Será mejor que la llevemos al hospital… - dijo Aoko, finalmente - ¿Te parece bien?**

****

**-Supongo que será lo mejor… allí te harán las pruebas de ADN y sabrás quién eres.**

****

**La chica de pelo largo y oscuro no sabía muy bien qué decir. Algo le rondaba por la cabeza, algo importante, ¿pero qué? Seguramente los recuerdos justo antes de perder la memoria.**

****

**-Esto… Kuroba, tú me encontraste, ¿no? –dijo ella, finalmente.**

****

**-Pues sí. **

****

**-¿Puedes decirme dónde? **

****

**-Ehm… pues al distrito 2 del centro de Beika, número 20… ¿por? **

****

**-No…quizás si fuésemos, recordaría algo… ¿qué más? **

****

**El chico se rascó la cabeza, algo nervioso – B-Bueno, estabas tirada al suelo, y yo te recogí. Estabas empapada porque llovía, y tenías algunos rasguños y una pequeña herida a la cabeza… el resto ya lo sabes, te traje aquí y ya está. **

****

**Aoko miró detenidamente a su amigo. Ya lo volvía a hacer. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero Kaito no les estaba siendo al 100% franco, o al menos no les contaba todo lo que sabía. Era una sensación agotadora, que ya la había tenido en muchas ocasiones anteriores. **

****

**Aoko iba a decirle algo, cuando notó que Kaito se acercaba demasiado a la soñolienta invitada, casi a medio palmo.**

****

**-¡¡K-KAITO!! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – exclamó la chica.**

****

**-¡¡AAGH!! ¡No me pegues esos sustos, imbécil! ¡Sólo quiero verla más de cerca! Hmm… creo que te he visto en alguna parte, chica… **

****

**Ella alzó la cabeza, poco a poco – Tú también me suenas mucho… mucho… **

****

**Kaito la miró. Y luego miró a Aoko – Os parecéis mucho, vosotras dos… **

****

**Ambas chicas se miraron, con cara de "¿en serio?" Kaito volvió a prestar atención a la chica – Oye, tu cara me suena muchísimo, tal vez sí que nos conozcamos, al menos de vista… **

****

**La chica le sonrió – Podría ser… - no sabía muy bien por qué, pero esa cara le resultaba muy amigable. Sabía que podía contar con él. ¿Por qué? Tal vez puras suposiciones, pero lo cierto es que esa cara le traía un nerviosismo que no se apaciguaba. **

****

**Aoko empezó a sentirse incómoda. Desde hacía unos momentos que se notaba fuera de la conversación. Y, por si fuera poco, ahora Kaito le hacía más caso a esa chica que a ella. **

****

**-¡Bueno, ¿y si vamos donde encontraste a la amnésica?! – dijo Aoko, poniéndose de pies. **

****

**Kaito asintió – Sí, así tal vez ayudemos a la chica a acordarse de algo. ¿No crees? **

****

**Ella asintió –Sí…vamos. **

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

****

**Las 12:10. Conan seguía firmemente de pies, amenazante, en el lugar de la cita. Los segundos pasaban lentamente, demasiado lentamente. Conan empezaba a ponerse nervioso. No paraba de echar ojo al reloj, mirando hacia las entradas y salidas del parque y la carretera solitaria que tenía delante. Habían escogido un buen lugar, sí señor. Sin nadie, sin ruido, sin vecinos… y si se oía algún disparo, los ruidos del parque lo camuflarían. Y para cuando alguien se diese cuenta, ellos ya estarían lejos. **

****

**"Mierda, como no aparezcan ya me va a dar algo… ¡maldita sea! A ver, qué hago, qué hago… son los hombres de negro, nada bueno. ¿Y si no iba en serio? O… ¿y si ya no les intereso? ¿Y si han decidido terminar con Ran…?" Conan se rascó la cabeza "Como siga así, me voy a volver loco…"**

****

**-Oye, Kudo, me estoy asfixiando. ¡¿Cuándo piensan aparecer esos Men in Black? – dijo Heiji a través del teléfono. Conan oyó a Kazuha regañarle y el chico rió. **

****

**-Tened paciencia, seguro que ya están al caer…**

****

**A Conan le pareció extraño, tratar tan familiarmente a la organización. Y más aún si pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido desde el principio. Por fin, al cabo de año y medio, había un avance. Aunque hubiese preferido que no fuese así, pero él no permitiría que nada malo le sucediese a Ran. **

****

**-Niño, ¿te has perdido?**

****

**El corazón de Conan se aceleró rápidamente y se giró. Delante suyo había una mujer, aparentemente normal. Vestía tejanos, una camisa azul y lucía unas enormes gafas de sol que le dificultaba a Conan reconocer a la mujer. Sin embargo, su tono de voz le sonaba de algo… **

****

**-No, señora, estoy esperando – dijo él, risueño, con su mejor cara de niño bueno. **

****

**-Ya… ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? – se ofreció la mujer, dándole la mano.**

****

**Conan se giró – Gracias por su amabilidad, señora, pero estoy esperando unos amigos y…**

****

**-Vaya, qué orgulloso – dijo la mujer fríamente – Supongo que pedir que Shinichi Kudo me de la mano es rebajarse demasiado, ¿no? **

****

**Conan abrió fuertemente los ojos y se giró. La mujer sonreía - ¿Vamos a tomar algo? – volvió a repetir la mujer. Conan se giró por completo y sonrió desafiante.**

****

**-Vamos.**

****

****

****

****

**Fin del cap. IV **

****

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

****

****

****

**Notas de la Autora:**

****

**¡¡AHO!! Ya he terminado, wowow, me ha quedado un poquitín más largo que los anteriores, mejor no? Ahhh… ya es verano, y con tanto tiempo libre pues me podré dedicar más a mis fics jeje ;) Nada más, espero que os haya gustado!! Dudas, sugerencias, reclamaciones a cinturo@3xl.net **

****

****

***La 'cadena de hierro' a la que se refiere Kazuha tiene un valor emotivo para ambos, puesto que cuando eran pequeños, mientras jugaban a detectives, las esposas se les cerraron y tuvieron que irse a bañar juntos y todo para poder quitárselas. Ambos guardan un pequeño trozo de la cadena dentro de un amuleto para que les de suerte, más que nada por insistencia de Kazuha Toyama. **

****

****Jodie Saintemillion: profesora de inglés de Ran y Sonoko. Antes era una famosa actriz en E.U.A. Su primer aparición fue en la saga de "The Golden Apple" (la Manzana de Oro, refiriéndose a Bruklin, Nueva York). **

****

*****Aoko Nakamori: Amiga (y quizá algo más) de Kaito Kuroba. Ya sé que en los capítulos anteriores le puse el nombre de 'Haya Itsuko', pero ya os dije que como no estaba segura, pues me lo inventé. Pues bien, ahora se de lo cierto que su nombre es AOKO NAKAMORI. Perdonad el fallo n_nU**

****

****

**Salu2 a to2,**

****

**_CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

****

****

****

****

**-22 de Junio del 2003-**

****

****


	5. Los planes de la Organización

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

**_* * * * * * * * * *_**

**__**

**__**

**_Por fin, al cabo de año y medio, había un avance. Aunque hubiese preferido que no fuese así, pero él no permitiría que nada malo le sucediese a Ran. _**

**__**

**_-Niño, ¿te has perdido?_**

**__**

**_El corazón de Conan se aceleró rápidamente y se giró. Delante suyo había una mujer, aparentemente normal. Vestía tejanos, una camisa azul y lucía unas enormes gafas de sol que le dificultaba a Conan reconocer a la mujer. Sin embargo, su tono de voz le sonaba de algo… _**

**__**

**_-No, señora, estoy esperando – dijo él, risueño, con su mejor cara de niño bueno. _**

**__**

**_-Ya… ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? – se ofreció la mujer, dándole la mano._**

**__**

**_Conan se giró – Gracias por su amabilidad, señora, pero estoy esperando unos amigos y…_**

**__**

**_-Vaya, qué orgulloso – dijo la mujer fríamente – Supongo que pedir que Shinichi Kudo me de la mano es rebajarse demasiado, ¿no? _**

**__**

**_Conan abrió fuertemente los ojos y se giró. La mujer sonreía - ¿Vamos a tomar algo? – volvió a repetir la mujer. Conan se giró por completo y sonrió desafiante._**

**__**

**_-Vamos._**

****

****

****

****

**"The case of the mistery aptx 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo V: _Los planes de la organización_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Empezaba a hacer viento. Una extraña humedad se podía notar por toda la ciudad, previniendo una cercana lluvia. Era un tiempo triste, a Ran no le gustaba. Le recordaba una vez que se perdió a un bosque y empezó a llover. Fue culpa suya, por separarse de sus padres y seguir un conejito que había por allí. La encontraron al cabo de unas horas, en una cueva. A partir de ese día, la chica odiaba la lluvia. Le salía de dentro, no podía evitarlo. **

****

**Miró a su alrededor. Esa asfaltada calle le traía recuerdos de su infancia. Siempre jugaba aquí al escondite o al pilla-pilla. Pero no jugaba sola, jugaba con alguien… ¿Con quién? Ran sintió una fuerte punzada a la cabeza e hizo un pequeño gemido que alertó a sus dos acompañantes.**

****

**-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Kaito con la más sincera preocupación. **

****

**Ran se rascó la cabeza – No, no. Es sólo que… no logro acordarme de nada… Es frustrante… **

****

**Aoko no dijo nada, miraba fijamente a Kaito. Si la continuaba mirando así mucho tiempo más, no aguantaría. ¿Qué interés tenía en esa chica? **

****

**-Estúpido…**

****

**-¿Decías algo? – dijo Kaito, girándose. **

****

**-No, naaaada.**

****

**Continuaron andando un rato más hasta llegar a una grande mansión que sobresalía de las demás. Parecía hecha con el estilo inglés, un inglés antiguo. Los tres se acercaron a la verja. Kaito abrió la puerta y entraron en el jardín. Estaba lleno de hierbas malas y reinaba un extraño desorden, no el típico desorden de cuando alguien deja olvidada su casa, sino un desorden de alguien que la ha revuelto. **

****

**El joven señaló un punto de la hierba, justo al lado de un árbol.**

****

**-Aquí es donde te encontré. **

****

**-¿Aquí? ¿Tirada al suelo?**

****

**El chico asintió – Sí… **

****

**-¿Y no viste a nadie sospechoso, Kaito? – preguntó Aoko, con el ceño fruncido.**

****

**-No. A nadie – dijo él firmemente, girando la cara. Aoko le siguió mirando.**

****

**Ran estaba silenciosa. Se concentraba todo lo que podía en recordar algo, una pequeña pista al menos. Luego se giró hacia Kaito.**

****

**-Oye, Kuroba… tú has dicho que yo te sonaba de algo, ¿no es así?, a parte de mi parecido con Aoko.**

****

**-Pues sí. Te tengo vista en alguna parte y… ¡AH! **

****

**Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando a Kaito. Se había puesto nervioso, estaba pensando en algo. A Ran y Aoko les picó la curiosidad - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has acordado de algo? **

****

**Al oírlas, volvió a su tranquila normalidad – No, nada. Es sólo que me he olvidado dar de comer a la paloma… **

****

**Ran se le quedó mirando – Ah… **

****

**Los dos empezaron a dar vueltas por la casa. Pero Aoko estaba apoyada a un árbol, mirando a Kaito. ¿Olvidar dar de comer a la paloma? ¡Por favor! ¡En su vida lo había hecho, su paloma era su compañero de piso, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo?! Aoko le miró. Lo volvía a hacer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no les decía la verdad? Si se había acordado de algo, ¿por qué no se lo decía? **

****

**"¡Me pone de los nervios!"**

****

**Ran se encogió de hombros – Lo siento, no recuerdo nada…**

****

**-No tienes por qué disculparte, no es culpa tuya – dijo Kaito, con brazos cruzados. **

****

**Aoko se quedó pensativa, y luego juntó ambas palmas, contenta - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?**

****

**Aoko empezó a correr en dirección a fuera de la casa, concretamente al muro. Ran la siguió esperanzada, mientras que Kaito se quedaba en su posición, observándolas con el ceño fruncido. Sí, él también se había dado cuenta de quién era esa misteriosa chica. Al principio creía que le sonaba su cara por el simple y mero hecho de ser clavada a Aoko, pero… al ver en la entrada el dueño de esa casa, su mente se acordó. Shinichi Kudo vivía allí. Él, personalmente, no lo conocía. Pero en pensar en Kudo, pensó en detectives y le vino a la cabeza ese niño, Conan Edogawa. Las dos veces que había visto a Ran, las dos veces se cruzó con el pequeño. Sí. Ella era la hija de Kogoro Mouri, el famoso detective. ¿Pero cómo decírselos? Aunque Ran no se acordase de él, no podía arriesgarse a que le reconociera. No podía arriesgarse a que desvelara su auténtica apariencia.**

****

**Aoko y Ran leyeron el cartel al unísono – Kudo – ambas chicas se miraron - ¿Te suena este apellido, Ran? – preguntó Aoko esperanzadamente. Ran se lo pensó un instante, pero la miró con preocupación – No, de nada… **

****

**La chica suspiró con cansancio – Qué le vamos a hacer… te llevaremos a la policía, ¿de acuerdo? **

****

**Ran asintió con pesadez. Entonces, Kaito se acercó a las chicas con una expresión dudosa. Ellas lo miraron con preocupación.**

****

**-No hará falta, Aoko. **

****

**La chica frunció el ceño - ¿Ah, no? **

****

**-No porque… ya se quién es… - Kuroba miró a Ran. Ella le devolvió la mirada, extrañada – Eres Mouri, la hija del detective Kogoro Mouri. **

****

**Aoko arqueó las cejas - ¿Mouri? ¿Kogor Mouri? ¿El famoso detective? **

****

**Kaito asintió.**

****

**Ran se le quedó mirando - ¿Seguro? – dijo no muy convencida. **

****

**Volvió a asentir – Sí, segurísimo.**

****

**Aoko entrecerró los ojos y avanzó unos pasos hacia Kaito - ¿Y cómo lo sabías, eh?**

****

**El chico, que ya se esperaba algo así, sonrió – Es que la tenía vista por alguna parte. Hace un rato me ha venido la imagen de las noticias del otro día donde salía Kogoro Mouri… y tras pensar y pensar me he acordado que ella también estaba por allí.**

****

**Ambas le miraron con duda - ¿Y sólo por eso lo afirmas? **

****

**-Sí. Venga, te llevaré a casa, Ran.**

****

**Ran se le quedó mirando con un sentimiento de nostalgia – Ran… Ran Mouri… **

****

**-Sí, ése es tu nombre. Y ahora arreando que es gerundio, que tus padres deben estar preocupados…**

****

**Los tres asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Lo que Aoko no dejaba de preguntarse era cómo sabía Kaito dónde vivía Kogoro Mouri…**

****

****

****

**A varios metros de distancia, ajeno a la conversación de los tres jóvenes que paseaban despreocupadamente por el distrito de Beika, había alguien. Iba de sombra a sombra, evitando ser visto, de callejón en callejón. Se había fijado en los tres jóvenes que tenía delante, y mientras sonreía fríamente empezó a marcar un número en su móvil…**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**Agasa y Kogoro miraban, desde lo lejos, al pequeño detective. Cada uno estaba en una posición diferente en un lugar diferente, pero de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas de complicidad. Ambos estaban siguiendo los movimientos de Conan. Eran las doce y nadie aparecía. Agasa ya empezaba a respirar aliviado, cuando una mujer se acercó a Conan. Rápidamente recibió una llamada.**

****

**-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?**

****

**-¡Heiji! –exclamó el chico con acento de Osaka - ¿Esa tía es de la organización? – preguntó. **

****

**El profesor continuó mirando a lo lejos, donde estaba Conan jugueteando con la pelota e ignorando a la mujer. Volvió a esconderse tras el árbol.**

****

**-¡N-No lo sé…! Parece una mujer cualquiera, pero… **

****

**De repente, el profesor Agasa notó que Kogoro le hacía señas para que volviese a mirar. Se separó un poco del árbol y con cautela observó por arriba del periódico. ¡Conan y esa mujer se iban! Miró con nerviosismo a Kogoro. Ambos asintieron.**

****

**-¿Es una de ellos, verdad? – inquirió Heiji desde el otro lado del altavoz - ¡Bien! ¡Voy a seguirles!**

****

**-¡Pero ten mucho cuidado, Heiji! ¡Sobretodo estad alerta, puede que haya más y que nos estén vigilando!**

****

**-¡Vale, vale! Cambio y corto.**

****

**Agasa se guardó el teléfono y salió de su escondite al encuentro de Kogoro. Ambos estaban nerviosos. ¿Y ahora qué? No podían actuar, porque en el caso de tener a Ran, ellos podrían amenazarles. Ni aunque llamasen a la policía, tan solo conseguirían coger a un miembro. **

****

**-Parece increíble…todo el tiempo que hemos tenido y no habíamos pensado en cómo reaccionar… ¿y si ahora se llevan a Shinichi, qué?**

****

**Kogoro se encogió de hombros – Mientras me devuelvan a Ran sana y salva… **

****

**Agasa miró a lo lejos. Entre los arbustos, reconoció una pequeña sombra que se iba a escondidas hacia donde habían desaparecido Conan y esa misteriosa mujer. Agasa se acercó a los matorrales y descubrió a la niña.**

****

**-¿¡Ai!? **

****

**La chica se giró bruscamente, asustada. Al reconocer al doctor, su pulso se normalizó – Hola, doctor. **

****

**Él frunció el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí, Ai? **

****

**Ella parecía algo nerviosa – Ese era el plan, ¿no? Que todos vigilásemos a Kudo. **

****

**-¿Con una pistola a la mochila?**

****

**La niña cogió su bolsa con más fuerza – Lo siento, doctor, pero no puedo permitir que esa organización se salga con la suya… Kudo sería la primera víctima, pero luego habría millones más…**

****

**-Vamos, Ai, ya hablamos de esto la otra noche. Piensa que si te descubren te matarán. Ahora sabemos del cierto que saben que has encogido, y tú misma dijiste que ellos tenían fotos de cuando eras pequeña, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar. **

****

**-¡Me da igual si muero! – la mujer, ahora niña, miró a los ojos del doctor – He ayudado a unos asesinos a construir una droga. Ahora, gracias a mí la APTX 4869 no es sólo una droga, sino que… **

****

**Ai se paró secamente. El doctor la miró preocupado - ¿Qué has querido decir? – al ver que la chica no contestaba y giraba la cabeza hacia otra parte, el doctor la cogió de los hombros – Ai… ¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho? **

****

**La chica se mordió el labio, empezó a sudar. Inesperadamente, se soltó de las manos del profesor y se puso a correr a toda pastilla entre los matorrales.**

****

**-¡¡EHH!! ¡¡AI!! ¡¡VUELVE!!**

****

**Pero lejos de hacerle caso, Ai siguió corriendo. El doctor Agasa empezó a correr tras de ella, pero al primer obstáculo tropezó y cayó al suelo con gran estruendo. Kogoro se acercó a él con preocupado. Ante todo, el doctor Agasa era un abuelo (joven, pero lo era).**

****

**-¿S-Se encuentra bien? – preguntó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. **

****

**Agasa se ajustó las gafas y miró con preocupación donde se había ido la chica. Luego suspiró – Esto se complica por momentos.**

****

****

****

****

****

**Heiji y Kazuha se encontraban ahora andando por las calles, aparentando ser una pareja feliz, en dirección a la heladería donde habían visto entrar Conan y esa mujer. El parque donde se hallaban estaba justo enfrente, y sólo hacía falta cruzar la calle y desplazarse por una calle recta hasta la heladería. **

****

**Faltaban pocos metros para llegar. Kazuha, inesperadamente, le cogió la mano a Heiji con fuerza. El chico se giró hacia ella, rojo.**

****

**-¿Q-Qué haces? **

****

**Ella, también roja, frunció el ceño y le contestó -¡Tenemos que parecer una pareja normal, así que más te vale que en la cafetería no digas cosas tontas! **

****

**Heiji, aún más nervioso, le cogió la mano – Tsk. Pero que conste que no te voy a invitar a un helado.**

****

**-Idiota. Eres un tacaño de cuidado. **

****

**-¡Oye, tú…!**

****

**-¡Shh!**

****

**Kazuha hizo la señal a Heiji de que se comportara 'correctamente'. Ya habían llegado a la heladería 'Ice&Funny'. Aparentemente, parecía normal. Heiji empezó a investigar. Miró hacia todos lados, era pequeña. Había unas quince mesas, cada una junto a otras. No estaba muy llena. Había una barra justo delante donde pedir. Detrás de la barra había la cocina. Heiji miró con nerviosismo. No parecía haber otra salida de emergencia que no fuese la puerta principal, y dudaba que ellos se hubiesen ido por la cocina. ¿Dónde estaban? Heiji y Kazuha, aún dados de la mano, empezaron a entrar.**

****

**-¡Buenos días, ¿qué desean?! **

****

**Una chica de unos veinte años apareció por detrás de ellos, risueña, con la carta en la mano.**

****

**Heiji y Kazuha, algo perturbados por la aparición repentina de la mujer, disimularon y contestaron al unísono – Queríamos una mesa tranquila… **

****

**La chica sonrió – Bien, síganme. **

****

**Heiji chasqueó la lengua. ¿Dónde estaba Kudo? ¡Les habían visto entrar! **

****

**-¿Esta mesa les va bien? – preguntó la chica, señalándoles una mesa de dos justo al lado del finestral que daba a la calle. **

****

**-Ah, cla…**

****

**-No. **

****

**Heiji y la chica se giraron hacia Kazuha, la cual seguía en sus trece. Luego señaló con el índice hacia arriba – Es que estoy constipada y el aire acondicionado me va a hacer empeorar. Mejor sentémonos a la del lado.**

****

**Kazuha se dirigió hacia allí con decisión. Heiji le siguió, dudoso. La chica les paró – N-No hay problema, si quieren voy a quitar el aire ahora mismo. **

****

**-No, mujer – exclamó Kazuha al instante – Hace una calor que no se aguanta. Si quitan el aire, los demás clientes se van a quejar. Da igual, nos sentamos allí, no pasa nada, ¿verdad? **

****

**Kazuha hizo ademán de sentarse a la mesa de al lado, cuando oyeron varias voces - ¡Disculpen, a mi no me molesta! Si quieren, pueden quitar el aire.**

****

**-Sí, lo mismo digo.**

****

**Todos los clientes de la heladería contestaron lo mismo. Kazuha se los quedó mirando.**

****

**-¿Ve? A los demás no les importa. Siéntese aquí, que voy a quitar el aire. **

****

**La chica les dejó la carta y se fue hacia la barra. Cogió el mando a distancia y paró el aire acondicionado. Kazuha se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Heiji seguía de pie, con la vista perdida.**

****

**-Eh, Heiji, ¿qué haces? – Kazuha le pasó la mano por delante. El chico salió de su estado de ensoñación – Venga, va, siéntate. **

****

**El chico de Osaka cogió la mano a Kazuha, la hizo levantar, y ambos se sentaron a la mesa de al lado. Heiji se sentó con total naturalidad, pero Kazuha parecía contrariada - ¿Qué estás haciendo? La chica ha dicho que…**

****

**Heiji le guiñó un ojo y le hizo un gesto para que callara. Kazuha le miró sin entender. Entonces, la mujer de la barra se acercó hacia ellos rápidamente.**

****

**-D-Disculpen, ¿Que no se sentaban a la otra mesa? **

****

**Heiji la miró, sonriendo – Es que yo quiero sentarme aquí. Esta mesa no da a la calle, y todas las demás sí. No quiero que los de fuera vean lo que estoy haciendo con mi novia, ¿verdad Machiko? **

****

**La mujer se giró hacia la chica para esperar su confirmación. Ella estaba roja como un tomate, mirando a Heiji. Él estaba ligeramente sonrosado y desvió la mirada.**

****

**-Er… ¡cierto! No queremos que nos vean ojos ajenos, ni Hotaki ni yo – respondió ella sonriendo. **

****

**La mujer les miró dudosa, pero al cabo de un instante les hizo una sonrisa, bastante falsa, y dijo que estaba bien y que ahora les atendería. La chica se alejó y dejó a 'Machiko' y 'Hotaki' a solas. Las preguntas no tardaron en llegar.**

****

**-¡¿P-P-Pe…?!**

****

**Heiji le dio una patada flojita a la pierna para que no dijera nada y que se esperase a que acabaran de servirles. Kazuha, a regañadientes, asintió. **

****

**La dependiente vino al cabo de un momento y ambos pidieron un helado de vainilla y fresa para compartir. La chica fue a la barra y lo pidió, y al cabo de un momento se lo trajeron con dos pajitas. **

****

**Entre bocado y bocado, Kazuha iba preguntando entre susurros - ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? **

****

**-¿No lo encuentras raro? **

****

**-¿El qué?**

****

**-Esa chica ha insistido un montón en que nos pusiésemos a la mesa de al lado, ¿por qué? Ahora lo tengo claro. **

****

**-Oye, Heiji, creó que estás exagerando… **

****

**-Kazuha, ¿tu crees que todos los clientes de la heladería se te girarían y te dirían que no les importa que quiten el aire acondicionado? Está clarísimo que están todos compinchados. ¿Sabes por qué querían que nos sentásemos a la otra mesa? **

****

**Kazuha negó con la cabeza. Heiji le entregó algo disimuladamente por debajo la mesa. Kazuha lo miró sin que se notase. Era un mini-micro. **

****

**-Estaba debajo de la mesa. Lo he encontrado antes cuando tú y ella estabais hablando. **

****

**-P-Pero para qué…**

****

**Heiji se puso serio de repente – Bien, Kazuha, escúchame. Tienes que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. **

****

**-E-Espera, ¿a cuento de qué viene esto? **

****

**-Kazuha, todos los que ves aquí, absolutamente todos los de esta heladería, forman parte de la organización.**

****

**La noticia cayó como un cubo de agua fría - ¿C-Cómo…? **

****

**-Estoy seguro que se han llevado a Kudo por algún sitio. Este debe ser uno de los múltiples locales que la organización tiene para situaciones como estas. Bien, Kazuha, ¿recuerdas de lo que hemos estado hablando antes?**

****

**Kazuha asintió con pesar – Pero no quie…**

****

**-Bien, entonces todo correcto. Ahora es tiempo de 'correr', ¿entiendes? Pero no lo vas a hacer al pie de la letra. Tienes que irte sin levantar sospechas y…**

****

**Brrrr, brrrr, brrrr**

****

**Ambos se giraron. **

****

**-¿Q-Qué es eso? – preguntó Kazuha mirando el bolsillo de Heiji. Él lo cogió.**

****

**-Es el móvil. Lo tengo en silencio y con vibrador – apretó un botón y empezó a hablar - ¿Sí? ¡Ah, es usted! ¡¿C-Cómo!? ¡¿Está seguro?! ¡¡Ahora mismo, sí!! – y colgó.**

****

**Kazuha se quedó a cuadros. Él la miró y empezó a hablar en tono un poco más alto de lo normal – Mahciko, era tu madre. Dice que tu abuela ha empeorado y que vayas a verlas. Tendremos que dejar la cita para otro día. **

****

**Heiji se puso de pies y dejó yenes suficientes para pagar el helado. Kazuha seguía sin entender. **

****

**-Bueno, Machiko, CORRE hacia tu casa, que te estarán esperando.**

****

**Kazuha asintió poco a poco – Pe…pero… tú…**

****

**Inesperadamente, Heiji abrazó a Kazuha. La chica se quedó en estado de shock, cuando oyó un pequeño susurro: - Ai se ha escapado, viene hacia aquí. Voy a investigar. Ve al parque con el doctor.**

****

**Kazuha abrió los ojos. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos - ¡Bueno, Machiko, hasta mañana! **

****

**La chica asintió, mortalmente pálida –S-Sí… luego te llamo… ¡adiós!**

****

**Kazuha se dirigió a la salida de la heladería. Heiji respiró hondo "Ya está fuera de peligro…" La siguió con la mirada. Ya estaba prácticamente fuera de la heladería. Heiji ya empezaba a hacer planes para sus investigaciones, cuando oyó la voz de Kazuha.**

****

**-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, señor!**

****

**Heiji miró a la chica. Por lo que podía ver, ella y otro hombre que acababa de entrar habían chocado. Él era alto y con una mirada frívola que intimidó a Kazuha. La chica sonrió y como pudo intentó salir de la heladería, pero oyó que el hombre hablaba, mientras empuñaba discretamente una pistola, apuntando hacia Kazuha. Heiji se quedó en blanco. **

****

**-No te muevas de aquí, jovencita. **

****

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

**La mujer sonrió fríamente y Conan la miró desafiante – Así que sabe quién soy. ¿Qué quiere de mí exactamente?**

****

**Conan y esa mujer, ambos dados de la mano, caminaban hacia la heladería Ice&Funny, sin levantar sospechas, aparentando ser una madre con su hijo pequeño yendo a dar una vuelta.**

****

**-Eso aún no debes saberlo – le contestó sonriendo.**

****

**-Dónde está Ran. **

****

**Conan miró directamente a la mujer, ella seguía sonriendo y ambos entraron en la heladería – Poco a poco. ¿De qué quieres el helado? **

****

**Los dos se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada de la multitud. Conan miró alrededor disimuladamente y sonrió para si. Todos esos formaban parte de la organización, lo tenía claro desde el momento en que entró en la heladería. Nadie de la organización sería tan estúpido de llevar a alguien hacia un sitio público sin tenerlo todo bajo control. Seguramente todas esas personas pertenecían a la organización pero no eran más que pequeños peones, igual que Akemi Miyano, la hermana de Ai. **

****

**-¿Qué desean? – les preguntó cortésmente la camarera, con el bolígrafo y la libretita. **

****

**-Un helado de frambuesa, por favor – dijo la mujer - ¿Y tú, pequeño? **

****

**Él sonrió – No voy a tomar nada. **

****

**La camarera se lo miró contrariada y miró a la mujer. Ella volvió a sonreír – Que sean dos. **

****

**La chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Y los dos se quedaron a solas. **

****

**-Bien, dónde está Ran.**

****

**La misteriosa mujer se acomodó al sillón – Tranquilo. Ran está perfectamente. Si colaboras, te la entregaremos sana y salva, ¿qué me dices? **

****

**Él asintió.**

****

**-Pero… - la mujer se puso un dedo en la cara, dudosa – no has cumplido todo al pie de la letra. Cherry no ha venido.**

****

**-¿Cherry? – Conan frunció el ceño - ¿Y ése quién es? **

****

**La mujer hizo una pequeña risa – No servirá de nada que la cubras. Pronto daremos con su paradero, pero tranquilo, no la mataremos. Aún la necesitamos para unas cuantas cosas – la mujer se acercó a Conan – igual que a ti…**

****

**Él se separó automáticamente de la mujer - ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? **

****

**-Porque, de ahora en adelante, vas a formar parte de la organización.**

****

**Conan abrió los ojos - ¿QUÉ? **

****

**-Sí. Te necesitamos para continuar con nuestros experimentos. Evidentemente, tu vida va a cambiar. Vas a cobrar muy bien, y tendrás cerca a esa amiga tuya. **

****

**-¿¡De qué vas!? ¿¡De veras te crees que me voy a juntar con alguien como vosotros!?**

****

**Las gafas de la mujer brillaron – Creo que no me has entendido… Estoy hablando en imperativo, no tienes opción. Claro que siempre puedes negarte, pero no respondo a los actos que mis chicos puedan hacerle a esa amiga tuya por la que tanto te preocupas. ¿Sabes? Cuando la encontramos delante de tu casa parecía muy confundida, ¿no le has contado nada? Siempre podríamos decírselo todo y luego matarla… ¿qué dices? ¿Vas a unirte a nosotros?**

****

**Conan Edogawa se quedó petrificado. Eso era un soborno… ¿qué podía hacer? Había estado dos años luchando a escondidas contra esta organización, ¿y ahora tenía que unírseles? Aunque, claro estaba, no le querrían para nada bueno, sino que sería algo relacionado con hacerle pruebas y más pruebas, lo mismo que le dijo Ai: un conejito de indias. Pero no se podía negar. Ran estaba en peligro… Pero si les hacía caso, vete a saber qué nuevo veneno o perfección del mismo crearían gracias a él, y cuanta gente moriría por su causa… **

****

**-No tienes elección. **

****

**-¿Eh?**

****

**Demasiado tarde, Conan se percató que la camarera ya había vuelto, y que del helado que le acababan de servir salió un gas rosado. Todo le cogió de improvisto y sin querer lo aspiró. Poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos. La visión de Ran, tendida al suelo delante de casa suya, fue lo último que vio… **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Fin del cap. 5**

****

****

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

****

****

**Notas de la autora:**

****

****

**¡Holaaaaaaaa! Ya está, el quinto capítulo, ue ue ue!!! Que coincide prácticamente con la apertura de la page de Dtve. Conan n_n ¡Id a verla plis! **

****

**Referente al capítulo, ¿os ha gustado? Sí y no y por qué. Jajaja como en la escuela ;) Gracias a Jess por la crítica!!!! Hasta la próxima, xaoo!! **

****

**Cualquier sugerencia, reclamación, amenaza de muerte (mejor no) o lo que sea a cinturo@3xl.net **

****

**Salu2 a to2**

****

****

**_CiNtUrO-cHaN /CCF/_**

****

****

**-22 de Julio del 2003-**


	6. Sin escapatoria

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

**_* * * * * * * * * *_**

__

_-No tienes elección. _

__

_-¿Eh?_

__

_Demasiado tarde, Conan se percató que la camarera ya había vuelto, y que del helado que le acababan de servir salió un gas rosado. Todo le cogió de improvisto y sin querer lo aspiró. Poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos. La visión de Ran, tendida al suelo delante de casa suya, fue lo último que vio… _

**__**

****

****

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo VI: _Sin Escapatoria_**

****

****

****

****

****

**La muchedumbre se apartaba a duras penas de la extraña maratón, compuesta por una niña castaña, un abuelo regordete y el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri, reconocido por todos. Los tres corrían en dirección a la heladería donde habían visto entrar Conan y, minutos más tarde, Heiji y Kazuha. Faltaban pocos metros y al final se quedaron cara a cara con el negocio. Y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que estaba cerrado. **

****

**-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Si hacía un momento que estaba abierto! – exclamó el profesor, dando golpes a la puerta. **

****

**Ai lo miró fijamente – Está claro que esto estaba bajo el control de la organización. Seguramente utilizan este establecimiento para concertar fechas con sus subordinados. Bien, busquemos otra puerta. Es posible que los de Osaka aún estén aquí de rehenes. **

****

**-¿Y Conan? – preguntó Kogoro.**

****

**Ai sonrió – Posiblemente ya esté camino de la base de la organización. **

****

**Agasa arqueó las cejas - ¿La base?**

****

**La chica del pelo castaño asintió – En otras palabras, donde se realizan los experimentos más complicados, donde se elaboran los códigos más complicados y donde residen los peces gordos, entre ellos Gin.**

****

**-¿Y eso dónde está? – preguntó el doctor Agasa, preocupado.**

****

**Ai se encogió de hombros, sin responder. Ella era una gran científica, una pieza importante para la organización, hasta que amenazó con traicionarles. Sí. Ella les amenazó con traicionarles, no con sólo parar sus investigaciones, cosa que nadie a parte de ella sabía. Hacía mucho tiempo que empezaba a plantearse cosas, muchas cosas, entre ellas la 'infortunada' muerte de sus padres en ese accidente de tráfico. ¿Quién no le decía que había pasado exactamente lo mismo que con su hermana Akemi? ¿Quién no le decía que esos tipos habían asesinado a toda su familia? Por eso, y porque empezó a sentir remordimientos por hacer una droga mortal, les plantó cara.**

****

**Agasa se encargó de sacarla de sus pensamientos -¿Y Vodka? **

****

**-Vodka no es más que la mano derecha de Gin, pero es Gin quien tiene el poder sobre Vodka y no al revés – le respondió ella, mirándolo sonriente. **

****

**-Vaya… ¿y quién es el mandamás? – preguntó Kogoro, mientras acababa de inspeccionar los alrededores de la casa por si encontraba algo.**

****

**Ai se encogió de hombros – Nadie sabe quién es excepto él mismo. Incluso puede que sea Gin, pero vete a saber… lo cierto es que, dentro de la organización, son pocos los que nos conocen a todos. **

****

**-Y esa mujer que estaba junto a Conan…**

****

**-Vermouth –dijo ella en un misterioso susurro – Otra pieza importante. Y me la tiene jurada. Estoy segura que, a estas alturas, ya ha mandado a alguien para matarme. Y eso que pensé que les haría falta para continuar con los estudios de la APTX 4869… Quién sabe, tal vez han encontrado alguien que pueda sustituirme.**

****

**Kogoro empezó a correr hacia ellos – Eh, venid, he encontrado otra entrada.**

****

**Los tres se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta trasera. Estaba cerrada, pero Kogoro le dio una buena patada, dejando a Ai y Agasa con el pensamiento que, indiscutiblemente, Ran era hija de Kogoro, y entraron. Eso parecía la cocina, o la parte donde se conservan los alimentos, pero estaba muy dejada. Les llamó la atención que hubiera un montón de monitores, desde dónde se podían ver las mesas del bar. Indiscutiblemente servía para identificar a las presas y espiarlas. **

****

**-Profesor, busque en el piso de arriba. Mouri, usted busque por aquí. Yo voy a ir donde la barra. **

****

**Ambos asintieron, y cada uno se fue por una dirección diferente sin hacer ruido. A los pocos instantes comprendieron que allí no había nadie. Ni Conan, ni Heiji, ni Kazuha ni ningún hombre de negro. Era demasiado tarde.**

****

****

**Los tres salieron sin ser vistos y se alejaron un poco del establecimiento, por si hubiese alguien allí espiándolos. Y silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, hasta que a Agasa se le encendió una bombilla.**

****

**-¡Ya lo tengo!**

****

**Ai y Kogoro lo miraron sin comprender mientras el profesor empezaba a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Finalmente, sacó un pequeño aparato. Parecía como un minitelevisor extraplano. En un fondo verde oscuro se podían ver dos puntos amarillos luminosos, cada uno moviéndose.**

****

**-¡Ahí! ¡Y ahí! ¡Los tenemos! – dijo él, sonriendo.**

****

**Kogoro le echó una ojeada - ¿Qué es esto? **

****

**-En las gafas de Conan hay un localizador, y me tomé la libertad de darles otros transmisores a Heiji y Kazuha por si la situación se complicaba. De hecho, incluso vosotros mismos tenéis localizadores, bien disimulados en la ropa.**

****

**Ai y Kogoro se lo quedaron mirando, sorprendidos. Y, de repente, pareció que el rostro del doctor se ensombrecía.**

****

**-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ai, notando su incertidumbre.**

****

**-Pues que… - dijo mirando concentrado el monitor – lo malo es que no hay manera de saber qué puntito es Conan y qué puntito son Heiji y Kazuha. **

****

**Ai suspiró – Perfecto. Supongo que tendremos que buscarles a tientas – replicó la chica, sentándose en un banco próximo.**

****

**-¡Y no os olvidéis de Ran! – exclamó Kogoro súbitamente.**

****

**Ai y Agasa asintieron. Lo cierto es que se habían olvidado por completo de Ran. Todo eso había empezado a costa suya. Lo que Ai no lograba comprender era por qué la habían cogido. ¿Para atrapar, así, a Kudo? Y de ser cierto, ¿cómo podían saber ellos que Kudo y ella se conocían? Y recordó la carta. También sabían quién era Conan. La cabeza de Ai empezó a enloquecer. ¿Cómo podían haber descubierto todas esas cosas? Y lo más inquietante, si ya sabían que eran en realidad Shinichi Kudo, el detective, y Shiho Miyano, la traidora… ¿por qué simplemente no les fueron a buscar y ya? ¿Por qué temían que alguien más supiera el secreto y diera la voz de alarma? No. Pero entonces, ¿por qué? Ai frunció el ceño, confundida. "¿Es posible que necesiten a Mouri? Si yo fuera ellos, no la vería más que alguien para poder conseguir a Kudo, que es su objetivo primordial, porque él ya está totalmente indemnizado contra la APTX 4869…" **

****

**Y era cierto. Conan Edogawa estaba totalmente indemnizado ante la droga, al igual que ella, porque ya la habían tomado. Sus cuerpos habían creado una especie de defensas, haciendo que su cuerpo ya no pudiese ser envenenado de nuevo por dicha droga, siempre y cuando mantuviesen el estado de niños, claro. En otras palabras: siendo niños, aunque ingiriesen la droga, no ocurriría nada; ahora bien, si la volvían a ingerir siendo mayores, volvería a suceder lo mismo. Y eso es lo que le había estado pasando a Kudo todo este tiempo con sus antídotos. Pero de los dos, él era el que más indemnizado estaba, porque era el que más veces había encogido y hecho mayor respecto a ella. ¿Tal vez es por eso por lo que le querían? ¿Por que tiene las defensas más altas y así podría soportar mejor el…mejor el qué? ¿Para qué necesitaban que tuviera las defensas altas? **

****

**Entonces, Ai abiró los ojos, mirando a la nada, concentrándose en si misma. Pues claro… ¡era lógico! El motivo por el cual le querían era ése… si bien en un principio no lo sabía del cierto, ahora sí. Ahora ya sabía para qué le querían a él y a ella. A ella, evidentemente, para matarla, porque dudaba que le dejasen reincorporarse a la organización, cosa que también rechazaría. Pero a él le querían para… **

****

**"Un antídoto." Pensó con amargura "¿Le quieren para un antídoto? Es probable. Aunque eso sería una buena idea, pero probablemente ellos quieran el antídoto para ellos mismos, para que si por algún casual alguno de ellos ingiriera el veneno, pudiese curarse. O para volver al estado de adulto a quienes ellos creyesen conveniente. Pero la idea era cada vez más extraña. Si ella fuera ellos, jamás inventaría un veneno, porque el veneno ha sido creado para matar. Nunca se arriesgaría en que el veneno cayese en manos de quien no debiera, y así poder curar siempre sus efectos. Entonces…¿era el antídoto o no, para lo que necesitaban a Kudo? Y a Ran, ¿sólo para ser un cebo? Con respecto a Ran, había dos posibilidades: o que estuviera en su poder, muerta, o que jamás hubiese estado en su poder. **

****

**-¿Eh? Qué raro…**

****

**Kogoro y Ai se giraron gradualmente hacia el doctor, el cual estaba sentado delante suyo en un banco continuo, con un disimulado auricular que comunicaba con su móvil, escondido en su bolsillo.**

****

**Ai se acercó a él, seguida del famoso detective, y le escudriñó con la mirada - ¿Más problemas? – suspiró la chica.**

****

**El doctor se quitó el auricular y lo guardó dónde el móvil, y luego los miró con la cara pálida – Heiji y Kazuha no contestan – dijo él, en tono quebrado. **

****

**Ai arqueó una ceja – Por supuesto que no. Ya le he dicho que estarán en manos de la organización. **

****

**-Ya… pero esperaba que… **

****

**La muchacha del pelo castaño se sentó a su lado, resoplando, mirando hacia el cielo azul, algo extrañamente anormal para el invierno en Japón, y musitó - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Llamamos a la policía como debimos hacer en un buen principio?**

****

**Kogoro cruzó ambos brazos – Creo que el inspector Megure podrá ayudarnos con discreción. Sólo tengo que pedírselo como un favor profesional, para que sólo investiguen sus mejores hombres para no levantar sospechas en el cuartel, donde podría haber perfectamente un infiltrado de la dichosa organización esta.**

****

**Agasa arqueó las cejas, impresionado – Después de todo, tu cabeza parece no saturarse en situaciones límites – dijo él, burleta. Kogoro gruñó. El profesor Agasa se levantó, algo cansado, seguido de Ai – bien, vayamos a ver al inspector Megure. Estoy seguro que nos podrá ayudar, por poco que sea. **

****

**Ambos hombres empezaron a andar hacia la parada del autobús, ya que la comisaría central se encontraba bastante lejos de donde estaban ellos y no era cuestión de perder el tiempo, cuando notaron que la niña se quedaba atrás, observando algo con la mirada fija. El doctor se acercó de nuevo a ella, nerviosa.**

****

**-Ai, ya sabes que no debes quedarte atrás. La organización puede estar buscándote, no te separes de nosotros menos de un metro, ¿lo entiendes? – dijo él, en tono fraternal.**

****

**La chica, sin mirarle, sonrió – Creo que antes de ir a la sede policial deberíamos echarles una mano. **

****

**Agasa parpadeó, confundido - ¿Echarles una mano? ¿A quién? **

****

**Ai señaló con el dedo lentamente hacia una callejuela, no muy lejos de allí. El profesor se colocó las gafas y miró hacia el punto donde le señalaban. Y cuál fue su sorpresa, ante la mirada expectante de la niña, de que allí había los Detective Boys, siguiendo 'a escondidas' a al parecer, un extraño hombre del… ¡¿FBI?!**

****

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

**Conan empezó a entreabrir los ojos. La primera sensación que tuvo fue que le dolía sobremanera la cabeza. Intentó incorporarse, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron. Desconcertado, miró a su alrededor. Eso parecía una habitación de hospital, pero mucho más grande y espaciosa, siendo su cama la única, la cual estaba justo en medio de la estancia, como… "Una sala de pruebas" musitó el chico, sintiéndose desfallecer. ¿Qué hacía aquí? **

****

**"Vermouth… y ese estúpido helado, que sacó ese estúpido gas. ¡Maldita sea, tendría que haber pensado que harían algo así! ah…¿y ahora qué? Juego con desventaja. Me he dejado atrapar, por Ran, y ni siquiera se si está viva o muerta… y ahora voy a ayudar a crear, seguramente, una nueva versión de la APTX 4869. ¡Oh, perfecto! Tanto tiempo luchando contra ellos y miradme ahora. ¡Soy uno de ellos! Pero que no se crean que esto va a salir según sus planes. No en vano soy Shinichi Kudo, detective. Tengo un cerebro y sé usarlo. Como dijo una vez alguien, 'es mejor esperar pacientemente a que el contrario mueva ficha y se equivoque, para luego hacer escaque mate'."**

****

**Lo que ahora tenía en mente Conan era fingir. Así de simple. Fingiría que aceptaría a regañadientes ser miembro de la organización, hasta descubrir dónde estaba Ran, si es que estaba allí o no. Cuando supiera en poder de quién estaba, actuaría en consecuencia de ello. Pero lo que tenía claro es que ahora debía obedecerles por el momento, mientras no supiese del cierto si ella estaba a salvo o no… **

****

**-Oooh, Cool Guy*… **

****

**El chico se incorporó nuevamente, y de nuevo sintió una punzada a la cabeza, lo que le hizo tumbarse de nuevo y observar con estupor la mujer de pelo rubio y gafas brillantes acercarse hacia él. **

****

**-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó en fingida preocupación. El chico la miró desafiante, sin contestar. Sabía que tendría que fingir que aceptaba, pero no debía hacerlo de buenas a primeras, si no quería que ellos sospechasen algo. **

****

**-Para tu desgracia, perfectamente, Jodie** – dijo él, sonriéndole astutamente.**

****

**Por un momento, le pareció que Vermouth se contrariaba, pero luego volvió a sonreír, con ambos brazos cruzados – Vaya, esperaba que no tardaras en reconocerme. Para ser un detective de tu clase, te ha costado lo tuyo. Aunque no te culpo, no me has tenido ni un solo día de clase, y sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces… **

****

**-Ja, no entiendo cómo ha podido engañar a tanta gente. **

****

**-Sí, pequeño. Y pensar que la propia Ran parecía tenerme como su modelo a seguir… **

****

**Vermouth sonrió encantada al disfrutar del panorama que se le ofrecía. La cara del chico pasó de una media sonrisa burleta a la de odio furioso. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y su fría mirada podía congelar el desierto. Con voz entrecortada y susurrante, habló – Dónde…está…Ran.**

****

**La atractiva mujer sonrió – Tranquilo, se encuentra perfectamente – se limitó a decir.**

****

**El joven explotó, lleno de ira e impotencia – Si no la veo, no pienso colaborar en ningún proyecto vuestro. **

****

**Vermouth se encogió de hombros – No es problema, porque necesitamos tu cuerpo, y no 'a ti'. Te dormiremos y con eso habrá más que suficiente. **

****

**Conan frunció el ceño, impotente. Ella continuó hablando en su habitual tono despectivo y a la vez frío y neutro – Pero si con ello conseguimos que nuestro pequeño detective se entregue al cien por cien a nosotros, que obedezca TODAS nuestras órdenes sin chistar y no estar con esta cara de perrito mosqueado, te la traeremos. **

****

**Conan parpadeó. Miró a la mujer, medio esperanzado, medio desconfiado. ¿Le decía la verdad? ¿Le permitirían ver a Ran? Eso, en cierto modo, le alegró y entristeció. Alegró, porque admitía claramente que seguía viva, pero desgraciadamente en su poder. Y si la veía, entonces daría por echo que tendría que obedecerles al pie de la letra todo lo que le mandaran, puesto que, de lo contrario, no dudarían en matarla. **

****

**-Quiero verla AHORA. **

****

**-No, Cool Guy, ahora no. Debes descansar, y antes de verla debo asegurarme que cumplirás tu parte del trato – dijo ella, fríamente. La mujer se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta con un sexy movimiento de caderas. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y habló sin mirarle, con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.**

****

**-Se me olvidaba. Ni se te ocurra pensar en que puedas traicionarnos después de haber dejado a tu amiguita a salvo, porque tenemos otros dos amigos tuyos con nosotros, para la causa. Así que si tú o ella escapáis, no dudaremos en ejecutarlos. Osaka sufriría una gran pérdida.**

****

**Y, dicho esto, cerró la puerta. Conan se quedó petrificado, reproduciendo una y otra vez sus últimas palabras. Entonces… ¿Heiji y Kazuha estaban también en su poder? ¡¡Maldita sea!! Mira que les dijo que fuesen con cuidado. ¿Y ahora qué? Si ejecutaba su plan, Heiji y Kazuha morirían. Si no lo hacía, seguramente morirían todos. Entonces… ¿valía la pena arriesgarse?**

****

**"Jamás" pensó, quedo "Nunca les traicionaré. Nunca. Ha de haber algún modo… algún modo de salir de ésta…" **

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**-¡Bien, Kaito, te aconsejo que me cuentes TODA la verdad! – susurró Aoko a la oreja del chico, mientras Ran estaba distraída observando una tienda de ropa. **

****

**Después de estar en la mansión Kudo, Kaito dijo que era peligroso encontrarse allí por más tiempo del necesario, sin responder al por qué de dicho peligro por parte de Aoko. Los tres se fueron en dirección a la casa de Kogoro Mouri, aunque de momento sólo hacían el intento, pues el chico no se acordaba exactamente dónde se encontraba. Si bien había estado alguna vez allí antes***, era difícil precisar el lugar.**

****

**-¿¡De qué estás hablando!? – le dijo él, cansado - ¡Ya te he dicho que no hay nada más!**

****

**Kaito rogó interiormente que Aoko se lo creyera, pero la chica erre que erre, no dejaba de preguntarle lo mismo desde que se habían alejado de esa mansión tenebrosa. **

****

**La cara de Aoko se hizo gigante, contrastando con la diminuta figura de Kaito - ¡¡¿¿PERO TÚ TE CREES QUE YO SOY IMBÉCIL O QUÉ??!! ¡¡DIME POR QUÉ CONOCES TAN BIEN A ESA CHICA!! ¿¿ES QUE ES TU NOVIA SECRETA?? ¿¿ES ESO?? **

****

**Kaito enrojeció - ¡¡Estúpida, por supuesto que no!! ¡¡Ya te he dicho todo lo que se!! ¡¡Sólo la conozco de verla a veces por la tele junto al detective Mouri!! – exclamó el chico, algo nervioso. **

****

**De repente, Ran se giró hacia ellos, algo preocupada - ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó, inocentemente. **

****

**Aoko la miró algo irritada, creyendo en Kaito pero a la vez sospechando de ella. Kaito sacudió levemente la mano, en señal negativo – No, no, tranquila. Es que lleva fatal los celos – dijo él, divertido y sonriente, señalando a Aoko, la cual enrojeció y empezó a discutir de nuevo.**

****

**Ran se los quedó mirando, en silencio. Miró a Aoko. En el fondo, algo parecido físico sí que tenían. De hecho, de espaldas las podrían confundir y todo, salvo que ella era un poco más alta y con el pelo más liso que Aoko. Luego miró a Kaito. Como tantas veces antes, un sentimiento de melancolía invadió todo su ser, y mirándolo con tristeza intentó saber el por qué de esa sensación que le venía acosando desde que lo vio por primera vez. Desalentada, les dio la espalda y siguió andando sin rumbo fijo, con la cabeza gacha, intentando recordar algo, por poco que fuera, de sus recuerdos. **

****

**Kaito, de reojo, vio cómo la chica los miraba a ambos; primero a Aoko y luego a él. Cada vez que le miraba, se le notaba un sentimiento de tristeza absoluto, y no se le quitaba de la cabeza esa triste mirada, como si fuera la propia Aoko quien se la mandara. Tal vez le miraba así porque le recordaba a alguien… ¿a alguien?**

****

****

****

**==========**

****

****

**__**

**_Hakuba, su compañera de clase de mirada astuta y pelo largo rojizo, les contempló absorta. Luego, puso la foto de una chica al lado de Aoko, y la foto de un chico a su lado. Luego, Hakuba los comparó. Después de un rato sin decir nada, la chica sonrió y dijo – Pues sí que es cierto lo que dicen. Tú te pareces bastante a ella, Aoko._**

**__**

**_Aoko la miró confundida, y luego miró a la foto. No sabía muy bien quién era, pero era evidente que su parecido era indiscutible. Y lo mismo con Kaito y el chico de la foto, sólo que en su caso sí que sabía quien era él._**

**__**

**_-Shinichi Kudo – dijo Hakuba, aclarando sus dudas – ese famoso detective. Ha empezado hace poco con su vida policíaca, pero ya ha salido en más de seis veces en titulares y televisión. Se ve que es muy popular, sus deducciones nunca fallan y siempre encuentra al asesino. También podría atrapar, proponiéndoselo, a los ladrones… - dijo ella, en tono misterioso, observando a Kaito con esa mirada tan profunda que a él le hacía sentirse contrariado._**

**__**

**_¿Lo sabía? Fueron muchas las veces en que Kaito pensó que su amiga sabía su pequeño secreto, pero esa no era la cuestión ahora. Se fijó en el chico de la foto y negó cualquier parecido, aunque por dentro sabía que cierto semblante sí que tenían. _**

****

****

**==========**

****

****

**Kaito pensó en esa conversación de hacía casi dos años. Fue el tiempo en que ese Kudo empezó a popularizarse. Era evidente que Aoko no se acordaba de nada sobre aquello. De hecho, ni siquiera él mismo le había dado importancia. **

****

**Entonces era a él a quien Kaito le recordaba a Ran. Le recordaba a Shinichi Kudo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que esos dos se conocerían. Y según la mirada que Ran le echaba, no sólo se conocían, sino que había algo más. Quién sabe, tal vez algo similar a él y a Aoko. Al pensar en ella, involuntariamente la miró. Ésta también le miró, enfadada por no contarle la 'supuesta' verdad. Algo que no entendería jamás de ella era cómo podía saber todo lo que uno pensaba. Porque, evidentemente, ella tenía razón. No había dicho la verdad, o más bien no toda la que sabía. Porque, si lo hacía, sabrían quién era él. **

****

**Inevitablemente, volvió a reproducir la escena. **

****

**El día anterior, había recibido una misteriosa carta donde ponía que si no iba a la mansión Kudo, destaparían su identidad de ladrón. Miró el remitente, pero no había ninguno. Aunque estaba seguro de quién era: esos bastardos, queriendo ajustar cuentas. ¿¡Por qué demonios había accedido a hacer tratos con ellos!? "Porque no tenía alternativa…" pensó con frustración. Pero volvió a la vida real, y decidió acudir a la cita. Como en la carta hacía referencia a Kaito Kid, y no a Kaito Kurowa, decidió ir como tal, vestido con su habitual indumentaria de ladrón de guante blanco. **

****

**Como ellos sabían dónde vivía y cuál sería la ruta por la que él llegaría, decidió dar un rodeo e ir por el lado opuesto al sentido en que tendría que llegar, para desconcertarlos más y espiarles mejor, más que nada para comprobar si llevaban armas o algo por el estilo. **

****

**Entonces, llegó a la mansión Kudo. Se escondió entre unos matorrales, observando minuciosamente. Entonces, oyó gritos a la casa de al lado. Era una chica, que parecía estar llamando a alguien. **

****

**Como el soplar del viento, se deslizó ágilmente hasta la mansión vecina. Allí encontró, para su sorpresa, a… ¿¡Aoko!? No, no era ella, pero su parecido era increíble. Esa chica le sonaba muchísimo y no sólo por su parecido con su amiga, sino por algo más… ¿la habría visto en alguna otra ocasión? Eso carecía de importancia en esos momentos porque vio acercarse a dos hombres más por detrás de ella. Uno regresó al coche aparcado allí enfrente, y el otro apuntó con una pistola a la chica, la cual se había quedado sin habla. **

****

**No sabía qué hacer. ¿Para qué le habían citado, para presenciar la muerte de esa chica? ¡De ninguna manera, no iba a impedir que esos tipos asesinaran en sus narices! Salió de su escondite dispuesto a ayudar a la chica, cuando sonó el primer disparo y eso le contuvo el corazón. No sabía bien por qué, pero no quería que le sucediera nada. Era algo personal, más de lo que habría sentido con cualquier otro. Pero para su sorpresa, la chica no había recibido el impacto. Había saltado hacia un lado justo antes del disparo, reaccionando por fin. El hombre chasqueó la lengua y siguió disparando. La joven empezó a correr, presa del pánico. Si no hacía algo, una bala acabaría impactándola. Entonces, cogió una pequeña esfera y la lanzó hacia el hombre. Éste se quedó algo sorprendido, pero antes de poder reaccionar, la esfera explotó, saliendo de ella un montón de gas. La chica, no menos sorprendida, cayó al suelo. Al parecer se había golpeado con una rama mientras corría mirando hacia atrás. Algo un poco penoso, pero nada recriminable en una situación como esa. **

****

**Kaito se apresuró a ir hacia el hombre para darle un gas somnífero y atarle, para luego entregarle a la policía. Cuando el gas se hubo desvanecido, el hombre no paraba de toser, con la pistola a metros más adelante. Pero justo cuando fue a tocarle, sonó un disparo. Kaito retrocedió inmediatamente, pero se sorprendió que no era él el blanco, sino ese hombre de negro, el cual había perecido irremediablemente ante un disparo en la nuca, por parte de su propio compañero. Kaito se dirigió hacia el coche, pero éste aceleró y se perdió entre las callejuelas de Beika. **

****

**Oyó gemir a la chica y la miró con preocupación. Era obvio que no podía dejarla allí, tirada en medio de ese escenario. Por arte de magia, se cambió su ropa de ladrón por sus habituales prendas, cosa que sólo un mago de su talla como él podía hacer, cogió el transmisor y después de pedir un taxi, llamó a la central más próxima, imitando la voz del padre de Aoko, el inspector Ginzo Nakamori****. **

****

****

**-¡Eh, Tierra llamando a Kaito! **

****

**El chico salió de su estado de ensoñación para ver a ambas chicas, una preocupada y la otra enfurruñada, mirándole expectantes. Él se echó atrás como un reflejo instintivo y miró a Aoko, confundido.**

****

**-¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo él, malhumorado. **

****

**La chica gruñó y frunció el ceño - ¡¡Pues que don 'sé-perfectamente-dónde-está-la-casa-de-Mouri' nos guíe hasta su casa!! – exclamó la chica, con un eje de egocentrismo.**

****

**El joven resopló – Tsk, vale, vale. Venga, en marcha – dijo él, reanudando de nuevo la marcha por las solitarias calles de Beika. **

****

**Y fue entonces cuando notó que algo se movía detrás suyo. Y fue entonces cuando vio, demasiado lejos, que les seguían. Y fue entonces cuando, demasiado tarde, un coche aceleró hacia ellos, rozándoles con el viento, abriendo una puerta trasera y cogiendo a la joven… Aoko, ante las miradas confundidas de los tres jóvenes. **

****

****

**Fin del cap. 6**

****

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

****

****

****

**Notas de la Autora**

****

***Cool Guy es el nombre que utiliza Vermouth para referirse a Shinichi Kudo, al igual que utiliza 'Angel' para referirse a Ran. **

****Jodie Saintemillion es la profesora de intercambio que ha venido a impartir clases de inglés a la escuela de Ran. En realidad, es un miembro más de la organización, su nombre en código es Vermouth. Su nombre real, si no me equivoco, es Chris Vineyard **

*****Kaito ya había estado una vez en la casa de Ran, en la 3ª película, cuando al final se hizo pasar por Shinichi para sacar a Conan del apuro. Cuando éste le preguntó el porque, él le respondió que él había salvado una de sus palomas. Eso significa, indudablemente, que Kaito Kid sabe que Conan y Shinichi son la misma persona n_n **

******Ginzo Nakamori es el padre de Aoko Nakamori. En el primer encuentro Conan-Kaito Kid, él es uno de los que están al mando para atraparle. El que nunca lo haya hecho le vale que en comisaría siempre le regañen, y este es uno de los motivos por los cuales su hija, Aoko, tampoco soporta a Kid.**

****

**¡¡Uooooooaaaaaah!! ¡Terminé! Yeyeyeye, ¿os lo creéis? Yo noooo. Desde hacía unas semanas que me había quedado saturada, sin saber cómo continuar la parte de Conan #_#U pero no os preocupéis, que al fin y al cabo no ha salido tan mal. Pedir una disculpa a los amantes de Heiji-Kazuha por no haberles dado mucho protagonismo en éste capítulo, pero ya veréis como poco a poco todos van teniendo su parte importante en el final n_~ sobretodo Conan y Ran! Ay, me voy de la lenwa XP Weno, ya sólo falta dar las gracias a… ¡¡todos los que leéis esto!! A mis friends de internet, Jess, Ranma, Akane-chan, Ayumi-chan, Nem y Danae, Javier, An-chan, al fanlisting de Ran y Shinichi y al de Conan-Shinichi y…er… creo que ya está ((_))**

****

**Un saludo a todos ellos, por leer el fic y mandarme sus comentarios, ¿y por qué no lo haces tú también? Escríbeme y dime qué te ha parecido, cómo crees que será el final y qué pasará con los personajes. Dame el gusto de conocer tu opinión, enviadme mails a cinturo@3xl.net , gracias n_n**

****

**Salu2 a to2, por apoyarme. **

**__**

**_CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF) _**

****

****

**···27 de Agosto del 2003···**


	7. Revelaciones

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

_**-¡Eh, Tierra llamando a Kaito! **_

_**El chico salió de su estado de ensoñación para ver a ambas chicas, una preocupada y la otra enfurruñada, mirándole expectantes. Él se echó atrás como un reflejo instintivo y miró a Aoko, confundido.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo él, malhumorado. **_

_**La chica gruñó y frunció el ceño - ¡¡Pues que don 'sé-perfectamente-dónde-está-la-casa-de-Mouri' nos guíe hasta su casa! – exclamó la chica, con un eje de egocentrismo.**_

_**El joven resopló – Tsk, vale, vale. Venga, en marcha – dijo él, reanudando de nuevo la marcha por las solitarias calles de Beika. **_

_**Y fue entonces cuando notó que algo se movía detrás suyo. Y fue entonces cuando vio, demasiado lejos, que les seguían. Y fue entonces cuando, demasiado tarde, un coche aceleró hacia ellos, rozándoles con el viento, abriendo una puerta trasera y cogiendo a la joven… Aoko, ante las miradas confundidas de los tres jóvenes. **_

"**The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

_**A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, **_

_**by CiNtUrO-cHaN**_

**Archivo VII: _Revelaciones_**

**Los Detective Boys se miraron contrariados, observando al tipo que encajaba a la perfección con el hombre que había descrito Conan. Algo intimidados, eso sí, ya que era un 'sospechoso de asesinato', tal vez, y no las tenían todas cuando empezaron a seguirle a escondidas. Iban a diez metros por detrás, y cuando éste se giraba, sólo veía a tres críos charlando animadamente. Al girarse, los tres suspiraban con pesadez y volvían a seguirle. Ya llevaban rato intentando comunicarse con Conan, pero no había manera. El chico no contestaba. Y tampoco con Ai o el profesor Agasa, ni nadie. Todo el mundo, al parecer, se había puesto de acuerdo para tener las líneas ocupadas. **

**-¿Creéis que hacemos bien en seguirle? – preguntó tímidamente Ayumi, mirándole de reojo.**

**Mitsuhiko asintió – Sí, ahora es cuando debemos demostrarles a todos de lo que somos capaces – ahora la cara de Mitsuhiko se contrarió – Y…llevo rato pensándolo y creo que… **

**Ayumi y Genta se lo miraron asustados. El chico prosiguió – Creo que los compinches de ese tipo han cogido a Conan y los otros.**

**-¿¡Quéeee? – dijeron ambos, mirándole aterrados. Él sólo asintió con el rostro oscurecido - ¡No puede ser! ¿Y-Y ahora qué? ¡No podemos vérnoslas solos con un secuestrador o…o asesino! – exclamó Genta.**

**Los tres miraron al hombre el cual ya estaba bastante lejos y casi no veían con el ir y venir de la gente. Se apresuraron a cogerle el paso y a mantenerse en una distancia prudencial, y luego volvieron las preguntas.**

**-Genta tiene razón. No creo que debamos probar nada, Mitsuhiko. Tal vez deberíamos llamar al inspector Megure – dijo Ayumi.**

**El pequeño se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativo – Está bien. Llamemos al inspector Megure – y miró a sus dos amigos – Y… esto… ¿qué número es? **

**-500332864.**

**Todos sonrieron, aliviados – Ah, bien, ¡vamos Mitsuhiko, llama, llam…! ¿Uh? **

**Los tres se giraron lentamente con miedo en los ojos, temiéndose encontrarse lo peor detrás de ellos. **

**-Pero no llaméis aún – dijo Ai Haibara, sonriente al contemplar la cara de pánico de los tres chicos.**

**-¿¡A-Ai? – exclamaron los tres a la vez - ¿¡Qué haces aquí? **

**-Chicos, chicos – ese era el profesor, para mayor desconcierto y a la vez alivio de los críos – Olvidaos de las preguntas ahora. ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? **

**Genta se adelantó con el vientre inflado - ¡Seguir las indicaciones de Conan! – respondió con indignación, señalando al hombre del FBI que caminaba mirándolo todo a ocho metros y alejándose de ellos. Agasa, Ai y el detective Kogoro Mouri le miraron, desconfiados. Ayumi siguió - ¡Nos dijo que siguiéramos a un sospechoso, y la descripción que nos dio encaja a la perfección!**

**Agasa dudó un momento Rayos, Shinichi, de todas las descripciones imaginarias que pueden existir en el mundo, tú vas y haces una de alguien que existe y encima éstos le ven. Pero lo que me escama es el por qué de la presencia de un agente del FBI en Tokio. **

**-Es posible que esté tras los pasos de la Organización – dijo la pequeña chica de pelo castaño a la oreja del profesor – Tengo entendido que unos miembros de la Organización se dejaron ver demasiado en EUA y el FBI les siguió el rastro. Es hasta posible que hayan hecho un acuerdo con la policía metropolitana de Tokio para intervenir juntos cuando la situación lo requiera – puntualizó Ai. **

**-¡Eso es magnífico! – exclamó el profesor - ¡Entonces ahora tenemos el apoyo del FBI!**

**-Esa es una opción – dijo tajante Ai – y la otra es que ese tipo sea de la Organización y vaya vestido de agente del FBI para hacernos caer en la trampa. O quizás es un verdadero agente pero está aquí por otros motivos. O quién sabe, quizás es algún fan del FBI que lleva una americana idéntica… Yo digo que le sigamos sin hacer ni decir nada. **

**-Er… le he perdido – dijo de repente Kogoro Mouri, con una expresión de desconcierto, volviendo de donde había ido para tener mejor vista del individuo – He ido a echar una ojeada, me he girado un momento y… ¡zas! Había desaparecido delante de mí.**

**Ai y el doctor le miraron - ¡¿Le has perdido! – exclamó el profesor, desesperado - ¡Oh, perfecto! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡¡Shinichi, Ran, todos corren peligro y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo aquí!**

**Ayumi, Getna y Mitsuhiko se lo miraron, sorprendidos - ¿Qué le pasa a Ran-neechan? ¿Por qué dice que está en peligro? – preguntó Ayumi, preocupada - ¿Y dónde está Conan? ¿Se ha metido en algún otro lío? **

**Ai se adelantó – No pasa nada, chicos. El doctor bromeaba. Ran se ha ido unos días con Shinichi a la montaña a esquiar, y por eso ha dicho el doctor que corren peligro, por eso de los aludes y tal, pero no os preocupéis, están en una zona donde no hay aludes nunca. Y Conan… bueno, ya sabéis cómo es. Aparece y desaparece a su gusto.**

**Ahora los tres pequeños suspiraron aliviados – Uf, menos mal… **

**Ai sonrió y le dio un codazo al doctor como castigo por ser tan desliz. Luego volvió a hablar entre dientes mientras los otros tres empezaban a discutir lo sucedido con el agente del FBI.**

**-Oiga, profesor, creo que ya iba siendo hora de irnos a la comisaría central a hablar con el inspector Megure – dijo la chica.**

**Él asintió y cogió el pendiente-transmisor y pulsó el número del inspector - ¿Sí? Ah, inspector Megure. Soy yo, Hiroshi Agasa, ¿sabe? E-Estoy con Kogoro Mouri… sí, Mouri. Dice que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente y que ahora mismo vamos hacia la central. ¿Cómo…? ¿Que está en un caso? Ah, vale, entonces haremos eso. Sí. Adiós. **

**Y colgó. Se guardó el auricular y suspiró, mientras pedía un taxi – El inspector ha dicho que no podrá ir, pero que nos atenderán Takagi, Sato y el inspector Shiratori.**

**-Oiga, doctor, se me acaba de ocurrir que… - Ai le miró sonriente y señaló el pequeño maletín negro que llevaba consigo el doctor Agasa, donde en su interior había el portátil – En comisaría podríamos descargar los datos de ese dichoso disket. **

**-Pero… - Agasa miró a través de la ventanilla, meditabundo, observando como empezaba a llover poco a poco. Luego se volvió hacia Ai, preocupado - ¿Pero y si hay algún infiltrado de la Organización en comisaría? **

**-No habrá ningún problema. No pasa nada con que sepan que estamos en comisaría, allí no se atreverán a atacarnos sin ser descubiertos. Además, lo haremos en presencia de los inspectores y oficiales al mando, ¿qué me dice? En menos de unas horas tendremos nombres, apellidos, codenames, sitios donde trabajan los miembros más lejanos, calles donde viven, sus víctimas, sus chantajes… y mil cosas más. Suena fascinante. **

**El doctor no dijo nada. Era cierto lo que la pequeña chica decía. En comisaría no correrían ningún riesgo, y después de contarles la situación a Takagi, Sato y Shiratori, estarían en buenas manos. **

**Muy lejos de allí, en una abandonada mansión, había dos figuras moviéndose nerviosamente en una pequeña habitación oscura, donde casi no entraba la tenue luz del sol por la pequeña rendija que allí había. No habían comido ni bebido desde hacía horas. De vez en cuando se habría una pequeña rendija en la puerta, y notaban como unos fríos ojos les observaban meticulosamente en la oscuridad, confirmando que aún estaban allí. ¿Y cómo iban a irse si estaban fuertemente atados, el uno al otro, con un enorme pilón de cemento en medio de ambos? **

**-Tengo…sueño… - susurró la chica, a punto de quedarse dormida por el cansancio.**

**El joven intentó moverse una vez más, para que las cuerdas así se gastaran y se rompieran, pero nada. Esas cuerdas parecían estar compuestas por sustancias irrompibles. Suspiró de nuevo – No te duermas ahora. Imagínate que tenemos una oportunidad de salir y tú estás durmiendo. Vaya gracia, ¿no? **

**Kazuha entrecerró los ojos aún más, parecía al borde del mundo – Heiji…estoy muy cansada… ya hace más de tres horas que estamos aquí encerrados y creo que ese gas que me han hecho respirar antes me ha afectado… **

**Heiji frunció el ceño. Después de toparse con ese hombretón a la salida de la heladería, había notado como sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Había una especie de gas verdoso. Todos los de la heladería, incluido el hombretón, llevaban unas mascarillas antigas. Kazuha empezó a toser y se puso ambas manos a la boca. Ella también cayó al suelo inconsciente, y al cabo de poco, él. Y para cuando despertó, ya se encontraban aquí. En esta especie de lavandería abandonada, atado y reatado hasta la altura de los hombros. **

**-Intenta aguantar – fue lo único que dijo. ¿Y qué más podía decirle cuando era él el primero en querer dormirse? Pero ahora debía ser fuerte. Si él sucumbía, Kazuha también. No podía permitir que nada malo le sucediese. Todo era culpa suya. No debió hacerle caso, tendría que haberla dejado con el doctor en el parque e ir solo a la heladería. De haberlo hecho así, ahora no estaría aquí con él. **

**Pero sabía que alguien vendría a buscarles. Tardarían lo suyo, pero vendría alguien. El doctor había colocado un pequeño transmisor y un localizador muy bien escondido en sus ropajes, y seguro que ahora mismo ya estaban viniendo en su ayuda, o al menos a buscarla. Y pensando en ellos, su mente reparó en Conan. Seguro que a él también le habían cogido. Estaría bien. No les interesaba matarle, según tenía entendido. Y tuvo un nefasto pensamiento, devolviéndole a la realidad Mierda… van a utilizarlos como rehenes… para hacer que Kudo obedezca… ¡tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente! Ah, pero espera… si escapamos, ellos también podrán decirle a Kudo que nos tienen encerrados, y estaríamos en las mismas. Ha de haber una manera de escapar y hablar con Kudo, porque sino tampoco podremos sacarle a él. Mierda… esto se está complicando mucho… Bueno, antes de nada hay que escapar **

**-Hey, Kazuha – Heiji movió su cuerpo ligeramente para sacudir a la chica, la cual estaba detrás suyo, con el pilón en medio. Pero ella no contestó – Kazuha, eh, vamos. ¡Kazuha! **

**Nada, la chica se había quedado dormida y bien dormida. Bueno, daba igual, escaparía sin su ayuda y cuando estuviera todo listo ya la despertaría. Pero cómo. No había ningún objeto afilado alrededor, y la fuerza con que le habían atado le impedía apenas moverse unos centímetros. **

**Se oyó un ruido, y la puerta de hierro chirrió. Heiji pudo ver un poco de luz, para luego ver una oscura silueta aparecer en la habitación. Él se quedó helado. Era un hombre alto, esbelto, con un sombrero que le hacía sombra en la cara. Tenía un oscuro bigote repeinado y en su mano derecha llevaba, cargada, una pistola. **

**-Buenas tardes – dijo él, con una voz fría como el hielo – Oh, tú eres el detective ese de Osaka, ¿no? El hijo de Heizo… **

**Heiji frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo lo habían averiguado tan rápido? Idiota… seguro que nos habrán hecho algún control mientras estábamos inconscientes y nos han identificado. Oh-oh… espero que ahora encima no me usen para pedirle un rescate a papá… ¡de ninguna manera! Tenemos que escapar de aquí ahora o nunca. **

**El hombre empezó a acercarse hacia él, con la pistola alzada – Debes conocer a ese Shinichi Kudo, ¿me equivoco? – Heiji se quedó aún más helado. La conversación iba por mal camino. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que ese tipo hiciera uso de su arma. Pero qué. ¿¡QUÉ? – Me han dicho que no os haga nada, porque sois valiosos rehenes… no puedo mataros a los dos… - Heiji respiró tranquilo. El hombre sonrió fríamente – Pero no me han prohibido que mate a uno de los dos… **

**El chico de Osaka le miró helado, con temor en el cuerpo - ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Oirán el ruido del tiro y tarde o temprano alguien vendrá a saber qué ocurre! **

**El hombre soltó una carcajada y luego añadió – Existe el silenciador… - y acto seguido añadió el silenciador a la Bernetta, y apuntó hacia Heiji – eh, tú, despierta a tu amiguita. **

**Heiji sonrió Hace horas que lo intento… pero prefirió no hacerse el gracioso en aquel momento. Sus vidas estaban en juego. Empezó a sacudir a Kazuha, y poco a poco empezó a gruñir y se despertó refunfuñando.**

**-¿Qué haces, Heiji…? Ya te he dicho que tengo sueño y… - entonces Kazuha reparó en la presencia del hombre con la pistola, quedándose helada como un cubito - ¡H-HEIJI! **

**El chico se sonrojó un poco al notar que el primer en quien pensaba cuando se encontraba en apuros era él, aunque eso no quitaba importancia al asunto. Ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Ya habría tiempo para eso después. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era intentar, de algún modo, engañar a ese tipo. Quizás decirle que no era justo matarle así, y que al menos le soltara para que pudiera defenderse. Alguna cosa de esas que seguro tendría éxito. **

**-Buenas tardes, señorita – dijo él, cortésmente, dirigiéndose a Kazuha. Heiji estuvo alerta. Ahora la apuntaba a ella – Ahora mismo acabábamos de tener una charla, ¿verdad, Heiji? **

**¿Quién te has creído que eres para llamarme por mi nombre? gruñó – Sí – respondió fríamente y miró a Kazuha despreocupado – Ha dicho que no nos podía matar a los dos, pero sí a uno – Kazuha lanzó su mejor cara de pánico – Y yo ahora iba a proponerle un trato. No es nada masculino matar a un chico atado, por lo que quería sugerirle que al menos me soltara. Total, el resultado sería el mismo, ¿no? Solo apretar el gatillo y… ¡bang! Pero al menos usted quedaría mejor como asesino. De la otra manera, si me disparara y estuviera yo atado, quedaría usted muy pero que muy mal, como un hombre sin escrúpulos que no es.**

**Kazuha se lo quedó mirando, con sudor frío Esto es una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la cual me voy a despertar de un momento a otro. Sí. Me despertaré, iré a casa de Heiji, le llamaré idiota por levantarse tan tarde y como iremos justos de tiempo para llegar al instituto, me llevará con su moto. Eso sucederá. Ahora sólo hace falta despertarme y… Dios, ¿a quién demonios pretendo engañar? ¡Esta pesadilla es real! Entonces, ¿por qué está diciendo todo esto Heiji? ¿Tiene algún plan? Por favor, que así sea… ánimo, Heiji, tus trucos nunca han fallado… hasta ahora **

**Hubo unos instantes de silencio. El hombre seguía apuntando a Heiji con expresión severa. El chico estaba bastante nervioso, no podía negarlo. Si ahora le decía que no importaba tener o no tener escrúpulos, adiós a todo. Ese era el fallo abismal del plan, pero no había tenido tiempo para pensar en otro. ¿Qué haría Kudo en su lugar? Seguramente, alguna cosa por el estilo. Miró expectante al hombre, esperando su reacción, mientras una gota de sudor frío le recorría la cara.**

**Entonces, el hombre sonrió. Ni Heiji ni Kazuha supieron cómo interpretar ese gesto. Entonces, poco a poco, empezó a bajar el arma.**

**-Bueno, chico, creo que te has ido demasiado rápido en tu relato… - empezó a decir él, poco a poco, con voz empalagosa – yo nunca he dicho que te mataría. ¿Cómo quieres que mate a alguien tan importante como tú? Ese sería un castigo muy nimio… No, yo tenía pensado algo mejor – y seguidamente empezó a mover de nuevo la pistola, apuntando hacia la sorprendida y aterrorizada Kazuha. El hombretón se limitó a sonreír – Algo mucho mejor… **

**En una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Tokio, en medio de un paraje montañoso, había cinco hombres, todos vestidos de negro, los cuales acababan de llegar con sus respectivos automóviles a la choza. Todos la miraron con cierto estupor, ya que estaban acostumbrados a reunirse en lugares de mejor calibre. Allí, todos se sentaron en unas sillas de madera alrededor de una larga mesa. **

**-¿Es que nuestro presupuesto se está agotando? – inquirió Gin, con voz helada, escrutando con la mirada al encargado de la reunión.**

**El hombre, intimidado, negó con la cabeza asustado – N-No, señor. Es sólo que las cosas empiezan a torcerse. Cada vez hay más gente detrás de nosotros y hemos decidido que ésta cabaña estaría bien para…**

**-¡¡SUFICIENTE! – bramó – Y ahora que empiece la reunión para que pueda irme de esta inmunda choza. **

**Gin se giró hacia la única mujer. Tenía unos veintitantos años, tenía el pelo rubio y largo, ojos azules y era bastante atractiva. Crhis Vineyard, alias… - Vermouth – dijo Gin, mirándola. Ésta le sonrió - ¿Cómo van las cosas por tu bando? **

**La mujer sonrió atractivamente – Muy bien, Gin. Ya le he hecho la oferta al chico, ahora sólo hace falta darle un pequeño empujón y… ¡voilá! Ya tendremos un nuevo miembro para estudiar – sonrió la mujer.**

**Gin hizo una fría mirada y luego movió la cabeza hacia otra dirección -¿Cómo va el plan, Cocktail? – ahora se dirigió hacia un hombre bajito que se sentaba delante suyo. Era calvo y tenía unas enormes gafas de sol.**

**El hombre habló con voz áspera pero firme – Como lo previsto. Aunque hemos tenido una baja. Nunca pensé que alguien saliera en la ayuda de esa cría… y menos _él_. **

**Gin hizo una mueca de disgusto - ¡¿Alguien me puede decir QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍA KAITO KID EN LA MANSIÓN KUDO! – bramó él, escrutándoles a todos con sus feroces ojos, sorprendiéndoles e intimidándoles con el grito.**

**Una suave e distorsionada voz habló – Bu-bueno…yo le envié una carta anónima para que de paso pudiéramos matarle a él cuando fuera en rescate de la chica.**

**Gin miró al hombre que acababa de hablar – Tú, si no me equivoco, fuiste el compañero del que murió la otra noche, ¿no? El que abandonó a su compañero y arrancó con el coche, dejándole tirado… el que, sin consultar nada con sus superiores, envió una carta a Kaito Kid para citarse con él y luego matarle… y encima, fracasando. Y, encima, sin conseguir a la chica. ¿Sabes que por tu culpa, las cosas se han complicado? ¿Sabes que por tu culpa, ahora tenemos a Kaito Kid y quién sabe a quién más detrás nuestro? ¿Sabes que Kaito Kuroba podría ir a la policía en cualquier momento? ¡¡Y TODO POR DESOBEDECERME! **

**El hombre se quedó pálido ante la ira de él. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Vodka sacó una pistola y, sin vacilar, le disparó en la cabeza. El hombre cayó muerto con la silla y ensució el suelo de sangre roja. Nadie le miró siquiera, ya que ese era el castigo por desobedecer una orden y por dar tantos perjuicios. **

**-Bueno, por segunda vez, ¿cómo va el plan, Cocktail? – preguntó Gin, mirándolo.**

**Cocktail se enjuagó la garganta y habló sin tapujos – Bien, jefe. Ya tenemos a la chica, me lo acaban de comunicar hará apenas media hora. Estaba junto a otros dos chicos, pero no han podido cogernos. Ahora mismo está camino de la base. Y como ordenó, ya he mandado órdenes a Ice para que mate a uno de los dos chicos de Osaka. **

**Gin sonrió y dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo – Así me gusta, buenas noticias. Bueno, Vermouth, ¿y el tema Sherry? **

**Vermouth miró a la nada fríamente, como si allí estuviera ella en persona. La odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ella, esa estúpida científica inventora de la apotoxin 48669 que se hizo tan famosa y venerada en la organización, la que siempre se le adelantaba en todo… incluso llegó a pensar que se llevaría también a Gin. Pero eso no sucedería nunca. Ahora era Sherry la traidora y ella la respetada en la Organización, proveniente de América, donde era toda una celebridad, y en la Organización ocupaba ahora un sitio de honor. **

**-No acudió a la cita con Kudo, aunque era de esperar. Debe de estar escondida por algún sitio, con ese amigo suyo, un científico loco. Pero no se preocupe, la encontraremos. Tenemos espías por todas partes y…**

**-Eso espero por tu bien– dijo él, cortándola- Te ofreciste voluntaria para este trabajo, y me dolería en el alma tener que matarte por no satisfacerme. Confío en que eso no sucederá. Bien, doy la reunión por terminada. Cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer, y por favor, que alguien tire a esta escoria al río – dijo, mirando con asco al cadáver que yacía a sus pies.**

**Antes de nada, Ran se tocó con dolor la frente, donde le había salido un moratón. Kaito y Ran se quedaron helados al notar cómo el coche se acercó tan silenciosa y rápidamente por detrás, y vieron con horror cómo se habría una de las puertas de esa extraña limusina negra brillante y un musculoso brazo cogía a la asustada y sorprendida Aoko y la empujaba hacia dentro. El coche apretó el acelerador, y aunque ambos reaccionaron y empezaron a correr tras de ellos, pronto los perdieron.**

**-¿Q-Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Ran, asustada, mirando hacia los dos caminos que había delante de ellos, sin saber cuál escoger. Se giró hacia Kaito, pero éste no decía nada. Corría callado, con la vista perdida. Ahora se encontraba apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza gacha. Ran se acercó a él tímidamente – Vamos, Kuroba, levántate. Aoko nos necesita. Tenemos que seguirla… **

**-Es culpa mía… - susurró. Ran abrió los ojos y miró al chico extrañada, el cual empeoraba por momentos – Es culpa mía por hacer tratos con esa estúpida organización… No tuve remedio, amenazaron con decirles a todos quién era… y ahora, por abandonarles, han raptado a Aoko… - Kaito parecía que hablara más para sí mismo que para Ran. La chica no entendía mucho.**

**-¿Y quién eres en realidad? – preguntó ella, desconcertada. **

**El chico contestó de inmediato sin darse cuenta, desalentado – Kaito Ki… ¡¡AGHH! – El chico se tapó la boca al instante y la miró asustado. La chica se lo quedó mirando, entre sorprendida y contrariada. Kaito empezó a reír para disimular - ¡Ja-Ja-Ja, era broma, mujer! **

**Ran sonrió tiernamente – Ya sabía yo que te había visto en algún lugar. Claro… fuiste tú quien en la fiesta del barco te cambiaste por mí… o cuando fuimos a esa reunión de magos… - Ran le miró. Kaito se quedó en silencio – Eres Kaito Kid… **

**De repente sopló un viento helado, pareciendo que la misma naturaleza daba más énfasis a la cuestión. Kaito se la quedó mirando en silencio, tenía la posibilidad de seguir negándolo y empezar a ir tras Aoko de nuevo, o darle un somnífero y dejarla en alguna casa próxima, y así tal vez creería que había sido un sueño. Lo cierto es que no podían perder más tiempo de lo que llevaban perdido, o Aoko estaría ya muy lejos…**

**Pues entonces, ¿qué? No podía permitirse el lujo de que alguien a parte del doctor supiera su secreto. No podía arriesgarse… ¿Y qué diría Aoko si se enteraba de que él era en realidad el peor enemigo de su padre, el que le había evitado el ascenso, el causante de tantos robos? **

**Entonces notó que la chica se le acercaba y le cogió de la mano. No supo cómo interpretar ese gesto. ¿Le cogía para llevarle a la policía? **

**-Vamos, rápido – dijo ella, tirando de él y empezando a andar.**

**Kaito no lograba reaccionar - ¿A-Adónde? **

**Ran sonrió – Pues a buscar a Aoko. **

**El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿No le iba a delatar? Teniendo a su padre y a su mejor amigo como detectives, ella ya debería saber algo del oficio… y siendo así, ¿no le delataría? Bueno, tal vez le estaba engañando y a la mínima aparecería algún poli por aquí… pero qué más daba, si ella ya lo sabía. La única solución posible era darle un somnífero.**

**Disimuladamente, cogió un pequeño sobre que siempre llevaba por si acaso. No se tenía que beber, sino inspirar. Se tapó las fosas nasales y lo tiró hacia Ran. La chica paró de correr al instante y empezó a toser, pero repentinamente saltó hacia atrás con agilidad, separándose del humo verdoso. Por un momento, ambos se miraron sin saber qué había hecho el otro ni entenderlo.**

**-Kaito, no voy a denunciarte – pronunció Ran quedo - ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Aoko! ¡Me trae sin cuidado que seas quien seas, pero Aoko ha sido raptada ante nuestros ojos por culpa mía! **

**Kaito se quedó a tres velas. Por dos motivos: uno, ¿¡no iba a denunciarle? ¿Le tomaba el pelo? ¿En serio que no iba a hacerlo? Y había otro punto importante…**

**-¿Por qué es culpa tuya exactamente? – preguntó, mirándola de reojo.**

**-Pues porque la otra vez no pudieron capturarme, y como Aoko y yo nos parecemos, y aún más de espaldas, la han cogido a ella pensándose que era yo… - dijo Ran, agachando la cabeza, culpable. **

**Kaito aún se la quedó mirando más extrañamente - ¿Y quién dices que intentó raptarte? **

**Ran se encogió de hombros – Unos extraños hombres de negro. Pero logré reaccionar y empecé a correr, pero tropecé y caí, y entonces alguien vino y… ¡¡TÚ! – exclamó la chica, señalándole a él, admirada - ¡¡Fuiste tú quien me ayudó! Cla-Claro, y por eso estaba en casa tuya… **

**Kaito estaba más tocado por segundos - ¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber desde cuando RECUERDAS todo eso? – preguntó el chico, irritado. Ran abrió los ojos, asustada de si misma. **

**-Yo… er… - Ran se miró sus manos, y luego a Kaito. Repentinamente, se tocó el chichón que instantes antes se había dado con la confusión del secuestro de Aoko. Seguramente se dio un golpe mientras abrían la puerta y les empujaban. Entonces… ¿se había recobrado? ¿Se acordaba de todo? ¡¡Seré inútil! ¡¡Lo recuerdo todo y no me doy cuenta!**

**-¿Ran…? – preguntó el chico tímidamente, al ver las extrañas caras que ponía su nueva compañera.**

**Ran dio un bote y se puso roja - ¡AH-SÍ! Sí que me acuerdo. De todo. Gracias, Kaito, por ayudarme – y dicho eso, le hizo una reverencia Uah, nunca me hubiera imaginado que le daría las gracias al mítico Kaito Kid… - ¡Vamos, tenemos que movernos! – y dicho esto empezó a correr.**

**Kaito la siguió, sorprendido - ¿Y seguro que no vas a delatarme? – preguntó, desconfiado.**

**Ran negó con la cabeza – Será mi manera de darte las gracias por lo de la otra noche. No te preocupes, no le voy a decir nada ni a mi padre ni a… bueno, un amigo mío, tú no lo conoces… o quizás sí. ¿Te suena Shinichi Kudo? – preguntó, mirándole.**

**Kaito asintió – Sí, nos hemos visto en alguna ocasión… en el caso de la torre del reloj… je, no pudo pillarme. **

**Ran sonrió. Si Shinichi supiera que estaba con Kaito Kid… quizás se enfadaría por no habérselo dicho. Aunque más bien no lo haría, porque se negaría a atraparle con su ayuda. Querría hacerlo por sus medios, solo, como siempre. **

**De repente, Kaito paró de correr - ¡¿Y se puede saber adónde vamos ahora! – preguntó el chico al borde del colapso.**

**-Ah…er… - Ran se quedó pensativa. Buena pregunta, sí señor – Será mejor que llame a mi padre, él sabrá qué hacer – y dicho esto, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y empezó a marcar números.**

**Kaito la miró algo contrariado, y Ran sonrió – Tranquilo, no le diré quién eres. ¿Les digo que eres Kaito Kurowa o te vas a disfrazar de alguien? – preguntó, amigablemente. **

**-Diles que vas con… Kaito Kuroba – dijo, mirando hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el coche. Oyó que Ran empezaba a marcar el número en el teléfono.**

**-No contestan en casa… les llamaré al móvil – respondió la chica al cabo de unos minutos, suspirando. De nuevo empezaron a andar sin un rumbo fijo. Mientras esperaba que el teléfono diera señal, Ran inició una nueva conversación, alto tímida – Y… ¿por qué dijiste antes que era culpa tuya? **

**Kaito siguió mirando al suelo, a juzgar por Ran, culpable – Porque… esos hombres de negro… bueno, creo que eran los mismos con los que hice tratos. Pero me chantajeaban. Decían que si no les hacía caso, harían daño a todos los de mí alrededor y dirían quién soy. Pero lo que no en tiendo es cómo supieron que era Kaito Kid ni por qué no dicen nada una vez abandonada la organización.**

**-Tal vez es que se les ha olvidado tu caso. Con tantos líos y todo eso… **

**-¿Y qué me dices de ti? – ahora era el turno de interrogar él a ella – ¿Por qué iban a por ti?**

**Ran se encogió de hombros, confundida – Ni idea. Yo fui a traer ropa limpia a Conan, ¿sabes quien es? El pequeño de las gafas- sonrió tiernamente y prosiguió, esperando que alguien contestara al móvil – Pues se fue a quedar a dormir a casa de unos amigos, pero cuando llegué allí nadie respondió y esos tipos… bueno, lo que sigue ya lo sabes.**

**El joven asintió, inquietado - ¿Y dices que no sabes por qué te buscan? – la chica negó con la cabeza, asustada – Lo que está claro es que tanto tú como yo jugamos un papel importante en esto… y ahora Aoko también. **

**-¡Ah, sht! ¡Ya hay señal! **

**Los dos pararon de andar y se centraron en el móvil de la chica. Estuvieron unos segundos expectantes hasta que una voz ronca y algo malhumorada habló - ¡Ahora Kogoro Mouri no está de servicio, llamen luego! **

**Ya hacía quince minutos que estaban en el taxi camino a la comisaría central para ir a hablar y a contar todo lo que sabían a los dos detectives Sato y Takagi y al inspector Shiratori. Kogoro miraba constantemente el reloj, refunfuñando y maldiciendo las colas que cada día se apoderaban de la metropolitana ciudad. Y para más agüero, el taxi estaba lleno a rebosar, cosa que hacía subir la temperatura sutilmente, así que los seis inquilinos no paraban de sudar: Kogoro, Agasa, Ai y los Detective Boys. **

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡No podemos permitirnos tardar todo esto! Si fuéramos andando, ya habríamos llegado – maldijo Kogoro, por milésima vez. **

**Agasa miró el retrovisor, como para tranquilizarse a si mismo de que nadie les seguía, y se giró a los asientos de atrás donde se encontraban todos – Vamos, Kogoro, tranquilícese. Una vez hayamos explicado todo a ellos, todo se solucionará. Son unos profesionales y nos ayudarán. No se preocupe más – fueron las 'tranquilizantes' palabras del bueno del doctor.**

**Kogoro no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar a través de la empañada ventanilla a causa de las bajas temperaturas. Lo que faltaba, ahora encima se pondría a llover o incluso nevar. Bueno, al menos la nieve deja pisadas **

** Kogoro, Kogoro, Kogoro es el mejor, el mejor detective de to-do-el-Japón… **

**Todo el mundo se giró asustado ante la melodía que empezaba a sonar del bolsillo del detective. Éste lo cogió con total naturalidad, mientras todos observaban el móvil polifónico entonar esa 'canción'. Este, como leyéndoles el pensamiento, puso su mejor cara de pervertido y sonrió – Juju… me la ha hecho Yoko…**

**A todos se les cayó una gotita. Kogoro cogió el teléfono retomando la seriedad de instantes antes y contestó secamente - ¡Ahora Kogoro Mouri no está de servicio, llamen luego! – y justo cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón de colgar, oyó una voz apresurada bastante familiar al otro lado del teléfono.**

**-¡¡No, espera! ¡No cuelgues! – gritó Ran.**

**Kogoro cogió de nuevo el teléfono y se lo pegó al auricular. Todos le miraron extrañados sin saber a qué venía ese cambio tan brusco.**

**-¡¿RA-RAN! ¡¿ERES TÚ! – gritó el preocupado padre. Todos se sorprendieron al oír el nombre de la joven y pararon atención. **

**-Sí, papá. Déjame hablar, necesito que vengas a comisaría, yo voy para allá. Han secuestrado a una amiga mía y…**

**-¡¿Y TÚ DÓNDE ESTÁS! – gritó extasiado sin escucharla.**

**Ran casi se tuvo que apartar el móvil del oído - ¡Sht! No grites tanto, hombre. Estoy en el distrito de Beika, unas calles después de casa de Shinichi. He llamado a casa y no había nadie… pero papá, escucha, han secuestrado a una amiga y ahora vamos hacia la comisaría central, ¿puedes ir tu también? **

**Kogoro no sabía de qué iba la cosa ahora - ¿Co-cómo que han secuestrado a una amiga tuya? ¿Y tú dónde has estado todo este tiempo? **

**-En casa de un amigo. Eso ya te lo explicaré luego, papá. Tenemos que darnos prisa, ven a comisaría, ¿vale? Hasta ahora. **

**-¡No esp…! – Kogoro miró frustrado el teléfono que comunicaba y se lo guardó con ira. Agasa fue el primero que empezó con el interrogatorio.**

**-¿Era Ran? – preguntó sin acabárselo de creer.**

**Kogoro refunfuñó algo inaudible y asintió – Sí… Por lo visto se quedó a dormir en casa de un amigo y hoy han secuestrado a una amiga suya y me ha llamado para pedirme consejo. Ha dicho que ahora se dirige a la comisaría central, así que ahora nos veremos.**

**Ai se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y no le dijo nada sobre un secuestro ni los hombres de negro? **

**-¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntaron los tres pequeños a la vez.**

**-¡Vosotros tendríais que iros a casa inmediatamente! – fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron, pleitesía Kogoro. **

**-Pero los chicos tienen que ir a declarar sobre ese sospechoso… el del FBI. ¿Tiene jurisdicción aquí? – preguntó el doctor, mirando al detective.**

**Él se encogió de hombros – No creo… aunque con un permiso oficial, tal vez… Eso sin contar que vaya de incógnito. Bueno, de todas formas, lo vamos a aclarar todo en cuanto lleguemos a la comisaría.**

**-Pero entonces… - Ai sonrió fríamente – Nunca han tenido a Ran, ¿no? Todo ha sido una trampa, tal como os dije… e, irónicamente, la historia que contó usted – dijo, mirando a Kogoro – esa de la película de la cual los malos hacían creer a los buenos que tenían la rehén y al final no la tenían, resultó ser cierto. **

**Agasa se tocó el bigote con las manos, pensando – Si nos pudiésemos contactar con Shinichi y decirle que Ran está bien, entonces tendría vía libre para intentar escapar… Porque sabiendo cómo es él, no intentará nada hasta saber que Ran está bien.**

**-Sí, pero te olvidas de los de Osaka – puntualizó Kogoro - ¿Y si ahora los usan a ellos de rehenes? Kudo no probará nada mientras haya vidas en juego, eso está claro. **

**De repente, el taxi frenó y el conductor señaló el enorme edificio que tenían unos metros más al lado de la acera – Ya han llegado. Serán 1200 yenes – y el buen hombre enseñó la palma de la mano al profesor, mientras él medio llorando se sacaba el dinero de SU bolsillo.**

**Todos salieron del taxi, y pareciendo más una familia feliz que no lo que eran, entraron en comisaría. Allí se les acercó Yumi, la chica de tráfico, tan sonriente como siempre - ¡Hola, señor Mouri! Les están esperando. Sato, Takagi y Shiratori están en el piso de homicidios, al fondo a la derecha – dijo ella, igual de feliz que siempre. Y tal como vino se fue hacia su correspondiente sección. Kogoro se preguntó cómo lo hacía para estar siempre a todas partes, pero sin más preámbulos se dirigió hasta el ascensor.**

**-¡¡Papá! **

**Todos se giraron para quedarse harto sorprendidos. Allí estaba Ran, corriendo hacia ellos, con un chico a su lado… y aún se quedaron más sorprendidos.**

**-¡¿KU-KUDO! – gritó Kogoro, señalándole con el dedo - ¡¿Pe-pero tú no estabas secuestrado! ¡¿Y desde cuando vuelves a ser tú! – y entonces se acordó de lo que su hija le había dicho antes 'He dormido… He DORMIDO en casa de un amigo…' Kogoro se puso rojo de ira y empezó a mirar al chico como si fuera a matarle – Tú… Tú…has… **

**El chico levantó las manos intentando apaciguarle - ¡Eh, eh, yo me llamo Kuroba, Kaito Kuroba! – se defendió el pobre chico, que ya veía a ese hombretón encima suyo. **

**Kogoro bajó los puños, pero aún así seguía algo contrariado.**

**-Ran-neechan, me alegro que estés bien – dijo Ayumi, sonriente. Mitsuhiko y Genta asintieron. Sin embargo, Ran no contestó. Se acercó seriamente hacia Kogoro, el cual palideció. No sabía si estar feliz por el reencuentro y la preocupación que había sentido por ella horas antes, o acobardado por el frío semblante de su hija.**

**-¿Me puedes repetir eso de Shinichi? **

**Entonces Agasa, Ai y Kogoro supieron que éste último se había ido de la lengua. **

**Conan entreabrió los ojos con pesar. Vio que sus gafas estaban tiradas al suelo junto a él. Se las puso, sin saber muy bien por qué. Era más ya una costumbre que una manera de evitar que le reconocieran, cosa que ahora ya no tenía sentido alguno. Miró a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormido sin tener sueño. ¿Le habían anestesiado? Daba igual, pero ahora se encontraba en una pequeña habitación de no más de dos por dos metros cuadrados, con una pequeña ventanilla a cuatro metros de distancia, barrada, por donde entraba un poco de lluvia y un frío helado. **

**Maldita sea… nunca imaginé que les encontraría en ésta situación… si al menos supiera del cierto que Ran, Hattori y Kazuha están bien, podría intentar algo… En fin, lo primero que hay que hacer es seguirles el juego. A escondidas pondré micrófonos en todas partes y me las ingeniaré para hacerle llegar la señal al doctor con el transmisor de las gafas. **

**Entonces, la puerta de la sala se abrió unos tres centímetros, irradiando un poco de luz. La puerta llevaba cadena, así que no hubiera podido intentar abrirla del todo. Conan rápidamente se puso de pies y a la defensiva, intentando ver quién había allí. **

**-Hola, Cool Guy – fue la fría salutación de la mujer. Jodie Saintemillion abrió un poco más la puerta y se agachó, para ver mejor al chico – Acércate, tengo que hablar contigo Kudo. **

**Conan frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tramaría esta vez? Sin siquiera pasársele por la cabeza desobedecerles No aún se acercó a la puerta, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros. La mujer de las grandes gafas, ojos azules y pelo dorado hasta los hombros, sonrió.**

**-Ahora escúchame bien. Me han mandado que venga a hablarte un poco más de nuestro trato, pero no lo voy a hacer – Conan empezó a sentir como la situación se le iba de las manos de nuevo. ¿A qué diantres venía esa conversación? La mujer prosiguió – Tengo poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer. Yo no soy de la Organización, y al igual que tú voy detrás de ellos.**

**Conan giró la cabeza y se encaró hacia ella - ¡Ja! Si crees que voy a picar… **

**Ella frunció el ceño – Yo sabía desde el principio que tú eras Conan y que Haibara era Sherry. Lo supe desde el primer día que vine a Teitan. Y si en realidad soy de la Organización, ¿por qué crees que no se lo dije hasta hacía un par de días? Todo forma parte de un plan, Kudo. Yo me he introducido aquí para saber más cosas sobre ellos, para que tengan confianza en mí y poderles traicionar luego. **

**El pequeño detective cada vez estaba más tocado - ¿Tú… no eres de la Organización? **

**Ella negó con la cabeza – No. Como sabrás, mi nombre es Jodie Saintemillion, aunque mi apellido real es otro. Hace años, un miembro de la Organización mató a mis padres y caló fuego a nuestra casa; yo me salvé milagrosamente, y desde que tengo uso de razón que he intentado, en mayor o menor escala, atraparles. Hasta el punto de convertirme en un agente del FBI.**

**La sorpresa de Conan iba en aumento – ¿FBI? ¡¿TÚ!**

**Ella asintió – Sí, pero no hables tan fuerte. Recuerda que ahora estamos hablando sobre nuestro trato. Ellos no saben nada y así ha de ser. Ahora escúchame bien. Tienes dos opciones: una, no creerme y dejar que te utilicen para crear una nueva droga más letal que la APTX 4869 y luego te maten a ti y a los dos chicos de Osaka, y luego maten a todos vuestros conocidos, o dos: créeme, y te ayudaré a escapar con información y disquetes y con tus amigos de Osaka. He reunido a escondidas suficiente información para romper todo esto en mil pedazos. Y según tengo entendido, tú posees un valioso disket con muchos nombres y direcciones…**

**Conan no dijo nada. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Está diciendo la verdad? ¿Debo confiar en ella? Lo cierto es que es una buena oportunidad, tanto si dice la verdad como si no. Si ella fuera realmente de la Organización, no me estaría proponiendo esto, porque se arriesgaría a que yo descubriese más cosas sobre ellos y eso no les conviene. Entonces… ¿debo aceptar? Así conseguiré información y que Hattori y Kazuha puedan irse sanos y salv… u-un momento… Conan miró rápidamente a la mujer. **

**-Ran nunca ha estado en vuestro poder, ¿verdad? – fueron sus frías palabras, mirándola como si de nuevo fuera un miembro de la Organización.**

**A ella le dolió verlo así pero se mantuvo en su fría compostura – Exacto. Era necesario tenderte esta trampa, Kudo. Yo misma colaboré. He de decirte que en ningún momento quise hacerle daño a Mouri; es buena en inglés. Pero así me aseguraba que llegaras hasta mí, porque estaba completamente segura que tú vendrías, y ya ves que no me equivoqué. El plan era informarte, darte unos cuantos diskets y dejarte marchar. Nadie sospecharía de mí, yo seguiría dentro para dar el golpe de gracia cuando hiciera falta, y tú también estarías fuera. Revelar tu identidad no hubiera sido problema, ya que al cabo de unas horas, con todos los diskets que te hubiera proporcionado, ya tendrías a toda la policía yendo hacia todos los lugares de la Organización. Era un plan perfecto, y sin embargo…**

**-Heiji y Kazuha – sonrió él, cortante – No lo esperabas. Y ahora resulta que tienen a rehenes de verdad.**

**Ella asintió – Exacto. ¿Empiezas a creerme?**

**-Puede. Pero tengo muchas preguntas. ¿Cómo has logrado infiltrarte aquí, sin más, sin que nadie se de cuenta? ¿Y por qué elegiste a Ran y no, por ejemplo, al doctor? **

**Ella sonrió pícaramente – Bueno, Kudo, debía asegurarme al cien por cien de que vinieras a la cita, ¿y qué mejor anzuelo que Mouri? – dijo, guiñándole el ojo y haciéndole sonrojar - Pero estaba controlado. Los dos esbirros que fueron a por ella son también del FBI, y en ningún momento quisieron matarla. Como máximo, di el consentimiento de que la dispararan a un lugar que no fuera crítico, eso si la situación se complicaba demasiado. Sólo queríamos mantenerla al margen de todo esto, y la Organización se pensaría así que la tenía, cuando estaba en nuestras manos. Cuando te hubiésemos soltado, ella también habría sido liberada. **

**Conan suspiró hondo. Demasiada información. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió. No una sonrisa que suele hacer al encontrar una prueba definitiva, o al resolver un caso. No, ahora estaba aliviado, contento, feliz. Si bien era posible que hubiesen disparado a Ran, no habría sido nada grave, y ella jamás había estado en poder de ningún asesino, sino en manos del propio FBI. Buenas noticias, sí señor.**

**-Bueno, Kudo, lo siento pero podría ser sospechoso que estuviera hablando más tiempo contigo. Tengo que irme. De momento, obedécenos, obedéceme. En cuanto tenga más piezas, volveré a hablar contigo. Espera mi señal. Y, por favor, sé bueno. Me encargaré de que tus amigos no sufran daño alguno, y si por un casual escapan, te lo confirmaré en seguida. Pero ni se te ocurra intentar nada como escapar, o todos mis esfuerzos serán en vano.**

**Conan asintió. La mujer sonrió y cerró la puerta haciendo que esta chirriara. Conan se sentó pesadamente al frío y húmedo suelo, y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad. Por primera vez en mucho, demasiado tiempo, notaba que la situación volvía a estar bajo control. Y lo más importante: Ran estaba bien.**

**Fin del cap. 7**

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**Notas de la Autora**

**¡¡Hola! ¡Yayyyy terminé, wowowow! Este capítulo me ha quedad un poquitínnnn más largo, pero era necesario, ¿no? Espero que haya valido la pena. Ya advertí que ahora la cosa iría tomando forma y que por consiguiente las escenas serían más largas, y de igual forma los capítulos.**

**Bueno, espero haber avivado vuestro interés. Jeje, ya sé que muchos de vosotros queréis verme en la horca por dejaros siempre con el maldito suspense XD (en este caso les tocó a Heiji y Kazuha la responsabilidad de haceros sufrir) pero como estáis acostumbrados sabréis apañároslas :P **

**Espero vuestros comentarios a envíame lo que quieras: preguntas, dudas, críticas, amenazas de muerte (mejor no ¬¬) y lo que queráis nn**

**Se despide, con muchos salu2 para to2…**

**CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF)**

**·11· Septiembre ·2003·**

**/((_La Diada de Catalunya_))\**


	8. Complicación y salvación

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

**_* * * * * * * * * *_**

**__**

**__**

**_Ella sonrió pícaramente – Bueno, Kudo, debía asegurarme al cien por cien de que vinieras a la cita, ¿y qué mejor anzuelo que Mouri? – dijo, guiñándole el ojo y haciéndole sonrojar - Pero estaba controlado. Los dos esbirros que fueron a por ella son también del FBI, y en ningún momento quisieron matarla. Como máximo, di el consentimiento de que la dispararan a un lugar que no fuera crítico, eso si la situación se complicaba demasiado. Sólo queríamos mantenerla al margen de todo esto, y la Organización se pensaría así que la tenía, cuando estaba en nuestras manos. Cuando te hubiésemos soltado, ella también habría sido liberada. _**

**__**

**_Conan suspiró hondo. Demasiada información. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió. No una sonrisa que suele hacer al encontrar una prueba definitiva, o al resolver un caso. No, ahora estaba aliviado, contento, feliz. Si bien era posible que hubiesen disparado a Ran, no habría sido nada grave, y ella jamás había estado en poder de ningún asesino, sino en manos del propio FBI. Buenas noticias, sí señor._**

**__**

**_-Bueno, Kudo, lo siento pero podría ser sospechoso que estuviera hablando más tiempo contigo. Tengo que irme. De momento, obedécenos, obedéceme. En cuanto tenga más piezas, volveré a hablar contigo. Espera mi señal. Y, por favor, sé bueno. Me encargaré de que tus amigos no sufran daño alguno, y si por un casual escapan, te lo confirmaré en seguida. Pero ni se te ocurra intentar nada como escapar, o todos mis esfuerzos serán en vano._**

**__**

**_Conan asintió. La mujer sonrió y cerró la puerta haciendo que esta chirriara. Conan se sentó pesadamente al frío y húmedo suelo, y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad. Por primera vez en mucho, demasiado tiempo, notaba que la situación volvía a estar bajo control. Y lo más importante: Ran estaba bien._**

****

**__**

****

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo VIII: _Complicación y salvación_**

****

****

****

****

**Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, asustados. La chica seguía escrutando con la mirada a su padre, el detective Kogoro Mouri, quien recién acababa de percatarse que se había ido de la lengua. Agasa se puso una mano en la cabeza y suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre siempre lo liara todo aún más? Por su parte, Ai estaba en silencio. Bueno, era más que previsible que una vez enfrentándose públicamente a la Organización, ella terminara por saberlo, ¿no? Es peor enfrentarse a algo que desconoces que algo que conoces, y ella casi había sido secuestrada. Tenía derecho a saberlo todo. Y lo de Shinichi.**

****

**-¿Papá? – insistió la chica, mirando hacia su padre, el cual estaba pálido.**

****

**Kogoro miró al doctor y éste suspiró. Se encaró hacia Ran y puso su mejor cara de buen hombre – Ahora no hay tiempo, Ran. Te prometo que luego te lo contaremos, pero ahora tenemos que hablar con los detectives Sato, Takagi y Shiratori.**

****

**-¡Eh, yo soy inspector! – todos se giraron hacia el hombre que había detrás de ellos y que acababa de hacer aparición – Venga, hace rato que os esperamos. Seguidme – y el INSPECTOR Shiratori dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los ascensores, seguidos por todos. **

****

**Ran andaba algo desconfiada, sin saber por dónde iban los tiros. Kaito la miraba de reojo. No conocía a nadie de allí, salvo al detective Kogoro, por el caso de la Black Star. Pero no era corto, y lo había entendido todo. Según lo que había escuchado decir el detective hacía unos instantes, él y el abuelo *Y quizás también la cría, porque no parecía sorprendida en absoluto* sabían que Conan Edogawa era Shinichi Kudo. Y para mayor sorpresa, Ran no lo sabía. Bueno, a él también le costó lo suyo descubrirlo. Miró tristemente a la chica, que andaba a su lado cabizbaja. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Esa situación le recordó muchísimo a la suya con Aoko. Sin algún día descubría que él era en realidad su odiado ladrón, el que impedía el ascenso de su padre… bueno, no quería ni imaginárselo. Deseaba ver la reacción de Ran, porque de un modo u otro sabía que Aoko actuaría de igual o semejante forma cuando lo descubriera todo.**

****

**-¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí, exactamente? – preguntó Ran de improvisto, cuando ya estaban al ascensor. **

****

**Shiratori arqueó las cejas, sorprendido - ¿No lo sabe, señorita Mouri? Pero si...**

****

**Kogoro le puso el dedo en la boca - ¡No lo sabe! Y aún no digas nada que te pasará como a mí y se te escapará algo…**

****

**Todos se quedaron mirando a Kogoro, desesperados. *Éste tío es un paleto…* pensaron todos a la vez. Ran, sin embargo, aún seguía más intrigada. ¿Qué hacían todos ellos en la comisaría central? ¿Y qué es lo que no sabía? Además, ellos habían venido aquí para denunciar su casi secuestro suyo y el de Aoko. ¡Eran ellos los que no sabían nada! ¿O no…? **

****

**De repente la chica se percató de algo. Buscó entre los pequeños y se encaró de nuevo a su padre con expresión severa - ¿Dónde está Conan? **

****

**Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando. Parecía que sus pensamientos eran llegar cuanto antes al piso correspondiente y allí tal vez Ran se cansaría de tanto interrogatorio. Pero la chica estaba cada vez menos consciente de lo que sucedía y odiaba sentirse así. Más que nada porque tenía el presentimiento de que todo el mundo sabía algo que ella no.**

****

**-Ahora que lo dices, Ran-neechan… - Ayumi la miró preocupada, junto con Genta y Mitsuhiko – Ya hace dos días que no viene a clases… desde que nos dijo eso del F.B.I que no le hemos vuelto a ver, ¿verdad, chicos? – los dos pequeños respondieron. **

****

**Kogoro y Agasa se quedaron aún en más trance y miraron a Ran, la cual empezaba a enfadarse. Ella se agachó hacia los pequeños con expresión neutra.**

****

**-¿Dos días? ¿Conan hace dos días que no viene a clase? – ahora se alzó hacia su padre, más que harta - ¡¡EXIGO QUE ME EXPLIQUÉIS QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!!**

****

**-Ah..er…bueno, todo tiene una explicación… ¿no? – Kogoro se giró hacia Agasa, el cual se hacía el sordo jugando con los pequeños.**

****

**Shiratori escrutó a los pequeños con preocupación – Niños, ¿qué decís de un agente del F.B.I?**

****

**-Calma, calma Shiratori – Agasa se interpuso entre él y los pequeños – Arriba os lo contaremos todo, ten paciencia. Es muy largo y hay muchas cosas de que hablar…**

****

**-¡NO! **

****

**Los presentes se giraron, sorprendidos, hacia el desconocido joven de parecido indiscutible con Shinichi Kudo. Kaito, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, acababa de explotar. Incluso le sorprendió a Ran y todo. No lo había visto nunca así, tan agresivo.**

****

**-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Han secuestrado a Aoko y vosotros estáis aquí charlando animadamente! ¡Lo primero es lo primero, quiero que envíen coches patrulla en su busca! – exclamó él, indignado, dirigiéndose hacia Shiratori y Kogoro. **

****

**-Exacto – repuso Ran – si hemos venido aquí no ha sido para verte a ti, papá. ¡Han secuestrado a una amiga nuestra, ya te lo he dicho por teléfono! Y vosotros os quedáis aquí, tan panchos… **

****

**-Eh, eh, tranquilidad – repuso el doctor, mirando a ambos jóvenes – De eso también hablaremos. Pero tranquilos, que no nos olvidamos de la chica… **

****

**El ascensor paró y se abrieron las puertas. Shiratori los condujo hacia una sala privada donde había una mesa y varias sillas, y allí ya les estaban esperando Sato y Takagi, ambos con papel y bolígrafos. Cuando entraron, se pusieron de pies y se saludaron entre todos. Luego, cada uno tomó asiento. Como no esperaban la visita de Kaito, sobró una silla. Ran se ofreció a quedarse de pies, pero Kaito se negó y se quedó detrás suyo, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Ran le miró algo viciosa. Se parecían tanto… tanto…**

****

**-Esto… ¿es buena idea que los críos oigan esto? – preguntó Kogoro, mirando a Agasa. Ante el comentario, los Detective Boys empezaron un séquito de quejas mientras inflaban los morros.**

****

**Agasa se encogió de hombros – Ellos también están relacionados con esto, poco, pero lo están. Escuchadme, niños – Ahora Agasa los miró seriamente y los pequeños dejaron de poner caritas y asintieron – Lo que vais a oír aquí es confidencial. Esto no es una broma, hay vidas humanas en juego. Por vuestro honor de detectives que no revelaréis una palabra a nadie. **

****

**Los tres, solemnes, se pusieron la mano en el corazón y asintieron juntos - ¡¡Lo juramos!!**

****

**El profesor sonrió benévolamente –Bien…**

****

**-Bueno, vayamos por partes – empezó Sato, mirando a Kogoro – si me he enterado bien, aquí tenemos varios casos preocupantes. Takagi – la mujer lo miró y éste asintió. Takagi se puso de pies y empezó a leer de su papel.**

****

**-Tenemos el caso del agente del F.B.I, el caso del intento de secuestro de la señorita Mouri; el caso de la desaparición de Hattori Heiji y Toyama Kazuha; finalmente, el de… ¿Conan Edogawa? – Takagi miró a Kogoro y a Agasa.**

****

**-¿Q-QUÉ? – Ran se alzó de la silla, mirando a Takagi - ¡¿Han secuestrado a Conan, Hattori y Kazuha?! – la chica estaba bastante alterada. Takagi asintió – N-No puede ser… no… **

****

**-Prosigamos – ahora era el turno de Shiratori – Según parece, todo ha sido causante por esa extraña Organización de hombres de negro, tal como afirman, ¿no? – Agasa y Ai asintieron. Shiratori frunció el ceño - ¿Tienen pruebas de que exista tal organización? **

****

**Ai saltó, ofendida - ¿Es que no les vale nuestra declaración? **

****

**Agasa la calmó y la chica se sentó, aún enfadada. Él se puso algo serio. No habría ninguna manera de hablarles de todo esto sin explicarles lo mismo que el otro día explicaron a Kogoro. Si querían su máxima ayuda, como ya había previsto, tendrían que decirles toda la verdad. Sino, no se lo creerían. **

****

**-Creo… que deberían escucharme todos – Agasa se puso de pies y miró a Ran tristemente – Esto se remonta a hace dos años, el día en que Shinichi Kudo desapareció. **

****

**El corazón de Ran dio un espasmo. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Ese día…en el parque de atracciones… y esos misteriosos hombres de negro… **

****

**-¿Qué pinta Kudo en todo esto? – preguntó Sato, mirando confundida al profesor. **

****

**Él alzó su mano en signo de silencio – Pinta y mucho. Pero por favor, ahora déjenme hablar. Como he dicho, todo empezó ese día…**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**La mujer de fina figura se puso el albornoz mientras se ponía la toalla envolviendo sus cabellos dorados. Cogió con delicadeza las finas gafas de montura negra y se las puso. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a escuchar las noticias, cuando sonó el teléfono.**

****

**Con desgana, se alzó de su cómoda posición y lo cogió. Miró el número y sonrió. **

****

**-Hey, ¿qué horas son estas de llamar? – preguntó, mirando el cielo oscuro con algunos nubarrones. Notó que su interlocutor suspiraba y pensó divertidamente que incluso llamando fumaba.**

****

**-Déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué más sabes? – preguntó la voz. **

****

**Jodie cogió el auricular y se sentó de nuevo al sofá – Bueno… tal como pensábamos. De momento no sospechan nada, pero creo que saben que hay agentes aquí, en Tokio. Ve con cuidado.**

****

**Él hizo una risa forzada – No soy yo quien está en la boca del lobo. En fin, cómo va todo por ahí dentro.**

****

**La mujer empezó a toquetearse el cabello, cerrando los ojos – Bueno, ya le he dicho a Kudo que no soy de la Organización; también le he dicho que soy del F.B.I. **

****

**-¿Le has contado lo de la chica? **

****

**-Nop. Como se escapó, no tengo ni idea de dónde está. Pero si la tuviera la Organización, lo sabríamos… estoy segura de que se encuentra en buenas manos. Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa… **

****

**-¿El qué? **

****

**-Verás, Akai… al parecer la Organización ha tomado un nuevo rehén. Yo la he ido a visitar personalmente. Ellos insisten en decir que es Mouri, y lo cierto es que se parecen, pero no lo es. Ella me ha dicho que se llama Aoko. Le he dicho que puede confiar en mí. Según me ha contado, es la hija del inspector Nakamori, de Shibuya. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes? ¿Qué hago, les digo que no es ella, porque si le hago la prueba del ADN también lo sabrán, o me hago la loca, y así ellos pensarán que la tienen?**

****

**Shuichi Akai se quedó unos instantes pensativo – Hmm… será mejor que no les digas que no es Mouri, porque entonces no tendrían ningún impedimento en matarla; en cambio, a ella la necesitan de rehén. Y como esta tal Aoko ha visto y oído demasiadas cosas, no dudarían ni un instante en matarla. **

****

**-¿Entonces, qué? Tarde o temprano lo descubrirán…**

****

**-Mira, Jodie. Haremos esto: dile a Kudo que no es Mouri, pero que actúe como si lo fuera, ¿de acuerdo? O que al menos finja que la conoce. Si ellos creen que es lo suficientemente valiosa para él no la matarán. Mientras, intenta comunicarte con alguien referente a ella. Amigos, familia, la policía… pero que no se note. Que sólo vaya un agente y de incógnito. Tú mandas una orden, dices que la rehén debe ir a otra base, y que los miembros que la acompañen sean también del F.B.I, así podrán llevarla sana y salva.**

****

**Jodie frunció el ceño – Pero si hago esto van a sospechar de mí… y ciertamente, creo que ya hay alguien que sospecha… **

****

**-¿Quién? **

****

**-Vermouth. Ya te he hablado de ella, esa mujer hija de Sharon Vineyard. Su nombre real es Crhis Vineyard. Pero por ahora no podemos cogerla, porque entonces todas las sospechas caerán irremediablemente hacia mí. **

****

**-Entonces ya está. Haz lo que te he dicho – y el hombre de fríos ojos verdes y voz glacial colgó. Jodie miró enfadada al teléfono. ¡Cómo odiaba que siempre le hiciera lo mismo! Dejó el teléfono de nuevo en el aparato y se sentó al sofá, pesadamente. Lo bueno de esto es que la Organización no sabía que estaba manteniendo y pagando la casa (y qué casa…) de una traidora. **

****

***Ahora no hay tiempo para cavilaciones. Nunca hay tiempo. En fin, será mejor que empiece… sí, empezaré comunicándome con alguien de la policía, diciéndoles lo de la chica… ¿Pero a quién llamo? Según me he informado, incluso en la mismísima policía hay miembros de la Organización infiltrados. En fin, será mejor que hable con alguien de confianza y en persona…* **

****

**Y dicho esto se dispuso a ir a su lujosa habitación a cambiarse, para más tarde ir hacia la comisaría central de policía de Tokio.**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**El disparo no se oyó, ya que el individuo había utilizado silenciador. Los instantes pasaron lenta y insufriblemente. Kazuha lo recordaba todo con claridad: la heladería, el secuestro, y tener mucho, mucho sueño; y luego, al despertar, ese hombretón de mirada viperina apuntándola con la pistola. El fallido intento de Heiji para que le disparar a él. No sabía si estar enfadad con él por haber hecho semejante tontería o darle las gracias. Pero definitivamente no quería que le disparan…no, mejor mataran por su culpa. No podría volver a alzar la cabeza en su vida. **

****

**Entonces vio que ese hombre volvía a puntarla a ella. Miró a Heiji, como si fuera ya la última mirada, la despedida. Notó que sus ojos se humedecían. Los cerró con fuerza, asustada. En el fondo estaba feliz, porque al menos Heiji sí que quedaría con vida, y ese era el único alivio que en ese momento tenía. Y sonó el disparo endiablado, poco, pero se oyó. Notó cada músculo contraerse, esperando el impacto. Un séquito de imágenes se le pasaron por su cabeza. La última que vio fue la escena de la cadena de hierro, años atrás. Ese sería su último recuerdo en vida… **

****

**Pasaron los segundos y se notaba igual. ¿Estaba muerta? No había mucha diferencia con estar viva, la verdad. **

****

**Hizo de tripas corazón y entreabrió un ojo, aún con lágrimas. Y la sorpresa le causó un shock. Abrió ambos ojos, observando el panorama. Ese hombretón, al suelo, con la pistola tirada metros más allá, y Heiji… Kazuha empezó a llorar. De repente, notó como las cuerdas que la sostenían hacía rato que ya no lo hacían. Así que era eso… Heiji, mientras hablaba, estaba intentando romperlas, y vaya si lo había hecho. Todo había sido una maniobra de distracción. Todo había ido bien. Entonces… ¡¿qué hacía Heiji al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre?!**

****

**-He…Hei… **

****

**Kazuha se levantó a duras penas y empezó a arrastrarse débilmente hacia el chico de Osaka, el cual estaba tendido al suelo. Cómo podía ser tan idiota… por qué… ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta? ¡¿Por qué no supo que él intentaría arriesgarse para salvarla a ella?! ¡¡¿¿Por qué no supo ver que él intentaría soltarse y en el último momento se interpondría entre ella y la bala mientras a la vez mandaba a el hombretón al mundo de la inconsciencia con un potente puñetazo??!! **

****

**-¡¡¡HE…HEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! **

****

**La chica se tiró, en medio de un manto de lágrimas, al cuerpo inerte del chico. Lo giró y se quedó cara a cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la barriga ensangrentada. Kazuha se lo quedó mirando, en shock. *Por qué… por qué siempre haces lo mismo…* de nuevo empezó a llorar, sin saber nada más que hacer. **

****

**-¡¡HEIJI ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! **

****

**Kazuha abrazó fuertemente al chico, manchándose ella misma, cosa que no le importó en absoluto. Aún le parecía estar oyendo su débil corazón palpitar y… *¿EH?* Kazuha abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró con la mirada atónita del chico. Por un instante, no supo qué hacer. La escena, la siguiente: ella, abrazándole fuertemente, tumbado encima suyo, manchada de sangre, de SU sangre, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Su primera reacción: ponerse como un tomate. La segunda: separarse inmediatamente de él. Y la tercera: volverle a abrazar con más fuerza y reanudando el llanto. **

****

**-¡¿Qu…?! ¡¿Qu…?! – era lo único que podía pronunciar el estupefacto chico de Osaka, el cual no sabía a qué venía todo eso. Pero lo cierto es que disfrutó bastante. Empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla. Kazuha, poco a poco, dejó de llorar y se fue separando de él, tapándose los ojos.**

****

**-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa, tonta? ¡¿Por qué lloras?! – exclamó él, cada vez más confundido.**

****

**Ella, aún sin mirarle, pronunció unas tartamudeantes palabras en medio del llanto –Es que…es que… estabas ahí… con sangre… y yo… yo… snifff… creí que habías… y yo no… ¡¡Heiji!! – la chica se volvió a lanzar a sus brazos, causándole al chico un nuevo shock. Poco a poco, la fue separando *Este no es el momento, aprovechado* y la miró.**

****

**-Pues mira, yo estoy la mar de bien – exclamó él, sonriendo.**

****

**Kazuha frunció un ceño, enfadada - ¡¡Heiji, te han disparado!! ¡¿Qué concepto tienes de estar bien?! – exclamó, indignada y asustada. **

****

**Heiji arqueó las cejas, confundido - ¿Disparado…?**

****

**Kazuha se abalanzó hacia él y le subió la camiseta ensangrentada, sonrojándose ambos ligeramente. Kazuha iba a señalarle el disparo, pero para su sorpresa, no lo encontró. Ni un rasguño. Observó todo como para asegurarse mejor, mientras el chico empezaba a enfadarse.**

****

**-¡Oye, ¿qué haces?! – exclamó, tapándose de nuevo.**

****

**Ella no daba crédito a lo que veía – Pe-pero tú… la sangre… - Kazuha no paraba de mirar el charco que había un poco más alejado, donde antes estaba tumbado Heiji. Heiji también miró y lo comprendió todo.**

****

**-¡No, no! Kazuha, a mí no me han disparado – dijo él, negando con la mano.**

****

**-Pe-pero la sangre… - Kazuha aún no lograba reaccionar. **

****

**Él sonrió tímidamente – No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero mientras hablaba con el tipejo ese logré desatarme. Y justo cuando te apunto, me abalancé sobre él, le torcí la muñeca y se disparó a sí mismo. Es un movimiento que suelo utilizar bastante en el kendo y… ¿Kazuha? – Heiji observó como la chica se lo había quedado mirando bastante roja.**

****

**-Pe-pe-pero entonces… tú estabas consciente todo el…**

****

**Heiji también se puso algo nervioso. Kazuha le señaló con el dedo, aún temblando. Heiji notó en el aire que pronto recibiría una buena paliza. Kazuha empezó a hablar con rabia contenida - ¡¡FINGÍAS!! ¡¡MALDITO COBARDE-INSENSIBLE-IDIOTA-ESTÚPIDO!! ¡¡¡FINGÍAS ESTAR MUERTO!!! **

****

**Heiji alzó los brazos intentando calmarla - ¡N-No, no es eso…! Cuando le torcí la muñeca y recibió el impacto, el maldito tuvo fuerzas suficientes para darme un buen golpe, y por eso me quedé tendido al suelo, algo atontado por el golpe en la cabeza que me había hecho al caer… ¡¡lo juro!!**

****

**Kazuha frunció el ceño, algo nerviosa. Entonces Heiji adoptó de nuevo su postura fría y se alzó. No debían olvidar que estaban en alguna base de la Organización, y dentro de poco alguien vendría a ver por qué ese compañero suyo tardaba tanto. Observó la estancia. A través de una pequeña ventana cuadrada se podía ver el exterior, el cual estaba a oscuras. Por la vista, Heiji dedujo que se encontraban a un par de kilómetros de Tokio, ya que veía un poco a lo lejos la Torre de Tokio. **

****

**-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Si esos tipos descubren que hemos matado a uno de los suyos… - dijo Kazuha, mirando al hombre tendido con temor.**

****

**Heiji se acercó a él y le cogió todas las armas que tenía, que no eran pocas: dos cuchillos, dos pistolas, ambas con balas suficientes, y un teléfono móvil. Heiji sonrió sagazmente. Era cuanto necesitaban. De nuevo se acercó hacia la chica y la ventana y la examinó.**

****

**-Mm… oye, Kazuha, ¿crees que podrías pasar por aquí? – preguntó él, mirándola de arriba a abajo. La chica dudó unos instantes.**

****

**-Soy bastante elástica, aunque me costará un poco – la ventana estaba a unos dos metros de altura, así que tuvo que utilizar la ayuda de Heiji para llegar allí. Una vez teniendo la ventana delante, esta parecía bastante más grande – Creo que sí que pasaré, y tú también. ¡Alehop! **

****

**Kazuha dio un ágil salto y empezó a meterse dentro de la ventana. Heiji observaba desde bajo, mirando la puerta algo temeroso. En cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien… Volvió a mirar a Kazuha, la cual ya sólo veía las manos. **

****

**-Heiji, esto está un poco alto – la oyó gritar.**

****

**-¿Cuánto?**

****

**-Unos…tres metros… bueno, voy a soltarme – y dicho esto soltó el agarre.**

****

**-¡¡I-IDIOTA!! – Un séquito de imágenes de Kazuha con algo roto le pasaron por la cabeza. Tres metros es mucha distancia, y ahora era el peor momento para lesionarse -¿Todo bien? – preguntó al instante.**

****

**-Sí, venga. **

****

**-¿Qué ves?**

****

**La chica inspeccionó un poco el paisaje – Bueno, tienes razón. Estamos cerca de Tokio. Estamos en una pequeña casa de campo que parece que vaya a caerse a pedazos, creo que esto es la parte trasera. Veo un jeep negro, pero no hay nadie. Quizás ese tipo estaba solo… **

****

**-¿Hay alguna cuerda por aquí? – preguntó el chico de Osaka. **

****

**Kazuha miró por los alrededores con cautela y volvió hacia la pared donde se encontraba Heiji justo al otro lado – No, no veo ninguna. Tendrás que saltar como yo.**

****

**-¡Tonta! ¡Te recuerdo que yo te he ayudado a pegar el salto!**

****

**-Shh, no grites, estúpido – Kazuha se sentó, para evitar así ser vista. Como había tantos matorrales y malas hierbas, y la vegetación en general era de cuatro pies, tenía un buen camuflaje. Entonces oyó un ruido y Heiji cayó a su lado. El chico inspeccionó los alrededores y se puso de pies.**

****

**-Será mejor que vayamos a pie. Coger el jeep sería demasiado arriesgado.**

****

**Kazuha asintió y ambos empezaron a correr hacia la capital. Agradecieron en silencio el hacer deporte, porque dos kilómetros corriendo no los corre uno cualquiera. Entre pasos y pasos, Heiji se sacó el teléfono móvil y empezó a llamar.**

****

**-¡Oye, ¿y si esto lleva un localizador o algo?! – preguntó la chica, preocupada de que la Organización pudiera encontrarles al registrar la llamada.**

****

**-Ya lo he quitado – repuso él – y si tiene alguno no importa. Haré la llamada y tiraré el teléfono lo más lejos posible. **

****

**Ambos siguieron corriendo, mientras Heiji se ponía nervioso. Kazuha lo miró de reojo - ¿A quién llamas? **

****

**-A Agasa… ¡ah, ya hay línea! – exclamó el chico, jovial - ¡¿Profesor?! ¡¡Sí, soy Heiji!! – hubo unos instantes de silencio y el chico volvió a hablar – Sí, nos hemos escapado. Ahora estamos a las afueras de Tokio, no sabría decirle muy bien dónde… ¿a la comisaría central? Ahá, vamos para allá. Tardaremos un poco… sí, ¡¿QUÉ?! – nuevos instantes de silencio. Kazuha miraba preocupada a Heiji – Vale, entiendo. Sí, bien, hasta ahora…**

****

**Heiji paró un instante de correr y tiró el móvil al suelo, lo pisoteó y lanzó los restos esparciéndolos por diferentes puntos, mientras reanudaban la marcha.**

****

**-¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó rápidamente Kazuha.**

****

**-No te lo creerás, pero Neechan nunca ha estado secuestrada – dijo él, siguiendo corriendo. **

****

**Kazuha arqueó las cejas, sorprendida - ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está Ran ahora? **

****

**-Bueno, no me ha contado mucho. Al parecer intentaron secuestrarla y un chico que pasaba por allí la ayudó. Ahora él también está allí en comisaría, porque al parecer han secuestrado a una chica que iba con ellos. Ya ves, la cosa se va complicando…**

****

**-¿Y qué hay de Kudo? – preguntó ella, notando que, efectivamente, esta historia se hacía cada vez más enrevesada. **

****

**Heiji miró hacia el cielo – Ni idea. Supongo que estará en manos de la Organización.**

****

**-Tal vez… tal vez él también haya conseguido escapar – susurró ella.**

****

**El chico negó con la cabeza – No. A diferencia de nosotros, él es mucho más importante. Te aseguro que no lo tendrán en esa choza como nos tenían a nosotros. Estará vigilado constantemente. Además, aunque pudiera escapar, no lo haría hasta saber que todos estamos bien. Y dado que él no tiene ningún teléfono ni modo para comunicarnos, me preocupa bastante que le hagan chantaje a nuestra costa. ¡Y aún me da más rabia que él crea que estamos en sus manos! **

****

**Kazuha lo miró silenciosamente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado al llegar a Tokio que acabarían corriendo los dos mil metros lisos huyendo de una mafia. Y lo cierto es que hubiese preferido quedarse a Osaka más tranquilos, así no estarían en peligro. Pero no, tampoco era una buena idea, porque no hubiese soportado quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su amiga y su chico pasaban por todo esto solos. No, habían hecho bien en acudir. **

****

**Miró de nuevo hacia la capital, cada vez más cerca. Ahora ya empezaba a haber algunos edificios de empresas que obviamente a esas horas de la noche estaban cerrados. **

****

**-Arf…arf… - Kazuha empezó a correr más lentamente. Era obvio que el trayecto que habían recorrido era bastante, pero la chica empezaba a notar las consecuencias del cansancio y el sufrimiento pasado. **

****

**Heiji se percató de ello y empezó a correr más lentamente, pero sin parar. Aunque tuviera que llevarla a cuestas, no debían parar. Ir con transporte público hubiera sido una buena idea, pero al ser las tantas de la noche ya no circulaba ninguno, y menos por la zona donde estaban; y lo mismo pasaba con los taxis. Pero no podían permitirse descansar. La Organización ya habría podido encontrar el cadáver de ese hombre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habrían puesto en marcha para buscarles por los alrededores. **

****

**El chico de Osaka miró preocupado el reloj. Ya hacía más de una hora que habían llamado al profesor. Sí, seguramente la Organización ya les vendría siguiendo la pista. Pero con Kazuha en ese estado no llegarían mucho más lejos, y lo cierto es que él también estaba cansado.**

****

**Pi-pi-piiiiiiii**

****

**-¿Uh? – ambos jóvenes se giraron. Por una carretera perpendicular a la dirección que seguían apareció un coche. Como éste los apuntaba con sus focos, no pudieron reconocerle. **

****

**-¡¡CORRE, KAZUHA!! – Heiji empezó a correr tirando de ella con la mano.**

****

**-¡¿S-Son ellos?! – preguntó la chica, asustada, mirando hacia el coche que ahora les seguía a través de la hierba. Heiji empezó a desesperarse. Un poco más… quinientos metros más y llegarían ya a Tokio. ¿Por qué tenían tan mala suerte? **

****

**-¡Hey, no huyáis! ¡Que soy yo! **

****

**Heiji y Kazuha se giraron lentamente para observar, para sorpresa suya, el amarillento coche del profesor Agasa con éste en su interior, sonriéndoles y saludándoles con la mano.**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**-Buenos días, Cool Guy – la mujer de dorados cabellos abrió la puerta e introdujo una bandeja con algo de comida. Iba acompañada de dos hombretones, ambos vestidos de negro. Conan, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había pasado una tranquila noche durmiendo, eso sí, llena de sueños intranquilos. Cuando despertó, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que Ran estaba sana y salva. Se quedó un tiempo mirando a través de la alta rendija de la ventana cómo el Sol empezaba ya a elevarse. Pese a estar en época de lluvias, hacía un poco de bochorno. Seguidamente, notó que alguien picaba a la metalizada puerta y ésta se abrió con Jodie y los dos tipos. **

****

**-¿Buenos días? ¡¿Buenos días?! ¡¡SOLTADME!! ¡¡Dejadme escapar de una vez!! – exclamó el chico enfadado hacia Jodie. Ella sonrió interiormente. Realmente, Kudo era muy listo. Después de la pequeña conversación de la noche anterior, parecía haberlo entendido todo claramente. No solo había disimulado perfectamente el no saber de qué iba la cosa, sino que Jodie a punto estuvo de evitar que un hombretón no le diera un buen golpe.**

****

**-Chicos, chicos, no le hagáis caso. El pobre está desesperado, ¿verdad, chiquitín? – dijo ella con acento meloso, aparentando su usual frialdad – Probablemente no vuelva a salir nunca más de aquí, así que sería mejor que os compadecierais de él en lugar de enfadaros, ¿entendéis? Y por orden directa de Vodka, nadie, NADIE, puede tocarle ni mucho menos dañarle. ¿Está claro? – dijo ella, mirando asesinamente a los dos esbirros, que asintieron un poco intimidados por la mujer. **

****

**-Hasta luego, Cool Guy. ¡Pórtate bien! – y se cerró la puerta de nuevo.**

****

**Conan respiró profundamente; sí, definitivamente nadie sospechaba que él lo sabía todo. Ahora sólo era cuestión de aguantar un poco más, y la oportunidad vendría sola. Y como era lógico, luego iría a hablar con la policía sobre esto. Durante su estadía en esa especie de prisión, no había perdido el tiempo. Buscando, buscando, encontró el diminutísimo localizador que el profesor Agasa le había dado y lo había escondido entre pequeñas piedras y el suelo, de manera de si de ya por si era imposible verlo a simple vista, ahora menos. Y cuando saliera de allí, sólo tendría que seguirle el rastro y voilá: adiós Organización. **

****

**Lo que le supo mal fue que le quitaran todos sus aparatos, incluso las gafas y esa diminuta pistola que le había dado el profesor. Literalmente, estaba bastante desprotegido. Pero el saber que entre tantos enemigos contaba con amigos, le hacía la espera mucho más pasable. Y el saber que cuando volviera, Ran estaría allí, sana y salva, para regañarle por haberse metido en tantos líos, le permitía dormir tranquilamente, eso sí, aún con algo de culpa y remordimientos por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. **

****

***Ahora, para acabarlo de hacer perfecto, me gustaría que cuando volviera Ai me dijera, con una píldora en mano, que ya había antídoto definitivo…* pensó él, e imaginándose a sí mismo delante de Ran. **

****

**-Siento tener que molestarte de nuevo, Cool Guy.**

****

**Conan se giró rápidamente y vio cómo Jodie, junto a Vodka y cuatro esbirros, abrían de nuevo la puerta. Se alzó y se puso a la defensiva, alerta para cualquier situación.**

****

**-Hola, pequeño detective – Vodka se adelantó y con su voz ronca y glacial sonrió al chico. Éste se limitó a ponerle su mayor cara de desafío. Vodka se puso de nuevo de pies y se giró, y empezó a andar fuera de la prisión. Uno de los esbirros se adelantó y empujó a Conan para que empezara a andar, siguiendo al hombretón. A la retaguardia de la fila estaba Jodie, la cual se encargó de cerrar con paño y llave la vacía celda. **

****

**Conan, por primera vez, vio algo más que esa prisión y el trozo de pasadizo que se percibía cuando la puerta estaba abierta. Le sorprendió que eso pareciera, más que la guarida de unos mafiosos, la casa de un millonario. Llena de cuadros pintados por los artistas más singulares, y también con multitud de esculturas a bando y bando del pasillo, todo daba un aire de riqueza impresionante. **

****

**A derecha e izquierda había también bastantes puertas. Siguieron por el largo pasillo y tumbaron a otro segundo corredor a la derecha. Al fondo de éste, había una única puerta. El primer esbirro se adelantó y la abrió educadamente, inclinándose al paso de Vodka y de Jodie. El segundo hombretón dio un nuevo empujón a Conan, haciendo que este frunciera el ceño y gruñera algo imperceptible, a la vez que entraba con prisas a la sala. Los cuatro hombretones se quedaron al lado de la puerta y Jodie, Vodka y Conan siguieron hasta el centro de la habitación.**

****

**Más que una habitación, a Conan le pareció una especie de laboratorio sin probetas ni cosas extrañas. Era una habitación totalmente redonda, sin ninguna esquina, con luces azuladas. En el centro había una grande silla, la cual les estaba de espalda. Vio unos pies, seguramente allí habría alguien. Vodka se adelantó y Conan se quedó a un par de metros de la silla, junto a Jodie. Éste la miró interrogativamente, preocupado. ¿Era mentira todo lo que le había dicho? Notó que de su interior empezaba a emanar rabia… **

****

**-Bueno, chico – la voz de Vodka le obligó a volver al mundo real. Éste ya estaba al lado de la moderna y azulada silla – Tal y como te prometimos, aquí está la chica.**

****

**Conan abrió los ojos, parpadeando incrédulamente. Entonces… ¿no era cierto? ¿Nada de lo que esa mujer le había dicho era cierto? ¿Ran aún estaba en su poder? **

****

**Vodka giró la silla azulada, donde permanecía una joven de la misma edad de Ran, enmordazada, mirando asustada a su alrededor. Conan se la quedó mirando, sin entender nada. Jodie aparentó la más fría indiferencia, mientras que Vodka sonreía fríamente.**

****

**Aoko, por su parte, no sabía qué hacía en medio de todo ese lío. Y mientras tanto, Conan empezaba a atar cabos… Esa, aunque se pareciera mucho, no era Ran. Entonces… ¿quién era esa chica y qué hacía allí?**

****

****

**Fin del cap. 8**

****

****

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**__**

****

**Nota: 'Neechan' es el término que usa cariñosamente Heiji para llamar a Ran.**

* * *

**^_Notas de la Autora_^**

****

**Ohayô, konnichiwa, konbanwa, qué más da… ¿qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado ese capítulo, a mí sí me ha gustado cómo ha quedado en definitiva, más que nada porque ha habido bastante acción. Espero que os esté picando el gusanillo de la incertidumbre (más conocido como 'curiosidad'). Pero ojo con la curiosidad, todos sabemos cómo terminó Shinichi después de ser un poco metomentodo. **

****

**Y referente al capítulo… ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí, y sorry por la tardanza, pero como bien debéis saber, un nuevo curso se alza sobre nosotros, y las pobres personas como yo que tienen que ir cada día al instituto ven su tiempo libre rebajado al 99% ú.ù **

****

**Bueno, lo de siempre, escribid vuestra opinión a cinturo@3xl.net n_n ¿valep? **

****

**Dedico el capítulo a todos mis friends, a Jess, Arzainer, Kaiser69, Hattori_Kudo, Kazuha_Toyama, Aoko_Kuroba, Ran_Kudo, y-er… ¿alguien más? Perdonadme, pero tengo muy mala memoria, so… **

****

**Ja ne! (o salu2 a to2, como prefiráis n_~)**

****

**_CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF)_**

****

**21··Septiembre··03**


	9. Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

**_* * * * * * * * * *_**

**__**

**__**

**_Más que una habitación, a Conan le pareció una especie de laboratorio sin probetas ni cosas extrañas. Era una habitación totalmente redonda, sin ninguna esquina, con luces azuladas. En el centro había una grande silla, la cual les estaba de espalda. Vio unos pies, seguramente allí habría alguien. Vodka se adelantó y Conan se quedó a un par de metros de la silla, junto a Jodie. Éste la miró interrogativamente, preocupado. ¿Era mentira todo lo que le había dicho? Notó que de su interior empezaba a emanar rabia… _**

**__**

**_-Bueno, chico – la voz de Vodka le obligó a volver al mundo real. Éste ya estaba al lado de la moderna y azulada silla – Tal y como te prometimos, aquí está la chica._**

**__**

**_Conan abrió los ojos, parpadeando incrédulamente. Entonces… ¿no era cierto? ¿Nada de lo que esa mujer le había dicho era cierto? ¿Ran aún estaba en su poder? _**

**__**

**_Vodka giró la silla azulada, donde permanecía una joven de la misma edad de Ran, enmordazada, mirando asustada a su alrededor. Conan se la quedó mirando, sin entender nada. Jodie aparentó la más fría indiferencia, mientras que Vodka sonreía fríamente._**

**__**

**_Aoko, por su parte, no sabía qué hacía en medio de todo ese lío. Y mientras tanto, Conan empezaba a atar cabos… Esa, aunque se pareciera mucho, no era Ran. Entonces… ¿quién era esa chica y qué hacía allí?_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo IX: _Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu_**

****

****

****

****

**En la oficina centra de policía de Tokio seguían todos reunidos, en silencio, observando a Sato quien tenía el teléfono móvil en mano e iba asintiendo de vez en cuando. El profesor, instantes antes, les había dicho que había notado una vibración por parte del rastreador que tenían Heiji, Kazuha y Conan. Vio, para su sorpresa, que dos puntitos juntos avanzaban, poco a poco, hacia la urbana Tokio. Sin duda, esos eran los chicos de Osaka. Así que con el permiso de los inspectores, se fue directo a su amarillento vehículo y se desplazó rápidamente hacia allí.**

****

**-¿Qué ocurre, Sato? – preguntó ansioso Takagi, mirándola fijamente.**

****

**Ella se giró hacia todos, con el teléfono aún en mano, y les sonrió – El profesor me acaba de comunicar que ambos chicos están bien, en su coche, y que los tres vienen directos hacia aquí.**

****

**-¡Bien! – exclamaron todos a la vez. Ran sintió un gran alivio al oír eso; aunque no lograba comprender qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente allí, estaba feliz por la seguridad de sus dos buenos amigos. Ahora sólo faltaban Aoko y Conan, que todo sea dicho, no tenía ni idea de qué pintaba el pequeño chico allí.**

****

**-Disculpen… - Kaito, aún apoyado en la pared con ambos brazos cruzados y expresión fría, habló seriamente contrastando con el ambiente general de felicidad que reinaba – Siento comunicarles que aún no han movido ni un solo dedo para ayudar a Aoko.**

****

**Takagi se acercó hacia él seriamente – Eso no es cierto. Ya nos hemos comunicado con otras sedes policiales y hemos hecho una orden de rescate, tanto a su nombre como al de Conan. Y el inspector Nakamori, el padre de Aoko, ha dicho que viene hacia aquí. Tranquilo que estamos haciendo todo lo posible. **

****

**Kaito frunció el ceño y miró hacia otra parte, molesto. Ran lo miró tristemente, sabiendo cómo se sentía. Ella también estaba muy preocupada, tanto por Aoko como por Conan. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Justo cuando el doctor le había dicho que la acompañara porque debían hablar, había notado el vibrador y se había largado a buscar a Heiji y Kazuha, lo cual era una buena noticia, pero a la vez seguía sin estar enterada de qué pasaba allí. **

****

**-Lo siento, pero yo tengo mucha hambre.**

****

**Todos se giraron sorprendidos ante Genta, el cual tenía ambas manos a la barriga y cara de pena. Ayumi y Mitsuhiko asintieron tras él. **

****

**-¿Podemos ir a comprarnos algo a una máquina de por aquí? – preguntó la pequeña afectadamente, con una de esas miradas que sólo los pequeños pueden hacer.**

****

**Sato, conmovida, asintió rápidamente – En este corredor hay una máquina de refrescos y al lado otra de comida. Tened – y les dio unos cuantos yenes – compraos lo que queráis. Si os apetece, quedaos por aquí fuera; cuando terminemos con todo esto iremos juntos para que hagáis un retrato del hombre del F.B.I, ¿vale?**

****

**Los tres pequeños asintieron, ilusionados, y salieron de la sala - ¡Qué guai, un retrato robot! ¡Y tendremos que describirlo nosotros! ¡Genial!**

****

**Todos observaron como los tres pequeños se iban tan contentos a pesar de la situación. **

****

**-Bien, pues, prosigamos – dijo Shiratori, recobrando su habitual compostura. El hombre miró hacia Ran y Kaito – A ver, chicos, es vuestro turno. Primero, señorita Mouri, díganos qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo.**

****

**La chica asintió – Verá, inspector Shiratori… todo empezó cuando fui a llevarle un poco de ropa a Conan a casa del profesor Agasa, porque esa noche decidió quedarse ahí a dormir. Entonces, cuando llamé, nadie me contestó. Luego aparecieron dos hombres de negro, uno me apuntó con la pistola y el otro subió de inmediato a un coche negro que estaba allí aparcado. Yo logré reaccionas y huí, pero el hombretón siguió disparándome. Entonces, Kaito…**

****

**El chico asintió – Yo, que casualmente pasaba por allí, vi como ese tipo la perseguía y le lancé una piedra grande que había por ahí. Cuando me acerqué a él estaba K.O., así que le até y luego llamé a la policía. Luego me hice cargo de la chica. Como estaba herida, yo la llevé a mi casa. **

****

**Shiratori frunció el ceño - ¿Y no hubiera sido mejor esperar a la policía o llamar a una ambulancia o a sus padres? **

****

**Kaito arqueó las cejas – Es que… - empezaba a complicarse. No podía decirles que huyó porque era Kaito Kid. **

****

**-Se lo pedí yo – dijo Ran seriamente, haciendo que todas las miradas sorprendidas recayeran en ella. Kaito la miró sin entender – Me hacía mucho daño la cabeza, y le pedí que nos fuésemos de allí porque tenía mucho miedo de que ese hombre se levantara. Y la razón por la que no os llamé en estos dos días fue porque sufrí una pérdida de memoria, la cual he recuperado hoy mismo. Siento haberos preocupado.**

****

**Kaito respiró interiormente, dando gracias a la chica. Ran, disimuladamente, le guiñó un ojo al chico en señal de aliados. **

****

**-¿Y no les viste la cara, hija? – preguntó Kogoro Mouri, que se había quedado al margen hasta ahora.**

****

**Ran negó con la cabeza con pesar – El que disparó iba completamente tapado, y el conductor estaba demasiado lejos, en el coche, para que le viera. **

****

**-Según nuestros informes, cuando la policía metropolitana llegó al lugar de los hechos, sólo había un hombre de negro, muerto a causa de un disparo. Se llamaba Tsutomu Kaegawa, y era un empleado de una carnicería que había por los alrededores – informó Takagi, leyendo la ficha que tenía en mano.**

****

**Kaito asintió – Sí. Cuando vieron que yo la iba a ayudar, se asustaron, y el conductor, su supuesto compañero, le disparó a traición; supongo que tendría miedo de que hablara si la policía lo pillaba. **

****

**Sato asintió – Es lo que suponemos. De todos modos… ¿se trata de algo premeditado? ¿De una corporación unida que simplemente vive de asesinar? **

****

**Mouri frunció el ceño y juntó ambas manos, negando con la cabeza – Según el doctor, esta organización se mantiene en las sombras desde siempre. Hace chantajes a gente importante, matan por cobrar una recompensa, idean venenos y extrañas armas… Son gente muy peligrosa y profesional. Y al parecer, cada miembro de ellos, o al menos los que no son tan importantes, viven una vida normal en Japón.**

****

**Takagi parpadeó - ¡Pe-pero así no los cogeremos nunca a menos que estén muertos! – exclamó él.**

****

**Kogoro gruñó – Bueno… seguramente el mandamás de dicha organización tendrá un papel o algo con todos los miembros, ¿no? Para informarse y eso. Si nos pudiésemos hacer con él… **

****

**-Pero… - Shiratori se levantó y miró hacia la ventana – No tenemos ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar… **

****

**-Eso no es cierto. **

****

**Todos se giraron hacia la puerta del salón, donde se encontraban, para sorpresa de todos, el profesor Agasa, Heiji y Kazuha. Todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos que ni siquiera hablaron. Heiji se adelantó con sus aires profesionales y cruzó ambos brazos.**

****

**-Podemos encontrarles con esto – y acto seguido, tiró a la mesa el mini-localizador con el que el profesor había encontrado a los dos chicos, y en el que en el fondo verde oscuro brillaba un puntito verde intenso.**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**Jodie tragó y su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente. Confiaba en el pequeño Cool Guy, sabía que él era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que esa no era Ran, y suficientemente listo como para fingir que sí era ella. Pero el pequeño aún no reaccionaba, para sorpresa de ella y Vodka, los cuales esperaban alguna reacción. Aoko, por su parte, no podía decir nada porque estaba enmordazada, pero la chica no entendía nada. Desde que la secuestraron, no se acordaba de nada, sólo que al entrar en el coche le hicieron inspirar un somnífero y que cuando se despertó ya estaba maniatada en esa extraña silla hermética. **

****

**-¡R-RAN! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho estos animales?! ¡¡RAAAAN!! – para sorpresa de todos, Conan empezó a correr hacia ella con la más sincera preocupación. Aoko parpadeó sin entender mucho. Mientras, Jodie suspiró hondo. Había hecho bien en confiar en él.**

****

**-Hum… tranquilo, detective, no le hemos tocado ni un pelo – dijo Vodka fríamente, sin darse cuenta de nada – Espero que ahora empieces a colaborar más seriamente con nosotros…**

****

**Conan se giró hacia él, temblando de ira - ¡Soltadla! ¡¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto!! **

****

**-Oh, vamos, no podemos dejarte sin compañía, Cool Guy – replicó Jodie, efectuando a la perfección su papel y acercándose hacia la chica – Bien, ya la has visto, ¿contento?**

****

**Vodka se acercó hacia Conan – Exacto, ahora será mejor que nos acompañes y…**

****

**-¡¡No!! Antes quiero hablar con ella a solas – dijo él, mirando fríamente a Vodka.**

****

**Él frunció el ceño – Ja, si crees que picaremos…**

****

**-Déjale. **

****

**Vodka se giró sorprendido hacia la mujer, que estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolos por encima de sus enormes gafas - ¿Qué más da si planean algún truco? No podrán escapar. Y tienen unos derechos de intimidad, ¿eh? Vamos, será divertido. Luego la separación será más emocionante y conmovida. **

****

**Vodka sonrió y asintió – Tienes razón. Bien, chico, tienes un minuto. Despídete de tu novia, jajaja – y acto seguido, ambos salieron de la sala junto a sus guardaespaldas. Las puertas se cerraron crujiendo y Conan se acercó rápidamente a Aoko y le sacó la mordaza.**

****

**-¿P-Pero qué…? – intentó decir ella.**

****

**-¡Shh! – Conan le puso un dedo en la boca y la chica calló – Mira, tenemos poco tiempo. No sé quién eres ni qué pintas en esto, pero creo que tu parecido con Ran ha hecho que se confundieran y te raptaran a ti en su lugar. Ran es una amiga mía y la querían de rehén.**

****

**Aoko frunció el ceño - ¿Ran? ¿Ran Mouri? ¿La que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo? ¿Me han raptado porque creían que yo…?**

****

**-¿QUÉ? – Conan parpadeó y la miró fijamente - ¿Ran ha estado contigo todo este tiempo? – preguntó él, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.**

****

**Ella asintió – Sí… unos hombres como estos, de negro, intentaron secuestrarla en casa de un tal Kudo; un amigo mío, Kaito Kuroba, pasaba por allí y la ayudó; ella perdió la memoria y se hospedó con nosotros. Cuando íbamos camino de la central de policía para explicarlo todo, me cogieron y…**

****

**-Bien, entiendo – Conan se quedó algo asustado ante la mencionada pérdida de memoria de Ran, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso – Escúchame. Hagan lo que hagan, tú eres Ran. Si por algún motivo no se lo creen, y si descubren que eres…**

****

**-Aoko Nakamori – aclaró ella.**

****

**-…Que eres Aoko Nakamori, te matarán.**

****

**La chica se puso pálida de repente - ¿Me…me…? – se puso ambas manos a la cara, asustada y horrorizada con la idea de que unos asesinos quisieran matarla. **

****

**Conan la miró con energía – Tranquila, no dejaremos que ocurra nada.**

****

**-¿Dejaremos…? – dijo ella, notando que cada vez entendía menos de todo ese lío.**

****

**El pequeño detective sonrió – Esa mujer rubia es del FBI. Está con nosotros. Pero debes ir con pies de plomo y no demostrar nada. Y a mí… er… - Conan se puso algo rojo – Haz como si yo te importara un poco, ¿vale? **

****

**Aoko parpadeó, sorprendida - ¿Es que eres el hermano de Ran o algo así? ¡¡Ah, claro!! ¡Tú eres el niño al que Ran iba a traerle ropa…!**

****

**Conan se puso una mano en la cabeza, nervioso – Er… ¿serviría de algo si te dijera que en realidad soy un chico de diecisiete años, concretamente Shinichi Kudo, que me dieron una droga que me hizo empequeñecer?**

****

**Conan suspiró hondo. Era mejor que lo supiera, tanto ella como todos. Si sabían la verdad, afrontarían las sorpresas con mejor comodidad. Al fin y al cabo, Aoko había sido secuestrada por su culpa, y se merecía una explicación, aunque no se la creyera. **

****

**-¿Eing? – Aoko se le quedó mirando, como si de un marciano se tratara.**

****

**-Es cierto. Soy Shinichi Kudo, y por eso iban tras Ran, porque ella es una amiga mía y… **

****

**Conan notó como la chica sonreía pícaramente - ¿Qué? – preguntó él, sin entender. Aoko puso su mejor carita de pillina y se acercó a él.**

****

**-Así que tú eres Kudo… jojojo… ¿amiga, eh? Jojojo… **

****

**Conan se puso todo rojo y frunció el ceño - ¡Sólo somos amigos! **

****

**-Vale, vale, pensaba que estábamos hablando de algo serio, ¿no? – dijo ella, retornando a su habitual cara. Conan asintió y se sintió algo avergonzado por haber perdido los estribos en un momento así.**

****

**-Bueno, lo que te decía. Esa mujer es una amiga. Haz como si yo te importara algo. Toma – y le dio un pequeño círculo plano verdoso. La chica parpadeó y Conan se lo explicó – Es un localizador. Te encontrarán gracias a esto.**

****

**Aoko asintió y se lo puso entre la ropa, pero luego miró al pequeño detective preocupadamente – Pero… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te encontrarán a ti, Kudo? – dijo contrariada.**

****

**Él sonrió – Tranquila, lo primero eres tú. Yo ya me las apañaré. Y sobretodo, haz como si no supieras nada de lo que te he…**

****

**-Eh, vosotros – Conan y Aoko se giraron hacia uno de los esbirros, el cual ya entraba para recoger a Conan – Me podéis estar agradecidos, os he dado unos minutos de más. Pero se acabó. ¡Andando! – el hombretón se puso tras Conan y le empujó para que empezara a andar. Aoko lo miró algo triste, sabiendo que el chico se estaba sacrificando bastante por ella, sin siquiera conocerse de nada. Pero el tener el localizador le hacía sentir mejor, era una sensación parecida a la que se tiene cuando tu príncipe azul te va a rescatar. Involuntariamente, Aoko pensó en quién era su príncipe azul…**

****

**Mientras, Conan andaba cabizbajo, repitiéndose lo que Aoko le acababa de oír: no sólo Ran no había estado nunca en poder de los asesinos, sino que ahora ya debía encontrarse en comisaría, con todos. Sonrió. Pero, por otra parte, sabía que no pasaría mucho más para que Ran supiese la verdad… **

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

**Una mujer de largos cabellos dorados brillantes atados en una cola, vestida totalmente de negro con un elegante conjunto que le remarcaba perfectamente sus líneas corporales, se desplazaba a través del largo corredor, mientras el ruido de sus talones hacía eco allá donde pisaba. Llegó al fondo del corredor, donde había una puerta de roble macizo. Abrió la puerta sin llamar con energía, y allí el paisaje cambió totalmente por el de una sala perfectamente modernizada, llena de ordenadores y aparatos tecnológicos que escapaban de su saber. La sala en sí era larga, y al fondo había una mesa redonda, con un enorme sillón de piel negro. Desde allí, la mujer vio cómo salía humo. **

****

**-Llegas tarde, Vermouth – oyó decir a la fría voz, la cual provenía del hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón, de espaldas a ella, fumando tranquilamente.**

****

**Vermouth sonrió fríamente y avanzó, sentándose en la otra silla libre con total delicadeza y feminidad – Lo siento, pero la poli está por todas partes, y mi chofer ha tenido que dar la vuelta a las manzanas para poder evitarlos. **

****

**El hombre rió – Ja, no te preocupes. Es cierto que la poli anda bastante nerviosa últimamente. Todo parece señalar que esos prisioneros que se escaparon fueron derechitos a la central, y que por lo visto les contaron muchas cosas.**

****

**La mujer se sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo y empezó a retocarse el maquillaje sutilmente – Bueno, ¿y qué? A mí eso no me concierne. ¿Para qué me has hecho llamar, seas quién seas? – dijo la mujer, mirando intrigada hacia el sillón oscuro - ¿Quién eres? ¿El Jefe Supremo? **

****

**-De momento no puedo contestarte. Y ahora dime, ¿cómo se encuentra Sharon? ¿Le diste el pequeño encargo que te di? – dijo la fría voz.**

****

**La bella mujer asintió – Sí, y me dijo que vendría hacia aquí en cuanto pudiese escaparse de su trabajo. Ya sabes, una actriz de su categoría no puede irse así, sin más. Por cierto, ¿qué había escrita en esa nota? – preguntó ella mientras reafirmaba su pintalabios.**

****

**-Bueno… tenemos motivos para creer que un antiguo caso de Sharon podría tener relación con alguien de la Organización… **

****

**Vermouth arqueó las cejas, sorprendida - ¿A qué te refieres?**

****

**Hubo un nuevo desprendimiento de humo por parte de la silueta. La mujer tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo era su interlocutor, pero se contuvo. Éste rió y volvió a hablar – Creemos que unas personas con las que Sharon acabó hace tiempo son familia de un miembro de la Organización. Algo extrañamente curioso, muchas coincidencias, ¿no crees?**

****

**Los finos labios de la mujer se curvaron en una sonrisa fría y audaz - ¿Estamos hablando de un traidor? **

****

**-Exacto.**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**Todos los presentes en la sala parpadearon, incrédulamente. Esa acción hizo sentir a Heiji y Kazuha bastante bien, notando que eran el centro de toda atención. Las preguntas, felicitaciones, entre otras cosas, no tardaron en llegar. Ran rápidamente fue a abrazar a su inseparable amiga, la cual también se echó en sus brazos. Cabía decir que Heiji se miró algo nostálgico ese abrazo, pero sacó ese pensamiento de su imaginación: había temas importantes que atender. **

****

**-Bien, a lo que iba – dijo él, tajante, mostrándoles a todos el localizador que, sin saberlo, ahora pertenecía a Aoko – Con esto podremos seguirles la pista, o al menos a Kudo. **

****

**El ambiente se crispó y hubo un séquito de miradas de desentendimiento. Heiji miró a Agasa sospechándose la situación, y éste negó con la cabeza. Heiji suspiró *¿Aún no lo saben…?* **

****

**-¿Shi-Shinichi? ¿Qué rayos pinta Shinichi en esto, Hattori? – Ran se abalanzó hacia el chico de kansai con una mirada profunda y decidida, haciendo que el chico retrocediese, tímido. **

****

**-Er…bueno…Es que… - intentó excusarse, en vano, él.**

****

**Entonces, Kazuha entró en acción y tomó a Ran por el brazo, con la cara seria. Ran la miró sin entender, y ésta la tiró hacia la puerta, y ambas salieron de la estancia para sorpresa de todos. Heiji dio las gracias a la chica; sería ella la encargada de decirle a Ran toda la verdad. Y ya puestos, ¿quién mejor para decírselo que su amiga? *En fin, prosigamos…***

****

**-Bueno, ahora que Neechan no está – continuó el chico – os hablaré sin tapujos: Conan Edogawa es Shinichi Kudo. **

****

**-¡¿Eh?! – fue la unánime respuesta de Sato, Takagi y Shiratori. Por su parte, Kaito sonrió audazmente, llamando la atención de Heiji. Pero decidió no darle importancia y siguió – Según lo que me han contado, hace tiempo, Kudo descubrió en un parque de atracciones un chantaje entre un hombre vestido de negro, de nombre en clave Vodka, y un famoso diplomático. Pero por mala suerte, se quedó tan absorto mirando el intercambio que no se dio cuenta de que por detrás venía otro hombre, Gin. Este decidió que en lugar de matarlo con una pistola, usarían un veneno experimental. Para ellos, Shinichi Kudo murió. Pero en realidad se transformó en un niño de siete años – Heiji observó las caras de sorpresa que ponían los tres inspectores de policía. La primera en hablar fue Sato.**

****

**-Entiendo… bien, supongo que nos lo tenemos que creer. **

****

**Kaito se quedó de piedra al oír la mención de los hombres de negro. Y recordó las palabras de Chii, su mayordomo y el exmayordomo de su padre, el antiguo Kaito Kid, hace tiempo: _Tu padre fue asesinado por una misteriosa Organización de hombres vestidos de Negro…_ El joven parpadeó, incrédulo. El motivo por el que había decidido volver a las andadas como Kaito Kid era para atrapar a los asesinos de su padre. ¿Era posible que fuesen los mismos que tenían a Aoko…?**

****

**-De hecho, yo también tengo 17 años…**

****

**Ahora todas las miradas recayeron sobre la pequeña niña de pelo castaño, Ai Haibara, la cual mantenía su expresión neutra con ambos brazos cruzados.**

****

**Shiratori la señaló con el dedo - ¿Quieres decir que a ti también…? **

****

**Ai asintió – De hecho, yo antes formaba parte de la Organización. Pero esos malditos asesinaron a mi hermana, Akemi Miyano, y decidí salir de la Organización. Pero como era una científica importante para ellos, creadora de la misma droga que hizo encoger a Kudo, no me dejaron marchar. Como paré mis investigaciones, decidieron eliminarme. Entonces decidí que no quería darles el gusto de matarme y quise suicidarme con la droga experimental, la apotoxin 4869. Entonces fue cuando me convertí en una niña y pude escapar por el conducto de ventilación. Una historia fascinante, ¿no les parece? – sentenció la pequeña, observando las caras de los tres inspectores que eran todo un poema.**

****

**Takagi se rascó la cabeza - ¡Madre mía, lo que hay que oír! **

****

**Sato frunció el ceño y miró a la pequeña – Akemi Miyano… ¿cómo murió? **

****

**Ai sonrió – Tal vez le suena. Fue el caso del robo de los 100 millones de yenes en una sucursal de un banco de Tokio. Lo hizo para que a cambio la Organización nos permitiera a mi hermana y a mí salir de ella. Pero no usaba su nombre, sino uno falso: Masami Hirota.**

****

**Shiratori parpadeó - ¿Masami Hirota? ¿Ella era tu hermana? Me acuerdo de ese caso. Megure me lo comentó hace tiempo… **

****

**Ai no dijo nada y se quedó en respetuoso silencio. Heiji tosió y todos le volvieron a mirar – Bueno, ahora que más o menos os habéis hecho una idea de lo que pasó, vayamos al punto de lo que está pasando. **

****

**Todos asintieron. Entonces, rompiendo el silencio, se abrió de nuevo la puerta. En la estancia entraron de nuevo Kazuha, seguida por una pálida Ran. Todos la miraron, sabiendo que su amiga le habría contado la verdad sobre Shinichi. Sin decir esta boca es mía, Ran se sentó a una silla algo apartada de la multitud. Kaito la miró algo entristecido, sabiendo que esa sería la misma reacción que tendría Aoko en el caso que descubriera su identidad. **

****

**Heiji vaciló por un momento y continuó, algo tocado – Bien, pues. Sigamos… Er… bueno, a lo que íbamos: al parecer, la Organización ha descubierto la identidad verdadera de Kudo. Así pues, decidió coger un rehén para que él viniera por sí solo. Dicho rehén era, en teoría, Neechan – ahora todas las miradas se posaron en la silenciosa Ran, la cual no hizo gesto alguno – Pero para sorpresa de todos, Neechan nunca estuvo en su poder, pero como nosotros no lo sabíamos, acudimos al encuentro. Allí fue donde secuestraron a Kudo y luego a Kazuha y a mí. El resto de la historia ya la sabéis: Kazuha y yo logramos escapar, y Kudo sigue ahí…**

****

**-Con Aoko, ¿no? – dijo Kaito, interrumpiendo la conversación.**

****

**Heiji se giró hacia él - ¿Y…er…tú quién eres? ¿Y quién es esa Aoko?**

****

**Kaito frunció el ceño molesto ante el comentario – Soy Kaito Kuroba, y Aoko es mi amiga. Se parece físicamente a Ran y la secuestraron en su lugar. Ahora está en poder de los hombres esos. Me parece perfecto que os preocupéis por ese tal Kudo, pero yo os recuerdo que Aoko también está involucrada en esto y que al contrario que ese tío, no tiene nada que ver. Así que no hables de un solo rehén, porque en realidad son dos. **

****

**Heiji, algo enfadado, refunfuñó – Sí, vale, vale. Bueno, ¿ideas? Yo ya les he explicado todo lo que necesitaban. Ustedes son los policías. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos hacia donde nos muestra el localizador? ¿Nos infiltramos en secreto? Qué. **

****

**-Mmm… - Sato se quedó pensativa – No estoy segura. Si les rodeamos en la base donde se encuentran Nakamori y Kudo, corremos el riesgo de que en las otras bases se movilicen y se escondan, de manera que no los podamos encontrar nunca más. Pero que haya infiltrados, me niego. Demasiado peligroso, aumentaríamos los rehenes. **

****

**Agasa frunció el ceño - ¿Entonces, qué? – dijo él, impacientemente.**

****

**-Confiad en él – dijo Ran secamente, sin cambiar la expresión neutra de su cara, que no reflejaba ni odio, ni alegría, ni enfado ni nada – Si realmente es Shinichi, sabrá qué hacer. Conociéndole, intentará sacar de allí a Aoko antes que salir él. Además, seguro que ya tiene un plan. Yo os recomiendo que enviéis patrullas de incógnito, para que cuando consigan escapar estén a salvo y entonces podáis rodearlos y hacerles lo que os plazca – Ran calló un instante y se acurrucó un poco más, como si tuviera frío – o eso haría yo. **

****

***Ran… Debe haber sido muy duro para ti* pensó Kazuha, mirándola tristemente.**

****

**Shiratori se rascó la barbilla – Es un buen plan. ¿Alguna objeción? – nadie dijo nada – Bien, pues, que así sea.**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**Uno a uno, los presentes fueron saliendo hacia sus respectivos sitios. Cada uno tenía unos asuntos que atender. Heiji, Agasa y Kaito se juntaron para seguir los movimientos en el localizador. Sato, Takagi y Shiratori desaparecieron rápidamente, cada uno yendo a movilizar a pequeños escuadrones que sabían del cierto que no albergaban ningún traidor. Necesitaban, por encima de todo, gente de confianza. Kazuha estaba silenciosamente sentada al lado de Ran, la cual no se había movido ni un milímetro. Recordaba su cara, su mínimo movimiento y cambio de gesto mientras le contaba toda la historia, o al menos toda la que ella sabía. Primero le pareció que no se lo creía, pero extrañamente no opuso ninguna resistencia. Era como si ya lo supiese en su interior. Además, según había oído decirle a Heiji, en más de una ocasión había sospechado de Conan. Y saber que realmente tenía razón… Pero también habría sido muy difícil para Kudo. Para ambos lo habría sido. **

****

**Kazuha volvió a mirar a su silenciosa amiga, la cual tenía la vista perdida en la nada, recordando las mil y una imágenes desde que Conan apareció. El parque de atracciones, el encuentro casual de Conan, la declaración directa, el baño en los balnearios mixtos, todas sus preocupaciones, todas sus confesiones, todas las llamadas, todas las frases de preocupación que le había confiado al pequeño para intentar animarse… Todo, absolutamente todo, había sido una farsa. Siempre había estado con ella, lo cual no dejaba de alegrarse. Pero… había una cosa que no entendía: según Kazuha, y según todos, lo había ocultado por miedo a que la Organización les matara a todos. Pero… ¿no había sido peor el hecho de ocultárselo? De todas maneras, lo que más le dolía era todas esas veces en que sospechó de él. Todas esas veces en que realmente supo que era él y en las que él la desdijo. Una mentira tras otra. Al fin y al cabo, todo ese tiempo había sido una mentira. Entonces… ¿y la fama de su padre? ¿Había sido él siempre? ¿Y ahora él estaba en manos de una Organización, sin saber si ahora él estaba vivo o muerto? **

****

***Rayos, Shinichi…* la chica empezó a notar cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Kazuha lo percibió, pero notó un ruido en la puerta. Era Heiji, que con la mano le decía que fuera hacia él. Entendiendo, dejó a la chica sola, intentando apaciguarse a ella misma. Poco a poco, las pequeñas lágrimas fueron formando más y más, hasta tener casi toda la zona de la mejilla empapada *Rayos, Shinichi…si sólo me lo hubieras dicho… yo… yo lo habría entendido… te hubiese cubierto… hubiese guardado el secreto mejor que nadie… te hubiese ayudado… y me habrías ahorrado tanto dolor… Rayos, Shinichi…* **

****

**Sin poder evitarlo, un pequeño y distante sollozo se le escapó. Se puso la mano en la boca para intentar silenciar su llanto, pero éste se hacía cada vez más evidente.**

****

***¿Por…por qué no confiaste en mí…?***

****

****

****

****

**Fin del cap.9**

****

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

****

****

**::Notas de la Autora::**

****

**¡Konnichiwa! Buenas a todos, ¡un capítulo más a la cuenta ^^! Lo cierto es que me saco el tiempo de donde puedo (incluso escribo a las once de la noche, cosa totalmente rara en mí…¬¬, ya sabéis, el cansancio y tal). Pero bueno, aquí está el noveno capítulo del fic. La cosa empieza a complicarse, juju… Espero que os haya gustado mucho, tanto como a mí ^^, y por fin llegó la tan esperada escena de Ran. De hecho, el nombre del capítulo lo he sacado por esta escena, precisamente. Para los que no lo sepan_, 'Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu'_ significa '_Sólo hay una verdad'_, la frase favorita de Conan, y como creí que pegaba tan estupendamente al capítulo, pues ya la puse en japonés directamente. **

****

**En fin: dudas, comentarios, preguntas, y todo lo que queráis a cinturo@3xl.net ^^ Y, cómo no, muchas gracias a todos, en especial a Jess, Arzainer, Rut, Hattori_Kudo, Kazuha_Hattori, Heiji_Hattori_, conan_kun, Ran-Aoko, Kaitou_Kid, a los componentes de mi querido foro de Shinichi's Memories, al foro del 3xl.net, y a un montón de gente más que por motivos de falta de capacidad memoriense no recuerdo ('memoriense'? o_O). **

****

**Ja ne!**

****

**CiNtUrO-cHaN**

****

****

**··12··10··03··**


	10. A veces, robar no es delito

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

**_* * * * * * * * * *_**

**__**

**_Kazuha volvió a mirar a su silenciosa amiga, la cual tenía la vista perdida en la nada, recordando las mil y una imágenes desde que Conan apareció. El parque de atracciones, el encuentro casual de Conan, la declaración directa, el baño en los balnearios mixtos, todas sus preocupaciones, todas sus confesiones, todas las llamadas, todas las frases de preocupación que le había confiado al pequeño para intentar animarse… Todo, absolutamente todo, había sido una farsa. Siempre había estado con ella, lo cual no dejaba de alegrarse. Pero… había una cosa que no entendía: según Kazuha, y según todos, lo había ocultado por miedo a que la Organización les matara a todos. Pero… ¿no había sido peor el hecho de ocultárselo? De todas maneras, lo que más le dolía era todas esas veces en que sospechó de él. Todas esas veces en que realmente supo que era él y en las que él la desdijo. Una mentira tras otra. Al fin y al cabo, todo ese tiempo había sido una mentira. Entonces… ¿y la fama de su padre? ¿Había sido él siempre? ¿Y ahora él estaba en manos de una Organización, sin saber si ahora él estaba vivo o muerto? _**

**__**

**_*Rayos, Shinichi…* la chica empezó a notar cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Kazuha lo percibió, pero notó un ruido en la puerta. Era Heiji, que con la mano le decía que fuera hacia él. Entendiendo, dejó a la chica sola, intentando apaciguarse a ella misma. Poco a poco, las pequeñas lágrimas fueron formando más y más, hasta tener casi toda la zona de la mejilla empapada *Rayos, Shinichi…si sólo me lo hubieras dicho… yo… yo lo habría entendido… te hubiese cubierto… hubiese guardado el secreto mejor que nadie… te hubiese ayudado… y me habrías ahorrado tanto dolor… Rayos, Shinichi…* _**

**__**

**_Sin poder evitarlo, un pequeño y distante sollozo se le escapó. Se puso la mano en la boca para intentar silenciar su llanto, pero éste se hacía cada vez más evidente._**

**__**

**_*¿Por…por qué no confiaste en mí…?*_**

****

****

****

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo X: _A veces, robar no es delito_**

****

****

****

****

**El hombretón, de un bruto empujón, tiró a Conan de nuevo al 'calabozo', haciendo que se diese un golpe en el torso. Cerró la puerta herméticamente, sin darle tiempo tan siquiera a reprocharle algo, y de nuevo volvió a quedarse solo y a su misma vez a oscuras. La luz diurna empezaba a pasar por la pequeña y alta ventana. De repente, tuvo una idea. La ventana estaba alta, pero no lo suficiente como para que no pudiese llegar hasta ella de un salto con sus zapatillas potenciadoras. Justo cuando iba a preparar las zapatillas, cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle: no podía huir sin antes haber alejado de la Organización a esa tal Aoko, sino su vida correría peligro. **

****

***Mierda, qué rabia… ahora que por fin encuentro una diminuta posibilidad… bah, da igual. Habrá otras. Lo que me preocupa es Jodie… La veo muy confiada, pero… ¿seguro que no hay nadie que sabe que es una espía? No es algo que resalte a simple vista, y como buen agente del F.B.I que es no se le nota en absoluto, pero… las sanguijuelas de la Organización no son idiotas… tengo miedo de que… al igual que ella… finjan. Pero de ser así… ¿por qué no dicen nada? ¿Por qué no acaban con ella directamente? Tal vez no pueden… o simplemente no lo saben… Será mejor que no hablemos más de ello con Jodie aquí, me huelo a que habrán puesto algún micrófono o algo…* **

****

**-¡O-Oh…e-es usted…! ¡No debería estar aquí, señorita! **

****

**Conan salió de su estado de lógica deductiva y se giró hacia la puerta. La voz que había hablado era, sin duda, la del hombretón bruto que le había traído hacia allí. ¿Pero a quién se dirigía con tanto respeto? Jodie no podía ser, no se arriesgaría a venirlo a ver tan a menudo… al fin y al cabo acababa de despedirse de ella hacía apenas diez minutos. El pequeño detective se alzó y restó frío y lejano, dispuesto a afrontar a cualquier miembro de la Organización que le viniese a dar su cordial salutación.**

****

**Por fin la puerta chirriante se abrió. Lo primero que sintió fue que había mucha luz *Normal, estaba todo a oscuras…* Al mismo instante, oyó el ruido de unos tacones. Poco a poco empezó a levantar la vista, ya más acostumbrado por la luz. Y sus ojos, y los de la fría mujer, se encontraron. **

****

***Esta mujer…* **

****

**La joven mujer, de unos veintitantos años, de largos, ondulados y rubios cabellos, atados en una coleta baja, y vestida de negro con un sugerente vestido, calzada con unas botas de tacón, le miró con la más fría de las sonrisas que jamás vio lanzar. La de Jodie no era nada comparada con la suya. Ella sí que era un verdadero miembro de la Organización, lo presentía… esos ojos…esa sonrisa… eran indiscutiblemente propiedad de los más fríos asesinos. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que esa mujer… la había visto antes… *Mierda… ¡¿DÓNDE?!* **

****

**-Hola, pequeño detective – dijo la preciosa, todo había que decirlo, mujer. Para su sorpresa tenía una voz muy dulce, la cual contrastaba bastante con su fiero aspecto.**

****

**Él le mandó su mejor sonrisa y mirada de desafío y respondió – Hola, Vermouth. Cuánto tiempo… **

****

**Por un momento, las finas curvas de sus labios se convirtieron en una disimulada mueca de asombro, pero rápidamente tornó a su aspecto tranquilo y plácido – Oh, qué buena memoria, nada extraño siendo quién eres… Parece que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde el caso del autobús (NA1)… ¿no crees? ¿Qué tal está Sherry? **

****

**-Ah, ella está bien para tu desgracia. Y sí, parece que haya pasado una eternidad… Chris Vineyard. **

****

**Ahora sí, la mujer perdió totalmente sus papeles. Eso acabó de confirmar las sospechas de Conan, que todo fuese dicho sólo eran sospechas. Lo cierto es que desde el primer momento que vio a esa mujer en el autobús, le recordó a alguien… y no lo había tenido tan claro hasta tenerla ahora, tan cara a cara. Era obvio que era igualita a Sharon Vineyard, la famosa actriz de E.U.A. y amiga/rival de su madre. La primera vez que la vio fue cuando fue junto a Ran a Nueva York (NA2). Más claro, el agua; esas dos tenían que ser por fuerza madre e hija… y ahora que se centraba, recordaba que esa mujer llamó 'Angel' a Ran… *¿Qué demonios significa todo esto…? Bueno, la cuestión es que, por primera vez, tengo la identidad de alguien de la Organización, Chris…***

****

**-¿Te has quedado muda? No me extraña. Si por un casual lograra escapar, no dudaría un instante en ponerme en contacto con el F.B.I, la Interpool, y tantas otras, para decirles que la famosa actriz Chris Vineyard, y su madre, Sharon Vineyard, son miembros de una malvada organización nipona… ¡qué sorpresa! Pobres fans…**

****

**-Ja – Vermouth pareció recuperarse de su actual sorpresa – Buena deducción, sí señor. Lo cierto es que creía que tantas patrañas sobre ti eran mentira, ahora veo que realmente eres bueno, detective. Pero ambos sabemos que si por un casual, que nunca llegará, huyeras, Mouri seguiría con nosotros… y dudo que quisieras exponerla a más peligros, ¿verdad? **

****

**Conan no dijo nada. Lo cierto es que no dejaba de tener razón. Si lograra escapar, seguiría, en cierto modo, prisionero de sus trampas. **

****

**Para su sorpresa, la mujer se acercó a él y se bajó, hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Se puso una mano en la mejilla y habló – Ah, y otra cosa, Kudo. Nunca, nunca confíes en los traidores… siempre acaban mal. Lo bueno de los traidores es que ellos nunca saben que los demás sabemos que son traidores, y eso te proporciona mayor placer a la hora de matarlo, sobretodo al ver sus caras desencajadas por el asombro, el miedo y la humillación… - se puso de nuevo de pies y dijo, risueña - ¡Adiós! **

****

**Cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando al chico bastante sorprendido. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a Jodie? *No… no puede ser…* Conan se quedó mirando la puerta en trance *¡Lo sabe!* **

****

**Cada vez el asunto pintaba más negro. No sólo tenía que salvar a un rehén, evitar que le hicieran vete tú a saber qué experimentos, sino que encima debía preocuparse por Jodie, y para colmo Vermouth sabía lo de la traición. Pero, de ser así… ¿por qué no la mataba directamente? Porque él suponía que seguía con vida, claro… pero, ¿por qué se lo había dicho así, tan indirectamente? *¿Qué demonios está planeando esa mujer…? ¿Y cómo se ha enterado? Eso ahora es igual, ahora lo que hay que pensar es en salir de aquí cuanto antes. Primero, la chica esa, Aoko. Con el transmisor, es cuestión de tiempo de que la vayan a rescatar, pero no puedo fiarme… lo ideal sería que Jodie consiguiera que la dejaran apartada, bajo protección de sus compinches, pero si Vermouth lo sabe, no lo va a permitir… y ella es ahora 'Ran', un rehén muy importante; no la dejarán sola así como así, tal y como hicieron con Kudo y Kazuha… **

****

**Para su sorpresa, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Vermouth sacó la cabeza, pareciendo bastante infantil - ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! Vete preparando, Cool Guy, pronto empezaremos contigo… **

****

**Y de nuevo cerró la puerta, dejando, ahora sí, muy preocupado al gran detective de kanto(NA3).**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

** En la comisaría central todo era movimiento, confusión y preocupación. El saber que no estaban consiguiendo nada por la gente que tenía esa extraña gente les llenaba de duda y culpabilidad. Pero si lo que decían era cierto, que allí estaba Shinichi Kudo, el gran detective, entonces en teoría todo tendría que salir bien… ¿no? **

****

**Megure llegó después de resolver el caso, y Sato le puso al corriente de todo. Tomó el mando y mandó más patrullas alrededor de una zona donde se sospechaba podría haber un negocio relacionado con la Organización. Pero de momento no podían ir hacia donde se encontraban los rehenes, ya que entonces les pondrían en demasiado peligro. **

****

**Ajeno a todo ello, Ran observaba, casi sin ver nada, el punto luminoso del localizador. Allí estaba Shinichi, o Aoko. Aún no había logrado asumir todo aquello… Shinichi y Conan, Conan y Shinichi… De repente se le pasó algo por la cabeza y se giró indignada hacia Kaito, el cual seguía apoyado en la pared igual que minutos antes. **

****

**-¡¡Kaito!! – Ran se levantó y se encaró hacia el intimidado chico - ¡¡Tú lo sabías!! **

****

**Al principio no sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero luego supo que se refería a la relación que mantenían Shinichi Kudo y Conan Edogawa. Ran, al no recibir respuesta, apretó los puños – Esa vez… después del caso del huevo de Nicolás… (NA4) Esa vez Conan iba a decírmelo… ¡Y apareciste tú disfrazado de Shinichi! ¡Tú lo sabías todo, Kaito, y no me lo habías dicho! **

****

**El chico empezó a desesperarse – Bueno… creí que sería mejor que te lo dijera él y…**

****

**La chica se giró sin contestarle y volvió a sentarse como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se sentía ultrajada. ¿Es que lo sabía todo el mundo excepto ella? ¿Para qué no se lo había dicho, para protegerla de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¡Si precisamente estaba ocurriendo por no saber nada! *Estúpido… estúpido Shinichi… ¡¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?! Yo… lo habría entendido… ¡Ah!* Como si acabase de darse cuenta de la realidad, la chica se acordó de todas las 'escenas comprometidas' en que aparecían ellos dos: la declaración, el baño al aire libre, dormir juntos… A medida que se iba acordando de más escenas, cada vez empezaba a temblar más. Pero ahora no iba a pensar en ello, no en un momento así. **

****

**-¡Inspector, aquí hay una tal Jodie que pide urgentemente que se la pase! – Takagi pasó corriendo por el corredor y inevitablemente Ran lo oyó, saltando de pie y cogiendo el auricular del sorprendido hombre.**

****

**-¡¿Jodie ha dicho?! ¡¿Jodie Saintemillion?! ¡¡Pásemela!! – fue tal la brusquedad con que se lo ordenó que Takagi le entregó el móvil en bandeja de plata. Megure, alertado por el grito vino corriendo junto a todos los demás, los cuales parecían bastante intrigados.**

****

**-¡¿Jodie-sensei?! ¡¿Es usted?! – Ran se aferró fuertemente al aparato.**

****

**-¿Mouri? Gracias al cielo que estás bien… oye, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿estás al corriente de todo? – oyó al otro lado del teléfono.**

****

**Ran asintió pesadamente – Sí… eso creo. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde están Shinichi y Aoko? – preguntó la chica preocupada. Kaito se interesó bastante por la conversa al introducir la palabra 'Aoko' en ella. Todos los presentes observaban silenciosos la conversación entre la chica y la profesora, miembro del F.B.I. **

****

**Hubo unos instantes de silencio, y todo el mundo esperó la respuesta de una pálida Ran.**

****

**-¿Qué ocurre, Ran? ¡Habla! – exclamó Heiji, haciéndose paso entre la multitud.**

****

**La chica se separó un poco el móvil y se giró hacia él – Jodie ha dicho que… que no queda tiempo. Que hay gente que sospecha de que no es un miembro de fiar. Dice que tiene un plan para liberar a Aoko, pero que será arriesgado…**

****

**Kaito se interpuso entre ella y Heiji - ¡¿Arriesgado?! ¡¿Cómo de arriesgado?! **

****

**Ran volvió a aferrarse al aparato. Después de estar unos segundos en silencio, miró lentamente a Kaito – Ella… dice que… les dirá a los de la Organización que ella no es Ran Mouri sino Aoko Kuroba. Como no querrán dejarla con vida, ella y sus secuaces, obviamente de fiar, se la llevarán a un lugar concreto para matarla, pero en lugar de ello la liberarán. Ahora nos pasará el lugar y la hora en que irán, para que haya allí policía. Después de que la cojáis, Aoko deberá permanecer viva en secreto, puesto que si alguien descubre que no ha muerto las sospechas recaerían sobre…**

****

**-¡¡Ni hablar!! **

****

**Todos se giraron hacia el rojo de ira Kaito, el cual apretaba fuertemente los puños - ¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡¡Es demasiado peligroso!! **

****

**Megure se encaró hacia el chico con ambas manos adelante para tranquilizarle – Oye chico, no te exaltes. No hay otra opción… y no estará en peligro en ningún momento. La policía estará al cargo de todo, y ella llevará agentes suyos. No hay de qué temer…**

****

**Kaito no dijo nada y miró hacia el suelo. Ran volvió a oír la voz de Jodie – Es-Está bien… o-oiga señorita… - la voz de Ran se entrecortó - ¿Có-cómo está Shinichi? **

****

**Kazuha miró impactada a la chica, la cual esperaba impacientemente la respuesta - ¿Qué…? Ahá… gracias, hasta pronto… - y colgó. El interrogatorio no tardó en llegar.**

****

**-¿Qué te ha dicho de Kudo? – preguntó Heiji.**

****

**La chica miró tristemente al suelo – Dice que de momento está bien, pero que teme que le quieran hacer unos análisis genéticos para crear una droga aún más potente que la que le encogió…**

****

**-¡¿Cómo dices?!**

****

**Todos se giraron hacia la pequeña Ai, la cual desentonaba un poco en medio de tanta gente, pero la chica no se dejó intimidar y avanzó con paso firme hacia Ran - ¿Qué más te ha dicho?**

****

**Ran parpadeó – Pues… Jodie dice que cree que quieren crear un veneno aún peor que la droga que… que le encogió – Ran paró un instante pero continuó - ¿Es eso malo? **

****

**La pequeña se cruzó de brazos – Ya lo creo. Ojalá estemos a tiempo para impedirlo… Una droga aún más potente… ¡qué horror! A saber cuánta gente moriría… y todo por la estúpida droga base que yo creé… **

****

**Agasa la intentó tranquilizar – Vamos, vamos, te he dicho mil veces que… **

****

**Megure se aclaró la garganta exageradamente para que todos le prestasen atención. Luego se giró hacia Ran con rostro grave - ¿Y dónde se supone que irán a 'matar' a Aoko? **

****

**Ran también se mostró grave y concentrada, dándose cuenta de la totalidad de la situación – En el muelle abandonado que hay a las afueras de Tokio.**

****

**-¿Ese tan enorme donde hay un sinfín de petroleros abandonados que se caen a pedazos? ¿Ese muelle? – preguntó Kazuha, algo irritada. Ran asintió – He estado una vez allí. De noche es muy lúgubre, hay mucha niebla… **

****

**Ran miró el papel donde había anotado el lugar y la hora del encuentro – Será esta noche a las doce en punto en el muelle número 15. En teoría no debería venir nadie más sino gente del F.B.I, pero si por mala suerte viniese también algún miembro de la Organización, Jodie me ha dicho que se encargaría de silenciarlo durante el trayecto. Me ha dicho que la policía esté escondida mucho antes de las doce, para no levantar sospechas. Además, si lo que dice Kazuha es cierto, la niebla podría ayudarnos…**

****

**-Bien, pues – Sato se dirigió a Megure y Shiratori – Empezad con los preparativos. Alistad sólo a los oficiales que creáis que sean más eficaces y de los que estéis seguros de su fidelidad. No nos conviene enviar más traidores ahí. **

****

**Todos asintieron y cada uno se fue por un sitio diferente. Kogoro se sentó en un sillón y empezó a fumarse un cigarrillo, dando como pretexto a los pequeños Detective Boys, que recién acababan de llegar de tomarse una bebida, que el fumar le relajaba en momentos críticos. **

****

**Ran frunció el ceño ante el comentario pero no dijo nada, restó inmóvil, reproduciendo punto por punto todos los sucesos. Al menos Shinichi estaba bien… Ella sería la única persona en el mundo que tendría derecho a castigarlo y a enfadarse con él. Porque si algo le sucediese… ¡y todo, para variar, para protegerla! Miró entristecida a través del cristal, y sin darse cuenta su mirada pasó hacia el callado ladrón, el cual restaba inmóvil observando con detenimiento el rastreador que supuestamente tenía Aoko. La chica se alzó y se dirigió hacia él para animarle.**

****

**-¿En qué piensas? **

****

**Él no quitó la vista del aparato – Demasiado peligroso – dijo casi en un susurro, más para sí que para los demás. Ran lo miró algo triste, y luego se giró. Mientras andaba, sin mirarle, empezó a hablar - ¿Y por qué no va el famoso ladrón en busca del preciado objeto para robarlo? **

****

**Kaito parpadeó incrédulamente y Ran cerró la puerta tras de si. El chico miró con detenimiento el rastreador y con un movimiento rápido se lo guardó en el bolsillo.**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**Horas más tarde, había mucho movimiento alrededor de Ran. Hombres que iban de aquí para allá, caras de estrés y sufrimiento… Entre los policías, la chica distinguió el inspector Nakamori, el padre de Aoko, al cual evidentemente se le había puesto al corriente de todo. Exactamente como Kaito, se negó en redondo a ejecutar el plan, pero las alegaciones de Sato diciéndole que si continuaban más tiempo así la descubrirían igualmente y entonces no habría posibilidades de salvarla hicieron que el hombre se apaciguara un poco y se fuese a tomar un cigarrillo junto con Kogoro. Ran observaba el movimiento de la gente; al parecer, todo el mundo tenía una función que cumplir. Había oído hacía escasos minutos decirle Takagi al inspector Megure que los escuadrones ya estaban listos en el muelle desde hacía dos horas. Ran consultó el reloj: las diez de la noche. Dentro de un par de horas empezaría y acabaría todo, para bien o para mal. **

****

**Se encontraba en la misma sala de reuniones donde había estado esta mañana, sólo que ahora ya no había casi nadie; estaban ella, Kazuha y Kaito, el cual no paraba de mirar frustradamente el minilocalizador con cierta duda. Ran continuó observando por la ventana los diminutos coches patrullas que iban y venían. El tiempo iba pasando cada vez más y más lento, y eso se le hacía pesado. Heiji vino un par de veces para comprobar que todo estuviese bajo orden, y volvía a desaparecer al cabo de un instante siguiendo los pasos del inspector Megure. **

****

**Ran miró de nuevo el reloj y se sorprendió a si misma *¡Las once y media!* Miró preocupada hacia el horizonte *Ya falta poco… por favor, por favor, que Aoko esté bien… está ahí por mi culpa… por favor, por favor, que esté bien…***

****

**-Algo falla…**

****

**La preocupada voz de Kaito sacó de los pensamientos de Ran y Kazuha respectivamente. Kaito se alzó, con el localizador en mano, y se dirigió al armario de donde sacó un plano de la ciudad. Ran se acercó y dedujo que era el plano del muelle donde debía efectuarse la maniobra.**

****

**-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kazuha, sacando la cabeza por detrás de Ran.**

****

**Kaito se pasó la mano por el flequillo despeinado, mirando el mapa y el localizador, el localizador y el mapa, y volviendo a pronunciar 'algo falla' y 'esto no cuadra'. **

****

**-¡¡Kaito!! ¡Dinos qué ocurre, rayos! – exclamó Ran, harta. Kaito saltó un poco ante el grito furioso de la chica y luego volvió a su pose habitual. Les señaló el mapa del muelle y el localizador.**

****

**-¿Veis aquí? – dijo, señalando los bordes del localizador donde se encontraban unos cuadrantes y unos números – Según me contó antes el abuelote inventor, esto nos da la idea de dónde está el sujeto en cuestión. He estado observando y… con relación al mapa de cuadrantes que tiene el abuelote como leyenda, no coincide… no coincide con el lugar donde está Aoko. **

****

**Kazuha y Ran se miraron como unos chicos de primaria miran a un profesor de ciencias que les acaba de explicar el funcionamiento de los átomos de la materia. **

****

**-¿Qué? – preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.**

****

**Kaito rió forzadamente y se lo repitió con el lenguaje común – En pocas palabras… el sitio que me marca el localizador donde está Aoko no coincide con el lugar donde la sensei esa nos ha dicho que se la llevarían…**

****

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, que nos han mentido o que nos hemos equivocado de sitio? – preguntó Ran, preocupadamente. **

****

**Kaito se encogió de hombros – No tengo ni idea… pero dudo que me haya equivocado.**

****

**Kazuha se puso un dedo en los labios – Tal vez… tal vez aún están de camino al muelle 15, y por eso no te cuadra. Aún no han llegado al sitio correspondiente…**

****

**Kaito negó con la cabeza – No, no. Mira – señaló un punto en el mapa – Ahí es donde están ahora, moviéndose hacia el sur. El muelle quince queda demasiado hacia el norte… ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – preguntó el chico desesperado.**

****

**-Menos cuarto… -susurró Ran, mirando el reloj de la estancia. Miró en silencio al chico - ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices? **

****

**Kaito asintió – Sí, sí, no puedo haberme equivocado. Estoy acostumbrado a reconocer planos y cosas de estas, ya sabes cosas del oficio…**

****

**-¿Qué oficio? – preguntó inocentemente Kazuha. Kaito se puso algo nervioso pero Ran empezó a correr hacia la puerta, a la vez que cogía a Kaito por la manga y tiraba de él. Al final se giró hacia Kazuha, gritando:**

****

**-¡Kazuha, nosotros vamos a comprobarlo! ¡Tú quédate aquí, estaremos en contacto! – dijo la chica, señalando el pequeño transmisor que tenía ella al igual que Kazuha. La chica asintió algo perturbada, observando como Ran y Kaito desaparecían tras las escaleras apresuradamente.**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

***Hace frío…***

****

**El ruido imparable del motor empezaba a causarle dolor de cabeza, mas aún así no dijo nada, sabiendo que todo esto terminaría en breve. Hacía pocas horas, había venido Jodie a escondidas a visitarla, y le había informado de todo el plan que había trazado junto con la policía de Tokio. Así pues, Aoko se encontraba ahora 'teóricamente' en buenas manos. Pero el hombre es imperfecto. ¿Y si fallaba algo?**

****

***Menuda optimista estoy hecha yo…* resopló la chica, trazando pequeños dibujitos en el cristal empañado del coche. A su lado tenía a un enorme hombretón, ancho de espaldas y con unas enormes gafotas de culo de botella oscuras. Si no fuera por sus vestimentas, juraría que tenía una cara bastante buenachona. Delante iban Jodie, al asiento del copiloto; parecía algo más nerviosa de lo habitual, pero al menos lo disimulaba bien. Iba mirando todo el rato por el retrovisor disimuladamente, como si esperase que apareciese un coche de la Organización para comprobar que la ejecutaban. A su lado, al asiento del conductor, había un hombre de pelo largo y rubio atado en una larga trenza. Iba tapado con una enorme cazadora de cuero y con un gorro 'a la italiana'. **

****

**-Eh, espera.**

****

**Aoko miró sobresaltada a Jodie, la cual observaba fríamente las calles del muelle por donde iban. El conductor ni se inmutó y continuó conduciendo. Aoko buscó entre las calles desiertas y nubladas para ver si había alguna irregularidad pro la que Jodie pudiera quejarse, pero no encontró ninguna. **

****

**-¡¡He dicho que esperes!! – gritó ahora sin paciencia Jodie, pulsando ella misma el pedal del freno. El conductor la miró gravemente y ella le encaró - ¡¿Se puede saber de qué vas, Vispora?! ¡¡Esto no es el muelle quince, sino el cincuenta y tres!! ¡¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, pedazo de zopenco?!**

****

**Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, el tal Vispora se puso la mano en la cara y empezó a arrancarse la piel… la falsa piel. Todos se lo quedaron mirando, o más bien dicho se la quedaron mirando. La f´ria mujer de ojos calculadores y rubia melena atada en una trenza les observó jovial, empuñando una pistola hacia la atemorizada Aoko.**

****

**-Ve…Vermouth… - susurró el hombretón de atrás, observándola como si de la mismísima encarnación del Diablo se tratara. **

****

**Vermouth le miró de reojo y giró el cañón hacia él; sin dudar ni un instante, disparó, dando en pleno cráneo. El hombretón, sin vida, cayó lentamente hacia la traumatizada Aoko, la cual estaba blanca como el papel. Vermouth la volvió a apuntar a ella – Bien, señorita Nakamori. Salga del coche – y luego giró la pistola hacia Jodie. Por un momento, pareció como si ambas tuvieran que decirse muchas cosas la una a la otra, pero no pronunciaron esta boca es mía – Y tú también, Jodie. Rápido. **

****

**Ambas salieron del coche, lenta y pesadamente, mientras Vermouth las apuntaba. Jodie apretó fuertemente los puños. ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?! ¡¿Cómo se había dejado engañar, una vez más, por Vermouth?! Tuvo que haber comprobado meticulosamente a sus agentes. Estaba claro que Vermouth hubiese aprovechado la mínima oportunidad… pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que incluso se pusiera una máscara imitando a Vispora. Lo que no entendía es por qué había esperado hasta llegar al muelle cincuenta y tres para matarlas, teniendo todo el trayecto como oportunidad. **

****

**-Ju, Jodie. Siempre tan inocente… tus errores empiezan a pagarse caros – dijo, mirando al hombre muerto que yacía ridículamente al coche. Jodie empezó a sentir cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y empezó a temblar de ira. Aoko se dirigió a su lado, afectada por todo lo sucedido y con la tez aún más pálida que antes – Lo cierto es que no me resultó difícil averiguar todo esto. Bastó con poner pequeños micrófonos y voilá, pan comido. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada… ¡ja, qué inocente! ¿Te crees que podrías engañarme, a mí, a Vermouth? **

****

**Jodie observó la mujer que la miraba con mofa y le correspondió la mirada - ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Chris? ¿Matarnos? Eso no te servirá de nada… - intentó Jodie, sabiendo que la situación se le iba por las manos. Por supuesto que le servía de algo matarlas, y de mucho. A parte del reconocimiento aún mayor en la Organización por haber acabado con una espía y sus planes, acabaría con su rival directa – Supongo que debes tener a media Organización aquí al muelle, ¿cierto? Típico de ti, estar siempre protegida por mil y un caballeros por si la cosa se complica… **

****

**Vermouth se cruzó de brazos – Pues vas bien… aunque no hay mil y uno, simplemente hay cinco – acto seguido chasqueó los dedos y de entre la sombra de los edificios abandonados salieron cinco hombretones, colocándose en filera y con los brazos cruzados. Cabe decir que intimidaban mucho. **

****

**Jodie sonrió, con sorna – Oh, ya veo. Supongo que habrás puesto al corriente de todo esto a Gin y los demás, ¿no? Para farfullar de tus logros, me imagino.**

****

**-Te vuelves a equivocar, querida Jodie mía – replicó sarcásticamente Vermouth – Ellos no saben nada. Ni siquiera saben que esto es una trampa. Piensan que vamos a matar a Nakamori, cosa que haremos en breve. Lo cierto es que me reservo esto como una pequeña sorpresita. Pero bueno, esto empieza a ser agotador. Supongo que ya te he respondido a todas tus últimas preguntas, ¿verdad? – Jodie frunció el ceño, sabiendo que si no se le ocurría algo pronto acabarían con ellas. Chris sonrió, adivinando el pensamiento de la otra, y Jodie chasqueó los labios, sabiendo que Vermouth sabía lo que ella pensaba, cosa que aún la irritaba más. Entonces, Vermouth volvió a chasquear los dedos, y un hombretón se adelantó, empuñando una pistola.**

****

**-No pienso rebajarme a mataros yo. ¡Qué deshonor! No, os darán muerte unos cualquiera, para que os vayáis con más rabia aún… ¡ja,ja,ja! ¡Adelante, puedes matarlas! – acto seguido guiñó un ojo a la asustada Aoko – Bye bye…**

****

**El hombretón se adelantó un metro y apuntó firmemente a Jodie, la cual estaba tapando completamente con su cuerpo a Aoko. Los segundos fueron pasando poco a poco. Lentamente. Cada milésima le parecía a la chica una eternidad. Su vida al completó le pasó por la mente, en especial la imagen de su amigo Kaito. Le dolía tanto abandonar este mundo sin siquiera haber cumplido con sus asuntos pendientes. Quién sabe, quizás se convertiría en un fantasma errante y todo… **

****

**Volvió a mirar al hombretón, el cual, por fin, apretó el gatillo. Sonó el ruido del disparo, y tanto Jodie como Aoko cerraron involuntariamente los ojos. Jodie sabía que ni que tratase de evitar el primer tiro, entonces vendrían veinte más de seguidos. Al menos así aguantaría un poco más y le daría más tiempo a Aoko para cuando vinieran refuerzos. *¿Refuerzos?* pensó, sarcásticamente *Nadie vendrá. Todo el mundo está a tres kilómetros de aquí, y para cuando se den cuenta de que ha sido una treta, nosotras ya… ¡maldita sea, no soy digna de este oficio! Y por mi culpa, Aoko va a…***

****

**-¡¿QUÉ?!**

****

**El 'qué' sorprendido, atemorizado, contrariado y asustado de Vermouth hizo que tanto Aoko como Jodie abrieran los ojos, los cuales tenían fuertemente cerrados. Y lo que vieron les sorprendió, vaya si lo hizo. Su primera sensación fue, extrañamente, la de no ver nada, puesto que se había alzado una enorme y anormal niebla blanca que incluso dificultaba que Aoko viera a Jodie, y eso teniéndola justo al lado. ¡¿Qué había ocurrido?! **

****

***Entonces, eso no ha sido un disparo…* pensó Jodie, tranquilizada y a la vez asustada, sin saber si alegrarse o no de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Era una estratagema de Vermouth para hacerlas sufrir hasta el último momento? No. Vermouth estaba tan o más sorprendida que ellas. Entonces… ¿quién? ¿Y por qué? **

****

**-¡¡AAAAAAAGH!!**

****

**-¡¡GYAAAAH!!**

****

**-Ooou… **

****

**Fueron sonando, uno tras otro, los gemidos de los esbirros de Vermouth. Supuestamente, alguien les estaba golpeando, pensó Jodie. ¡¿Qué diantres ocurría allí?! **

****

**-¡¡Eh!! ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa?! ¡¡Eh, respondedme!! ¡¡ES UNA ORDEN!! – eran los gritos desesperados de Vermouth en medio de la falsa niebla. Pero nadie respondió, ninguno de sus esbirros parecían dispuestos a hacerlo. *Maldita sea… tengo que irme de aquí cuanto antes… Jodie, tú y yo ya pasaremos cuentas, puedes estar segura***

****

**-¡Cough, cough! – Aoko empezó a toser por culpa de la niebla, la cual le irritaba la garganta - ¡¡Cough-Jodie!! ¡Cough, cough! ¡¡Señorita Jodie!! ¡¡D-Dónde… cough, está!!**

****

**-¡¡A-Aquí, Aoko!! ¡¿Dónde estás tú?! – inevitablemente, entre la confusión y la niebla, ambas se habían separado la una de la otra. Jodie estaba alerta, consciente de que Vermouth podía oírles la voz y acercarse sigilosamente por detrás y acabar con ellas. Pero para su alivio, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que al ver que la cosa pintaba negra y que no tenía refuerzos, habría huido. **

****

**Mientras, Aoko empezó a levantarse, pues sin querer había tropezado (no quiso ni mirar con qué). Empezó a notar pequeñas gotas de lluvia en su rostro; esto no ayudó mucho, puesto que favoreció a que acabara de encontrarse fatal. Empezó a andar a tientas, intentando buscar desesperadamente Jodie, sin atreverse a gritar por miedo a que apareciera la temida actriz. Entonces, de repente, chocó con una silueta. Dedujo, por la altura, que sin duda debería ser Jodie, aunque estaba un poco más altita de lo normal *Imaginaciones mías*.**

****

**-¡Señorita Jodie, por favor, marchémonos de aquí! Seguro que la policía estará al llegar, y… ¿Señorita Jodie? – Aoko notó que para su alegría, el humo engorroso empezaba a desvanecerse. Entonces notó un agarre en las muñecas, y acto seguido cómo sus pies se alejaban del suelo *¿Me está llevando en brazos?* pensó harto sorprendida. Y, para su sorpresa, se encontró a cinco metros del suelo de un solo salto. Se agarró instintivamente a la mujer, sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía. ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa fuerza? Fue entonces cuando el humo, por fin, acabó por disiparse, y Aoko vio en estado de shock como su salvador no era Jodie, sino ni más ni menos que Kaito Kid, el ladrón más buscado mundialmente por la policía. *Ki…Kaito Kid… ¿Qué dem…?* **

****

**Con su habitual sonrisa audaz, miró a la sorprendida chica y ambos aterrizaron sigilosamente en una escalera de incendios del edificio de al lado. Abajo, el humo se había acabado de disipar. Jodie estaba allí, observando un callejón disgustada, creyendo que seguramente Vermouth habría huido por ahí. Aoko notó como el chico la soltaba y la dejaba al suelo de nuevo. **

****

**-¿Qué…? ¿Y cómo…? – fue lo único que logró articular la chica, mirando aún sin creerse lo que veían sus propios ojos. Cabe decir que Kaito estaba disfrutando un poco con la incertidumbre de la chica, mas aún sabía que la policía no tardaría en llegar y que pronto echarían en falta a Kaito Kuroba, así que decidió irse ya.**

****

**-Estas no son horas para dar un paseo nocturno, señorita Nakamori – dijo él, en su habitual tono entre cortés y fanfarrón – Hágame el favor de vigilarse un poco más, ¿eh? – y tomó su mano y le dio un rápido beso, para mayor sorpresa de la chica. **

****

**-¡¡Eh, espe…!! **

****

**Kaito sacó disimuladamente de la manga un pequeño tubo, lo tiró al suelo y empezó a salir de él un montón de gas azulado. Cuando se hubo disipado instantes después, Aoko se encontraba sola en la escalera de incendios.**

****

**-…ra… - terminó de decir la chica. **

****

**Aoko bajó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Jodie, la cual parecía ya más rehecha que ella - ¡Aoko, ¿cómo te encuentras?! – gritó la mujer acercándose a ella.**

****

**La chica dudó un instante – B-Bien… pe-pero… - la imagen de Kaito Kid le volvió a la cabeza. Entonces Jodie se cruzó de brazos y miró a los cuatro hombretones, tirados al suelo K.Os y atados y maniatados. **

****

**-¿Quién demonios habrá echo eso? – dijo la agente del FBI, más para sí misma que para la confundida Aoko.**

****

**Sin embargo, ella se giró rápidamente hacia ella, sorprendida *¡¿Es que no lo había visto?! ¡¿No había visto a Kid?!* Aoko abrió la boca para decirle que seguramente habría sido Kaito Kid, pero para su propio desconcierto la volvió a cerrar y se quedó en respetuoso silencio. Ya que el joven ladrón se había dignado a ayudarla, lo menos que podía hacer era mantenérselo en secreto *Pero sólo por esta vez* respondió su herido eco de hija de inspector.**

****

**Unos segundos después, empezaron a oírse las lejanas sirenas de coches patrullas acercándose al muelle…**

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**Conan alzó de improvisto su cabeza, algo asustado. El sueño que acababa de tener no era muy agradable, ciertamente. Soñaba que la Organización, finalmente, ponía fecha y hora para 'el día de las pruebas', como ellos llamaban al día en que le harían todas esas análisis, todos esos experimentos con su ser, ya que había ingerido la droga experimental y por ello era un sujeto de investigación la mar de interesante, como le comentó Ai Haibara la primera vez que hablaron de igual a igual. **

****

**Volvió a cambiar de posición. Estaba intranquilo y nervioso. Más que nada, porque todo lo que se avecinaba era desconocido para él y para su experiencia; nunca antes había tenido una relación tan directa y larga con la mismísima muerte. Pero sabía que no era sólo él el que estaba en peligro, sino también Ran, Kogoro, Ai, Heiji y todos en general. Por suerte, al menos Jodie sí sabía mantenerse fría *Y quién no* pensó *Después de llevar tanto tiempo metida en la boca del lobo…*. Eso es lo que le había parecido cuando la mujer le comentó su plan de rescatar a Aoko fingiendo su muerte. Según ella, eso debería suceder a esta medianoche. Conan miró su reloj inquieto: la una y cinco. Pasase lo que tuviera que pasar, ya había pasado y no había marcha atrás. Cruzó los dedos, implorando que no hubiese pasado nada y que Ran se hubiese mantenido al margen de todo.**

****

**Entonces la puerta de la mazmorra, por así llamarla, se abrió de sopetón. Al instante, Conan se puso de pies observando la ya conocida figura de la mujer, precedida de dos guardaespaldas vestidos de negro. Vermouth, para su sorpresa, parecía extrañamente ofuscada. ¿Qué significaba eso? No tenía ningún sentido que se encontrara tan extraña… a menos que supiera lo que había ocurrido con Aoko… y que no hubiese podido hacer nada por impedirlo. Conan la miró detenidamente y estudió su rostro, cada milímetro facial. ¿Podía estar en lo cierto? **

****

**-Bien, Cool Guy – Vermouth habló sin miramientos. Chasqueó los dedos y los dos guardaespaldas se adelantaron y cogieron fuertemente al chico – Ya ha llegado la hora. Supongo que debes estar al corriente de todo, ¿no? **

****

**Conan arqueó las cejas sin entender nada. O tal vez sí… ¿entonces estaba en lo cierto?**

****

**Vermouth resopló cansadamente - ¡No te hagas el loco! La chica ha escapado… - Conan suspiró interiormente, alegrado – pero no te vayas a creer que por ese simple hecho no estás en menos peligro, _dear_ – dijo ella rápidamente al observar la tranquilidad tan irritante para ella del joven – Ahora mismo vas a venir con nosotros.**

****

**Y los dos hombretones empezaron a tirar del sorprendido joven - ¡¡Eh, soltadme!! ¡¡Que me soltéis, os digo!! ¡¡Vermouth, dónde vamos!! ¡¡Exijo una respuesta ya!! ¡¡VERMOUTH!! **

****

**La mujer, un par de metros más adelante, se giró y le miró misteriosamente, con esa sonrisa tan fría y tan suya que la hacía única. Entonces fue cuando Conan tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna dorsal y cuando supo que su peor pesadilla se estaba a punto de hacer realidad.**

****

****

**Fin del cap.10**

****

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

****

**Notas de la Autora:**

****

**¡¡Holaaaaaaaaa!! Konni ^^, ¿cómo estáis? Yo muy bien, de maravilla después de haber terminado este emocionantísimo (para mí ¬¬) capítulo! He de daros una buena noticia, y es que ya tengo todo el final escrito (en resumen, eso sí), de manera que ya sé exactamente cómo irá la cos (antes no lo sabía XD). Y os juro que ha quedado para final de infarto, vamos n___n Espero que os haya gustado tantísimo como a mí. ¡Por fin, pobre Aoko, ya es libre! La chica las ha pasado canutas, neh? Ah, y para los menos observadores, el título de 'A veces, robar no es delito' lo he puesto pensando en la escena de cuando Kaito rescata a Aoko, porque en realidad esa escena tiene el sentido figurado de que Kaito va a robar su preciado objeto. Bonito, eh? ^^.**

****

**Vamos a ver, en el capítulo diez han aparecido muchos nombres y quizás estéis un poco mareadillos. Pues bien, aquí van algunas aclaraciones:**

****

**NA1 – El caso del autobús (para saber correspondiente en manga/anime, visita la sección de manga ^^): a grandes trechos, en el caso del autobús se quedaron casi a solas Vermouth y unas filas detrás Ai, tapada con un manto. Desde entonces, Vermouth ya supo quién era Ai Haibara y Sherry. **

****

**NA2 – La famosa saga 'The Golden Apple' (La Manzana de Oro, refiriéndose a Broadway). Cuando Ran y Shinichi fueron junto a Yukiko a ver un recital en The Golden Apple, Yukiko les presentó a una gran amiga (y rival) suya, la famosa actriz Sharon Vineryard. Ella es ni más ni menos que la madre de Vermouth, la que mató a los padres de Jodie hace años. Justo antes de despedirse, le pronunció a Ran unas extrañas palabras: 'Nunca he sido tocada por un Ángel…' Pensad a ver qué quiso decir ~__n**

****

**NA3 – Detective de kanto se refiere a Shinichi. La zona de kanto es toda la zona que ocupa la zona de Tokio y alrededores. Heiji es conocido como el mejor detective de kansai, zona que corresponde a Osaka, Kyoto y afueras.**

****

**NA4 – El caso del huevo de San Nicolás es referente a la tercera película de Dtve Conan 'The last wizard of the century'. En aquella ocasión, Conan salvó una de las palomas de Kaitô Kid, de manera que éste decidió devolverle el favor en cuanto Conan estaba justo a punto de decirle a Ran la verdad. Kaitô Kid, disfrazado de Shinichi, hizo apariencia, y claro, las sospechas de Ran se fueron al traste una vez más.**

**Bien, aquí están todas las aclaraciones. Ahora sólo me falta agradeceros vuestro apoyo incondicional. Gracias a Jess, a Arzainer, a keisa69, a Hattori_Kudo, a Kazuha_Hattori, a Ran_Aoko, a Aoko_Kuroba, a las chicas del foro (y los chicos XD), a los del foro del 3xl.net de Conan (sois demasiados para nombraros todos aquí XD), etc. Etc. ¡¡Muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo, y hasta el próximo que no tardará!!**

****

**Matta ne,**

****

**CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF)**

****

****

**{^^28 de Octubre del 2003^^}**

**(el fin de semana pasado fue el Salón del Manga!)**


	11. Pendiendo de un hilo

**(+) Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

**_* * * * * * * * * *_**

**__**

__

**_ Entonces la puerta de la mazmorra, por así llamarla, se abrió de sopetón. Al instante, Conan se puso de pies observando la ya conocida figura de la mujer, precedida de dos guardaespaldas vestidos de negro. Vermouth, para su sorpresa, parecía extrañamente ofuscada. ¿Qué significaba eso? No tenía ningún sentido que se encontrara tan extraña… a menos que supiera lo que había ocurrido con Aoko… y que no hubiese podido hacer nada por impedirlo. Conan la miró detenidamente y estudió su rostro, cada milímetro facial. ¿Podía estar en lo cierto? _**

**__**

**_-Bien, Cool Guy – Vermouth habló sin miramientos. Chasqueó los dedos y los dos guardaespaldas se adelantaron y cogieron fuertemente al chico – Ya ha llegado la hora. Supongo que debes estar al corriente de todo, ¿no? _**

**__**

**_Conan arqueó las cejas sin entender nada. O tal vez sí… ¿entonces estaba en lo cierto?_**

**__**

**_Vermouth resopló cansadamente - ¡No te hagas el loco! La chica ha escapado… - Conan suspiró interiormente, alegrado – pero no te vayas a creer que por ese simple hecho no estás en menos peligro, dear – dijo ella rápidamente al observar la tranquilidad tan irritante para ella del joven – Ahora mismo vas a venir con nosotros._**

**__**

**_Y los dos hombretones empezaron a tirar del sorprendido joven - ¡¡Eh, soltadme!! ¡¡Que me soltéis, os digo!! ¡¡Vermouth, dónde vamos!! ¡¡Exijo una respuesta ya!! ¡¡VERMOUTH!! _**

**__**

**_La mujer, un par de metros más adelante, se giró y le miró misteriosamente, con esa sonrisa tan fría y tan suya que la hacía única. Entonces fue cuando Conan tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna dorsal y cuando supo que su peor pesadilla se estaba a punto de hacer realidad._**

**__**

****

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo XI: _Pendiendo de un hilo_**

****

****

****

****

**Los coches patrullas aparecieron rápidamente al lugar de los hechos. Eran unas diez unidades, seguidas por motos incluso. Kogoro, Megure, Heiji, Kazuha, Ai, Agase, Sato, Takagi y Shiratori salieron de sus respectivos coches y empezaron a buscar rápidamente a los alrededores. No hacía cuestión de muchos minutos que habían recibido una inquietante llamada anónima y estaban algo alterados.**

****

**Heiji se adelantó a los demás y empezó a buscar a tientas algún signo de que allí hubiese habido alguien, cuando por casualidad oyó unos extraños ruidos provenientes de un callejón entre edificio y edificio. Allí, para su sorpresa y la de todos, había cinco hombres vestidos de negro, sucios y atados; parecían medio inconscientes, y algunos tenían un par de chichones. Heiji se apresuró a avisar a la policía, los cuales les detuvieron al instante, no sin antes proporcionarles las curas mínimas y obligatorias. **

****

**-¿Y quién debería ser ese anónimo? – preguntó Kogoro, rascándose la barbilla.**

****

**Todos lo recordaban con exactitud. Las unidades que habían ido al muelle acordado habían llamado a la central, diciéndoles que ese puerto parecía bastante movido, ya que había marineros allí y allá, cosa que era algo extraña teniendo en cuenta que la Organización era tan discreta. Esas fueron para Heiji las primeras sospechas, y luego, como para evidenciarlas más, sonó el teléfono. Una voz, sin ningún tipo de distorsión, les dijo que había habido un cambio de planes, y que la rehén Aoko y la señorita Jodie no se encontraban al muelle número quince, sino al cincuenta y tres. Heiji al principio no supo si eso era cierto o no, pero por si acaso se movilizaron igualmente. Cuando llegaron no encontraron a nadie, ni a Aoko, ni a Jodie. Sólo a esos miembros inconscientes de la Organización. *Al menos hemos venido al lugar indicado* pensó él algo aliviado *¿Pero dónde demonios están todos?***

****

**-Eh, mirad – Sato se agachó y señaló unas ruedas apresuradas de coche, algo escondidas – Estas marcas no coinciden con las que hemos encontrado antes del vehículo en el que se supone iban Aoko y Jodie.**

****

**Takagi también lo confirmó – Es cierto. Es como si hubiese venido alguien más. Tal vez Jodie y Aoko se subieran a otro coche… **

****

**-¿Pero un coche de la Organización o un coche amigo? – preguntó Kogoro, frunciendo el ceño. **

****

**Takagi miró con duda hacia Sato y ésta se encogió de hombros en un gesto de incertidumbre. Acto seguido ambos se pusieron de pies y comunicaron las nuevas a la central. Todo era movimiento y agentes husmeando y buscando aquí y allá, hasta que alguien llamó alborotado con un teléfono móvil en mano, llamando a gritos al inspector Megure. Todos se acercaron al hombretón el cual cogió el teléfono con profesionalidad; se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a las escenas límite.**

****

**-¿Sí, diga? Aquí Megure – Hubo unos instantes de silencio y el hombre parpadeó, incrédulo y asombrado - ¡¿CÓ-CÓMO?! ¡¿P-Pero estáis seguros?! A ver, pásamela… - todos se quedaron algo extrañados ante la conversación. Entonces a Heiji se le ocurrió el tema del que estaban hablando… ¿podía ser cierto? – Ho-Hola, aquí Megure… ¡¿A-Aoko?! ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?**

****

**Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto y empezaron a abrazarse y a sonreír, aliviados. Megure hizo gestos en vano de silencio y continuó hablando. Asintió un par de veces y colgó. Luego se dirigió a los demás tranquilizándoles – Me acaban de confirmar que Aoko Nakamori está ya sana y salva. Se encuentra vigilada por nuestros hombres y su padre, el inspector Nakamori.**

****

**Heiji frunció el ceño - ¿Y dónde la han encontrado?**

****

**-Ese es un buen punto – dijo pensativo – Si no lo he entendido mal, al parecer Aoko se escapó ella sola y fue con un taxi hasta la central… eso es todo. Ahora se encuentra con Kuroba y su padre, recuperándose del gran susto.**

****

**Kazuha se acercó felizmente hacia Sato para preguntarle más detalles sobre el caso, y Heiji se sentó a un vehículo pensativamente. *¿Se ha escapado? ¿Aoko se ha escapado de la Organización? Eso es imposible… imposible. A no ser… que la hubieran ayudado… y en tal caso… ¿por qué no nos lo ha dicho?* **

****

**-¡Heiji, idiota, deja de pensar y pensar y vámonos ya a la central con Ran y esa pobre chica! Aquí ya no pintamos nada, y recuerda que hace poco me dijiste que si encontrabas algo sospechoso que no irías tras ello. ¡Me lo prometiste!**

****

**Heiji alzó la cabeza y vio la cara algo enfadada de Kazuha. Entonces recordó ese día en el parque cuando le había hecho esa promesa. De hecho ya ni se acordaba, pero lo prometido era deuda. **

****

**-Eh, inspector, una pregunta… - Megure se giró hacia Heiji, el cual lo miraba fijamente – Ese tal… Kuroba o como se llame… ¿ha estado todo el rato en la central? **

****

**Megure se sorprendió ante la extraña formulación. Consultó con un par de agentes y estos se encogieron de hombros – No lo sabemos… cuando llamó Jodie nos movilizamos todos, no tuvimos tiempo de mirar qué hacían los demás. **

****

**-Heiji, yo vi a Kuroba y a Ran salir precipitadamente de la sala de reuniones de la central – dijo Kazuha, entrando en la conversación. Heiji se giró y la miró algo sorprendido.**

****

**-¿Con Ran? ¿Y dónde fueron? **

****

**Ella negó con la cabeza – No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que justo antes de irse, Kuroba dijo algo como que alguna cosa no cuadraba, y que algo olía a chamusquina. Tenía el localizador a la mano. Entonces dijo que se iba a asegurar y Ran se fue con él, eso es todo.**

****

**Heiji se quedó unos instantes pensativo. *Un momento… ¿un localizador? ¡Espera! No me digas que fue él… ¿fue él quien se dio cuenta del engaño? En ese caso… ¿fue él quien nos avisó a nosotros de que fuésemos a este puerto? No, no puede ser… pero si tuviese razón… ¿podría haber sido él el salvador de Nakamori?* El chico de Osaka estuvo dando vueltas al asunto durante unos minutos *Nah… demasiadas coincidencias. Lo que ahora es importante es saber la situación de Kudo. Ahora que ya no hay más rehenes (que nosotros sepamos, claro) puede escapar a la mínima oportunidad sin miedo a que le chantajeen… Se lo iré a decir a Ran, a ver si así se anima* **

****

**Poco a poco, los coches patrullas fueron retirándose; después de haber buscado por todos los puertos próximos no encontraron ninguna señal sospechosa, así que dieron la búsqueda por concluida. Y justo cuando el ruido de la sirena del último vehículo se desvaneció, una pequeña puerta de un garaje próximo empezó a abrirse mientras chirriaba por culpa de su vejez. Aparecieron dos focos luminosos, y acto seguido un coche rojo brillante, último modelo, hizo aparición. Las dos personas que habían en él se miraron compinchadamente.**

****

**-Buf, creí que no se irían nunca… - exclamó Jodie, estirándose los brazos.**

****

**Akai la fulminó con la mirada – Es culpa tuya, por caer siempre en las tretas de esa mujer. Aún no me explico cómo habéis salido de esta…**

****

**Jodie frunció el ceño – Tranquilo, que de Vermouth ya me encargaré en cuando haya ocasión. Pero al menos, gracias a esta preciosidad que pincha las llamadas telefónicas a un radio de un kilómetro, sabemos que Aoko está bien – dijo, señalando un pequeño aparato que iba incrustado en el coche y con el cual habían oído la conversación telefónica de Megure. Akai apretó el acelerador y el coche empezó a atravesar el desierto muelle abandonado.**

****

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

**La primera impresión que tuvo fue que ese lugar al que estaban era enorme y muy apartado de Tokio. No se oían ni ruidos de coche, ni de ambulancias, ni de nada; todo parecía indicar que se encontraban a un radio de unos tres o cuatro kilómetros de distancia de la capital. El edificio estaba rodeado por bastantes árboles altos para camuflarlo más. Al salir del coche le maniataron y le taparon los ojos, como si temiera que fuese a escaparse de un momento a otro y que pudiese chivarse de todo lo que había visto.**

****

**Pero lo cierto es que tenían razón. Ahora que Vermouth le había confesado que Aoko se había escapado, Conan no tenía ningún motivo que le impidiera de escaparse a la primera oportunidad que encontrase, no como antes, que la vida de los demás dependía de él. Pero de hecho, ante la escapada de Aoko y Jodie, parecía que le habían doblado la seguridad, y no estaba ni un instante solo. La cosa se complicaba. Y para colmo le habían hecho ya bastantes pruebas escalofriantes que no quería ni acordarse. Cada una de ellas era más dolorosa que la anterior. Por un momento se preguntó si no valía más que les amenazara de suicidarse, y así tal vez conseguiría algo. Porque lo que estaba haciendo ahora no le llevaba a ninguna parte; una vez hubiesen terminado con los extraños experimentos ya no lo necesitarían más, y no dudarían a matarlo. Y encima tendrían una nueva droga aún más potente que la aptx 4869. Pero ni tan siquiera con suicidarse podía amenazarlos, porque sus vigías le observaban segundo tras segundo, día y noche, y por descontado que no le permitían acercarse a cualquier objeto peligroso. **

****

**Lo que sí tenía claro era que no podía permitir que le siguiesen manipulando, ya que no ganaría nada. Un par de veces intentó escaparse, pero ambas fueron fallidas y le propinaron un buen seguido de golpes, y no precisamente flojos.**

****

**Y entonces, sin previo aviso, notó algo; un gran dolor, un vuelco de su corazón. Sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mano agarrada al pecho.**

****

***M-Maldita sea… esto debe ser culpa de todas las pruebas que me han hecho… ¡Maldición! Si sigo así no voy a salir de esta… te-tengo que huir como sea… Pero no podré escapar solo, es imposible. Necesito que los demás sepan mi paradero y así tal vez puedan ayudarme o impedir que me hagan la última y para ellos más importante prueba. Pero… ¿cómo? No tengo ya ningún localizador… las gafas se rompieron hace mucho… * Mientras andaba de nuevo (pues los hombretones le habían ayudado, todo fuese dicho, a ponerlo en pies de nuevo) se rascó la cabeza intentando encontrar alguna solución *Piensa… ¡PIENSA! Algún invento del doctor… ¡AH!* **

****

**De una manera un tanto disimulada, hizo un ademán de que volvía a marearse y se tiró al suelo. Mientras los hombres refunfuñaban, él aprovechó para toquetearse el calzado con la mano, hasta que notó un pequeño bulto debajo de su calcetín izquierdo. Ni él mismo se lo podía creer. ¿Aún estaba allí? El pendiente-teléfono que el doctor ingenió hacía tanto y tanto tiempo y que él mismo se colocó de una manera disimulada en el calcetín por si se le acababan las opciones, ¿seguía allí, en su sitio? Ni él mismo podía dar crédito a que la Organización no le hubiera registrado allí. **

****

***Bien, perfecto* mientras se alzaba 'dolorosamente', apretó un pequeño botoncito a través del calcetín. Ese botón, según le explicó en su debido tiempo el profesor, creaba unas ondas electromagnéticas que transmitían una señal a su teléfono móvil; de esa manera, siguiéndole la dirección, podrían llegar hasta su paradero. **

****

***Ahora ya es sólo cuestión de tiempo***

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

**-¡¡Dejadme en paz, pesados!! **

****

**-¡¿Cómo que te dejemos en paz?! ¡¡Has estado secuestrada por una Organización de mafiosos, y apareces así, de repente, diciéndonos que te has escapado, y me pides que te dejemos en paaaaaz?! **

****

**Aoko se tapó ambos oídos y miró al hombre aburrida - ¡Papá, eres un carca! ¡Ya te lo he repetido miles de veces, y no hay nada más que contar! Simplemente aproveché la niebla y la confusión para escaparme y venir hasta aquí, ¡eso es todo! – exclamó la chica algo nerviosa. Ni ella misma sabía cómo podía estar encubriendo a su mortal enemigo, Kaito Kid. **

****

**El inspector Nakamori se cruzó de brazos – No sé, es algo extraño que te dejaran sin custodia, ¿no crees? – preguntó amenazador.**

****

**-¡Bueno, ¿y qué?! ¡Lo que cuenta es que me he escapado, ¿o no?! – exclamó la chica intentando llevar la conversación hacia otra parte – Y tú ya podrías estar más contento, ¿no? – ahora la chica miró hacia el sillón de la sala de interrogatorios de la central de policía, donde yacía sentado y con las piernas cruzadas Kaito Kuroba, escuchando la conversación algo tenso.**

****

**-Si yo ya estoy contento, mira qué feliz que estoy, mira – y puso una sonrisa algo burlona, haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño y empezara a gritarle cosas como 'insensible'. Sin embargo, Kaito era el que estaba más sorprendido de todos, ya que no se esperaba que Aoko no hubiese ni mencionado el nombre de Kaitou Kid.**

****

***Será que le empiezo a caer bien* pensó el chico algo divertido. **

****

**De repente Aoko se le acercó más de la cuenta, causando el nerviosismo y sonrojo del chico - ¡¿Q-Qué quieres?!**

****

**-La tirita – dijo Aoko simplemente, señalándole la tirita que tenía a la ceja izquierda - ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? **

****

**Kaito se la tapó rápidamente - ¡A-Ah, esto! Pues verás, antes sin querer, con las prisas… he-he chocado con una puerta y me he hecho un corte… **

****

***No puedo decirle que me lo hizo un tipo de esos justo cuando los estaba dejando K.O. con la bomba de gas…***

****

**La chica frunció, no muy convencida, y Kaito dio gracias a la interrupción. **

****

**-Sentimos el retraso – la puerta de la estancia se abrió y de allí entraron todo el grupo de policías/detectives, seguidos por el profesor Agasa, la pequeña e inteligente Ai y Kazuha. **

****

**-Inspector Megure, muchas gracias por todo – dijo el inspector Nakamori dándole la mano al inspector Megure. Éste se la devolvió sonriente.**

****

**-Nada, nada. Todo es mérito de la chica. Pero me alegra saber que todo ha terminado bien. ¿Tenemos noticias de Kudo, Agasa? – preguntó Megure, girándose hacia el profesor el cual acababa de sentarse en un asiento a la vez que la pequeña conectaba todos los ordenadores portátiles y empezaba a teclear como una posesa.**

****

**El doctor negó con la cabeza – Pues no, y eso me preocupa. Temo que esté tan vigilado que no le den margen a hacernos una señal. Y en ese caso, no lograremos encontrarle a tiempo… estoy bastante preocupado, sinceramente. **

****

**Ai sin embargo sonrió misteriosamente, observando con detenimiento el ordenador – Yo no me preocuparía tanto.**

****

**El comentario hizo efecto y Agasa y Heiji se pegaron a su lado, observando con detenimiento el monitor. En él había una especie de mapa de alguna zona no muy habitada, y en dicho edificio había un punto verde luminoso que se movía lentamente. Ai sonrió y lo señaló – Por lo visto, Kudo se las ha ingeniado para transmitirnos su posición. Bien, esto ya es trabajo suyo, señores. Aquí está Kudo. Ahora mismo les pasaré los mapas de situación.**

****

**Megure arqueó las cejas sorprendida y tomó los papeles recién imprimidos donde constaba perfectamente todo tipo de emplazamiento – Caray, si que ha sido fácil… - resopló, haciéndose aire con el sombro - ¡Bien, que todo el mundo preste atención! Enviad coches y motos patrullas al lugar del mapa, y que sea lo más discreto posible. Nos infiltraremos con la oscuridad de esta noche, y que vayan armados, nunca se sabe… Haibara, ¿podrías intentar especificarnos en qué situación del edificio se encuentra? **

****

**La pequeña se concentró un instante – Negativo. Sólo puedo asegurar que 'por ahora' se encuentra en un tercer piso. De todas maneras, si cambia de piso ya os lo comunicaré. Por cierto… ¿no cree que sería mejor ir allí privándoles a la misma vez de sus cámaras de vigilancia, así como de la corriente eléctrica? – dijo la chica, mirando profundamente al inspector y a los detectives.**

****

**Sato se rascó la barbilla – No estaría de más, pero tendríamos que dar demasiadas explicaciones, y la Organización por fuerza se daría cuenta y ya no sería nada secreto… **

****

**Ai puso ambas manos en el teclado - ¿Y si hubiera algún cortocircuito? **

****

**Agasa miró a la pequeña preocupado - ¿Pero tú saber causarlos, Ai? ¿Desde cuándo? – la chica le miró y sonrió, y el doctor supo que había dado el tema por finalizado, así que no insistió.**

****

**-Bien, pues – Megure se dirigió a la pequeña – Haz un par de cortocircuitos para que se queden a oscuras y sin cámaras, pero cuidado, no te pases, no sea que acabes quemando el edificio entero…**

****

**-No soy tan basta, inspector – le reprendió la chica.**

****

**Casi todos salieron de la sala de reuniones. Kazuha aprovechó el pequeño momento de descanso y se fue a conversar con esa tal Aoko, la cual parecía bastante animada. Kazuha la encontró rápidamente divertida por su gran parecido a Ran. *Ah, es verdad. Ran debe estar más animada, ahora que sabemos dónde está Kudo…* La chica de Osaka buscó con la mirada a la karateka, pero no la encontró. Se levantó algo perturbada hacia Heiji.**

****

**-Oye, ¿dónde está Ran? **

****

**Heiji se la quedó mirando – Y a mí qué me cuentas. ¿No estaba contigo? **

****

**Ella negó con la cabeza – Estúpido, ya lo he dicho antes. Kuroba descubrió algo y ambos se fueron. Desde entonces que aún no la he visto… **

****

**Heiji se la miró algo preocupada y se dirigió hacia Kaito, el cual estaba discutiendo con la chica – Oye, Kuroba – el joven ladrón se giró algo sorprendido. Por un instante le pareció que le iba a decir algo como 'te he calado; tú eres el ladrón 1412', pero no dijo nada de eso para su alivio - ¿Sabes dónde ha ido Ran? **

****

**Kaito se le quedó mirando y se encogió de hombros – Yo no. Después de salir de la central de policía, yo… em… - el chico paró un instante. No podía ir y decirle que la había perdido de vista a posta, se había cambiado de ropas y que Kaitou Kid había entrado en escena – Bueno, supongo que ella iría por un lugar diferente…**

****

**-¿Sabes si llegó al muelle?**

****

**Él negó con la cabeza – No lo sé. Ya te lo he dicho, nos separamos antes de llegar y… ¡ah…! - de repente, Kaito tuvo un horrible pensamiento. ¿Y si…y si después de todo, Ran le había seguido? ¿Y si le había seguido hasta el muelle sin que él se diera cuenta, con el propósito de ayudarle si la situación se complicaba? *No es posible… no puede ser… porque de ser así… y teniendo en cuenta que no ha dado señales de vida… entonces… Mouri está…* **

****

**-¿Kaito? ¿Qué ocurre? – demandó la preocupada voz de Aoko. **

****

**Él no se inmutó – Creo que… que ya sé dónde y con quién está… **

****

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

**'Les informamos que el vuelo 3228902 con destino a Tokio ha sufrido un retraso de dos horas. Les rogamos disculpen las molestias.'**

****

****

**-Oh, perfecto… - suspiró Jodie, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al cielo – Ahora encima va y la tía esa se retrasa… ¡argh! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí esperando a que…**

****

**-No seas tan quejica – le reprendió Akai, algo burleta – Esto es un trabajo serio. Aunque lo cierto es que sí que es un problema que se retrase. Tengo unas ganas inmensas de utilizarlas… - dijo él, sacando un poco las manillas de su bolsa.**

****

**Jodie se alzó bruscamente y lo miró con intensidad – Ni se te ocurra. Esto ya lo hemos hablado. Seré yo y sólo yo quien la detenga. Es algo personal. **

****

**_A secret makes a woman woman…_**

****

**Él frunció el ceño y sonrió – Ya sabes que los asuntos personales no se deben implicar en los asuntos profesionales. **

****

**Ella se volvió a sentar ligeramente tocada – Tú no lo entenderías. Esta mujer es la causa de todas mis desgracias. Fue ella quien… - sus puños empezaron a temblar de ira – Tú no lo entenderías – volvió a decir.**

****

**Pese a que eso se remontara años atrás, pese a que esos crueles hechos sucediesen cuando ella apenas tenía cuatro o cinco años, lo recordaba todo con claridad. Recordaba su antigua mansión, y que esa noche ni su padre ni su madre subieron, como hacían cada noche, a darle su beso de buenas noches. Eso le provocó algo de pánico y bajó a ver qué ocurrían. Allí se encontró a otra mujer, vestida de cuero negro; era rubia, alta y delgada. Todo fuese dicho, era preciosa. Detrás, al fondo, se encontraban sus padres sentados cada uno en un sillón. **

****

**-¿Duermen? – preguntó la pequeña Jodie inocentemente, observando las caras pálidas y flácidas de sus progenitores.**

****

**La mujer, visiblemente alterada por aquella presencia, retomó el control y se acercó a ella; se agachó y sonrió fríamente, mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca – Shhh… Sí, papá y mamá duermen y no debes despertarlos. **

****

**-Pero… pero me habían prometido que me contarían un cuento para irme a la cama…**

****

**La mujer con la gorra negra se acercó a ella – 'A secret makes a woman woman'… Quédate con ellos esta noche – dijo, sonriendo fríamente. Ella asintió y se fue a dormir a su regazo, mientras que la mujer desapareció y prendió fuego a la casa. De no haber sido porque a la pequeña Jodie se le ocurrió ir a buscar un refresco, concretamente zumo de naranja, para su padre, ella también hubiera muerto calcinada, pero el destino así lo quiso.**

****

****

**-¿Saintemillion? – Akai se encargó de sacarla de sus pensamientos. Él también conocía su triste pasado - ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? **

****

**Ella negó con la cabeza – No. Esperaremos aquí. **

****

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

***La cabeza… ¡me duele…! Me duele todo el cuerpo… ahg… ¡socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!* Poco a poco empezó a abrir sus azules ojos. Tenía un malestar general, cada médula de su ser le quemaba, tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a casa y tumbarse en su añorada cama; habían sido unos días complicados, en los que apenas había dormido. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba corriendo y corriendo a través de callejones y más callejones, en medio de la niebla; un olor a mar lejano se percibía en el ambiente. Ya hacía rato que había perdido la pista de Kaito; nunca hubiera imaginado que existiera alguien tan ágil para saltar tejado tras tejado. Se fue quedando atrás, pero no le llamó; tenía miedo de que le descubrieran por su culpa. Estuvo corriendo y corriendo, hasta que sintió unos extraños gritos y injurias. La niebla empezaba a humedecerle el cuerpo y tenía frío; de repente, unas potentes luces la iluminaron. Un coche negro se paró justo a tiempo de atropellarla. Notó cómo su cuerpo cedía y empezó a caer y a caer, agotada y sin sentido. Lo último que vio fueron unos ojos azules que la miraban con malicia… y luego todo fue oscuridad.**

****

**Ran terminó de abrir los ojos por completo, sin saber dónde se encontraba. ¿Raptada otra vez? Seguramente. Ahora mismo se encontraba en los sillones traseros de lo que debía ser el coche que casi la atropellaba. Por el ronroneo, deducía que seguían en movimiento. El conductor o conductora no parecía haberse percatado de que había recobrado la conciencia, así que Ran aprovechó para ver desde su posición tumbada a través de la ventana por dónde pasaban, para así tal vez situarse y en caso de huída poder volver. Pero era tarea difícil, porque sólo había árboles y más árboles. *Esto no es Tokio. O, al menos, no el centro* Se movió un poco y consiguió ver de reojo la hora que era. *Más o menos, habrán pasado como una hora como mucho desde que me desmayé; entonces no podemos estar muy lejos, teniendo en cuenta el tráfico de Tokio* y, de repente, miró hacia el retrovisor, y se encontró con los fríos ojos de la conductora, la cual se giró.**

****

**-Oh, Angel, ¿te has levantado? – dijo Vermouth con malicia - ¿Cómo te encuentras, querida?**

****

**Ran, viendo que cualquier disimulo no valdría de nada, se incorporó algo mareada – Bien para tu desgracia. Tú eres… te pareces mucho a Sharon Vineyard… ¿eres Chris? – preguntó bastante sorprendida – Tú eres esa chica que intentó matar a Jodie y a Haibara esa noche…(NA1) ¡¿Tú eres Vermouth?! – exclamó definitivamente.**

****

**Ella asintió bastante complacida – Veo que te acuerdas de mi madre. Ya me comentó algo así, que tú y Kudo fuisteis a ver a sus padres y que os conocisteis en la Golden Apple…**

****

**Ran frunció el ceño - ¿Adónde me llevas?**

****

**La mujer de dorados cabellos sonrió – A un lugar muy divertido. Y ya verás qué sorpresa te llevarás… - añadió en un tono meloso, que no causó más que terror a la asustada chica, la cual intentó en vano desatarse de esas fuertes cuerdas que le oprimían ambas manos y el torso. **

****

**-N-No os saldréis con la vuestra – titubeó la chica, mirando el paisaje como quien no quiere la cosa. Chris le prestó atención algo sorprendida – Mi padre y todos ya me deben haber echado en falta. ¿Sabes? Te-tengo un localizador a la ropa… Si no me dejas ahora mismo te van a encontrar…**

****

**-Oh, ¿de veras? – la mujer paró el coche en seco y se giró. Ambas quedaron cara a cara – Sweet Angel, ¿te crees que soy tan basta para no haberte registrado? Además, esta preciosidad lleva incorporada una instalación de antirastreamiento; no me pidas que te explique cómo funciona, sólo sé que impide cualquier transmisión al radio de veinte metros. Sorry, pero ni que llevaras un localizador, cosa que es del todo mentira, no tendrías la más mínima posibilidad. No me esperaba que me intentaras engañar, dear. Lo cierto es que has cambiado mucho… ¿quién hubiese dicho que la chica que ayudó al hombre que había estado a punto de matarla intentaría huir por la cara de una asesina profesional? – dijo Vermouth, mirándola con intensidad.**

****

**Los párpados de la chica se abrieron de par en par y abrió la boca con sorpresa – No… no puede ser… tú eres quien… tú… - Ran sintió un horrible pesar y se apoyó en el asiento, mirándola sin dar crédito a lo que oía – Tú le mataste (NA2).**

****

**Chris sonrió – Sí, yo le maté. Era un estorbo, no se tomó ningún plan en serio. Lo que me extrañó es que quisieras salvarle… después de que le dieran una orden directa de que matara a cualquiera extranjera que fuese japonesa, y después de intentar matarte y de estar a punto de caer, tú vas y le ayudas… y por si fuera poco Kudo va y le ayuda a subir… Estuvisteis de suerte, sí señor.**

****

**Ran se la miró consternada. *Entonces… fue ella quien… Y Sharon seguro que lo sabía todo… ¡AH!* El caso de Nueva York le vino a la mente como un relámpago, y recordó las crueles palabras de la actriz asesina**

****

**'Thank you, sweet angel… You help me do it.' (NA3) **

****

**La chica miró aún más profundamente a Chris, casi a punto de llorar – Y también le dijiste… también incitaste a Rouse para que matara a… ¿no es cierto? – los puños de la chica empezaron a temblar - ¿Có…Cómo has podido? Eres cruel.**

****

**Vermouth se giró de nuevo hacia el volante y pisó fuertemente el acelerador, haciendo que la chica se diera un golpe con el asiento delantero - ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Pero tranquila, pronto te vas a sentir mejor. Dentro de poco estarás con tu preciado amor…**

****

**Ran parpadeó *¡¿Qué?!* **

****

****

****

*** * * * * * * * * ***

****

****

****

**-Es exactamente aquí – dijo Ai, señalando un punto del mapa - ¿No? **

****

**Heiji asintió – Sí. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? – preguntó mirándola. Ella asintió y empezó a teclear rápida y hábilmente. En el monitor empezaron a aparecer algunas ventanas referentes a la electricidad de la zona circundante. **

****

**Sato entró en la sala de reuniones y se dirigió hacia la pequeña – Nosotros ya lo tenemos todo listo como has dicho. ¿Qué tal vas tú? **

****

**Ella sonrió sin parar de teclear – Um… bien. El proceso en sí es simple, pero antes debo desactivar unas cuantas alarmas de seguridad. Piensa que estamos tratando una Organización, y por desgracia no una cualquiera. Queramos o no, habrán puesto alguna medida de seguridad por la fuerza. **

****

**-¿Cómo cuál? – preguntó Shiratori.**

****

**Heiji se puso ambas manos a la cabeza – Alarmas, contraseñas… nada que la pequeña Ai no pueda solucionar – la chica le miró algo ofendida por el adjetivo 'pequeña', pero le hizo caso omiso y continuó.**

****

**-¿Y qué hay de Ran? – preguntó Kogoro por enésima vez en esos últimos minutos. **

****

**-Espero que esté bien… - dijo Aoko, tocándose las marcas de las cuerdas que horas antes tenía fuertemente atadas, como si hubiese revivido en esos instantes el dolor y la angustia del secuestro. **

****

**Kaito la miró algo preocupado – Supongo que esos tipos no te harían nada, ¿verdad? **

****

**Aoko negó algo sonrojada con la cabeza – No. Por suerte… - su mirada quedó ofuscada ante su pelo. Apretó fuertemente los puños y pronunció las últimas palabras – Por suerte… llegaste a tiempo.**

****

**Kaito sonrió y suspiró aliviado – Ya lo creo.**

****

**-Eh, Kuroba, ven un momento por favor. Necesito que me hagas una descripción de esa tal Vermouth – dijo Takagi, haciendo signos al chico desde fuera de la puerta. Él asintió y se dirigió hacia él. Por su parte, Aoko se quedó estática, sin mover un músculo. Miró lentamente hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Kaito.**

****

***…Kid…***

****

****

**Fin del cap.11**

****

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

****

****

****

**NA1 –Si no me equivoco, hace referencia al file 432 (o por ahí. No me matéis si me equivoco, lo estoy diciendo de memoria @_@). En esta parte, Jodie y Vermouth se confrontan, y es aquí donde se desvela el secreto del pasado de Jodie. Vermouth (que había acudido a la cita disfrazada de doctor Araide) se quita el disfraz. Detrás el coche está Haibara... Después de que Jodie dispare a Vermouth, un francotirador dispara a Jodie. Y justo cuando esta va a disparar a Jodie… el cristal del coche se rompe y una pelota de fútbol le quita la pistola de las manos. ¿Adivináis quien era el lanzador? Correcto, es Conan, el cual se había disfrazado de Ai. Pero en ese instante aparece la verdadera Ai… y Chris aprovecha el momento de desconcierto para cambiar la dirección de apunte del reloj anestésico de Conan, haciendo que este se quede dormido. Entonces, Vermouth va a disparar a Ai cuando se abre el capó del coche y… aparece Ran, tirándose encima de la pequeña. Vermouth se queda algo sorprendida, y entonces entra en escena Shuichi Akai, que la dispara. Malherida, coge a Conan de rehén y se va, mientras que Ai y Ran duermen profundamente. Esto sería a rasgos generales lo que ocurrió. Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en enviarme un e-mail n_n**

****

**NA2 – Parte culminante de 'The Golden Apple'. Shinichi y Ran son atacados por el famoso asesino en serie japonés, y justo cuando les va a disparar (estaban en un tercer piso) la baranda donde se apoyaba cede y empieza a caer, y de no ser por Ran y Shinichi que le tendieron la mano para ayudarlo habría caído. Después el hombre sube de un salto y les amenaza, Ran se desmaya por la fiebre y Shinichi le hace un juego de palabras, haciendo que el hombre entre en razón. Al día siguiente, según leyó Shinichi, encontraron al hombre muerto en ese mismo sitio.**

****

**NA3 – 'Thank you, sweet angel. You help me do it…' estas fueron las palabras de Rouse, la asesina del caso de 'The Golden Apple'. Ran, sin saberlo, ayudó en sus planes salvándola a ella, la que horas después iba a cometer el asesinato. Shinichi, preocupado, le pregunta a Ran si lo ha entendido (pues Rouse se lo dice en inglés) y la chica dice que no, pero en realidad lo entendió todo y se sintió culpable.**

****

****

**::Notas de la Autora::**

****

**¡Hola! Estoy radiante, ya he terminado el cap.11… ¡fiesta! Bien, bien, voy bien… (XD perdón, ya empiezo a desvariar). Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el onceavo capítulo (wow, ya llevamos once). No hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que esto empieza a calentarse… pero para variar, no diré nada jojojo (más que nada, porque si empiezo a enrollarme y a enrollarme, siempre acabo dando algún avance; como si no me conociera a mí misma ^^U). Creo que este capítulo ha sido bastante más tenso y emocionante que algunos anteriores, ¿no creéis? Kyah, me encanta como ha quedado… Aunque siento que si hay alguien que no vaya muy informado sobre el contenido de los últimos tomos del manga tal vez no le haya sido tan claro todo… lo cierto es que uno de mis defectos o virtudes es que no dejo la trama para nada, de manera que siempre salen constantemente pequeños spoilers (hechos sin querer, pero deben salir). Por eso os pido disculpas, pero es mi manera de escribir…**

****

**Ah, una curiosidad de el capítulo. La frase que utilizó Sharon de 'A secret makes a woman woman' con la pequeña Jodie significa, si no me equivoco, 'Un secreto hace a una mujer mujer', y de esa manera la incitaba a no decir a nadie que la había visto (cosa que no le importaba mucho a Sharon porque en principio Jodie había de morir quemada).**

****

**Muchísimas gracias a todas y todos los que me apoyáis ^^Especiales gracias a Jess, Arzainer, Rut, Hattori Kudo, Kazuha Hattori, Ran Aoko, Tantei Ran, Heiji Hattori, kevvy-kev, Conan-kun, a los del foro de Shinichi's Memories y al del 3xl.net n_______n Muchísimas gracias a todos, por animarme y apoyarme; y también gracias a la gente que me manda mails con sus magníficos comentarios *_____* **

****

**Y ya por último: escribe a cinturo@3xl.net cualquier crítica, duda, sugerencia, reclamación o lo que sea n_n yo siempre leo los mails y siempre contesto ^^**

****

**Ja ne y hasta la próxima entrega que promete…chan-chan-chan…**

**__**

****

**_CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF)_**

****

**[11·Noviembre·2003}**


	12. Retorno

**(+) Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

**_* * * * * * * * * *_**

****

****

**_ -Es exactamente aquí – dijo Ai, señalando un punto del mapa - ¿No? _**

****

**_ Heiji asintió – Sí. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? – preguntó mirándola. Ella asintió y empezó a teclear rápida y hábilmente. En el monitor empezaron a aparecer algunas ventanas referentes a la electricidad de la zona circundante. _**

****

**_ Sato entró en la sala de reuniones y se dirigió hacia la pequeña – Nosotros ya lo tenemos todo listo como has dicho. ¿Qué tal vas tú? _**

****

**_ Ella sonrió sin parar de teclear – Um… bien. El proceso en sí es simple, pero antes debo desactivar unas cuantas alarmas de seguridad. Piensa que estamos tratando una Organización, y por desgracia no una cualquiera. Queramos o no, habrán puesto alguna medida de seguridad por la fuerza. _**

****

**_ -¿Cómo cuál? – preguntó Shiratori._**

****

**_ Heiji se puso ambas manos a la cabeza – Alarmas, contraseñas… nada que la pequeña Ai no pueda solucionar – la chica le miró algo ofendida por el adjetivo 'pequeña', pero le hizo caso omiso y continuó._**

****

**_ -¿Y qué hay de Ran? – preguntó Kogoro por enésima vez en esos últimos minutos. _**

****

**_ -Espero que esté bien… - dijo Aoko, tocándose las marcas de las cuerdas que horas antes tenía fuertemente atadas, como si hubiese revivido en esos instantes el dolor y la angustia del secuestro. _**

****

**_ Kaito la miró algo preocupado – Supongo que esos tipos no te harían nada, ¿verdad? _**

****

**_ Aoko negó algo sonrojada con la cabeza – No. Por suerte… - su mirada quedó ofuscada ante su pelo. Apretó fuertemente los puños y pronunció las últimas palabras – Por suerte… llegaste a tiempo._**

****

**_ Kaito sonrió y suspiró aliviado – Ya lo creo._**

****

**_ -Eh, Kuroba, ven un momento por favor. Necesito que me hagas una descripción de esa tal Vermouth – dijo Takagi, haciendo signos al chico desde fuera de la puerta. Él asintió y se dirigió hacia él. Por su parte, Aoko se quedó estática, sin mover un músculo. Miró lentamente hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Kaito._**

****

**_ *…Kid…*_**

****

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

****

**Archivo XII: _- Retorno_**

** El hombre de negro lo tiró al pequeño calabozo, haciendo que Conan se diera fuertemente con la espalda. Ya de por sí adolorido y fatigado por las extrañas pruebas que le hacían, eso no ayudó mucho. Lo único que le mantenía vivo era la esperanza de que el profesor habría captado las señales de su minitransmisor en forma de pendiente. Aunque, de hecho, no tenía la más mínima prueba de que esto fuese cierto o falso. Pero no tenía más remedio que creer. **

** Y otra conmoción. En esas últimas horas ya había tenido cuatro como mínimo; lo cierto es que empezaban a ser constantes, y cada una era más fuerte y brutal que la anterior. Por un momento le pareció que se iba derechito al otro barrio, pero afortunadamente se paró justo antes del límite. Pero esta vez fue diferente; el corazón le empezó a ir deprisa y más deprisa, alocadamente, como un caballo salvaje… ¿era el final? Y tal como vino, se fue. Suspiró aliviado, pero esos cambios tan bruscos de pulso no podían ser nada pero nada buenos. **

** -Hola, Cool Guy.**

** Conan alzó la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con la famosa actriz americana, la cual sonreía maliciosamente. Tan cansado estaba que ni se había percatado que había entrado allí. Ella, sin embargo, no pareció observar ningún comportamiento raro en él e hizo como si nada.**

** -Venga, levántate, dear. Tenemos que ir a hacer más pruebitas para conseguir más venenitos – dijo ella, como si tratase a un niño de cinco años, cosa que puso al detective furioso. **

** -Si…si me hacéis más pruebas, moriré y no podréis conseguir el veneno – dijo él, con su habitual sonrisa de 'tengo algo en mente y tú no'. Pero sin embargo el comentario no pareció afectarla mucho.**

** -Oh, tú eres muy fuerte… No morirás, no por las pruebas, al menos – aclaró ella rápidamente, haciendo que él frunciera el cejo – Además… - se puso un dedo a la mejilla y le guiñó el ojo – Tienes a alguien muy cerca de ti por la cual deberías mantenerte vivo…**

** El detective parpadeó incrédulamente sin dar crédito a lo que había oído. Miró totalmente perplejo a la mujer con rabia en los ojos – Ella no… no está aquí… está con…**

** Sin responderle, Vermouth se puso de pies y se giró, chasqueando los dedos. Automáticamente, los dos hombretones que le seguían a todas partes hicieron aparición por detrás de la puerta y le obligaron a alzarse y a andar, una vez más, a la sala de pruebas.**

** *Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Es sólo una de las tretas más de Vermouth* pensó él, aliviadamente *Está claro que al quedarse sin rehenes yo podría escaparme a la mínima oportunidad, así que han decidido inventarse esa historia. Porque Ran está sana y salva al cuartel general, esperándome pacientemente para darme la mayor paliza de mi vida* el chico sonrió abiertamente, deseando que ese momento llegase pronto. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Llegaron a la sala donde le hacían esas extrañas pruebas, un sitio circular, con una camilla al centro y un sinfín de ordenadores alrededor. Allí había gente vestida al estilo médico, pero sus miradas no eran para salvar vidas, sino para crear venenos para matarlas. Aunque se resistió, la fuerza de un niño es incapaz de batirse con la de dos adultos, y estos acabaron, como todas las veces, por inyectarle un tranquilizante y atarlo a la cama, mientras se acercaban los 'médicos' con unas afiladas agujas.**

** *Mierda… otra vez… tengo que escapar… pero… mi cuerpo no responde… maldito tranquilizante… no puedo… moverme… ¿Eh…? ¿Qué es esto…qué es esto que siento?* Conan abrió los ojos hacia la nada, notando como un calor se apoderaba de su ser *Me es familiar… muy fami…***

** Dum-dum, dum-dum**

** *¡¡Huh…!!* **

** -¡Doctor, el paciente ha sufrido una alteración cardíaca! – le oyó decir a un hombre, observando minuciosamente el monitor.**

** -Eso es absurdo. Aún no le he inyectado nada; prosigamos según lo previsto – dijo el que parecía el jefe, acercándosele con extraños aparatos de los cuales no quería saber su funcionamiento.**

** Dum-dum, dum-dum**

** Pero el chico no se encontraba mal por el miedo, sino por un extraño agobio en su interior. Por lo visto sufría otra convulsión… Y empezó a sentir calor y más calor, y empezó a sudar y a sudar, y a respirar agitadamente… Los médicos se lo quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer. El jefe dijo que siguiesen, porque eso no era más que una convulsión natural por culpa de tantos experimentos. Los demás, asintiendo, prosiguieron con su trabajos. Sin embargo, Conan sabía que esta vez no era como las otras, esta vez era aún más intenso el dolor, y más largo. Ya hacía demasiado rato que duraba y éste no se detenía. Y un nuevo espasmo. Esta vez el corazón le iba a mil. Se lo intentó agarrar lo mejor que el efecto anestésico le permitió, pero eso no le alivió. Todo lo contrario. Seguía igual o peor. Y los médicos, siguiendo con lo suyo. Le inyectaron una nueva inyección, y notó como su sangre hervía, como sus huesos le dolían… y gritó. **

** -¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo?! **

** Aunque él no podía prácticamente verle ni oírle, Gin hizo aparición en la estancia, fulminando con la mirada cada uno de los miembros.**

** -Cumplir las órdenes – respondió arrogantemente el jefe médico. Gin se giró hacia él y sin cambiar el gesto sacó la pistola y le disparó; el hombre cayó muerto en un pis pas, mientras los demás lo miraban como si nada hubiera pasado. Después, apareció también Vodka y mandó que recogieran el cadáver pestilente de ahí. Luego se dirigió hacia su compañero.**

** -¿El grito era del chaval? – preguntó él, mirando a Conan, el cual seguía gimiendo, en un extraño estado entre la conciencia y la semiinconsciencia.**

** Gin también lo miró y después se dirigió a los demás - ¡¿Para qué os hemos pagado becas para los mejores estudiantes de medicina, estúpidos pardillos, si después no sabéis distinguir entre una convulsión y ESTAR A PUNTO DE PALMARLA?! ¡¡Como esta valiosa pieza muera en ningún otro lugar que no sea en mis manos, os mandaré ejecutar a todos!! ¡¿ME HABÉIS OÍDO?! ¡¡Pues a trabajar, ya!! **

** Las palabras dieron efecto. Los hombres, pálidos como la porcelana, se dirigieron rápidamente a intentar reanimar al pequeño detective. Incluso Vodka parecía alterado ante el hombre alto que había delante suyo. De hecho, le inspiraba terror, porque sinceramente, ese hombre estaba loco. Una vez incluso llegó a apuntarle con el gatillo (NA1), y desde entonces supo que un solo desliz con él y sería el fin.**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

** -¡¡Estate quieta, maldita cría!! **

** Un hombre vestido de negro abatió por detrás a la chica del cabello marrón, le cogió su brazo y se lo torció por detrás, haciendo que ella diera un grito de dolor; intentó probar una nueva llave con las piernas pero un segundo hombre le dio un golpe en la barriga. **

** -Ya basta, chicos. Angel es lista y con esto ya ha entendido que una cosa más de estas y la matamos – dijo, mirando al suelo donde había uno de sus compañeros tirado al suelo, inconsciente, con una gran marca de zapato en plena cara. Vermouth se puso en frente de la chica, la cual alzó la cabeza con arrogancia; eso la hizo sonreír – Veo que aún tienes ganas de juerga. Sinceramente, no sabía que los ángeles podían ser demonios… Pero pronto se te caerá esta falsa faceta de autocontrol que llevas puesta, dear – dijo ella, torciendo en forma de sonrisa sus rojizos y a la vez finos labios.**

** Ran frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras notaba que por detrás le ligaban los puños y los brazos; acto seguido, un tercer hombre le puso una venda en los ojos y en la boca, para que, según Vermouth, no pudiera saber hacia dónde la conducía ni emitir ningún ruido pues había alguien que podía oírla, y eso de momento no les convenía mucho.**

** Así pues, los dos hombres cogieron a Ran de los brazos y la fueron guiando, con Vermouth delante y el tercer hombre detrás. Ran notaba que daban muchas curvas y que subían con ascensor; el lugar donde se encontraban debería ser grande, pero ella no había visto más que una pequeña habitación, puesto que inmediatamente antes de llegar le pusieron una venda y no pudo ver nada; no parecía estar en Tokio, o al menos no al lado, puesto que no se oían muchos ruidos de coches. Tal vez se encontraban en la periferia… **

** -Es aquí – Vermouth abrió la última puerta y entraron en un corredor; lo pasaron y finalmente llegaron a una estancia donde le quitaron las vendas a Ran. Lo primero que vio fue que esa habitación o lo que fuera tenía un enorme cristal, por el cual no podía ver nada. Tal vez era ese tipo de cristal de los cuales sólo se puede ver desde una parte, y desde la otra sólo se puede ser observado. De repente notó como unas invisibles miradas la atravesaban desde el otro lado del grueso espejo. **

** La chica, aún con las mordazas, fue obligada a sentarse en una única silla, justo en medio de la sala y del espejo, mirando hacia él, como si ellos quisieran que el que estuviese al otro lado la viera lo mejor posible.**

** Ran giró la cabeza hacia un lado, donde se encontraba Vermouth cruzada de brazos y mirando al espejo, sonriente. Luego se giró hacia ella y sonrió malévolamente – Espérate un poco más, sweet Angel. Pronto le verás… Y espero que una vez te haya visto se muestre menos violento.**

** *¿Qué…? No, no es posible… Él… él no está aquí, ¡no puede ser! Shinichi es demasiado listo para dejarse encontrar tan fácilmente y…***

** De repente, la puerta de la sala blanca se abrió, y dos figuras entraron. Ambas vestidas de negro. Una era alta y delgada, con un enorme jersey amplio y con una gran cabellera dorada; el otro era menos delgado, y llevaba traje y corbata. El primero se adelantó y se puso justo delante de ella; Ran tuvo un gran escalofrío al tener esa horrenda cara a tan pocos centímetros. Le inspiraba pánico y terror, pero sobretodo… otro sentimiento… *Este hombre… Yo lo he visto antes…***

** La luz le vino a la cabeza, y se acordó. Se acordó de cuándo le vio por primera vez. Ese día, en el parque de atracciones, en ese asesinato… **

** *Tú…Tú eres…* **

** -Gin, te presento a Angel, Ran Mouri – dijo Vermouth, acercándose a Gin y mirándole sensualmente. Él asintió y sonrió fríamente a la asustada chica.**

** -Ya veo… Supongo que es la auténtica esta vez. No toleraré más fracasos, aunque ya sé que no fue culpa suya, Vermouth.**

** Ella asintió – Esa estúpida… ¡Del FBI, ni más ni menos! Pero le prometo, Gin, que no volverá a pasar nada. Ahora he dado órdenes de que seamos más precavidos que antes. ¿Y bien, cómo le va a él? – dijo ella, dejando a Ran de lado.**

** Gin se alzó con toda su altura y se dirigió hacia el cristal. Luego miró el reloj – Bah, no para de chillar como una nena. Pero tengo tanta curiosidad por ese veneno… Es magnífico. Si la traidora de Sherry estuviera aquí, todo sería más fácil. Pero primero nuestros científicos deben devolverle a su estado y tal vez así crear una nueva droga. No sé, yo no entiendo de estas cosas…**

** -¿Sherry? La creadora del veneno – dijo ella, arqueando las cejas sin prestar atención.**

** Vodka asintió – Pero se rebeló cuando matamos a su hermana, hasta el punto de parar sus investigaciones. Decidimos ejecutarla, pero ella escapó milagrosamente del laboratorio… ¡Ajá! – Vodka se dirigió rápidamente hacia Gin - ¿Y si Sherry también hubiese utilizado ese veneno? Al encoger, hubiese podido librarse de las manillas y escapar… **

** Gin se cruzó de brazos pensativo – Es factible. Eso querría decir que ahora, ella tiene el cuerpo de una niña…**

** -Ciertamente, he tenido el placer de verla en persona – dijo Vermouth, apoyándose a la pared femeninamente y con mucha delicadez, mientras encendía un cigarro. Gin y Vodka se giraron hacia ella sorprendidos y la mujer continuó – Sí, fue cuando seguí hace poco a Jodie y a Kudo…(NA2) bueno, Edogawa, disfrazado de Sherry, sólo para confundirme. Pero luego llegó la verdadera Sherry, y justo cuando la iba a matar…**

** Ran notó como un montón de miradas se clavaban encima de ella, fulminándola. Ahora habría preferido estar tapada por las vendas. Había estado prestando mucha atención, y se acordaba perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando Vermouth. Justo cuando ella iba a matar a esa pequeña Haibara, ella, que se había mantenido escondida en el capó del coche, saltó encima suyo sorprendiéndolas a todas. **

** *Pero…* Ran, sumida en la oscuridad, empezó a atar cabos *Yo no tenía ni idea que Conan-kun…* Ran bajó la cabeza *…Que Shinichi estuviera allí… ¿Y qué es ese veneno del que hablan? ¿No será lo que hizo cambiar a Shinichi? Y su inventora, esa tal Sherry… ¿dicen que es esa niña pequeña a la que salvé? ¡¿Haibara?!* **

** Ran notó como un sinfín de escenas le venían a la cabeza y que ahora tenían mucho sentido. Y todas esas veces en que vio a Haibara y a Conan hablar entre dientes, sonriéndose misteriosamente… *Claro… Ahora lo entiendo…* dijo ella, con una triste sonrisa en los labios.**

** -¡¿Y tuvo el descaro de no decírselo?! – exclamó Vodka, apretando los puños. Gin le mandó una glacial mirada haciéndole callar y se interpuso entre Vodka y Vermouth.**

** -Entiendo sus razones. Supongo que había tomado esto de una manera un tanto personal. Pero celebro que haya decidido contárnoslo ahora, - Gin sonrió con los labios torcidos – señora Sharon Vineyard…**

** Vermouth y Vodka parpadearon y le miraron incrédulamente. Ran, al oírlo, alzó la cabeza inmediatamente y se giró hacia la dirección donde estaban ellos.**

** *¿Q-Qué…?***

*** * * * * * * * * ***

** El vuelo 4281-Z con destinación Tokio acaba de aterrizar favorablemente; los pasajeros desembarcarán por la puerta 4. Repito, el vuelo 4281-Z…**

** Jodie miró el reloj y sonrió – Tres horas de retraso – acto seguido miró hacia la puerta 4, desde donde empezaba a salir gente con maletines. Miró hacia su compañero, el cual estaba cogiendo otro cigarrillo – Esa mujer ya está aquí – dijo Jodie con el tono más frío que jamás usó.**

** Shuichi no dijo nada y se limitó a pegar una bocanada al cigarrillo, observando atentamente la puerta, al igual que Jodie. **

** -Presta atención, podría ser que viniera disfrazada… - dijo Jodie, intentando observar toda la gente que salía por la puerta – Mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos… los niños y los ancianos quedan descartados, pero ella es una gran actriz y no tendría ningún problema por cambiarse de sexo… - Jodie miró dudosa a su alrededor y se dirigió decidida hacia una de las múltiples ventanillas de atención, seguida de Shuichi – Discúlpeme.**

** La recepcionista la miró afablemente - ¿Sí, qué desea?**

** -Estoy buscando a una parienta mía, de nombre Sharon Vineyard. Acaba de llegar con el vuelo 4281-Z desde Los Ángeles. ¿Podría comprobarlo? – exigió ella.**

** La muchacha empezó a consultar unas listas y negó con la cabeza – En nuestro registro no consta ninguna Sharon Vineyard… ¡Oh! – la chica parpadeó incrédulamente y miró a Jodie con ilusión - ¿Sharon Vineyard no será esa actriz estadounidense, verdad? **

** Jodie lo meditó un instante – Se retiró hace un tiempo.**

** -¡Oh, ¿es familia suya?! ¡Qué bien, por favor pídale un autógrafo! – dijo ella, dándole su número de teléfono. Pero de repente paró su entusiasmo y se puso la mano en la cabeza – Claro, Sharon Vineyard… Se me había olvidado por completo – la chica se puso a revisar unos papeles de nuevo. Finalmente cogió uno y dio fin a su búsqueda; acto seguido se los mostró a Jodie y a Shuichi – Ya lo pensaba… Miren, aquí consta que Sharon Vineyard llegó al Japón hace unas semanas… **

** -¡¿Có-cómo?! – exclamó Jodie, tomando el papel y examinándolo – Es cierto… ¿pero cómo es posible? – dijo ella sin entender nada. Cortésmente le devolvió el papel a la muchacha y ambos se retiraron. **

** -Nos la ha vuelto a jugar – dijo Shuichi con rabia contenida – Esa mujer… nos ha vuelto a engañar. **

** -No, no… - decía Jodie negando con la cabeza – A ver, nuestras fuentes eran fiables… MIS fuentes eran fiables. Cuando estaba en la Organización saqué información, y toda ella fiable al cien por cien… Algo extraño ocurre aquí, Akai. Algo que ni la Organización sabe… - dijo ella, sentándose en una silla de espera.**

** Shuichi se cruzó de brazos – Habría una posibilidad… - empezó a decir él, hablando más para si que para Jodie – Cabría la posibilidad que… que Sharon hubiese venido al Japón mucho antes de lo que nos imaginamos. **

** Jodie lo miró sin entender y él prosiguió – Ambos conocemos a Sharon. Una gran actriz, y era la antigua Vermouth; años después, el cargo pasó a su hija, Chris. Hace tiempo anunció su retiro y no se ha vuelto a saber nada más de ella, tan solo pequeños rumores sin ningún fundamento. ¿Y si te dijera que Chris no haya existido nunca? ¿Qué siempre hubiese sido Sharon disfrazada, rejuvenecida? Nunca, nunca se las ha visto en público a las dos juntas; sólo tenemos algunas fotografías que podrían estar trucadas. **

** Jodie se puso la mano en la barbilla – Entonces, si lo que dices es cierto, ni la misma organización lo sabe, porque según lo que escuché ellos estaban convencidos que Sharon vendría hoy aquí, en Tokio… ¿Qué se propone esa mujer? – murmuró Jodie con rabia, mientras sus puños temblaban de ira contenida.**

** Shuichi tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y empezó a andar hacia fuera – ¿Confundirte?**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

** Múltiples ruidos de sirenas se oían aquí y allá, creando una extraña atmósfera de pánico y contrariedad. El edificio de la policía central metropolitana de Tokio estaba lleno de movimiento, con agentes yendo y viniendo, la mayoría sin saber a dónde, tan solo cumpliendo órdenes de sus superiores.**

** Heiji Hattori se encontraba de pies, apoyado a una mesa, observando con detenimiento a la pequeña Ai Haibara, la cual tecleaba rápida y ágilmente nombres y códigos extraños. Llevaban ya veinte minutos así, y poco a poco, las barreras de la organización fueron cayendo una a una, de manera que Ai poco a poco iba tomándose el control eléctrico del edificio. **

** Kazuha estaba sentada, con los párpados cerrados, mas no dormía. Estaba agotada, pero su interior le prohibía dormirse en un momento tan crítico como ese, en el que amigos suyos estaban jugándose la vida instante a instante. De vez en cuando abría los ojos, miraba a Heiji y volvía a cerrarlos, como si certificara que aún estaba allí y que no había desaparecido. **

** -Ya estoy aquí – la puerta se abrió y Kaito entró en sala con algunos refrescos - ¿Qué hay? – dijo mirando al ordenador de la pequeña.**

** -De momento todo va bien – dijo Heiji, mirando al techo y suspirando – Ahora falta que descifre la última contraseña para tomar por completo el control de esa base secreta… **

** -Entiendo – Kaito les repartió las bebidas y dejó la de Kazuha a la mesa, pensando que dormía. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia donde estaba Aoko, apoyada a la pared que había al lado de la grande ventana con vista a la ciudad. Ella ni se inmutó cuando se sentó a su lado y eso le enfureció un poco – Aoko, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás mareada?**

** Ella, sin moverse un ápice, negó lentamente con la cabeza, con la vista aún fija al atardecer. Kaito frunció el ceño, no recordaba haberla hecho enfadar. Ya sabía por costumbre que siempre iba metiendo la pata por la vida, pero lo normal sería que ella se lo echara en cara. No, definitivamente no soportaba estar así con Aoko sin saber qué pasaba. **

** -¿Oye, qué te pasa? – inquirió el muchacho alzándose y quedándose cara a cara con la chica - ¿He hecho algo malo? – dijo mientras le ponía la mano al hombro. **

** -Déjame – dijo ella secamente, apartándole el hombro de su mano con brusquedad. Eso aún dejó más petrificado a Kaito – Te digo que estoy bien. **

** Eso le sentó fatal al chico. ¿Por qué no le decía qué le ocurría? Esa no era su inocente y a la vez inteligente Aoko. ¿Qué le pasaba? Si hasta hacía unos instantes, antes de ir a comprar las bebidas, estaba bien… **

** -Ya está bien. Si no quieres decírmelo, allá tu… ¡pero esta vez no he hecho nada malo, lo juro! – al ver que no obtenía respuesta, buscó la cara de la chica, la cual tenía cabizbaja - ¿Aoko? **

** La chica dio un pequeño tremblor y Kaito oyó un suave 'snif'. Eso le heló la sangre *No puede ser…* **

** Kaito le tomó el mentón y le subió la cara, la cual tenía bañada en lágrimas - ¡¿A-Aoko?! ¡¿Qué te pasa…?! Estás.. llorando… ¡¿qué ocurre?! – la chica se fregó rápidamente los ojos y giró el cuerpo de espaldas a él - ¡¡Contéstame, maldita sea!! ¡¡AOKO!! **

** -¿Quieres saberlo…? – dijo ella con voz titubeante y apagada, aún sin mirarle. **

** Kaito suspiró pesadamente – Sí. **

** Aoko sonrió tristemente y lo miró con decisión, intentando reprimirse el llanto – Lo sé todo, Kaito. Sé tu pequeño secreto… - dijo ella, mirándolo con ojos que no miran. Él se quedó blanco como el papel sin decir nada.**

** -¿Q…qué secreto…? – titubeó él, aparentando indiferencia.**

** Ella agachó la cabeza y sin decir nada, andó lentamente hacia las sillas y se sentó al lado de Kazuha, la cual abrió los ojos al instante al notar el tacto de alguien. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a Aoko con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella, para su sorpresa, se le apoyó en su cabeza sin decir nada, escondiéndose la cara. Kazuha parpadeó incrédulamente sin entender y luego miró hacia Heiji, el cual también lo había visto todo y no entendía mucho. Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a prestar atención a Ai.**

** Kazuha, por su parte, pasó a mirar a Kaito, el cual estaba recostado a la pared, con una mano a la cara en signo de desesperación. **

*** * * * * * * * * ***

** -¡Pulso aumentando! ¡Como siga así la palmará! ¡Eh, boss, ¿qué hacemos?! ¿Paramos? – uno de los múltiples médicos se dirigió al que era ahora el nuevo jefe médico, puesto que el anterior acababa de ser asesinado. Él se giró hacia el cristal opaco que había justo delante de la sala, donde estarían Gin y los demás observándoles.**

** -No. Ya falta poco. Pero si le aumenta aún más la tensión, notifícamelo y pararemos. Pero algo me dice que este jovencito es muy resistente – añadió él, tomando una nueva inyección. Conan la vio borrosamente, y sólo pudo percibir que tenía una gran punta y en su interior un líquido blanquinoso. Notaba como su cuerpo le quemaba, le sudaba, como si pidiera a gritos ponerse dentro de una nevera. Pero la realidad era muy diferente, y notaba que no podía hacer nada para impedir que el fatal destino que tenía delante se cumpliera.**

** *Voy… a… morir…* pensó él, sin ningún miedo. No tenía miedo, sino culpa. Culpa de no haber hecho tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer; culpa de haber mentido tanto a todo el mundo; culpa de no poder volver nunca más, pese a habérselo prometido a Ran. **

** *Ran…* **

** El chico observó con los párpados semiabiertos como el hombre se le acercaba con el fatal inyecto. Después de lo de Gin, pensaba que le iban a tratar mejor, pero nada más lejos de la realidad… **

** La imagen de la chica de pelo castaño, cara sonriente y ojos azules le vino a la cabeza. Tantos momentos, y tan buenos… Tantas peleas, y tan divertidas. Tantas llamadas, y tantas lágrimas… para esto. Pero era inútil, su cuerpo no le respondía. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada. Sólo podía pensar en ella. Pensar en Ran.**

** -Una más para papá – dijo el médico con sorna, inyectándole el líquido. **

** *Uh… uh… ahh… ¡¡ah…!!* **

** Conan notó un vuelco en su corazón *Ya está…* pensó con sufrimiento. Sus músculos empezaron a agarrotarle *Se acabó…* Empezó a notar que no podía respirar, como si el aire no le llegara a los pulmones. *Lo siento, Ran…***

** -¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! – el tremendo grito del pequeño pareció resonar por todo el edificio, haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos a cada uno de los miembros. **

** *¡¿Eh?!* **

** Ran alzó la cabeza, notando una opresión en el pecho. Miró hacia el otro lado del espejo blindado, sabiendo que el grito había provenido de allí. Su preocupación fue en aumento, sabiendo que esa voz que acababa de oír era de Conan, de Shinichi. Intentó ponerse de pies, pero se había olvidado que estaba atada y reatada, así que lo único que consiguió fue caer con un fuerte golpe al suelo juntamente con la silla metálica, cosa que aún le hizo avivar su dolor. Vermouth ni se inmutó desde su posición, y casi daba gracias a la interrupción del grito, porque así había desviado la anterior conversación con Gin. *¿Cómo es posible que…?* **

** Un disparo sonó, y el que ahora era el jefe médico cayó muerto como el anterior. La figura de Gin, seguido de Vodka, hizo aparición, con unas facciones jamás vistas en él. Con voz concluyente, añadió – Os dije que sólo yo le mataría. **

** Los médicos tragaron fuerte y esperaron el castigo con amargor, hasta que uno de ellos miró el cuerpo del detective asombradísimo - ¡Mirad!**

** Todas las miradas se dirigieron al cuerpo del detective, el cual echaba humo literalmente. Estaba gimiendo y moviéndose de aquí para allá. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que no tenía el aspecto de un niño de siete años, sino el de un atractivo adolescente de diecisiete. **

**_ Este era…_**

** Vermouth, al oír tanto ruido, pulsó un pequeño y camuflado botón de la pared, haciendo que el cristal se bajara automáticamente para saber qué rayos estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco, fueron viendo la estancia, hasta el punto de ver lo que realmente había sorprendido a todos.**

** Vermouth arqueó las cejas y se puso la mano a los labios – Oh, my… **

** Ran, por su parte, permaneció en estado de shock, observando sin comprender nada. Observándole sin comprender nada. **

** -Sh… - Ran abrió los ojos sobremanera mientras intentaba volverse a ponerse de pies - ¿S-Shin…ichi…?**

**_ …el tan ansiado retorno de Shinichi Kudo, el famoso detective._**

** Fin del cap.12**

**_CONTINUAR_**

** NA1 – A la conclusión del caso 'White Snow, black shadow', Gin apunta con la pistola al a cabeza de Vodka, ya que por su culpa Conan estuvo a punto de pillarles las huellas dactilares y pruebas de saliva (¬¬U). **

** NA2 – Se refiere al desenlace de la saga 'Haloween Party', donde Jodie y Conan disfrazado de Ai fueron seguidos hasta un muelle abandonado por Vermouth. Allí, Jodie y Vermouth tuvieron su visión del pasado y empezaron a dispararse, hasta que Akai interviene y dispara a Vermouth. Entonces, justo cuando Conan iba a dormir a Vermouth, aparece la auténtica Ai… y Vermouth aprovecha el momento de confusión para dispararle el dardo anestésico a Conan, y cogerle de rehén. Esto sería a grandes rasgos lo que ocurre ^^U**

** ~ Notas de la Autora ~**

** ¡Yay~! ¡El file 12 terminado! Y justo el día antes del último día de clases… ¡buf! ¡Me encanta, me encanta! Me gusta como ha quedado, ¿a vosotros no?! Jojojo, las fans de Kaito/Aoko por fin pueden estar contentas… que por fin me he decidido a descubrir a Kaito n_~! Pero tranquilas las demás fans de las otras dos parejas (me refiero a SxR y HxK ¬¬), que pronto habrá más escenitas o **

** Siento si os ha decepcionado un poco porque no hubiese tanto romanticote, pero estos caps. Necesitaban mucha información (y mil disculpas si os he hecho un spoiler, pero es mi estilo de narración, so… ^^U). Mil gracias por vuestros mails, comentarios y sugerencias. Si quieres enviarme un mail, no lo dudes, envíamelo a cinturo@3xl.net n_n yo siempre respondo ^o^**

** Muchísimas gracias a la peña del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a Haku, a Kazu, a Jess, a Rut, a Arzainer, a Ralfa, a Shiku, a Ran Aoko, a JkRanIV, a Miruru, a las chicas de la comu de Kazu (sois demasiadas xD), a mi sister Anna (que no leerá esto pero bueno ¬¬U), y a tropecientas personas más, ¡y sobretodo a ti por estar leyendo esto ^^! **

** Muchas gracias especiales, también, a la gente que está tan próxima a mi, y me refiero ni más a menos a las chicas del Marius ^^ Un saludo wapetonas n_~**

** Weno, eso sería todo. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!**

**_ CiNtUrO-cHaN (AKA Cintu xP)_**

**17-12-03**


	13. Contraataque

**(+) Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

**_* * * * * * * * * *_**

****

**_ Todas las miradas se dirigieron al cuerpo del detective, el cual echaba humo literalmente. Estaba gimiendo y moviéndose de aquí para allá. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que no tenía el aspecto de un niño de siete años, sino el de un atractivo adolescente de diecisiete. _**

****

**_ Este era…_**

****

**_ Vermouth, al oír tanto ruido, pulsó un pequeño y camuflado botón de la pared, haciendo que el cristal se bajara automáticamente para saber qué rayos estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco, fueron viendo la estancia, hasta el punto de ver lo que realmente había sorprendido a todos._**

****

**_ Vermouth arqueó las cejas y se puso la mano a los labios – Oh, my… _**

****

**_ Ran, por su parte, permaneció en estado de shock, observando sin comprender nada. Observándole sin comprender nada. _**

****

**_ -Sh… - Ran abrió los ojos sobremanera mientras intentaba volverse a ponerse de pies - ¿S-Shin…ichi…?_**

****

****

**_ …el tan ansiado retorno de Shinichi Kudo, el famoso detective._**

****

****

****

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

****

**Archivo XIII: _- Contraataque_**

** La sala estaba totalmente en silencio. El único ruido que se percibía era el teclear infinito del teclado a alta velocidad. Ai Haibara ya llevaba horas arrapada al ordenador, y por fin empezaba a haber algún que otro resultado. Heiji se sentó con la silla al revés observando la pantalla con interés y a la vez preocupación. Sabía que en esos precisos instantes ellos se estaban jugando sus vidas a cada instante que pasaba, y mientras él y todos se encontraban en tal vez uno de los lugares más seguros de toda la ciudad, la central de policía. Pero tenía clarísimo que en cuanto Ai diera la señal, él sería el primero en coger la moto –ya buscaría alguna de policía- para ir al cuartel base a ayudar a sus amigos; no soportaba adoptar esa actitud tan pasiva.**

** Miró hacia atrás, y vio a Kazuha y a la doble de Ran, como él la había bautizado, arrapada a ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormida. Kazuha, por su lado, miraba a Heiji con preocupación. Ella también era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y también quería intervenir. Kaito, por su parte, no se había movido un ápice desde cuando Aoko le dejó, salvo que ahora les daba la espalda a todos, fingiendo mirar el paisaje a través de las ventanas. **

** -Agatha Kristie – dijo Ai secamente, rompiendo el silencio incómodo. Heiji se giró hacia ella y arqueó las cejas, observando como la chica había introducido esas dos palabras en el cuadrante del 'Password' y éste había desaparecido, para dejar ver un montón de letras y signos raros que no comprendía – Genial, parece que por fin he podido acceder a su base de datos. **

** -¿En serio? – exclamó él - ¿Y ahora podrás hacerte con el control del edificio? **

** Ai le miró triunfalmente – No sólo eso. Mientras vosotros hagáis las mil y una jugaditas de poli, yo me quedaré aquí para infiltrarme en todas sus otras bases de datos, y es posible que en alguna de ellas esté el doc-0. **

** -¿El doc-0? – preguntó Kazuha, la cual había dejado a Aoko recostada en el sofá y se había dirigido hacia ellos.**

** -El doc-0 es la abreviación de documento. Es como le hemos bautizado nosotros al fichero, o más bien al grupo de ficheros que contienen todos los nombres claves de la organización, sus nombres reales, sus teléfonos… Gracias a esto podríamos mandar a la organización a pique – aclaró el detective del oeste, mirando a la chica. **

** -Entiendo – Kazuha se dirigió a la puerta – Voy a decirle a la inspectora Sato que ya habéis logrado acceder a la base de datos – dijo, a la vez que cerraba la puerta. **

** -Fin. Cuando vengan todos ya me diréis a qué exacto y preciso momento queréis que haga el cortocircuito – dijo Ai con su habitual forma de ser, bajando de la silla y dirigiéndose al sofá donde dormía Aoko – Voy a descansar un rato, si se me permite. **

** Heiji no dijo nada y sonrió. Parecía imposible que esa pequeña fuese una gran científica como aparentaba ser. **

*** * * * * * * * * ***

** Gin miró furioso a la sala de operaciones. Apretó los puños y clavando una fría mirada a Vermouth marchó de la sala, seguido de Vodka. Vermouth no dijo nada y aguantó fríamente su posición, observando la partida de los dos hombres. Ahora se había quedado a solas con Ran, la cual miraba a través del cristal con los ojos abiertos. Aunque estaba lleno de personas yendo de aquí para allá y otro puñado más rodeándole, haciéndole a la chica casi imposible verle, lo había visto. Y estaba segura que no eran imaginaciones suyas: Shinichi… Shinichi estaba allí, a cinco metros de distancia y a dos de altura, debajo de el la… **

** -Este Cool Guy no dejará de sorprenderme – dijo Vermouth, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndose y andando con estilo hacia el margen del cristal – Si fuera un joven normal, estoy seguro que habría muerto. Si trabajara para nosotros, nos sería de gran utilidad… Pero, francamente, no le entiendo. Utiliza su maravilloso cerebro para hacer el bien sin ganar nada a cambio, cuando a estas alturas podría ser rico. Y una vez detiene al asesino y éste intenta matarle, luego va y le salva la vida… Hombres… ¿eh, Angel? **

** Ran la miró con asco y rabia – Así que es cierto, tú eres Sharon Vineyard… - al ver que la fría mujer no decía nada, bajó la cabeza - ¿Cómo es posible…? Parecías… parecías tan buena persona… **

** -Lo siento, dear. A veces, la gente tiene doble cara, ¿right? – dijo, mirando de reojo al detective – Supongo que te habrá dolido en el alma que una de tus actrices favoritas fuese en realidad una fría asesina que ha sido capaz de matar a tanta gente… **

** Ran negó con la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos - ¡Basta! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que dices?! ¡Mucha gente ha muerto por vuestra culpa! ¡¿Cómo podéis dormir tranquilos sabiendo eso?! ¡Vosotros… vosotros no tenéis alma! ¡No merecéis que os llamen personas…! – Ran empezó a llorar de rabia - ¡¡Incluso los animales son más dignos que…!!**

** -¡¡CÁLLATE!! **

** La mujer, con una velocidad asombrosa, cogió la pistola que tenía a su cintura y apretó el gatillo sin dudarlo. La bala pasó rozando por el pelo de la chica, y se incrustó con gran ruido a la pared que había un metro a su espaldas. Todos los de la sala de abajo se giraron y alzaron la cabeza hacia ambas mujeres. Ran paró de respirar por un instante, con la mirada aterrada, observando como esa mujer no había temblado ni un ápice en disparar. **

** -Tú… Tú no sabes nada, criaja… para ti todo ha sido muy fácil. Has crecido con padres, con amigos, pero no todo el mundo es igual. Si no me hubiera unido a la organización, habría muerto… Es la ley del más fuerte, el depredador caza a su presa. Si eres depredador, vives; si eres la presa, mueres – Vermouth pareció recobrar sus casillas y se guardó la pistola de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia Ran, la cual estaba sentada al suelo, y la miró con la más fría de las miradas – Como vuelvas a hablarme así, Angel, no respondo de mis actos. **

** Dicho esto, la mujer de rubios cabellos se dio la vuelta. Ran, aún temblando, intentó ponerse en pies, pero sus piernas no le respondían. **

** *E…eso ha sonado como una especie de confesión… T…tengo que largarme de aquí, todos están locos… Pero no puedo dejar a Shinichi así…* pensó ella con amargor, mirando a través del cristal. Entonces entraron dos hombres más de negro, los cuales la cogieron por detrás desprevenida para intentar atarla de nuevo - ¡¡Soldadme!! ¡¡He dicho que me soltéis!! **

** -¡¡Estate quieta si no quieres que te reviente la cabeza, estúpida introvertida!! – dijo el hombre más alto, haciendo ademán de sacarse la pistola del cinturón. Ran vio ese diminuto e insignificante movimiento y sin pensárselo dos veces ni pararse a recapacitar en las graves consecuencias de sus actos, alzó su pierna en alto y propinó una potente patada al hombre alto, haciéndole caer metros más allá, mientras que con el codo golpeaba en el vientre al hombre que intentaba agarrarla por detrás, cayendo al suelo y gimiendo de dolor.**

** Ran se paró a observar el escenario que se le echaba encima *Ya no hay vuelta atrás…* Se dirigió hacia el hombre que había más cerca y algo asustada cogió la pistola, guardándosela en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. No iba a matar a nadie, pero siempre iría bien para intimidar. **

** Se alzó con los nervios crispados, y miró con decisión hacia donde se encontraba el joven detective *Allá voy…***

*** * * * * * * * * ***

** Sato, Takagi y Shiratori corrieron hasta la pequeña Ai, con la respiración ajetreada - ¿E-Es cierto que… que ya has conseguido entrar en… en su base de datos…? – intentó hablar Shiratori entre respiración y respiración.**

** Ai abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y sonrió – Sip. De hecho, ya lo tengo todo listo, solo me falta que me digan cuándo y en qué zona debo actuar y así será – dijo Ai actuando con total profesionalidad, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a Takagi y Shiratori. Sato, sin embargo, sonrió profesionalmente y se acercó a la pequeña, poyándose en el respaldo de su silla y mirando al monitor.**

** -Bien, el Inspector Megure nos ha dejado al cargo de este asunto en la base, así que empecemos a tomar decisiones. Antes de nada, quiero todo tipo de planos del edificio en cuestión, de su situación en un plano y en la correspondiente a Tokio. Quiero que vaya un grupo de tres policías y que estén permanentemente en contacto con nosotros, y que vayan de incógnito; que echen algunas fotos y nos las envíen a nosotros directamente, ¿ha quedado claro? Nada de pasar por secundarios; podría haber infiltrados – Sato observó a Takagi y Shiratori, el cual la miraba algo ofendido, como si le hubiera quitado el relevo - ¡Chicos, que es para hoy!**

** Ambos detectives reaccionaron y cada uno se puso manos a la obra. Ai se la miró triunfante *Wow, esto sí es control* **

** -¿Qué tenemos, Miyano? Explícame todo lo que sepas acerca del edificio – dijo Sato frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.**

** Ai asintió, sorprendida que alguien la llamara por su auténtico apellido – Este es el mapa en 3D – dijo, señalando el monitor. Heiji, Kazuha y Kaito también observaban en silencio – El edificio no es muy alto, tiene unas veinte plantas, de las cuales las cinco de arriba son de la organización. Las otras quince no estoy segura, pero apostaría mi cuello a que sí; la organización nunca compraría un edificio para su cuartel base mientras que en el piso de abajo se dedican a hacer pasteles. Así que es como si el edificio en sí fuera una fuente de bacterias a las que hay que eliminar con insecticida. **

** -¡Eh, Ran-chan y Kudo no son insectos! – replicó Kazuha. Todos la miraron y ella, algo avergonzada, se calló.**

** Ai sonrió levemente – Por supuesto, Kudo y Mouri son a los que no debemos fumigar… Pero eso me preocupa. Si produzco el cortocircuito, no será indefinidamente. La Organización tiene un gran sistema de informáticos y yo soy científica; no tardarán más que unos diez minutos o así en recuperar la electricidad. Por lo que os sugiero que… - parecía que la pequeña intentaba sacar fuera una idea que le atormentara y que le costara decir – Que queme el edificio. **

** Todos se la quedaron mirando atónitos - ¡¿Q-Qué…?! – exclamaron Heiji y Kazuha. Sato también parpadeó incrédulamente.**

** -Es buena idea – dijo Kaito, haciendo que ahora las miradas recayeran en él. Sin que se diera cuenta, detrás suyo, Aoko empezó a despertarse en silencio y le escuchó – Estoy seguro que Kudo encontrará alguna manera de escapar con Mouri. Si sólo cortásemos la corriente durante un período que además es tan corto, no lograríamos absolutamente nada. Tal vez tendrían tiempo de esconderse, pero les encontrarían muy rápida y fácilmente. Y si prendemos fuego al edificio, la confusión reinará, y ellos podrán escapar mejor… Además, no veo ningún problema en incendiar un edificio como 'ese', el único problema es el peligro que puede resultar si el incendio se descontrola, por ellos. **

** Ai se cruzó de brazos – Exactamente. Yo podría regular la intensidad de la bajada y subida de electricidad, y haciendo un par de cálculos matemáticos incluso podría predecir dónde y con qué intensidad se formarían las primeras llamas… pero a partir de aquí estas se disiparían, y se descontrolarían. La decisión es suya, detective Sato – dijo la pequeña mirando con decisión a la detective.**

** Ella se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, como si interiormente estuviese visualizando la estrategia, todos sus puntos buenos y malos y sus consecuencias. Finalmente, cerró los ojos para abrirlos con decisión - ¡Está bien! Confío en ti, Miyano, sé que podrás hacerlo – dijo ella, alzándole el dedo pulgar y guiñándole un ojo – Voy a poner la estrategia en marcha. **

** -¿Cuándo empiezo? – preguntó Ai.**

** Sato se miró el reloj – Dentro de diez minutos – pronunció ella quedo.**

** Cada uno desapareció por su cuenta, cada uno tenía una tarea que realizar, excepto Kazuha, que miraba preocupada y sin entender mucho a Heiji, el cual no le prestaba la mínima atención. Eso la entristeció un poco, pero sabía que no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, no en un momento tan crucial. De repente, sin aviso, le vino a la cabeza la escena de la cafetería, cuando fingieron que eran novios para intentar escapar, cosa que no dio resultado; también se acordó de la 'pequeña bromita' que le gastó Heiji, haciéndole creer que estaba muerto. **

** *Cuando esto acabe, se la devolveré…* **

*** * * * * * * * * ***

** La primera cosa que sintió fue que respiraba. ¿Desde cuándo los muertos respiraban? Entonces, eso significaba que *Sigo vivo, ¿huh?* pensó él, casi sin creérselo *A no ser que esto sea una especie de trance antes de llegar al famoso Estigia…* **

** -Pulso normalizado. Bajada de temperatura – empezó a oír voces a su alrededor; muchas, muchas voces – Está recobrando el sentido.**

** Shinichi Kudo, el famoso detective, empezó a abrir poco a poco sus azules ojos. La primera sensación que tuvo es que tenía unas potentes luces encima suyo que prácticamente le dejaban deslumbrado y no podía ver salvo que siluetas que se movían. De repente, una extraña y distorsionada cara se le acercó – Buenas noche, chico, ¿has dormido bien?**

** Entonces le vino todo a la cabeza. A los primeros instantes, ciertamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía en ese lugar. Ahora sí: se encontraba cautivo de la organización, le habían drogado y había perdido el conocimiento del dolor que sentía, y luego… Había despertado.**

** Entonces tuvo conciencia de lo que ocurría y rápidamente abrió los ojos por completo, sorprendiéndoles a todos, y alzó su cabeza y su torso hasta quedar sentado. Tuvo una fuerte impresión al observar que su cuerpo, su ser, había vuelto a la normalidad - ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué ha…? **

** -Traedle ropa – ordenó un hombre, ya que llevaba un pijama blanco que, aunque habían intentado que fuera lo mayor posible para Conan, le quedaba algo… 'ajustado'. **

** -Nos volvemos a ver, Shinichi Kudo…**

** El joven detective se giró y observó la impiadosa figura de su mortal enemigo, Gin, con Vodka detrás. Tenía sus habituales facciones frías y sostenía la pistola libremente con la mano – Nos volvemos a encontrar.**

** Shinichi sonrió triunfalmente – Pues sí, estaba deseoso de veros… **

** -Yo también – replicó Gin - ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que eras ese pequeño mequetrefe? Supongo que fuiste tú también el que salvó a Sherry esa vez, en el hotel Haido (NA1), y esa vez cuando nos seguiste la pista hasta esos almacenes, ¿verdad? Esa vez te escondiste en esas taquillas (NA2).**

** El joven detective sonrió – Pues sí. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis hacerme ahora? ¿Más pruebas? – preguntó él como si tal.**

** -Pues no – dijo Vodka, apareciendo por detrás de Gin – Ya hemos sacado todo tu jugo, chaval, y con grandes resultados, ¿verdad?**

** El médico al cual miraba asintió. Éste se dirigió hacia una vitrina blindada, apretó un botón y esta se abrió; una pequeña plataforma apareció desde abajo donde residía una cajita blanca. Gin se dirigió allí y la tomó con cuidado, abriéndola – Esta es la nueva y mejorada APTX 4869, un modelo único, creado a partir de mucha de tu información genética. ¿Quieres que le pongamos un nombre en tu honor? – dijo Gin, cogiendo con los guantes la pequeña concavidad ovalada, parecida a una pastilla para el dolor de garganta.**

** Shinichi la observó con rabia. Su plan había fallado, el de impedir que esa cosa fuese creada *¿Qué plan?* Pensó él irónicamente *No tenía ninguno… maldita sea, ¿y ahora qué? Me matarán, no les soy de más utilidad…* **

** -Bueno, detective – Gin cogió la pistola y se acercó hacia el chico, al cual le acababan de llevar la ropa – Supongo que no hace falta decirte que estás en una situación comprometida. Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas, y si respondes lo que yo quiero oír, te dejaré vivir unas horas más para que veas y converses con tu preciosa chica; si no respondes, te mataré aquí y ahora, y la chica se reunirá al instante contigo – dijo el hombre fríamente, apuntándole a la cabeza. **

** Shinichi ni se inmutó ante el comentario. Sabía que Ran no estaba allí, era una treta más de la organización, como tantas otras; no iba a caer, no de nuevo. Pero ahora no era momento de vacilarles, tenía que decirles lo que querían oír y vivir unas horas más, y entonces ya se le acudiría una idea para salir de allí.**

** -Está bien – dijo Shinichi - ¿Qué queréis saber? **

** Vodka sonrió – El paradero de Sherry.**

** El joven detective parpadeó - ¡¿Q-Qué…?! – exclamó él *Esto… esto no…***

** Gin se adelantó – Exactamente. Y ojo con lo que dices, porque vamos a enviar a alguien de inmediato a buscarla, y si por casualidad nos has engañado, os ejecutaremos al instante.**

** -Yo… no tengo ni idea de dónde está – replicó Shinichi – Pensadlo bien; ¿cuánto hace que estoy aquí? Hace tiempo que no me pongo en contacto con nadie, ¿cómo queréis que lo sepa? Ahora mismo podría estar en América con una identidad falsa. **

** Gin apretó un poco más el gatillo, forzándolo al máximo – Respuesta incorrecta.**

** Shinichi observó cómo los fríos y sangrientos ojos del asesino se clavaban en él *Va a disparar* pensó él mirándolo con la cabeza alta *Da igual, de todas maneras no hubiese podido hacer nada. Y de ninguna manera iba a delatar a Haibara. Esta organización está acabada, al igual… que yo***

** Gin movió aún más el dedo y justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo hacia un blanco fácil, las puertas de la circular sala de operaciones se abrieron de lado a lado con gran estrépito. Dos hombres, cada uno con marcas de golpe, irrumpieron en la sala con la respiración al límite - ¡Ha… escapado…! – dijo uno, justo antes de caerse inconsciente. El compañero de su lado asintió débilmente.**

** -¡¿QUÉ?! – Gin se dirigió hacia ellos - ¡¿Qué ha escapado?! ¡¿C"MO SE SUPONE QUE UNA PERSONA PUEDE ESCAPAR DE LA VIGILANCIA DE DOS HOMBRES ARMADOS, ¿EH??! ¡¿C"MO?! – sin pensárselo dos veces, Gin les apuntó con la pistola y disparó a los sorprendidos hombres con un tiro a cada uno en medio de la nuca, causándoles una muerte directa. **

** -¡¡Moveos!! ¡¡Buscadla inmediatamente!! – gritó Vodka por la radio y a los guardias de la estancia - ¡¡RÁPIDO!! **

** Shinichi, por su parte, se quedó boquiabierto, sin creérselo. No estaba así porque había conseguido salvar su vida milagrosamente, sino porque resultaba que Ran, en realidad, sí estaba ahí… ¡y se había escapado! *R-Ran…* **

** Toda la estancia se vació, hasta sólo quedar Gin, Vodka y el joven detective, el cual no se había movido ni un milímetro. Gin no paraba de gritar órdenes al intimidado Vodka, el cual asintió como si Gin fuese el jefe de la armada, y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia el cumplimiento de su deseos. **

** -Tu amiguita nos está causando muchos problemas – dijo Gin, acercándose con la pistola y apuntándole al corazón – Como no aparezca pronto, me las vais a pagar… **

** -¡¡SUÉLTALE!! **

** Gin se giró, sorprendido, hacia la figura que acababa de hacerse paso por una puerta trasera, perfectamente camuflada entre los ordenadores y semejantes. Era, ni más ni menos, que una enfadada joven, apuntándole lo mejor que podía con la pistola, la cual todo sea dicho le temblaba. Pero en su mirada había la más pura rabia contenida que jamás se le vio lanzar - ¡¡AHORA!! – volvió a gritar.**

** *R-Ran…* pensó Shinichi, observándola *¿Qu…?***

*** * * * * * * * * ***

** -¡Ya estoy aquí! **

** El inspector Megure entró en la estancia donde se encontraban todos con los nervios crispados. Kazuha y Aoko incluso se asustaron ante la brusquedad del hombre, seguido de un par de inspectores más que no habían visto. El Inspector Nakamori también estaba entre el grupo, para sorpresa de Aoko. Junto a Megure también apareció Kogoro, al cual hacía mucho rato que no veían.**

** -¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó Megure, mirando a Sato, haciendo que Shiratori se sintiera algo herido en su capitaneo.**

** Sato puso unos cuantos planos encima de la gran mesa brillante y mostró un edificio en concreto – Es aquí – Megure asintió - ¿Está al corriente de la maniobra, inspector?**

** Él negó con la cabeza algo alterado – Sólo me han notificado que estabais intentando acceder a sus bases de datos, pero no se nada más…**

** Heiji suspiró y se adelantó – Hemos decidido crear un cortocircuito en el edificio para quemarlo. Los miembros de la organización, los cuales serían todos miembros importantes, huirían de él y caerían a nuestros brazos; además, hemos conseguido el doc-0, un montón de papelajos llenos de nombres y direcciones, que estoy seguro les serán de mucho interés – dijo Heiji con una sonrisa triunfal, entregándole los papeles al sorprendido inspector.**

** -¿Qué? ¡¿QUE QUÉ?! ¡¿He oído bien?! – exclamó Kogoro poniéndose cara a cara - ¡¿Me estás diciendo que vais a incendiar un edificio de no se cuántas plantas CON MI HIJA DENTRO?! ¡¿PERO VOSOTROS ESÁIS LOCOS O QUÉ?! – dijo él, agarrando por el cuello a Heiji, al cual se le caía una gotita.**

** -Tranquilo, hombre, ¿en serio cree que dejaremos que se asen? Piense que ella está con Kudo, y que antes del incendio habrá un apagón; Kudo será listo y lo aprovecharán, y para cuando empiece a calarse fuego, ellos ya estarán juntos, y a Kudo se le acudirá otra genial idea para lograr escapar – dijo Heiji sonriente.**

** -O sea, que la vida de mi hija depende de las ideas que se le puedan acudir a ese detective loco, ¿eh? ¡¡Pues no lo pienso consen…!! **

** La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió una figura curvilínea y de lo más atractiva; dicha figura se dirigió hacia Kogoro por su espalda sin que le viera y, cogiéndole por la oreja, lo empezó a arrastrar fuera de allí.**

** -¡¿Q…qué dem…?! – Kogoro notó un pinchazo a la oreja y al girarse observó, sorprendido/atemorizado, la cara de su querida esposa, que le miraba desde ultratumba.**

** -Ya has causado suficiente alboroto, 'querido' – dijo Eri Kisaki, la famosa abogada, tirándole hacia fuera – Inspector, me lo llevo un rato para calmarle; que conste que a mi esto tampoco me gusta, pero confío en ustedes; tráiganme a Ran sana y salva lo antes posible, por favor – dijo ella bastante preocupada, como buena madre que era. En breves instantes desapareció tras la puerta con un enfadado Kogoro, dejándoles a todos bastante sorprendidos.**

** -He creído conveniente llamar a Kisaki-san, se trataba de su hija… - dijo Takagi, con una mano en la cabeza.**

** -Has hecho bien – respondió Sato sonriente, haciendo que el joven detective se ruborizase – Bueno, siguiendo a lo que íbamos, este es el plan, inspector – dijo dirigiéndose a Megure. Él se puso una mano a los labios y lo meditó un instante.**

** -Entonces, quedamos en que el cortocircuito se producirá dentro de…**

** -Cinco minutos para ser exactos; ahora, cuatro minutos y cincuenta y ocho segundos – dijo Ai desde su asiento, observando el monitor, donde había una especia de ventanita con una cuenta atrás.**

** Megure se miró el reloj – Bien. Después del apagón, habrá como unos cuatro o cinco minutos de oscuridad, en que nada funcionará, ya que toda la energía del edificio y alrededores se basa en la electricidad, lo que provocará también un apagón en los edificios circundantes, pero en fin… Después, se producirá el incendio, y nosotros ya tendremos los bomberos colocados. ¿A qué piso se encuentran y a qué piso se producirá el incendio? – preguntó Megure dirigiéndose a Ai.**

** Ella se encogió de hombros – Ni idea. Al quince – dijo ella con frialdad. **

** -¡¿No sabéis a qué piso están?! – exclamó Kazuha, preocupada - ¡¿Pe-pero y si se encuentran en el quinceavo piso?!**

** Heiji se rascó la cabeza – Ese es el fallo del plan, pero no hay ninguna manera de saberlo, así que… **

** -¡Inspector! – dijo un oficial que venía corriendo - ¡Ya hemos llamado a las oficinas y compañías que hay debajo de los cinco últimos pisos del edificio, concretamente desde la planta 1 a la 15, pero nadie responde! **

** -Eso es sin duda prueba de que todo el edificio, las veinte plantas, son de la organización – dijo Agasa, el cual seguía pensando que todo eso era una locura pero que no había otra mejor opción.**

** -Un minuto – dijo Ai observando el monitor. Todo el mundo miró su reloj como para constatar que tenía razón, y efectivamente era cierto. Así pues, el juego empezaba.**

** -U…Una cosa…**

** La tímida Aoko alzó la cabeza algo blanca; Kaito la miró algo tristemente, ya que era la primera vez en mucho rato que la oía hablar - ¿Sí, hija? – dijo el inspector Nakamori. Aoko frunció el ceño como si fuese un alumno que no acabase de entender las explicaciones del profesor.**

** -Si se supone que el incendio se producirá en unos cinco minutos o así… ¿no sería mejor que los bomberos y nosotros fuésemos tirando hacia allá…? **

** Todo el mundo se quedó blanco como el papel – Ups – tartamudeó Heiji, como si se acabase de dar cuenta que dos y dos no eran cinco, sino cuatro. **

** -¡¡Rápido, que cinco coches patrulla seguidos de dos camiones de bomberos se dirijan a toda marcha hacia allá, rápido!! – exclamó Megure, saliendo precipitadamente de la estancia, seguido de Sato, Shiratori y Takagi. Todos se levantaron y les siguieron, sin quererse perder nada. Ai cogió el portátil y se fue con el doctor lentamente, sin parar de teclear mientras andaba.**

** La pequeña científica observó la ventanita con la cuenta atrás, y preparó su dedo índice hacia el Enter – Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… enter – y lo pulsó. Pasara lo que pasara, ya había pasado; esperaba que con ese apagón momentáneo tuvieran alguna posibilidad de escapar mientras ellos iban hacia allí. Sin casi percatarse, ya se encontraba en un coche patrulla junto a Agasa y los Detective Boys, que todo fuese dicho no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido, pero eso no era algo que le preocupase ahora: este sólo era el primer paso, ahora faltaba crear el incendio controlado, aunque controlado sólo lo tendría unos pocos minutos. **

** Miró el reloj de nuevo. Dentro de cinco minutos y diez segundos tendría que pulsar de nuevo el enter. Pero le vino un extraño pensamiento a la cabeza, uno que nadie sospechaba que tendría. Era como si en su interior no deseara tanto que se salvaran, o al menos que ella se salvara… **

** La pequeña puso una extraña cara neutra delante del monitor.**

** *Que sean dos minutos***

** Fin del cap.13**

**_CONTINUAR_**

** NA1 – En el caso del Reencuentro con los hombres de Negro (correspondiente al tomo 22, serie 2 de la edición española), Conan dispara un dardo anestésico a Gin justo cuando éste iba a darle el toque de gracia a Shiho (sí, Shiho, no Ai), y gracias a esto pudieron escapar. **

** NA2 – En la saga de White Snow, black shadow, Conan recupera de nuevo las pistas de los hombres de negro, y los sigue hasta un almacén abandonado; allí, Gin casi le descubre, ya que él se había escondido en una pequeña taquilla; y justo cuando Gin iba a abrirla, la cierra, pensando que ningún hombre podría caber en ella. Para que luego digan que esto de encoger no sirve de nada… ¬¬U**

** Notas de la Autora**

** Hoy serán brevísimas porque no tengo tiempo (o), en definitiva, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Las cosas empiezan a desvelarse y a complicarse aún más, ¿eh? Espero que os hayan gustado las escenas 'románticas', si se pueden llamar así (¬¬U), pero bueno, sea como sea, estoy satisfecha con el resultado – si no fuera así, no lo habría publicado ^^U. **

** Muchas gracias a Haku, a Tanran, a Kazu, a Ami, a Minako, a Arzainer, a Jess, a Azalea, a Shiku, a Ralfa, a los del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a la gente de la comu de Kazu, a mis friends del msn, ¡y a ti por leer esto! **

** Domo arigatô, ¡y felices fiestas! Hoy es San Nicolás ^_^**

**_ CiNtUrO-cHaN (Cintu)_**

**::26::12::03::**


	14. Ardientes esperanzas

**() Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

****

**__**

**_La pequeña científica observó la ventanita con la cuenta atrás, y preparó su dedo índice hacia el Enter – Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… enter – y lo pulsó. Pasara lo que pasara, ya había pasado; esperaba que con ese apagón momentáneo tuvieran alguna posibilidad de escapar mientras ellos iban hacia allí. Sin casi percatarse, ya se encontraba en un coche patrulla junto a Agasa y los Detective Boys, que todo fuese dicho no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido, pero eso no era algo que le preocupase ahora: este sólo era el primer paso, ahora faltaba crear el incendio controlado, aunque controlado sólo lo tendría unos pocos minutos. _**

**__**

**_Miró el reloj de nuevo. Dentro de cinco minutos y diez segundos tendría que pulsar de nuevo el enter. Pero le vino un extraño pensamiento a la cabeza, uno que nadie sospechaba que tendría. Era como si en su interior no deseara tanto que se salvaran, o al menos que ella se salvara… _**

**__**

**_La pequeña puso una extraña cara neutra delante del monitor._**

**__**

**_Que sean dos minutos_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo XIV: _- Ardientes esperanzas_**

****

****

****

****

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Los coordinadores y electrónicos que se encargaban del suministro de todo el alto edificio se miraron unos a otros incrédulamente, sin entender nada. Al parecer, un intruso se estaba colando en su base de datos y estaba a punto de crear 'algo'. Rápidamente hicieron sonar la voz de alarma. **

****

**Pero sin darse cuenta ni oír ningún ruido, en la estancia del laboratorio se respiraba un aire cortado y seco, capaz de ser destrozado por cuchillos de la tensión que allí había. Shinichi se encontraba apoyado a la pared, con sudor frío, observando con ojos agrandados la escena que se le presentaba: Ran Mouri, su amiga de infancia, su compañera durante años, la chica que temía por sus patadas y que amaba con todo su ser se encontraba allí, a dos escasos metros, apuntando a Gin, uno de los miembros más temibles de la Organización, causante de todo su sufrimiento y el de otras muchísimas personas. **

****

**-¡¿Ran?! – exclamó él, observándola - ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?!**

****

**Ran giró levemente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los sorprendidos ojos de Shinichi. Ella sonrió levemente, como si se hubiera olvidado de la situación que se encontraba – He… he podido escapar… - dijo ella entre temblor y temblor. **

****

**Gin observó la escena y sonrió con malicia. Movió poquísimo los pies en dirección a la chica, pero Shinichi percibió el ademán - ¡¡Cuidado!! **

****

**Ran inmediatamente volvió a apuntar a Gin con la pistola, haciéndole parar al instante, mientras le miraba furiosa - ¡¡Quieto!! ¡¡No te muevas!! – Ran apretó el gatillo temblando - ¡S-Si intentas algo, v-voy a disparar…! **

****

**Gin sonrió fríamente y sin previo aviso empezó a andar hacia Ran - ¡H-He dicho que…! ¡Dispararé! – Ran observó como los fríos y sangrientos ojos de Gin se posaban en los suyos. Muerta de miedo, le intentó apuntar lo mejor que supo - ¡Voy en serio…! **

****

**-¡¡Ran!! ¡¡Aléjate de él, rápido!! – Shinichi empezó a correr desesperadamente hacia ella, pero entonces algo le detuvo. Se oyó un ruido seco y ruidoso, silbante, haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran hacia la entrada de la estancia. Allí había dos oscuras siluetas, de las cuales una apuntaba firmemente con la pistola al joven detective, el cual empezaba a sentir el dolor del impacto.**

****

**Ran se giró lentamente hacia Shinichi, temiendo lo peor, esperando con cada fibra de sus ser que sus temores no fuesen ciertos. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, Shinichi Kudo se encontraba apoyado a la pared, con su mano manchada de sangre haciendo presión al punto del impacto con sus últimas fuerzas, al estómago. **

****

**-Shi… - Ran, olvidándose por completo de Gin y de los dos nuevos intrusos, empezó a andar silenciosamente hacia él - ¡¡SHINICHIIIIIIII!! – Ran se tiró encima de él, el cual ya no podía tenderse en pies - ¡¿Estás bien, Shinichi?! ¡¡Shinichi, contesta!! ¡¡Shinichi!! **

****

**El joven entreabrió los ojos y sonrió con ironía – Esta escena… me resulta… familiar… - musitó él entre respiración y respiración. **

****

**Ran sonrió tiernamente mientras suspiraba; al menos podía hablar – Idiota… **

****

**Un nuevo disparo sonó, y este pasó fugazmente entre la cabellera de Ran, haciéndola ondular en el aire. Una bala se incrustó profundamente en la pared, a escasos centímetros de la chica. **

****

**-Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? **

****

**La fría mujer de cabellos dorados entró en la habitación, aún aguantando firmemente la pistola en lo alto – Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sweet Angel – dijo Vermouth, mientras soltaba una fría carcajada. **

****

**Detrás de ella apareció Vodka, poniéndose al lado de Gin algo tocado – Señor, ¿está seguro que esa mujer ha hecho bien en dispararle? Le necesitamos para… **

****

**Gin le miró sonriendo – Ya no lo necesitamos – dijo simplemente. Vodka parpadeó y asintió, comprendiendo. **

****

**-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho, Sharon?! – exclamó Ran empezando a llorar, mientras se rompía un trozo de su camiseta y lo hacía servir de venda para el chico. **

****

**Shinichi parpadeó incrédulamente - ¿Sha…Sharon…?**

****

**Vermouth sonrió y bajó la pistola momentáneamente – Veo que ya no os puedo engañar más… Lo que no entiendo es cómo lo supiste, dear – dijo Vermouth, girándose hacia Gin. Él sonrió levemente.**

****

**-Tuve mis sospechas desde el principio. Al fin y al cabo, Sharon era nuestra antigua Vermouth, y me preocupaba el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido del mundo del cine durante tanto tiempo… Y luego apareces tú, como por arte de magia, reclamando derechos sobre la organización – ahora, para sorpresa de todos, fue Gin quien apuntó a la sorprendida Vermouth - ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres, Sharon?**

****

**Retomando la compostura, Sharon sonrió – Pensé que mi nuevo look haría que cierta persona tardara un poco más en encontrarme. **

****

**Vodka frunció el ceño - ¡Más te vale hablar clarito, miss! ¿A quién pretendes engañar, eh? ¡¡Contesta!! **

****

**Sharon le fulminó con la mirada – No veo por qué debo decírtelo, Hiroshi Tomohara – ella sonrió y Vodka frunció el ceño, rascando sus dientes.**

****

**Shinichi observaba la escena intranquilo. Cuando se acabara ese tema de conversación, el nuevo tema serían ellos y la manera más divertida de matarlos. ¿Qué hago…? ¡¿Qué hago?! No sólo yo estoy metido en esto, Ran también lo está… Si al menos ella se salvara, ¿pero cómo? Necesitamos un milagro… pensó él con amargor. No puedo darme por vencido, no hasta que Ran esté a salvo… tengo que pensar en algo… **

****

**-Shinichi, ¿estás bien…? – murmuró la chica al oído del joven detective, intentando que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que aún seguían allí.**

****

**Él asintió forzosamente – Ya me han disparado una vez, ya estoy acostumbrado… - añadió él con una sonrisa. Ran le miró aún más preocupada - ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Cuándo te…? – de repente se acordó, como si nunca antes lo hubiera sabido, que él era Conan Edogawa, el pequeño huésped. Y a Conan le dispararon una vez unos extraños hombres que comerciaban con animales, esa vez que fue de acampada con los pequeños Detective Boys… **

****

**Ran sacudió la cabeza, ahora no era momento de pensar en cosas banales, antes tenían que lograr salir de allí como fuera - ¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer, Shinichi…? – preguntó ella secándose las lágrimas.**

****

**Él la miró algo preocupado y luego observó a los hombres de negro, que seguían manteniendo una conversación para ajustar cuentas. De vez en cuando Gin les miraba de reojo para constatarse a él mismo que seguían allí y no habían escapado - ¿Ves… eso de ahí arriba…? – dijo Shinichi, apuntando con la mirada el conducto de aire que tenían encima suyo, a un par de metros de altura. Ran asintió disimuladamente – Y…Yo les distraeré, y tú te escabulles por aquí… Si encuentras algún teléfono, llama urgentemente a Hattori… seguro que ya tienen una baga idea de dónde estamos… No te hagas ver, y ten cuidado con las cámaras… ¿entendido…? **

****

**Ran negó con la cabeza con fervor, con los puños fuertemente agarrados - ¡No te pienses que voy a obedecer, no esta vez! O nos vamos los dos… o nos quedamos los dos… - dijo ella finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos.**

****

**-¡Vamos, Ran, n-no es momento de ponerse en plan héroe! ¡Vas a hacerme caso y vas a escapar con vida, y cuando salgas de aquí vas a pedir ayuda! Y-Yo estaré bien, tranquila – dijo él, sonriendo – No en vano soy el Holmes Heisei… ¿eh? **

****

**Ran iba a volver a negar con la cabeza, pero de repente notaron el silencio y las miradas de los tres hombres clavados en ellos. Gin se giró hacia Vermouth amenazante – Ya pasaremos cuentas después. Ahora… - Gin andó lentamente hacia ellos, cargando la pistola lentamente, como si quisiera verles sufrir lo máximo posible – Tenemos que encargarnos de estos dos… Tío Gin os hará un favor, y moriréis los dos juntitos, y al mismo instante – dicho esto, sacó otra pistola del cinturón tras la capa negra, apuntando a cada uno con una de ellas - ¿Las últimas palabras? **

****

**Maldición, maldición, maldición… - ¡Dejadla ir a ella! ¡No tiene nada que ver! – gritó Shinichi desesperadamente, olvidando el dolor de la herida y poniéndose de pies protegiendo con su cuerpo al de Ran.**

****

**-Ah-ah, yo no lo creo así – dijo moviendo las pistolas en signo negativo, y de nuevo apuntándoles – Muy viril por su parte, joven detective. Pero míratelo así, Kudo… - Gin sonrió con una mirada de loco – Los más grandes artistas se hacen famosos después de morir… **

****

**Shinichi apretó con más fuerza a Ran, desesperadamente, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna salida. Sólo veía una opción: tirarse encima de Gin a la desesperada, y aunque estuviera recibiendo miles de impactos de bala, intentar desequilibrarle, hacerle perder décimas de segundo que Ran aprovecharía para meterse en el conducto de ventilación. **

****

**-Di adiós – masculló Gin. **

****

**¡Necesitamos un milagro…! pensaron tanto Shinichi como Ran, cerrando los ojos sin querer percibir el universo que les envolvía. **

****

**Y, de repente, hubo una explosión. Todo el edificio entero tembló, de arriba a abajo, haciéndoles perder a todos el equilibrio. Las alarmas antiincendios se encendieron, y todo el edificio se sumergió en la más profunda oscuridad, a excepción del piso quinceavo, el cual había entrado en llamas. **

****

**¡Empezaré a creer en dios! pensó aturdido Shinichi, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que había ocurrido. Sin pensarlo un instante, y con fuerzas renovadas, tomó la mano de Ran y éste le indicó el conducto de ventilación. Ella asintió y ambos saltaron y se introdujeron en él, veloces como el viento. **

****

**Metros atrás, notaron como el sistema eléctrico de emergencia hacía su trabajo, iluminando brevemente las estancias; fue entonces cuando oyeron los gritos de ira de Gin, al comprobar este su ausencia.**

****

****

****

****

**Jodie marcó de nuevo el número de teléfono de Ran, pero nada, nadie respondía. Volvió a llamarlo una y otra vez, cada vez más preocupada, pero seguían sin responder. Suspiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse; su acompañante, el conductor, Shuichi Akai, la iba mirando de reojo, mientras conducía el vehículo rápidamente a través de las urbanas calles de Tokio. **

****

**-¡¿Nakamori?! ¡Menos mal! ¡Soy yo, Saintemillion! – dijo Jodie, con el móvil pegado a la oreja - ¡Sí, eso mismo, la que te ayudó! ¡Escúchame, pásame urgentemente con Mouri! **

****

**Hubo un pequeño silencio, y Jodie palideció - ¿Q-Que la han secuestrado a ella también…? **

****

**Shuichi la miró con los ojos abiertos - ¿Y Kudo…? ¡¿Aún sigue ahí?! – Jodie se quitó las gafas y se puso su mano en su frente, intentando calmarse – Bien, comprendo. ¿Está Hattori o Haibara por ahí? – preguntó, sabiendo que los que estaban mejor informados de todo eran ellos. Aoko asintió y Heiji se puso al teléfono.**

****

**-¿Es usted Jodie Saintemillion? – preguntó él, arqueando una ceja - Ah, la agente del FBI, ¿no? – dijo él, sacando al codo por la ventanilla del coche - ¿Qué ocurre? **

****

**Jodie miró al horizonte, más allá de los peatones y los semáforos – Tenemos información importante.**

****

**Al otro lado del teléfono, Heiji pareció interesarse - ¿Cuál? **

****

**Jodie entrecerró los ojos, con rabia contenida – Chris Vineyard, Vermouth como la llaman dentro de la Organización, es en realidad Sharon Vineyard, la 'teórica' madre de Chris Vineyard… **

****

**-¿Cómo? Chris es la que secuestró a Neechan cuando rescatamos a Aoko, ¿no? – Heiji intentó hacerse un lavado de cerebro y empezar de nuevo; era mucha información de golpe en tan pocas horas – Bien, ¿y dices que una mujer de treinta y tantos años podría ser en realidad una retirada de unos cuarenta y tantos…?**

****

**-En realidad tiene veintinueve – apuntó Jodie – Y hoy en día, con las técnicas de cirugía estética, todo es posible. Ahora escúchame bien, ¿dónde estáis? Nadie respondía al teléfono de la central…**

****

**Heiji respondió observando la carretera con preocupación - ¡Nos dirigimos al cuartel base de la organización! Deme el número de fax que tiene el coche y le envío la localización exacta. Tenemos noticias de que Neechan y Kudo se encuentran ahí, y hemos maquinado un pequeño plan para darles unos minutos… **

****

**-5896578. ¿A qué plan te refieres, Hattori? – preguntó interesada Jodie, mientras recibía el mapa y situación por fax que Heiji le acababa de enviar. Se lo pasó a Shuichi y éste puso rumbo hacia allí - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quemar el edificio?! ¡Pero…! Bien, entiendo… sí, nos veremos allí – Jodie colgó y respiró profundamente, preocupada – Insensatos… espero que salga bien.**

****

**-¿Este es el cuartel base de la organización? – preguntó maravillado Shuichi, observando de reojo el plano. Jodie asintió con la cabeza, mirando con brillo en los ojos más allá, como si imaginara una ruta imaginaria entre ella y el edificio, deseosa de llegar hasta él.**

****

**-Tengo una corazonada – dijo Jodie finalmente, sonriendo – Sharon estará allí.**

****

****

****

****

****

**-¡Es ese! – exclamó Megure, señalando un edificio a un radio de dos kilómetros. A su alrededor había un pequeño y frondoso bosque, y alrededor de éste un sinfín de edificios abandonados. Le distinguieron entre los demás por el simple hecho que en uno de sus pisos emergía un oscuro y contaminante humo, e incluso podían empezar a ver lo que era el principio del incendio.**

****

**-¡Date prisa, Sato! – gritó Megure, observando el escenario.**

****

**-¡Voy todo lo rápido que puedo! – exclamó ella apretando aún más el acelerador de su coche rojo - ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos, inspector? – preguntó ella algo dudosa.**

****

**Megure posó la vista fijamente al edificio, pensando – Los bomberos estarán al caer, y nosotros no tenemos suficiente potencia como para llegar a un fuego de un quinceavo piso con nuestras mangueritas, por lo que lo único que podemos hacer es rodear el edificio e ir capturando gente a medida que salgan de él. Los bomberos ya están en camino.**

****

**Sato asintió en silencio. Takagi, a espaldas suyas, la observó. No podía entender cómo podía estar tan tranquila en un momento así. A su lado, Shiratori también pensaba en ello. Por un momento ambos se miraron y echaron chispas, sabiendo que su acompañante pensaba lo mismo que él, y en silencio lucharon para saber cuál de los dos terminaría con Miwako. **

****

**-¿Sí? Habla Megure – dijo Megure, cogiendo el móvil que acababa de sonar - ¡Ah, Hattori! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Chris Vineyard es Sharon Vineyard?! **

****

**Sato, Takagi y Shiratori escucharon con cautela. Al parecer la cosa empezaba a complicarse. Sato miró al frente, decidida. Había cosas que no entendía, como por ejemplo el por qué de la búsqueda desenfrenada de Jodie hacia Sharon. ¿Y qué pintaban dos agentes del FBI en Japón? ¿Es que la Organización también estaba en los Estados Unidos? ¿O es que era allí donde residía antes algún conocido de ella y que fue asesinado por Vermouth? No lo sabía, y ciertamente había demasiadas cosas que no sabía. **

****

****

****

****

**Kazuha miró algo preocupada a Heiji, y él también la miró algo preocupado. Kazuha giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba Aoko apoyada a la ventanilla, y Heiji hizo lo mismo con la derecha, donde se encontraba Kaito apoyado también a la ventanilla. Los dos jóvenes de Osaka se miraron de nuevo y resoplaron. Aunque no tenían ni idea de qué les había ocurrido, lo cierto es que les hacían estar a una situación un tanto embarazosa.**

****

**Aunque eso parecía no importarle a Kogoro Mouri, que iba al volante, y que seguía las instrucciones de Eri Kisaki, la abogada, que le iba indicando desesperadamente cada metro de camino.**

****

**-¡Por dios, ¿cómo se puede ser tan corto?! ¡¿Es que no ves ese edificio?! ¡¡Es allí, estúpido zopenco!! – exclamó Eri, señalando por enésima vez el edificio – ¡Sólo sigue a Megure y listos!**

****

**-¡Idiota! – contrarrestó Kogoro - ¡Ya no están en campo de visión! **

****

**-¡Porque, a diferencia de ti, Sato aprieta el acelerador, cosa que sería recomendable que hicieras! ¡¡Te recuerdo que Ran está en peligro!! ¡¡Date un poco de prisa!!**

****

**Kogoro frunció el ceño - ¡Cállate, estúpida cocinera de pacotilla, eso lo sé muy bien! ¡Y yo estoy metido en esto mucho antes que tú! **

****

**Eri se lo quedó mirando y giró la cara hacia delante, sin decirle nada ni hacer nada. Kogoro la miró de reojo ¿No se rebota? Qué extraño. ¿La habré ofendido? Ya ves, sólo he dicho la verdad… ¿no? **

****

**Kazuha se los quedó mirando y se acercó a Heiji – Otros que también están peleados… **

****

**Heiji asintió con frustración – Eso creo. Qué extraño, por alguna vez no somos nosotros los que estamos enfadados, ¿eh? – añadió él divertido.**

****

**Kazuha frunció el ceño – Aho, que sepas que aún me acuerdo de que fingiste haber muerto. Aún estoy enfadada, sólo que eso te lo haré saber después, cuando todo esto haya terminado. Hasta entonces, haré como si nada – puntualizó ella, mirando al frente.**

****

**Heiji sonrió nerviosamente – Oh, vamos, ya te lo dije, ¡fue culpa de ese hombre, que al último momento me golpeó y…!**

****

**Kazuha, ignorándole, frunció el ceño – Ya, ya… **

****

**-Hombres, son todos unos mentirosos – murmuró Aoko, con la mirada perdida. Kazuha se giró hacia ella sorprendida y asintió con devoción.**

****

**-Mujeres, arriesgas la vida por ellas y aún se enfadan – murmuró Kaito, frunciendo el ceño. Heiji parpadeó y le dio la razón. **

****

**Metros delante, en el escarabajo amarillo del doctor, el ambiente que se respiraba no concordaba mucho con el de la situación. Los Detective Boys, sentados detrás, cantaban animadamente, como si de picnic se fuesen. Agasa, delante, se le caía una gotita mientras conducía ligero. Ai los ignoraba como siempre, aún con el ordenador en manos.**

****

**-¿Cómo va, Ai…? **

****

**Ella sonrió – He decidido darles más tiempo entre el primer apagón y el incendio final – musitó la chica. Aún no se podía creer por qué, minutos antes, al salir de la comisaría, le pasó por la cabeza ese cruel pensamiento. El de querer adelantar el tiempo, complicando más así las cosas a Kudo y a Mouri. Durante un brevísimo momento, tuvo ganas de hacerles la vida imposible, de aniquilarlos, de que la dejaran tranquila… Estás actuando como una estúpida egoísta que… Ai sonrió tristemente …Que no admite su propia derrota… **

****

**Ai cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. En compensación con ella misma y con Kudo y Mouri por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, había decidido esperar hasta el límite. No era bueno dar el golpe de gracia muy tarde, porque cabía la posibilidad que los de la Organización que manejaban esto pudieran retomar el control, y en dicho caso le sería imposible volver a crear otro cortocircuito.**

****

**Agasa observó con detenimiento el edificio que tenían a diez metros de distancia, entre árboles y plantas salvajes – Si hay un incendio, todo esto se va a quemar… Niños, no os mováis de aquí, ¿entendido? – dijo severamente Agasa a los tres pequeños, los cuales asintieron como si fuesen adultos. **

****

**Agasa y Ai salieron del coche, mientras Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se quedaban a dentro para estar más seguros. Vieron cómo la gran columna de humo se iba propagando más y más. **

****

**El inventor frunció el ceño, preocupado. A su lado se encontraban ya un montón de coches patrulla y policías que empezaban a envolver el edificio, mientras otros grupos entraban en él. Detrás suyo, el coche de Kogoro llegó derrapando. Ahora ya estaban todos.**

****

****

****

****

**Se encontraban en un pequeño conducto, de apenas un metro cuadrado, nada iluminado, exceptuando la tenue luz que se filtraba cada diez metros aproximados por unas diminutas rejillas en el suelo que debían conducir a las distintas salas. **

****

**Se respiraba un aire contaminado y cargado. Algo estaba yendo mal, no para ellos, sino para la organización, ya que el sistema eléctrico principal aún no había reemplazado al de seguridad, y eso les beneficiaba, porque aún tardarían varios minutos, quizás horas, para que las cámaras de vigilancia, alarmas y demás cosas volvieran a funcionar. **

****

**Andaban a cuatro grapas, lentamente, para intentar no hacer ningún ruido sospechoso. Hacía apenas cinco minutos que llevaban huyendo, y ya se habían encontrado con siete bifurcaciones. El sistema de ventilación del enorme edificio era bastante extenso, y eso también jugaba a su favor, porque les sería más difícil a los demás saber por dónde se habían infiltrado.**

****

**Pero… Shinichi, que iba delante, se paró un instante y tras decidirlo tiró hacia la izquierda. Ran le seguía muy de cerca, mirando constantemente hacia atrás y procurando no hacer ruido Pero será cuestión de unos pocos minutos más que todo el edificio nos busque, y lo primero que mirarán serán los conductos de ventilación. Tarde o temprano nos encontrarán… **

****

**Ran, desde atrás, cogió tímidamente el pantalón del chico para pararle -Sh…Shinichi… Me…me estoy mareando… - dijo ella, tapándose la boca para intentar que sus tosidos no hicieran ruido. **

****

**El joven detective frunció el ceño y chirrió los dientes. Él también empezaba a marearse; no podían estar mucho rato más así. Además, corrían el riesgo de que la organización pusiera todo tipo de gases venenosos en los conductos de ventilación. No, no lo harán… pensó él recapacitando Si lo hicieran, los gases también se filtrarían por las rejillas y ellos… ¡mierda! Shinichi cerró los ojos, recordando que ellos seguramente tendrían mascarillas anti-gas. De nuevo se giró hacia la atemorizada Ran, la cual empezaba a toser más y más – Aguanta, cuando veamos una sala segura bajaremos y nos esconderemos allí.**

****

**Ran parecía algo preocupada - ¿Y…cough-cough…y luego…? **

****

**Shinichi evadió la pregunta y le dio un pañuelo – Toma, póntelo de bandolera, así te irá mejor – Ran asintió sonriendo y se lo ató, y ciertamente iba mejor. De nuevo empezaron a andar.**

****

**-Shh – el joven se giró hacia Ran en silencio y se puso un dedo a los labios. Ran asintió gravemente, sabiendo a qué se refería. Shinichi avanzó unos metros más hasta encontrarse con la rejilla siguiente. Con unos centímetros de prevención, observó silenciosamente qué es lo que había a la sala de abajo. No había mucho movimiento, por no decir ninguno. Y era una habitación pequeña, oscura y con una ventana. Seguramente estaría en desuso. Lo meditó un instante: no tardarían en encontrarlos si seguían vagando sin rumbo, así que debían ir escondiéndose hasta que llegase alguna ayuda… Un momento, ¿qué ayuda? Ese tendría que ser nuestro principal objetivo, pedir ayuda, pero… ¿con qué? ¿Con señales de humo…? **

****

**-Humo… **

****

**Ran miró a Shinichi, el cual se había quedado estupefacto mirando a la nada - ¿Shinichi? ¿Qué…? **

****

**-¿No hueles algo…?- dijo él, mirando a través de la rejilla. Ran no contestó. El joven se apresuró y destapó silenciosamente la rejilla; era algo pequeña, pero con esfuerzos logró pasar. Tuvo que dar un pequeño salto, y luego se puso de pies para ayudar a bajar a una sonrojada Ran. Se encontraban ya en la pequeña habitación, y sin lugar a dudas había un olor extraños que les rodeaba.**

****

**Ran empezó a toser - ¿Crees que nos han descubierto…? – dijo ella como pudo, apoyándose a la pared para descansar.**

****

**Él negó con la cabeza – Esto no es gas. ¡Es humo! Y si mis deducciones no fallan… - el joven detective se dirigió a la ventana y sacó un poco la cabeza por ella. La primera impresión que tuvo era que se encontraban mucho más alto de lo que creía; debían estar en los últimos pisos, tal vez en un 16 o 17. Pero toda su atención fue captada por la enorme columna de humo que salía de uno de los pisos que había por debajo de ellos a otra cara del edificio; y pese a estar pisos más arriba y en otra cara, el humo empezaba a notarse cada vez más y más, dificultándoles la respiración. Pero había algo que también le preocupaba, ¿de dónde salía ese humo? ¿Había habido algún incendio? Esto sí que es un golpe de… ¿suerte? Por un lado, tienen una preocupación más, pero por otro lado, así no podremos huir…**

****

**Ran cogió una caja y al igual que él se puso a su lado para observarlo todo – O-Oye… - dijo ella, después de que él le dijera lo del incendio; tímidamente señaló un punto abajo - ¿Esos de allí no son…? **

****

**Shinichi sacó lo máximo de cuerpo que pudo y observó. Aunque se encontraban a mucha altura, lo vio perfectamente: ¡eso era un coche patrulla! Y no sólo uno, cada vez iban llegando más y más. Y también vio el escarabajo amarillo del profesor, el lustroso coche rojo de Sato y compañía… Alrededor del edificio había un montón de policías que estaban capturando a gente que salía del edificio en llamas. **

****

**-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Ran sin entender. **

****

**Shinichi se giró hacia ella sonriendo – Nos han encontrado. **

****

**La joven sonrió aliviada y miró hacia abajo de nuevo. Después de tanta pena y sufrimiento, parecía que el sol finalmente les iluminaba - ¡Seguro que están todos allí! ¿Y si les hacemos alguna señal? – preguntó ella, buscando algún tipo de papel o pancarta que hubiese en la sala. **

****

**Sin embargo, Shinichi negó con la cabeza rápidamente – Sería demasiado arriesgado, y las probabilidades de que lo vean son una entre un millón. Ellos ya saben que estamos aquí, y seguro que ya han enviado gente para buscarnos. Pero… **

****

**Ran vio como su rostro se ensombrecía - ¿Pero? – preguntó ella preocupadamente.**

****

**El joven saltó del apoyo y cerró la ventana para que no entrara más humo; luego se apoyó a la pared cruzándose de brazos – Pero no tenemos escapatoria.**

****

**La chica de cabellos largos palideció y le miró con cara de circunstancias. Él bajó la cabeza intentando concentrarse, pero no se le ocurría ninguna idea. El único caso semejante a esa situación fue esa vez que se encontraban en ese rascacielos, en el que los hombres de negro produjeron un incendio cortándoles la salida, y esa vez él, siendo Conan, saltó con Ran atados con una manguera antiincendios, y luego, cuando volvió con los Detective Boys, salieron del edificio con un coche, saltando a la piscina del edificio contiguo. **

****

**Pero esta vez no es como la otra vez. Aquí no hay ningún edificio al lado, sólo árboles; el edificio más próximo está a unos diez o quince metros, y si saltásemos hacia abajo podríamos quemarnos… Sólo veo una opción, esperar y confiar con que ellos apaguen el incendio y que nos rescaten. ¡Pero no puedo dejar huir a Gin o a los demás! Seguro que este edificio tiene pasadizos subterráneos por donde podrán escapar… y entonces volverán a atacarme, o a atacar a los que me rodean el joven miró preocupado hacia Ran, la cual tenía la vista perdida al suelo Mierda, mierda… no puedo ir tras ellos, porque Ran estaría en peligro… pero si les dejo huir, tarde o temprano volverán y… La opción que queda es que ella se quede aquí, pero sería arriesgado, y ellos la podrían encontrar… ¡¡Maldición, no sé qué hacer!!**

****

**Ran le miró algo preocupado - ¿O…Ocurre algo…? – preguntó ella tímidamente. **

****

**Él negó con la cabeza lentamente, dejándola aún más preocupada. No sabía cómo ayudarle, y tampoco sabía cómo podrían huir de aquí – Shinichi, yo…**

****

**Ran paró súbitamente y Shinichi alzó la cabeza. Ambos miraron hacia la ventana, donde empezaban a alzarse grandes focos desde abajo. Y entonces oyeron algo:**

****

**-¡¡Kudo, neechan, aguantad, ahora venimos!!**

****

****

**Fin del cap.14**

****

**_CONTINUAR_**

****

****

**_Notas de Autora:_**

****

**¡Hola! Feliz Año Nuevo a to2 Este es el primer capítulo que termino del año 2004, qué bien, qué bien… o La cosa empieza a ponerse interesante, neh? Se acercan los últimos capítulos (o no, quién sabe…), por lo que escribo un poco más lenta que antes, ya que los finales no son mi fuerte y me lo repaso un poco mejor (no quiero que me salga un final simplón para mi queridísimo fic ùú). Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me sigáis apoyando como hasta ahora nn Muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme y animarme tanto, domo arigatô, de verdad. **

****

**Y ahora comentaré algunas cosas del capítulo: lo que le dice Gin a Shinichi, eso de que la mayoría de artistas se hacen famosos después de morir, supongo que os habrá sonado a muchos, ¿verdad? ¡Pues síiiiI! Es lo que le dice Conan al final del primer encuentro con Kaitô Kid. Otra cosa que comentar del capítulo es la escena esa del incendio en que se encontraron Shinichi (siendo Conan) y Ran. Hace referencia a la quinta película de Dtve Conan 'Countdown to heaven'. Si os queda alguna duda, escribidme! Mi mail ya lo sabéis, cinturo3xl.net **

****

**Especiales gracias a Tantei Ran, Azalea, Jess, Kazu, Sherry, Miruru, Ran-Haibara, Ralfa, Shiku, An-neechan, Det.Hitomi, Arzainer, Rut, y a todos los que os pasáis por mi foro y me enviáis mails **

****

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Jess. Si te ha gustado este capítulo te lo dedico wapa **

****

**Feliz año nuevo a to Dios! **

****

**CiNtUrO-cHaN (AKA Cintu :P) **

****

****

**04··Enero··04**

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


	15. Ayuda mutua

**() Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

**__**

**_-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Ran sin entender. _**

**__**

**_Shinichi se giró hacia ella sonriendo – Nos han encontrado. _**

**__**

**_La joven sonrió aliviada y miró hacia abajo de nuevo. Después de tanta pena y sufrimiento, parecía que el sol finalmente les iluminaba - ¡Seguro que están todos allí! ¿Y si les hacemos alguna señal? – preguntó ella, buscando algún tipo de papel o pancarta que hubiese en la sala. _**

**__**

**_Sin embargo, Shinichi negó con la cabeza rápidamente – Sería demasiado arriesgado, y las probabilidades de que lo vean son una entre un millón. Ellos ya saben que estamos aquí, y seguro que ya han enviado gente para buscarnos. Pero… _**

**__**

**_Ran vio como su rostro se ensombrecía - ¿Pero? – preguntó ella preocupadamente._**

**__**

**_El joven saltó del apoyo y cerró la ventana para que no entrara más humo; luego se apoyó a la pared cruzándose de brazos – Pero no tenemos escapatoria._**

**__**

**_La chica de cabellos largos palideció y le miró con cara de circunstancias. Él bajó la cabeza intentando concentrarse, pero no se le ocurría ninguna idea. El único caso semejante a esa situación fue esa vez que se encontraban en ese rascacielos, en el que los hombres de negro produjeron un incendio cortándoles la salida, y esa vez él, siendo Conan, saltó con Ran atados con una manguera antiincendios, y luego, cuando volvió con los Detective Boys, salieron del edificio con un coche, saltando a la piscina del edificio contiguo. _**

**__**

**_Pero esta vez no es como la otra vez. Aquí no hay ningún edificio al lado, sólo árboles; el edificio más próximo está a unos diez o quince metros, y si saltásemos hacia abajo podríamos quemarnos… Sólo veo una opción, esperar y confiar con que ellos apaguen el incendio y que nos rescaten. ¡Pero no puedo dejar huir a Gin o a los demás! Seguro que este edificio tiene pasadizos subterráneos por donde podrán escapar… y entonces volverán a atacarme, o a atacar a los que me rodean el joven miró preocupado hacia Ran, la cual tenía la vista perdida al suelo Mierda, mierda… no puedo ir tras ellos, porque Ran estaría en peligro… pero si les dejo huir, tarde o temprano volverán y… La opción que queda es que ella se quede aquí, pero sería arriesgado, y ellos la podrían encontrar… ¡¡Maldición, no sé qué hacer!!_**

**__**

**_Ran le miró algo preocupado - ¿O…Ocurre algo…? – preguntó ella tímidamente. _**

**__**

**_Él negó con la cabeza lentamente, dejándola aún más preocupada. No sabía cómo ayudarle, y tampoco sabía cómo podrían huir de aquí – Shinichi, yo…_**

**__**

**_Ran paró súbitamente y Shinichi alzó la cabeza. Ambos miraron hacia la ventana, donde empezaban a alzarse grandes focos desde abajo. Y entonces oyeron algo:_**

**__**

**_-¡¡Kudo, neechan, aguantad, ahora venimos!!_**

**__**

**__**

****

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo XV: _- Ayuda mutua_**

****

****

****

**__**

**__**

**Shinichi y Ran parpadearon incrédulamente, sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se miraron boquiabiertos y Ran tartamudeó - ¿E-Ese no es Hattori…? **

****

**Shinichi asintió alegrado - ¡¡Ran, rápido, busca algún papel o algo que les podamos lanzar!! ¡Seguro que les llega! ¡Vamos, no queda tiempo! – dijo él cual sargento, buscando entre cajones y cajones que había allí. Ran se puso a buscar a regañadientes Esa idea ya te la di antes yo, listo… **

****

**-¡Aquí! – dijo él rápidamente, cogiendo un bolígrafo de su chaqueta – A ver... – el joven detective suspiró hondo, relajándose. Necesitaba tener la mente fría, no podía permitirse ningún fallo, porque eso significaría la muerte – Les diremos que estamos sin salida, que el incendio se ha propagado más abajo… y que nos envíen ayuda y…**

****

**-¡Un helicóptero! – exclamó Ran, por detrás de él. Shinichi se giró hacia ella sorprendido - ¡Sí! Diles que nos envíen un helicóptero a la planta alta del edificio, allí seguro que tiene espacio de sobras para aterrizar… ¡es la única manera de salir del edificio! – dijo la chica, sonriendo con nuevas esperanzas. El joven detective, algo herido muy en el fondo por no haber picado antes, sonrió sinceramente y asintió – También les diré que si reciben el mensaje, tiren una bengala… - y dicho esto lo añadió a la nota. Ran sin perder un instante cogió algún objeto pesante y Shinichi envolvió el papel en él; era un tintero vacío pero de buena calidad. El joven dobló el papel y lo puso dentro y ambos jóvenes sacaron la cabeza por la ventana. Cerrando un ojo, Shinichi tiró el objeto con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo. Sí, sin lugar a dudas llegaría bien. Y lo leerían, y les traerían el helicóptero. Shinichi miró a Ran feliz y ella también le sonrió, por fin la suerte les sonreía. **

****

**Y en esos instantes, metros más abajo, alguien hizo un gran grito, con todos sus pulmones. Heiji Hattori, el detective de Osaka, se tocó la cabeza sorprendido y adolorido, done había aparecido en ese instante un gran chichón. Kazuha se lo quedó mirando sorprendida, a punto de reírse, cuando vio que había caído un extraño objeto al suelo. Curiosa, lo recogió y vio que en su interior había un papel - ¡¡H-Heiji!! ¡¡Mira!! – dijo la chica enseñándoselo. El joven de kansai olvidó su dolor y se releyó la nota de nuevo. Acto seguido informó al inspector Megure para que tiraran una bengala.**

****

**Menos mal, parece que Kudo y neechan están sanos y salvos… aunque… Heiji se frotó la cabeza llorando silenciosamente Me las vas a pagar, Kudo… gruñó él interiormente, dejando que Kazuha le pusiera una tirita.**

****

**-¡¿Ran está a salvo?! – preguntó Kogoro, leyendo la nota que acababan de tirar - ¡¡MÁS TE VALE, DETECTIVE AFICIONADO!! – gritó Kogoro Mouri con el puño alzado, sabiendo que nadie le escuchaba. **

****

**Jodie miraba preocupada hacia arriba, intentando buscarles entre el humo y el fuego, pero era imposible, demasiado alto para donde alcanzaba su vista. De repente, oyó un ruido de derrape a pocos metros y se giró sorprendida. Entonces vio un coche largo y lustroso, negro. Sus ojos se agrandaron sobremanera. ¿Es de la Organización? ¡¿Qué hace aquí con tanta policía…?! **

****

**-¡S-Shuu…! (NA1) – Jodie cogió de la manga a Shuichi, el cual se giró. Ella le señaló discretamente al coche. Entonces, para su sorpresa, sonrió y se dirigió hacia allí. Y la puerta del coche se abrió, y de allí salió un viejecito vestido con traje negro, apoyado en un bastón, junto con su chofer. **

****

**Jodie agrandó los ojos – U-Usted… - dijo, tartamudeando y acercándose a él junto a Shuichi - ¡Señor Black! **

****

**El hombrecito sonrió y negó con un dedo amistosamente – Oh, Jodie, llámeme James a secas. **

****

**La mujer no salía de su sorpresa - ¿Qué hace aquí…? En Japón y en un lugar precisamente como este, y precisamente ahora – dijo ella, mirando de reojo al edificio. Luego miró hacia Shuichi – No es casualidad, ¿verdad? **

****

**El señor James Black se encogió de hombros y sonrió – Le pedí personalmente a Akai que me fuese enviando pequeñas noticias vuestras, y en cuanto vi que esto se ponía tan interesante, cogí el primer vuelo para ver que estaba todo en orden… Y mucha orden no he encontrado, que digamos – dijo el anciano, mirando el edificio en llamas. **

****

**El inspector Megure llamó a Jodie, y la mujer tuvo que disculparse y retirarse. James Black sonrió y le hizo un ademán de adiós, mientras que al irse su cara se ensombrecía. Acto seguido miró a Akai - ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué tienes? **

****

**-Lo mismo que la última vez. No es fácil ir siguiendo dos mafias, ¿sabe? Hago lo que puedo – dijo el hombre de la mirada viperina tajante - ¿Cómo va por Nueva York? **

****

**Él hizo un leve gruñido – Mucho, mucho ajetreo… les tenemos la pista cerca, pero nunca conseguimos atraparles definitivamente… Son como fantasmas, se mueven por todos lados pero nunca se dejan ver… ¿Crees que ambas organizaciones tienen algo que ver? **

****

**Shuichi no dijo nada. Él lo interpretó como un 'no sé' y prosiguió – De ser así… quien dice dos, dice tres, y quien dice tres dice un millón… ahora me doy cuenta de cuán pequeño soy en el mundo… pero si por poco que sea puedo ayudarlo, así lo haré… En cuanto a esta organización de NY, tal vez sea esta misma que está presa en este edificio en llamas… Y de ser así, es muy irónico que su escondite, su madriguera, se convierta en su tumba… **

****

**-¿En la tumba de quién? – preguntó Jodie, que acababa de aparecer por detrás de ellos. El señor James Black hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió entrañablemente de nuevo.**

****

**-Que por fin les ha llegado la hora a esos asesinos. Por fin tus padres serán vengados – concluyó él, sabiendo que esa última frase la distraería un rato en sus pensamientos, sin permitirle sospechar de él ni de Shuichi. Y eso es lo que ocurrió, Jodie se quedó pensativa observando el edificio, buscando, como si sus ojos fueran rayos infrarrojos, una mujer: Vermouth, la asesina de sus padres y causante de su desgracia… ¿moriría calcinada? ¿lograría escapar…? ¡Eso nunca…NUNCA! **

****

**Cegada por la venganza y los deseos frustrados de aquella noche, no hace mucho, en un puerto, donde no consiguió matarla (NA2), la lanzaron a correr desesperada pero silenciosamente, camuflada entre los árboles, hacia una puerta trasera del edificio, esquivando a los policías. No permitiría que escapara… Esa mujer seguro que tendría un as en la manga para huir, y no se lo iba a permitir… **

****

**Shuichi la observó silenciosamente, al igual que James. No se lo impedirían. Ambos se pusieron a hablar de nuevo; y mientras tanto, Shuichi Akai, el agente del FBI, no percibió que una de las muchas miradas de la gente que allí había iba hacia él… Una mirada fría como el hielo.**

****

****

****

****

**Fiuuuuuuuu. Booooom. **

****

**Shinichi y Ran observaron la bengala alzarse lenta y a la vez rápidamente, dándose paso entre el humo, el cual empezaba a propagarse a grandes alturas, alertando sin duda a la población de la periferia de Tokio. Ellos no lo sabían, pero eran muchos los curiosos que se habían acercado a ver qué ocurría, al igual que la prensa y la televisión. Pero a ellos lo único que les importaba era esa bengala, la cual era el símbolo de la esperanza. Habían recibido su mensaje, y ahora vendrían a por ellos… **

****

**-¡Menos mal…! – suspiró Ran, apoyándose al lado de la ventana y tapándose la boca más y más con el pañuelo. El aire empezaba a cargarse peligrosamente y ambos no paraban de toser, sobretodo ella. El joven alertó que de seguir así cogerían una intoxicación, y eso era lo último que necesitaban en un momento semejante. **

****

**-A ver, pensemos – dijo él, mirando fijamente a Ran – Si nos mandan un helicóptero, lo lógico es que lo hagan aterrizar a la parte superior del edificio, ¿no? – Ran asintió débilmente – Bien, tenemos que ir ahí. Tenemos que conseguir llegar hasta allí… Nadie sabe lo del helicóptero salvo nosotros dos, y lo lógico es que si hay un incendio, la gente intente ir hacia abajo, ¿no? Porque de ir hacia arriba se condenarán igualmente… Yo creo que lo que harán es intentar hacerse paso entre el fuego por algún conducto secreto o algo… y mientras todos bajen, nosotros subiremos. ¿Qué te parece? **

****

**Ran asintió lentamente, volviendo a toser. Shinichi frunció el ceño No podemos ir por los conductos de ventilación porque allí aún habrá más humo y menos oxígeno, y eso sería letal para ella… pensó el joven detective, mirando muy preocupado a Ran, la cual seguía tosiendo cada vez más y más. Rápidamente le cogió la mano y se arrodilló, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera. Ran le miró sin entender y él sonrió – El humo pesa más que el aire; se colocará hacia arriba. Si vamos así de rodillas estaremos a salvo – dijo, empezando a andar. Ran sonrió agradecidamente y le siguió. Les sorprendió que no hubiese ni guardias, ni gente corriendo loca de allí hacia allá. Al contrario: no había un alma. Y ni alarmas, ni nada… ¿es que se habían olvidado de ellos? Claro… esto lo han causado los de fuera, una estrategia para darnos tiempo… pensó Shinichi, atando cabos Pero no puedo creer que Gin haya picado… Debemos ir con cuidado **

****

**El edificio estaba a oscuras. El corredor por donde gateaban también, alumbrado tan sólo por una tenue luz del circuito eléctrico a prueba de fallos. Shinichi iba delante, intentando orientarse; lo que tenían que hacer era, simplemente, buscar escaleras e ir hacia arriba; daba la mano a Ran para asegurarse que no se perdía de vista, y de ese modo a la vez le intentaba dar esperanzas y fuerzas para seguir. **

****

**Ya llevaban un buen rato así; habrían subido como unos tres pisos y se encontraban buscando el modo de ascender al cuarto, tarea difícil porque eso parecía ya un laberinto más que otra cosa. El joven no paraba de oír los tosidos y respiraciones agitadas de Ran; optó por parar un momento a descansar. Ran se dejó caer, apoyándose a la pared y respirando agitadamente, con el pañuelo húmedo en los orificios nasales.**

****

**-¿C-Cómo estás, Ran…? – dijo él, intentando no parecer cansado; si Ran veía que él se desvanecía, ella aún se encontraría peor.**

****

**Ran asintió con una débil sonrisa, intentando parecer bien para no preocuparle – Es…toy…¡cough, coug…! Bgg…bien… – finalizó ella, volviendo a toser. Shinichi la miró preocupada y miró a sus alrededores; no parecía que fuese a haber una cocina en un lugar así para coger un poco de agua… la única opción era seguir.**

****

**El joven volvió a andar de rodillas, dándole la mano a ella nuevamente – Ánimo, ya falta poco… - ella no dijo nada, guardándose las fuerzas. **

****

**¡Ah, las escaleras…! pensó el joven detective, lleno de júbilo. Pero a medida que se acercaban a ellas, una horrible visión se apoderó de ambos – Es…están ardiendo… - musitó Ran.**

****

**Shinichi abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¡Maldición…! **

****

**Los quince o veinte escalones primeros estaban empezando a arder, y las llamas iban ya a casi un metro de altura, ganando terreno. El detective de kanto las miró sin saber qué hacer. Si nos vamos de aquí y buscamos otra salida, tal vez no encontremos ninguna, y para cuando volvamos las escaleras ya estarían ardiendo hasta el infierno, y esto se convertiría en una ratonera, así que… **

****

**Shinichi se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta que llevaba y se puso de pies a las escaleras, haciendo un ademán a Ran para que le siguiera. Ella se puso una mano a los ojos para evitar el gran calor que allí había - ¿Qué…qué vamos a hacer…? – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz. Y de repente, notó el tacto de la prenda de Shinichi en su pelo - ¿Tu chaqueta? – Ran miró interrogativamente a Shinichi y él asintió.**

****

**-Póntela alrededor del pelo y la cara. Vamos a subir las escaleras por la barra, y yo te llevaré a cuello o a la espalda, como quieras. Mmm… mejor a la espalda, que si te llevo al cuello aún correrías más peligro de quemadura y…**

****

**Ran enrojeció - ¡P-p-pero… pero no puede ser…! ¡No podrás conmigo…! ¡Y es peligrosísimo, ¿pretendes subir por la barandilla cargando conmigo mientras te vas quemando?! ¡Perdona el comentario, pero no soy una muñeca de porcelana, hago kárate y podría perfectamente subirla rápidamente, y cuanto más rápido, menos me quemaría! ¡Así que ni se te ocurra pensar que…!**

****

**Él la cortó - ¡Ran, no tenemos tiempo para discutir! ¡Tranquila, ya se que has engordado, pero soy fuerte y podré cont…! **

****

**Ran le dio un golpe en la espinilla, haciendo que el chico saltara de dolor. Ran apretó los puños enfadada - ¡¡AHO!! ¡¡Me importa un comino que me provoques y que te hagas el chulo!! ¡¡Si lo hacemos a tu manera no sólo te quedarás marcado por toda la vida, sino que es posible que sólo yo salga de las escaleras viva!! **

****

**Ran se quedó callada y observó la cara neutra de Shinichi, la cual miraba al suelo. Ran se dio cuenta de cuál era su verdadero propósito… él no iba a hacerlo para ambos, sino para ella… iba a jugárselo todo, incluso su vida, para que ella saliera indemne… **

****

**Metros más atrás hubo un derrumbamiento; el piso de encima se vino abajo, haciendo que todo ardiera más. Pero eso no pareció importarle a ninguno de los dos. Ran continuaba impactada – Ni… ¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA!! ¡¡SHINICHI, NO PIENSO…!! **

****

**Sin previo aviso, Shinichi la cogió y se la cargó a la espalda con gran facilidad y ligereza, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera y pensara que realmente se había vuelto más fuerte. Acto seguido, saltó –con algo más de esfuerzo- hacia la barandilla. El joven hizo un pequeño grito de dolor al notar tan próximo el contacto con el fuego, pero aún así siguió. Con una mano agarraba a Ran por atrás, y con la otra iba tocando la pared para percatarse de qué relieve tenía y de cómo tenía que moverse. Se había puesto a Ran a la espalda para apoyarla en la pared, y así al hacer él fuerza a la pared, al mismo tiempo la neutralizaba y le evitaba escaparse. **

****

**-¡¡SHINICHI, ESTÚPIDO AHO!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO, IMBÉCIL!! ¡¡SHINICHI!! – exclamó Ran, intentando soltarse del agarro en vano. Empezó a llorar desmesuradamente, llena de impotencia y de culpa, pero sobretodo de miedo; no por ella, sino por él. Por lo que estaba haciendo por ella, y por lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo - ¡¡Shinichi estúpido idiota, SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEEEEEZ!! – dijo ella, llorando a lágrima viva, pellizcándole y golpeándole en los hombros - ¡¡No pienso permitirte que lo hagas!! ¡¡Shinichi, suéltame!! ¡¡Por favor, por favor suéltame…!! **

****

**Shinichi cerró los ojos para no oír más y para a su vez intentar aliviarse el dolor, aunque eso último no lo consiguió. El fuego cada vez le rozaba más la suela de los zapatos, y la barandilla cada vez parecía quemar más. Pero él seguía andando lentamente por ella, intentando no resbalar. Faltaban apenas tres metros, tres escasos metros, para que dejasen atrás el alcance del fuego que de por sí ya iba aumentando.**

****

**Pero algo falló: hubo un nuevo derrumbamiento, metros atrás, haciendo que todo el edificio temblara él entero. Y ese echo, añadiendo a que el joven detective no se encontraba muy concentrado en su tarea, ayudaron a que perdiera el equilibrio. El corazón de ambos se aceleró. Lentamente, Ran se fue separando del cuerpo de Shinichi mientras éste iba cayendo. Ran lo vio todo muy lentamente. Pero reaccionó muy rápidamente. **

****

**Con la mano izquierda cogió el antebrazo de él con fuerza.**

****

**-¡Nunca…! **

****

**Se arrodilló levemente, haciendo el perfecto equilibrio en la barandilla con las piernas. **

****

**-¡…voy a…!**

****

**Con la mano restante, la derecha, se agarró a ella, sin importarle que el fuego le estuviera rozando los nudillos, y haciendo contrapeso con ella misma, con la mano izquierda hizo subir a Shinichi de nuevo, haciéndole chocar contra la pared.**

****

**-¡...PERMITIRLO! **

****

**El joven detective apoyó ambas manos en la pared para evitar volver a perder el equilibrio, respirando ajetreadamente. Notó un dolor punzante alrededor de su cuerpo, seguramente le quedarían algunas marcas de cicatrices de quemaduras, pero gracias a Ran no serían nada comparadas con las que hubieran podido quedar de no haberle impedido la caída; de hecho, de no haber sido por ella, ahora estaría perfectamente calcinado. Shinichi se giró hacia Ran, sin saber si darle las gracias o recriminarle el hecho de haberle salvado la vida poniendo en peligro la suya. Pero en lugar de eso, se quedó mirando cómo la chica le tomaba la mano y seguía 'subiendo' por la barandilla a paso ligero, sin querer perder ni un instante. Era asombrosa la rapidez y agilidad con que lo hacía, ya que la barandilla, de por sí, no medía más de unos siete decímetros de amplitud, y además era de superficie ovalada, haciendo más fácil el riesgo a la caída. **

****

**De un salto, ambos jóvenes se colocaron, por fin, en la zona segura de las escaleras, donde aún no había llegado el fuego. Subieron unos metros más, hasta llegar por fin a la nueva planta, la cual no estaba tan llena de humo como la anterior, aunque no tardaría mucho. Allí fue donde ambos se derrumbaron y empezaron a toser y a sentir todo el dolor de las quemaduras. **

****

**Shinichi se acercó a Ran con expresión severa - ¡Idiota! ¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡Por poco te matas! **

****

**Ran alzó la mirada hacia él con rabia, la cual aún tenía las lágrimas de antes - ¡¿Y tú qué, eh?! ¡¡Loco suicida!! ¡¡Al menos podrías haber intentado recuperar el equilibrio en lugar de intentar que yo te soltara mientras te caías!! **

****

**Él frunció el ceño - ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera, eh?! ¡¿Permitir que tú cayeras conmigo?! **

****

**-¡¡Pues sí!! ¡¡Preferiría eso que ver cómo te morías por mi culpa, ¿sabes?!! **

****

**El joven detective respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. Luego la volvió a mirar un poco más apaciguado – Este no es el momento. Ahora no es momento de discu…**

****

**-¡¡Me importa un pimiento si es momento de discutir o no!! ¡¡Para empezar, si no me hubieras cargado encima, podríamos habernos evitado todo este asunto, porque para tu información no soy una vaca lechera patosa, sino una karateka que sabe hacer equilibrios!! ¡Además, ¿por qué tuviste que cogerme?! ¡¿Y por qué te sacaste la ropa para taparme?! ¡¡No quiero que hagas más tonterías de esas, ¿oyes?!! ¡¡Nunca más!! **

****

**-¡¡Idiota!! – exclamó él, olvidándose de la frase apaciguadora que había formulado antes - ¡¡Lo hice para PROTEGERTE!! ¡¡Y lo volvería a hacer, y lo haré siempre!! ¡¡No me hubiese importado caer allí mientras tú hubieses estado a salvo!! ¡¡No me digas que no lo haga, porque no puedo hacer eso!! ¡Es superior a mí, no puedo evitar protegerte, estúpida! ¡Si te pasara algo JAMÁS me lo perdonaría, ¿es que no lo entiendes?! **

****

**-¡¿Y tú no entiendes que si te pasara algo a ti yo tampoco me lo perdonaría?! ¡¿Por qué no piensas más también en cómo me siento yo?! ¡¿No te has parado a pensar nunca que yo siento lo mismo que tú?! ¡¡Si te veo sufrir, aún más si es por mi causa, yo también sufro mil veces más que tú!!**

****

**-¡¡Tú no lo entiendes!! – gritó él.**

****

**-¡¡No, eres tú el que no lo entiende!! – repitió ella.**

****

**-¡¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL!! **

****

**Ambos se quedaron mirando al otro; ambos habían dicho lo mismo al mismo instante. Ese simple hecho les hizo parar de discutir y ver las cosas de un modo distinto; ver las cosas como realmente habían pasado, como ambos habían sentido lo mismo el uno por el otro, y ninguno de los dos había querido renunciar al otro. **

****

**-Tienes razón, no es el momento… -susurró Ran, separándose un poco de él.**

****

**Shinichi asintió pesadamente – Sí, será mejor que sigamos… pero antes límpiate un poco la mano, toma – dijo él, cortándose un trozo de su manga y atándosela a ella – Así al menos te parará la hemorragia durante unos momentos… **

****

**Ran asintió pesadamente y se secó las lágrimas – Gracias… por todo… ya sabes, soy un poco cabezota…**

****

**Él negó con la cabeza – Y yo… pero sólo quería que estuvieras a salvo, y…**

****

**-¡Y yo también, id…! **

****

**Shinichi le puso un dedo en los labios y Ran calló al instante, sin querer tampoco proseguir con esa discusión. Ambos reanudaron la marcha a paso ligero. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, se encontraban ya cada vez más y más cerca del último piso del edificio. Shinichi se acercó a una de las ventanas que había al pasadizo donde se encontraban, la abrió y miró hacia abajo. Esta vez, Heiji y los demás se encontraban en el lado derecho, contrariamente a donde se encontraban antes, aunque los que se habían movido habían estado ellos, y no los de abajo – Bien, vamos a ver – el joven detective, ayudado por Ran, sacó prudencialmente parte de su cuerpo y miró hacia arriba. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraban ya en el penúltimo piso - ¡Ya casi estamos, Ran! Y el helicóptero estará al caer… ¡un poco más! **

****

**Ran asintió felizmente, con las esperanzas renovadas. Encontraron muy fácilmente las escaleras que les conducirían al último piso, y empezaron a subirlas de dos en dos, cuando de repente apareció una sombra metros más atrás, sin que ellos se percibieran de ella. Se oyó un ruido muy diferente a los demás, y Shinichi cayó al suelo sin saber por qué, sólo notando un gran dolor a su hombro izquierdo. Ran se giró y observó horrorizada cómo alguien acababa de disparar al detective, el cual estaba cayendo lentamente dejando caer diminutas lágrimas rojas. Se oyó un ruido de pasos, y finalmente, con una sonrisa triunfal, alguien hizo aparición: Vodka. **

****

****

****

**Fin del cap.15**

****

****

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

****

****

**__**

**_NA1_ – En el caso de "Haloween Party", Jodie llama a Shuichi "Shuu" (tened en cuenta que en realidad, Shuichi se escribiría Shuuichi), cosa que nos hace pensar que tienen un estrecho lazo de amistad.**

**_NA2 _– Hechos culminantes de "Haloween Party"; no me mataré a hacer aquí el resumen, puesto que los scans ya están en proceso de traducción .**

****

****

****

**Notas de Autora **

**Konni, mina-san!! **

**Aquí está el tan esperado (¿?) capítulo 15. Deciros que empiezo a tener de nuevo los exámenes, y eso repercutirá en mi tiempo libre, de manera que tan sólo podré escribir los fines de semana y un periodo corto, así que tal vez me demores un poco más de lo normal con los fics… gomen o.**

****

**¡Bueno! Espero que los ShinRan fans estén contentos . Me ha encantado escribir la escena de la escalera… aunque tal vez no me haya expresado bien… si tenéis alguna duda de algún movimiento o algo, consultádmelo, ya sabéis que estoy abierta a todos/as . Ah, y que los HeijiKazu fans y KaitoAoko fans no se desesperen… que ambas parejitas tendrán sus momentos MUY pronto, pero como comprenderéis no puedo dejar la trama principal a parte… pero la espera merecerá (o eso espero y deseo) la pena. **

****

**Mil gracias a todos por apoyarme tanto. Arigatô .**

**Especiales gracias a Haku, Lex, Jess, Azalea, an-neechan, Ran Mouri 1987, Kazu, Kikyo Miyano, Ran-chan, Sachiko, Ran Kudo, Ao-chan, Miruru, Silvy, Kmiloncia, Daria, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta22, Maron-chan, Ai-kun, Kari Ishikawa, y un saludo especial a la gente del Foro de Shinichi's Memories, a la gente del T.H.S, del fic virtual, y finalmente de la comu de Kazuha Hattori y Shinichi y Ran . Gracias a to2, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo nn**

****

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a… (redobles y timbales)… ¡¡LEX!! Espero que te haya gustado, y que sigamos siendo frendukis 4ever . **

****

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… ¡¡ni más ni menos que el 16!! Y un dato curioso… este fic cumplirá UN AÑO en mayo!! Sí, ya sé, aún falta lo suyo, pero… me hacía ilusión ponerlo aqu o aunque dudo que me dure hasta mayo U (ya me habríais matado xD).**

****

**Ay qué cabeza que tengo… mails, dudas, sugerencias o reclamaciones a cinturo3xl.net (con tanta despedida y pamplinas se me olvida de lo importante y básico. Ay cintu, te haces vieja U).**

****

**Como diría mi sensei, **

****

**Jya ne!!**

****

****

**_CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

****

****

**24 de Enero del 2004**

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


	16. Peligrosa sinceridad

**() Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

**_Shinichi le puso un dedo en los labios y Ran calló al instante, sin querer tampoco proseguir con esa discusión. Ambos reanudaron la marcha a paso ligero. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, se encontraban ya cada vez más y más cerca del último piso del edificio. Shinichi se acercó a una de las ventanas que había al pasadizo donde se encontraban, la abrió y miró hacia abajo. Esta vez, Heiji y los demás se encontraban en el lado derecho, contrariamente a donde se encontraban antes, aunque los que se habían movido habían estado ellos, y no los de abajo – Bien, vamos a ver – el joven detective, ayudado por Ran, sacó prudencialmente parte de su cuerpo y miró hacia arriba. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraban ya en el penúltimo piso - ¡Ya casi estamos, Ran! Y el helicóptero estará al caer… ¡un poco más! _**

**__**

**_Ran asintió felizmente, con las esperanzas renovadas. Encontraron muy fácilmente las escaleras que les conducirían al último piso, y empezaron a subirlas de dos en dos, cuando de repente apareció una sombra metros más atrás, sin que ellos se percibieran de ella. Se oyó un ruido muy diferente a los demás, y Shinichi cayó al suelo sin saber por qué, sólo notando un gran dolor a su hombro izquierdo. Ran se giró y observó horrorizada cómo alguien acababa de disparar al detective, el cual estaba cayendo lentamente dejando caer diminutas lágrimas rojas. Se oyó un ruido de pasos, y finalmente, con una sonrisa triunfal, alguien hizo aparición: Vodka. _**

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo XVI: _- Peligrosa sinceridad_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Una nueva unidad antiincendios del cuerpo de policía del Cuartel General de Tokio hizo aparición en el descampado. El denso humo que, pese a que estaba metros más arriba, empezaba a notarse a pie del edificio. La gente que trabajaba más cerca del edificio empezaba a ponerse las máscaras, seguidos por los policías que iban arrestando, uno tras otro, miembros de la organización que terminaban por escoger la opción de la rendición a la de estar más tiempo en ese edificio contaminado. Había otros que intentaban escapar, pero tras algunos esfuerzos los iban inmovilizando. **

****

**Kazuha miraba hacia arriba con preocupación, sosteniendo con fuerza su amuleto disimuladamente; pese a que fuese un amuleto de protección de ella y Heiji, por hoy haría una excepción: la situación era cada vez más crítica. Su amiga, Ran, y su chico, Shinichi, se encontraban allí desde hacía demasiado rato sin dar señales de vida. La nota que les habían mandado había causado emoción, y todos tuvieron nuevas esperanzas. Ahora la gente se movía más alentadoramente. Pero ella seguía preocupada. **

****

**Un tacto frío como el polo norte rozó su cuello, causándole un gran escalofrío. La muchacha se giró enfadada para encontrarse con la divertida cara de Heiji, el cual le estaba enseñando un refresco.**

****

**-¡Heiji! – exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido - ¿Crees que este es un BUEN momento para hacer ESTO? – dijo ella, tomando el refresco refunfuñando. Él la ignoró y se sentó en el capó del coche de policía que había allí al lado. Kazuha le imitó - ¿Cómo crees que estarán…? – dijo ella taciturna, mirando hacia arriba, con el mentón alto. Heiji quitó su máscara feliz y adoptó la faceta más madura.**

****

**-Bien, estarán bien. Kudo es una fuente inacabable de ideas… no temas por ellos. Yo me preocuparía más por los daños que puedan sufrir los miembros de la organización a mano del kárate de neechan y las pelotas de Kudo…**

****

**Kazuha se giró roja hacia él - ¡¿PE-PELOTAS?! **

****

**Heiji parpadeó incrédulamente y también enrojeció - ¡¡N-NO!! ¡¡Me refiero a pelotas de fútbol…!! **

****

**Ella aún se quedó más pensativa - ¿Y para qué iba él a…?**

****

**-¡¡Aaaah, da igual, olvídalo!! – dijo él, intentando apagar el tema que inconscientemente había sacado. Aunque, de todas maneras, ahora Kudo no tendría ese invento suyo de sacar las pelotas del cinturón (NA1). Y dudaba que pudiera servir contra pistolas de verdad.**

****

**No pasa nada, Kudo sabe dominar la situación. Todo ir**

****

****

**-¡¡CUIDADO!! **

****

**…¿bien…? Heiji notó que un extraño polvo, mezclado con hollín, caía de arriba. Lentamente miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se ensancharon.**

****

**-¡¡APARTAOS DE AHÍ!! – gritó de nuevo la voz de Sato, intentando alertarlos. **

****

**Heiji observó con la mirada perdida cómo un enorme bloque de piedra se desprendía hacia ellos, seguramente causado por una nueva explosión y seguida de un desprendimiento. Pero eso no tenía importancia ahora… Todo pasó lento, lento… muy lento. La sombra de la gran masa ya empezaba a aparecer debajo de ellos y del coche patrulla. Entonces la imagen de Kazuha pasó fugaz por su cabeza, y justo cuando se giraba hacia ella para empujarla, vio que ella se le adelantaba, le cogía por la muñeca y con un impulso giratorio, le hacía salir de la sombra donde iba a derrumbarse en breves décimas el bloque de cimiento, que aunque ser pequeño, podía ser mortal.**

****

**Heiji vio cómo él, a medida que giraba por el impulso de la chica, iba saliendo de la 'sombra', y Kazuha iba adentrándose más y más, como haciendo un círculo invisible. **

****

**-A…apártate… - musitó él, más como pensamiento y ruego que como frase. Pero ella no le escuchó. Los segundos pasaron como segundos de nuevo, y un gran y estruendoso ruido se oyó. Una gran ola de polvo se precipitó sobre ellos; el coche seguramente habría quedado totalmente destrozado, pero... ¿y…?**

****

**-¡¡KAZUHAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡KAZUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – gritó Heiji desesperadamente, alzándose de nuevo y corriendo hacia la nube de polvo, moviendo los brazos intentando disipar en vano el polvo - ¡¡RESPONDE, KAZUHA!! ¡¡KAZUHAAAAAAAAAA!! **

****

**-¡¡Vamos, ayudadle!! – exclamó el inspector Megure, que acababa de llegar allí junto con Sato, Takagi y Kogoro. Agasa apartó a los pequeños de allí por riesgo a un nuevo derrumbamiento. Una ambulancia que estaba parada allí en espera se adelantó fugaz hacia la zona del derrumbamiento, y de ella salieron hombres con la camilla preparada ya. Eso aún causó más pánico a Heiji. Negó con la cabeza y siguió rebuscando entre los destrozos, cuando de repente oyó un pequeño ruido proveniente de un movimiento leve de rocas. Guiado por su oída, llegó con bastante trabajo hasta la parte delantera del coche, la cual estaba casi toda cubierta por un gran bloque de piedra; y allí, debajo de ese bloque, se encontraba Kazuha, inmóvil, con la barriga al suelo. Heiji notó que empezaba a entrar en trance… Eso no podía, simplemente no DEBÍA estar pasando. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Debía ser ÉL y no ELLA el que tenía que estar allí debajo.**

****

**Rápidamente se dirigió a su lado, intentando ver a través del polvo. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar ver su estado. Y era lamentable. Sangre aquí y allá, rasguños por todo el cuerpo… y ella, que no abría los ojos. Heiji se sentó a su lado, y con cuidado la puso encima de él, moviéndola como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que fuera a romperse con un golpe brusco – Kazuha… ey, Kazuha…Vamos, no me hagas esto… no bromees conmigo… - Heiji la miró, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, con la cara pálida y la expresión neutra. Sintió un terrible frío dentro de él – Ka-Kazuha… despierta… va-va-vamos… - Heiji se sorprendió a sí mismo: estaba temblando. Del miedo que sentía, temblaba. Tenía miedo de la realidad, miedo de que esta vez no fuese una broma, culpa de no ser él el que estuviera en esa situación, miedo a perder lo más preciado en su vida. **

****

**Heiji entrecerró sus ojos, mientras la estrechaba contra sí mismo. Y sin que él se diera cuenta, Kazuha abrió un ojo y le miró de reojo, sonriendo Jujuju, Heiji… esta será mi pequeña venganza… Pero bueno, creo que me estoy pasando un poco… Kazuha abrió ambos ojos, esperando que Heiji se diera cuenta que estaba sana y salva, aunque él aún no se había dado cuenta, siguiendo en sus pensamientos. **

****

**-Lo siento… - susurró el chico, como si hablara para él sólo – Lo siento tanto… Kazuha, estúpida… eres una… estúpida… - Heiji se quedó un momento en silencio y luego negó silenciosamente con la cabeza – No… el estúpido soy yo… por permitir siempre que pasen estas cosas; ya pasó una vez, esa vez en aquel bosque… (NA2) y ahora ha vuelto a suceder, exactamente igual…**

****

**El joven la apretó más contra sí. La joven de Osaka se había quedad tiesa y roja, sin reaccionar. Sabía que debía decirle algo, pero tenía las cuervas vocales paralizadas.**

****

**-Kazuha… sé que me puedes oír… sé que eres una chica fuerte y que estás viva… Kazuha, escucha, yo siempre… - la chica notó que su corazón iba a mil por hora; sin embargo el detective de kansai, con el corazón parado, ya casi no sentía nada – Yo siempre te he querido, Kazuha… **

****

**Los ojos de la chica se engrandaron. De repente notó como el agarre del joven de Osaka cedía, como si ahora que había hecho el gran esfuerzo la dejara marchar… **

****

**-Hei…ji… - susurró la chica de Osaka, subiendo la cabeza –roja- hacia él. **

****

**El joven abrió los ojos y la miró sin comprender - ¡¿Ka-Kazuha…?! ¡¡Es…Estás viva…!! – exclamó él con cara de pasmado, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la mirase. La chica notó cómo la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella.**

****

**-Heiji, yo… lo siento… - a medida que hablaba, el humo se fue disipando rápidamente, y Heiji pudo ver que entre el bloque de acero que había caído en el coche y el suelo había un metro de altura, sitio donde afortunadamente había caído Kazuha, causando una especia de ilusión óptica que pareciese que el bloque había caído encima de ella, cosa totalmente falsa.**

****

**La cabeza de Heiji pensó todo eso y más, aún flipando. Pero entonces había algo que no cuadraba: si había estado bien todo el rato, ¿por qué…?**

****

**La respuesta llegó al instante: Kazuha curvó nerviosa los labios, alzando ambas manos juntas como pidiendo perdón – Yo sólo… quería vengarme un poquito… **

****

**El detective de kansai se la quedó mirando, en blanco, con los ojos ensanchados – Pe…pero tú… estabas… despierta… - titubeó él.**

****

**Kazuha asintió, roja.**

****

**-Pero entonces… lo has oído…**

****

**Kazuha asintió, roja.**

****

**Hubo un silencio incómodo. Kazuha aguardaba a que él dijera que todo había sido una broma, que él sabía perfectamente que estaba fingiendo, y que como contrapartida había fingido esa declaración para vengarse. Heiji también pensó en esa opción, y justo cuando la chica de Osaka ya se estaba viendo discutir de nuevo con él, el joven se alzó dolorosamente y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pies – Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes – dijo simplemente, cogiéndole la mano y levantándola. **

****

**La chica frunció el ceño sin entender, con los pómulos sonrojados, y justo cuando le iba a preguntar el significado, el VERDADERO significado de la frase, un montón de gente les aprisionó y devoró a preguntas, mientras un montón de médicos inspeccionaban a la sorprendida pero, a su misma vez, infinitamente feliz Kazuha.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**El joven detective de kanto se apoyó dolorosamente a la pared, evitando así una caída por las escaleras. Ran rápidamente se dirigió hacia él, preocupada, cuando desde el rincón del corredor, metros más abajo, apareció la sonriente y malévola figura de Vodka, la mano derecha de Gin, sosteniendo una pistola y apuntándoles. **

****

**Shinichi se recobró rápidamente de la sorpresa, pero desgraciadamente no sucedió lo mismo con el dolor; notó que el hombro izquierdo le quemaba, y el brazo izquierdo cayó, inerte. Una gran mancha roja había aparecido al hombro del detective. Ran lo miró asustada, y luego miró asustada también hacia el hombre que acababa de venir.**

****

**-Creíais que podríais huir de aquí sin más – dijo Vodka lentamente, apuntándoles a ambos con la pistola, alternando uno y después el otro; el ruido de sus zapatos italianos iban haciendo eco, y junto con el ruido de las llamas, cada vez menos lejanas, impregnaban esa atmósfera – Pero hasta aquí habéis llegado… **

****

**-Ja – Shinichi recobró la compostura, y con su mano derecha haciendo presión en su hombro herido, se puso derecho de nuevo, exactamente entre Vodka y Ran – Nosotros al menos tenemos posibilidades de escapar; en cambio, la única solución que te queda es morir chamuscado o entregarte a la policía y permanecer el resto de tus vidas en la preciosa cárcel… - dijo el joven, con una sonrisa burleta.**

****

**Por un momento, Vodka crujió los nudillos, pero a posteriori se controló, sonriendo – Hum, no te servirán tus trucos conmigo. Puede que a mí no me queden muchas alternativas, pero me han contado que los muertos no pueden huir por helicóptero… - añadió él, apuntándoles de nuevo. Shinichi sin pensar se apretó más con el cuerpo de la chica, para reducir las posibilidades que un desviado disparo arremetiera contra ella. **

****

**-Shi…Shinichi… - murmuró ella al oído del detective.**

****

**-Shh – dijo él rápidamente; Ran le miró preocupada, y entonces vio cómo el joven detective miraba, en un tiempo brevísimo, la salida de las escaleras superiores. Ran miró al joven detective de nuevo y él la miró con ojos penetrantes llenos de decisión; entonces Ran asintió, comprendiendo. **

****

**-¿Qué murmuráis…? Ah, estáis diciéndoos adiós… - se burló el hombre de negro, apuntándoles de nuevo – En fin…**

****

**Shinichi miró a los ojos (o a las gafas) del hombre, esperando el momento justo; no podía equivocarse: tenía que ser en el momento preciso, puesto que una décima antes o después podría ser vital para él. **

****

**Vodka puso el dedo en el gatillo y empezó a hacer presión.**

****

**-Decid… **

****

**Ran respiró para intentar calmarse, y miró a las escaleras de nuevo. Notó como por detrás, el joven detective le empezaba a hacer presión con la mano ilesa, la derecha, dirigiendo su cuerpo levemente hacia la salida. Ran se puso un poco roja, pero rápidamente volvió al mundo real. **

****

**-¿Preparada…? – musitó Shinichi, prácticamente sin mover los labios; Ran asintió disimuladamente desde atrás. **

****

**Vodka sonrió con malicia – Adios… **

****

**Bang.**

****

**En el preciso instante en que se produjo el disparo, ambos jóvenes saltaron hacia la izquierda, donde subían las escaleras, y justo cuando se disponían a subir por ellas pitando, notaron algo extraño. Vodka no decía nada, y no había hecho ningún ruido. Además, ese disparo… ambos habrían jurado que no venía de delante, sino de atrás… **

****

**Shinichi, para sorpresa y temor de Ran, volvió a bajar las escaleras y para sorpresa suya se encontró el cuerpo inerte de Vodka, tirado atrás, con un disparo en el corazón. Muerto, Vodka estaba muerto.**

****

**-¿Pero qué…? – Shinichi frunció el ceño - ¡No me digas que…! **

****

**-¡¡SHINI…!! ¡¡Mmmm…!! **

****

**El joven detective se giró rápidamente y volvió a subir las escaleras, donde se encontraba Ran junto, tal y como suponía, al hombre que realmente había matado a Vodka desde sus espaldas, sin que ellos se enterasen; el mismo hombre que ahora sujetaba a la indefensa chica, tapándole los labios con su grande mano, y con la otra agarrando los dos antebrazos de la chica, inmovilizándola. **

****

**Los ojos de Shinichi se engrandaron te terror. **

****

**-Nadie salvo yo tiene derecho a matarles… - escupió Gin, con la más fría de las sonrisas, mirando al cuerpo de su inerte excompañero. Acto seguido su mirada pasó a los fríos ojos del detective – Hola de nuevo, Shinichi Kudo. ¿Os vais sin despediros? Qué mala educación. **

****

****

****

****

**La silueta se movió ligeramente a través de los pilares caídos envueltos en llamas, intentando evadir el caliente elemento. Con una mano en los labios, pintados finamente de color rojo pasión, intentaba inspirar menos monóxido de carbono, tarea realmente difícil. De repente llegó a su destino: una pequeña habitación, con una mesa, dos armarios y una silla; pero no le hacía falta nada más. Sólo buscaba…**

****

**-Aquí estáis… - musitó Vermouth, cogiendo los papeles que habían guardados en lo alto del segundo armario con delicadeza. Eran unas veinte impresiones, y cada hoja estaba escrita por ambos lados, llena de nombres en extraños lenguajes – Venid con mamá. **

****

**Entonces la mujer oyó unos sonoros pasos de zapatos con tacón; rápidamente se giró para verle la cara al intruso, y se quedó boquiabierta – Tú… **

****

**La otra figura sonrió – Hola, Vermouth. Cuanto tiempo…demasiado – dijo la otra mujer, empuñando una pistola hacia el miembro de la organización – La otra vez dejamos las cosas a medias… y una perfeccionista como yo, no las soporta estas cosas… así que terminemos cuanto antes, a poder ser antes que todo esto caiga… - dijo, señalando las paredes ya derrumbadas. **

****

**-Oooh, y pensar que antes eras tan y tan inocente… Jodie-'sensei' – dijo Vermouth, girándose toda hacia ella y cruzándose de brazos - ¿Recuerdas? Esa noche… te lo creíste todo, dear – la mujer curvó cruelmente sus labios, mientras los nudillos de la agente del FBI se tornaban blancos – Y de no ser por ese patético zumo, ahora estarías muerta… pero el Destino quiso aventurarte a un final mucho más heroico, a manos de la misma asesina de tus padres… qué conmovedor. **

****

**-¡¡CÁLLATE!! – exclamó Jodie, con los ceños fruncidos - ¡¡ME REPUGNAS!! ¡No eres más que una asesina cobarde que se cree la reina del mundo! ¡Les mataste a traición, sin aviso, sin posibilidad de defenderse…! **

****

**Vermouth se apoyó sensualmente en la mesa - ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, mandarles una postal…? "Hola, soy Vermouth y voy a matarles", nah… no hubiera sido divertido– dijo ella, echándose a reír. Eso fue el clímax para la mujer del FBI, y sin dudar un instante, cogió firmemente la pistola y disparó. La bala pasó zumbando por la preciosa melena de la otra mujer, que había parado de reír. Ambas se miraron con chispa en los ojos – Supongo que te das cuenta de quién tiene el poder ahora… - replicó Jodie, mirándola – esas manos, quiero verlas.**

****

**Vermouth, que tenía ambas manos apoyadas detrás de su cuerpo, en la mesa, sonrió divertidamente y lentamente las fue mostrando – Caramba, ¿Dónde están mis… - en una décima de segundo, se quitó un pequeño cuchillo de la manga - ¡¡MODALES!!? **

****

**Jodie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y el afilado objeto se incrustó en su hombro derecho, causándole un profundo y sonoro grito. Lentamente se cayó al suelo, intentando recuperarse. **

****

**-Ah, ah, ah… ¿quién tiene a quién ahora…? – dijo Vermouth, andando lentamente hacia ella con pavor, empuñando dos pistolas, la suya propia y la de Jodie, que había caído al suelo.**

****

**Jodie simplemente gruñó, intentando no mirarla, a la vez que se sacaba el cuchillo de su cuerpo, causándole un fuerte dolor y una nueva hemorragia que intentó calmar pulsando fuertemente su mano izquierda en el hombro. **

****

**-No eres rival para mí, pequeña – dijo Vermouth, arrodillándose y quedándose ambas cara a cara – Aquella vez… en el muelle, salvaste el pellejo de pura casualidad… de no haber sido por Akai, haría tiempo que estarías criando malvas… - Vermouth se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído – No eres nadie… **

****

**-¡¡SILENCIOOOOOO!! – exclamó Jodie, con la vista perdida, empujándola hacia atrás. Vermouth retrocedió divertida, mirándola altamente desde su posición. Jodie bajó la vista, intentando que ella no viera el dolor que sentía – No tienes escapatoria… el edificio está rodeado de policías, tenemos unos documentos preciosos que nos desvelarán todo cuanto queramos saber sobre vosotros… y yo no soy la única, esta vez, que conoce tu secreto. Hay más gente que lo sabe allí abajo, y aunque yo muera aquí, tú no podrás hacer nada… A mí me recordarán como una gran agente del FBI que estuvo en servicio hasta su muerte, y en cambio a ti te arrestarán, acabarás en una pútrida cárcel, si no la palmas aquí, claro…**

****

**Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de la asesina, y sin vacilar disparó a la indefensa Jodie - ¡¿Tú te crees que yo soy tan banal como eso?! ¡¡Yo soy la gran actriz Sharon Vineyard, y tengo mis recursos, querida!! ¡¿No te has parado a pensar que podría disfrazarme de ti, y volver abajo como quien no quiere la cosa, o disfrazarme de policía y huir silenciosamente en la oscuridad…? Y mientras, la pobrecita de Jodie se quedará aquí, calcinada hasta en el carné de identidad…**

****

**La agente del FBI frunció el ceño, apretando también con dolor el músculo de su pierna derecha, al cual se había incrustado esa segunda bala. Notó que su visión empezaba a nublarse a causa de la gran pérdida de sangre. Vermouth sonrió complacida y la apuntó de nuevo – Bye-bye, pequeña Jodie… aquí se acaba nuestro pequeño jueguecito… **

****

**Una gota de sudor frío pasó por el rostro de la mujer que restaba al suelo. Sabía que había llegado su final, pero lo que más rabia le daba era la impotencia en la cuál se veía sumergida. No podría vengar sus padres, aunque sabía que la asesina tendría su merecido… Así pues, esperó el impacto firmemente, con los ojos abiertos y mirándola a los suyos. Eso en cierta manera sorprendió a la otra mujer de larga cabellera, aunque no se dejó intimidar por ellos. Sin que su pulso temblara, apretó el gatillo y…**

****

**¡Bam!**

****

****

**Jodie observó cómo, sin entender nada, Vermouth caía lentamente hasta chocar con la mesa, con una herida de… ¿bala? El disparo había dado blanco en el estómago de ella. La agente del FBI parpadeó incrédulamente, y con ojos abiertos miró hacia atrás. Y allí se encontraba una silueta que sostenía el arma amenazante dirigida al miembro de la organización oscura. **

****

**Vermouth miró a dicha persona con rabia contenida. Su mirada se volvió fría y salvaje – T**

****

****

****

****

**-Toma, bebe un poco, te sentará mejor… - dijo el inspector Nakamori acercándole un vaso de agua medio lleno a su hija, la cual lo aceptó sin cambiar la expresión neutra y perdida que tenía. Eso preocupó al hombre; desde hacía un rato que notaba que su hija no las tenía todas. **

****

**-¡Inspector, le necesitamos urgentemente…! – gritó un policía acercándose a él. El inspector Nakamori le miró algo afligido y luego miró a su hija; ella, entendiendo todo, se giró hacia él y sonrió, mientras le decía que se fuera. Él asintió débilmente y se fue, dejándola sola de nuevo en sus pensamientos.**

****

**Lo cierto es que Aoko seguía pensando en Kaito, y en Kaitô Kid. ¿Cómo no se había podido dar cuenta…? La primera vez que Kid apareció fue, más o menos, año y medio atrás… Y siempre le había tenido al lado. El causante de las desgracias y dolores de cabeza de su padre, el causante de tantos robos y a su vez de tantas caras felices. Era él, era Kaito… **

****

**-¿Aoko? – la chica se giró con el corazón a cien, para encontrarse con la cara neutra de Kaito. Ella bajó la mirada de nuevo - ¿Podemos hablar? **

****

**-No hay nada de qué hablar – dijo ella con la voz gélida. **

****

**Él se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda al coche patrulla que allí había – Sólo quiero que sepas que si me convertí en Kaitô Kid fue por mi padre. En ningún momento he querido realmente robar obras de arte, joyas ni ninguna cosa por el estilo. La prueba es que muchas de las cosas las terminaba devolviendo, ¿o no? – dijo él, esperando su aprobación. **

****

**-¿Por tu padre? Venga ya, Kaito. Tu padre… **

****

**Sin embargo, él la cortó – Mi padre no murió en circunstancias normales; le asesinaron – dijo, ante la sorprendida cara de Aoko, la cual parecía haberse olvidado momentáneamente de que él era el famoso ladrón – Yo… lo descubrí de casualidad. Descubrí que fue asesinado a manos de una extraña y peligrosa organización, y por eso empecé a robar, para llamar la atención… para que los de la organización se sorprendieran de que Kaitô Kid, quien, supuestamente habían asesinado, seguía vivo. Y es posible que esta organización que está en este edificio sea la que estoy buscando; no lo sé. ¿Entiendes ahora…? **

****

**Aoko miró al frente con la vista vacía - ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste desde el principio? ¡Pensaba que éramos amigos! Ahora todo lo que decía Akako me cuadra… ¿ella también lo sabía, cierto? ¿Por qué ella sí y yo no? ¡¿Eh?! – gritó ella con los puños apretados, mirando fijamente a Kaito - ¿Por qué, Kaito? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

****

**Kaito se puso de pies – Primero, Akako lo adivinó por ella misma, yo nunca se lo conté y nunca se lo he confirmado; segundo, no podía decírtelo por miedo a que se te escapara a tu padre, o lo que es aún peor… - el chico la miró a los ojos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara – por miedo a que me odiaras. **

****

**Aoko se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. Kaito prosiguió – Adelante, si quieres odiarme, ódiame. Yo ya te he explicado por qué lo hice; ahora todo está en tus manos. **

****

**La joven frunció el ceño, notando que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse – Te crees muy bueno, ¿eh? Hablando de esta manera, pintándome la mala de esto… ¿pero sabes, Kaito? Aún no he oído un simple 'lo siento'… - dijo ella, bajando la vista. Kaito agrandó los ojos, pero luego sonrió y le puso tiernamente la mano en su mejilla, mirándola – Lo siento, Aoko. Perdóname. **

****

**La chica sucumbió a esas palabras y, para sorpresa/sonrojo del chico, le abrazó fuertemente, mientras sus lágrimas iban cayendo definitivamente.**

****

**-Idiota…**

****

****

****

****

**Desde abajo, ignorando las peripecias por las que pasaban los que estaban en el edificio, pero no por ello menos preocupados, se encontraba la liga de detectives juveniles, los cuales miraban aterrorizados hacia allí arriba. No comprendían mucho (por no decir nada) lo que estaba pasando, ya que el doctor no les había dado muchos detalles. Sólo sabían que allí se encontraban muchos hombres malos, los mismos que habían secuestrado a Ran-neechan y a Aoko-neechan. Y según Agasa, también se encontraba un tal Shinichi Kudo, que no-se-qué relación tenía con su gran amigo Conan.**

****

**La que peor lo estaba pasando era Ayumi, que miraba con lágrimas en los ojos las llamas – D-Doctor, doctor, ¿se sabe algo ya…? – preguntó la niña por enésima vez. El hombre se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en sus pequeñitos hombros intentando reconfortarla, mientras negaba con la cabeza.**

****

**Mitsuhiko miró preocupado a Ayumi; sabía perfectamente qué era lo que sentía ella por el pequeño de las gafas, y eso le dolía. Asimismo, también había notado que Ai también tenía cierta amistad con él… Ai… ahora que lo pienso, hace rato que no la veo… el pequeño se giró buscándola con la mirada, pero no se encontraba en ningún sitio. Alarmado, se dirigió hasta el profesor. Y mientras observaba el ardiente edificio, tuvo un terrible presentimiento.**

****

****

****

****

****

**Fin del cap.16**

****

**_CONTINUAR_**

****

**_NA1_ – Uno de los últimos inventos del profesor Agasa. Aparece por primera vez en "Haloween Party". Es un cinturón en el cual hay, en lugar de la parte para atar el cinturón, una pequeña fisura redonda por donde salen pelotas de fútbol a propulsión ( este Agasa… ya no sabe qué inventarse U).**

**_NA2_ – No me acuerdo del nombre exacto del caso; hay una escena en que Heiji está a punto de caerse de un precipicio, pero entonces Kazuha le salva, aunque con el impulso cae ella… Realmente un capítulo que debéis leer .**

****

**Notas de la Autora**

**Wow, el capítulo 16… nunca creí que el final duraría tanto… y lo cierto es que creo que se va a alargar, porque conociéndome, sé que al último momento sacaré cosas de aquí y de allá y pondré otras de nuevas… ay no sé, que me lío xD. ¿Qué, os ha gustado este capítulo? Argh… vale, tal vez podría haberme matado un poco más en la declaración de Heiji, o en la escena de Kaito y Aoko… pero no quedó tan mal, ¿no? ".o Bueno, yo siempre he creído que Aoko le perdonaría Y en cuanto a la escena de Shinichi y Ran…supongo que estaréis deseando matarme, ¿verdad? Será mejor que me compre un guardaespaldas porque a este paso…¬¬U **

****

**Eeeeen fin, espero que os haya gustado ¡¡Pronto habrá mucha más acción, os lo aseguro yo!! Así que iros preparando… . Os doy mil gracias a todos los que me enviáis mails, dejáis reviews a fanfiction.net o que me lo decís ya directamente a mí al msn n.n no os podéis imaginar cuanto me animáis J (¿¿y esta carita cómo ha salido??).**

****

**Mil gracias a toda la gente que me apoya; y especiales saludos y agradecimientos a Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Tantei Ran, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Azalea, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. Domo!! **

****

****

**Hasta el próximo capítulo nn**

****

**_CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

****

****

**····1 de Febrero del 04····**

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


	17. La bala de plata

**() Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

****

**_Desde abajo, ignorando las peripecias por las que pasaban los que estaban en el edificio, pero no por ello menos preocupados, se encontraba la liga de detectives juveniles, los cuales miraban aterrorizados hacia allí arriba. No comprendían mucho (por no decir nada) lo que estaba pasando, ya que el doctor no les había dado muchos detalles. Sólo sabían que allí se encontraban muchos hombres malos, los mismos que habían secuestrado a Ran-neechan y a Aoko-neechan. Y según Agasa, también se encontraba un tal Shinichi Kudo, que no-se-qué relación tenía con su gran amigo Conan._**

**__**

**_La que peor lo estaba pasando era Ayumi, que miraba con lágrimas en los ojos las llamas – P-Profesor, ¿se sabe algo ya…? – preguntó la niña por enésima vez. El hombre se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en sus pequeñitos hombros intentando reconfortarla, mientras negaba con la cabeza._**

**__**

**_Mitsuhiko miró preocupado a Ayumi; sabía perfectamente qué era lo que sentía ella por el pequeño de las gafas, y eso le dolía. Asimismo, también había notado que Ai también tenía cierta amistad con él… Ai… ahora que lo pienso, hace rato que no la veo… el pequeño se giró buscándola con la mirada, pero no se encontraba en ningún sitio. Alarmado, se dirigió hasta el profesor. Y mientras observaba el ardiente edificio, tuvo un terrible presentimiento._**

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

****

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**__**

**Archivo XVII: _- La bala de plata_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**De fondo se oían los ruidos de los desprendimientos y las llamaradas que empezaban a hacerse con el edificio entero. A fuera, se oían también voces de gente intentando apaciguar las densas flamas, y sirenas de coches patrullas y bomberos llegando y viniendo. **

****

**Hubo un nuevo desprendimiento, y este cayó cerca del lugar donde posaba Jodie, rozándola. Apareció una pequeña nube de polvo, pero nadie se percató de ella; cuatro ojos estaban fijados en la nueva aparición. **

****

**-Tú… - Vermouth, que se encontraba a gatas en el suelo a causa de la herida, se giró lentamente para encararse a la recién llegada. Se puso una mano en el estómago y apretó con fuerza, para evitar perder sangre. Miró fijamente a la silueta con la mirada fría y una sonrisa en la cara – Welcome, Sherry… **

****

**Ai Haibara se encontraba de pies, justo a la entrada de la habitación prácticamente derrumbada, con la expresión neutra. Tenía el pelo sucio por el humo, y la cara algo ennegrecida. Mas su expresión continuaba siendo pálida y serena, como quien controla la situación. Entonces sacó al descubierto su mano derecha, donde se encontraba la pistola con la cual instantes atrás había disparado al miembro de la Organización.**

****

**-Cuánto tiempo, Vermouth – dijo Ai, sonriendo, sin dejar de apuntarla con la pistola – Esta vez parece que Dios no está de tu parte… - dijo ella, con una mirada divertida.**

****

**Vermouth abrió los ojos.**

****

**_Ningún ángel me ha sonreído nunca… _**

**_Ni una sola vez…_**

****

**La mujer de largos cabellos dorados cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar pensar en esa escena. Era muy lejana, poco clara… ¿por qué la había recordado precisamente ahora? Angel… **

****

**-¿Puedes levantarte? – preguntó Ai dirigiéndose a Jodie, la cual se había quedado en un respetuoso silencio. Ella asintió algo contrariada y con un poco de esfuerzo logró ponerse en pies.**

****

**Jodie se colocó lentamente detrás de Ai, y miró detrás suyo. Todo el corredor estaba ardiendo, y la única vía de escape era por las escaleras que de milagro aún no ardían. El humo empezaba a marearla, pero se concentró en mantenerse consciente: no podía dejarse vencer ahora, no ahora, que faltaba tan poco para el final… **

****

**Entonces volvió a mirar a la mujer que yacía al suelo, medio sentada, medio tumbada, con la respiración agitada y un ojo cerrado, mientras que con el otro las iba mirando una a una, con odio y desesperanza. ¿Era ella? ¿Esa figura desvalida era la cruel asesina en serie de años atrás? ¿Esa figura era la asesina de sus padres, y la pirómana que quemó toda su casa…? ¿Así terminará nuestra historia…? ¿Vas a morir así, en la oscuridad…? **

****

**-Ja… ¿es que queréis aseguraros de mi muerte antes de iros? – preguntó con sorna Vermouth – Tranquilas, que no me moveré de aquí. Podéis iros en paz… Yo lo haré. **

****

**Ai sonrió – No creas que me vas a engañar, Vermouth. Voy a rematarte yo misma, aquí y ahora… Será tu castigo, que no podrías haber pagado de otra manera que no fuera con tu vida, por haber robado la de tantas personas… **

****

**Vermouth sonrió y la miró - ¿Qué diría Elena al saber que su hija iba a convertirse en toda una asesina? Estoy segura que incluso te acabará gustando, Sherry. Hasta ahora sólo has matado indirectamente con tus venenos, ¿estás dispuesta a dar un paso adelante y matarme tú misma? **

****

**Ante ese comentario, la defensa de la chica flaqueó – Sinceramente, creo que mi conciencia estaría muy tranquila. Estoy segura que haría un favor al mundo si apretara el gatillo. Sólo una última pregunta… - Ai alzó aún más el cañón, apuntándola sin ceder ni un milímetro. Ahora la miró con chispa en los ojos - ¿Por qué has escondido todo este tiempo a la organización la identidad de Kudo y la mía? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste en cuanto pudiste? Habría sido fácil acabar con nosotros de haberlo hecho. **

****

**Jodie la miró con atención. También le interesaba saberlo a ella. **

****

**Vermouth gimió y poco a poco se puso de pies; luego se apoyó en la mesa y miró a la pequeña Ai - ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres saber la auténtica razón…? – al ver que Ai no decía nada, ella prosiguió sonriendo fríamente – No me interesaba matarte, Sherry. No quería que nadie más que no fuera yo te matara, y además me interesaba especialmente esa droga que desarrollaste a partir de las bases de tus padres. Quería saber más de ella, estudiarla a fondo, y para ello te necesitaba viva… por un tiempo limitado. En cuanto a Kudo… - Vermouth cerró los ojos y sonrió para ella. Para sorpresa de Ai y Jodie, no era una sonrisa fría ni vengativa; era, simplemente, una sonrisa – Eso no te incumbe. **

****

**Ai frunció el ceño. Detrás suyo, hubo un nuevo desprendimiento. Eso la sorprendió y se giró por un momento para intentar alejarse de la zona, al igual que Jodie. Entonces Vermouth aprovechó para intentar hacerse con el control de la situación. Rápida como una bala, Vermouth se abalanzó sobre la sorprendida Ai, y justo cuando iba a tomarle la pistola, una sombra se adelantó y le propinó un buen golpe en la mejilla, haciéndola saltar y chocar con el armario próximo. Ai se giró sorprendida hacia Jodie, la cual tenía una expresión severa. Sin decir nada, tiró las gafas al suelo y se acercó hasta Vermouth.**

****

**En silencio, la cogió por el brazo. Estaba inconsciente, tanto por el golpe, como por inhibir tanto monóxido de carboneo, como por el disparo. Ai observaba todo quieta y sin entender nada. No entendía por qué Jodie estaba cargando a Vermouth a su espalda.**

****

**-¿Qué haces, Starring? **

****

**Jodie se giró sorprendida hasta la cara semi-consciente de Chris Vineyard. Volvió a mirar al frente – No sabía que supieras mi auténtico apellido, Vineyard – Jodie, con esfuerzo, empezó a andar cansadamente. La herida de bala le dolía y le quemaba, mas así no hizo ademán de flojera. Jodie, con Chris a la espalda, salió forzosamente de la habitación, mientras que Ai les cubría la retaguardia, apuntando en todo momento a la joven del pelo largo. **

****

**Chris parecía confundida. Al borde de derrumbarse, logró formular una última pregunta - ¿Por qué…? **

****

**Jodie sonrió, sin mirarla – No soy como tú, Vineyard. Es posible que esto no entre dentro de tu mente retorcida, pero soy un ser humano, y por norma nos ayudamos entre nosotros… Y los que asesinan a otros seres humanos, no pueden considerarse como tales. Y yo quiero ser siempre una persona. Soy miembro de la policía… ¿qué ejemplo daría si te dejara morir aquí? – por fin lograron llegar a las escaleras, y las empezó a bajar lentamente – Además, tienes que contestarnos muchas preguntas… Sería una lástima que te dejara morir así. Mi deber es asegurarme que terminas entre rejas, al lugar que te corresponde. **

****

**La mujer se quedó callada, paralizada. Cierto, no lograba entenderlo. A pesar de haber asesinado a sus padres, a pesar de haberla disparado, y de haberle causado tantos problemas… ¿le estaba salvando la vida?**

****

**Empezó a mover sus labios para hablar, cuando de repente los cristales de la ventana que acababan de pasar se rompieron, y se oyó el ruido de una bala chocar contra la pared, a pocos centímetros de la espalda de Chris. Ai rápidamente se puso a cubierto al lado de la ventana y miró a través de ella – Nos han disparado desde fuera. Desde los árboles. Y… - Ai se giró hacia ambas – te apuntaban a ti, Vermouth. **

****

**La mujer parecía aún más sorprendida, hasta que suspiró y sonrió – Quieren eliminarme para que no hable. **

****

**-Maldita sea… - Jodie apresuró el paso, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que sus adoloridas piernas le permitían. Cuando llegaron a la próxima ventana, paró un instante y entonces la pasó velozmente. Un nuevo disparo impactó en la pared, pero este estuvo mucho más lejos del blanco que el anterior. Ai estaba ahora delante, marcando el camino. No parecía muy conforme con la decisión de Jodie de salvar a Vermouth. Esa mujer… esa mujer era su…**

****

**-¡¡Haibara!! – gritó Jodie. Ai se paró al instante, justo a un centímetro de una nueva ventana. Acto seguido, el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos, y una nueva bala entró y se incrustó en la pared. Jodie frunció el ceño - ¿En qué estás pensando? **

****

**-Yo… - Ai miró atónita a Jodie, la cual la miraba severamente. Sin decir nada, prosiguió la marcha, con Chris cargada a su espalda. Ai la miró con odio. Ahora ella tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque seguramente seguiría consciente. **

****

**Nunca podré perdonarte… Mataste a mis padres, estoy segura… No fue un banal accidente de tráfico. Se comprobó que los frenos no funcionaban correctamente… tuviste que ser tú, no hay lugar a dudas… Envidiabas a mi madre con todo tu ser; sus triunfos, sus experimentos… y los mataste a ambos…**

****

**Ai continuó corriendo, con los puños cerrados y un dedo en el gatillo de la pistola.**

****

**Mataste a tu propia hermana… **

****

****

****

****

**Ran estaba totalmente quieta y blanca como el papel. Una grande mano le apretaba con fuerza sus dos antebrazos, inmovilizándola, y otra grande mano le tapaba la boca, aunque para su sorpresa la soltó y del bolsillo de su gran chaqueta negra sacó una pistola. **

****

**-Suéltala – dijo Shinichi, con los puños cerrados con fuerza y mirando a Gin con furia – Ella no tiene nada que…**

****

**-Así que esta es la famosa Angel, que tanto he oído hablar de Vermouth… - dijo Gin, interrumpiéndole y mirando a la chica que tenía cautiva. Entonces, con la misma mano que sujetaba la pistola, empezó a tocarle suavemente su cabello, haciendo que Ran empezara a moverse con nerviosismo y terror, y causando una intensa furia en el detective de kanto – Es preciosa… un verdadero ángel – dijo, pasándole la mano por su mejilla.**

****

**Shinichi, el cual intentaba auto-controlarse, no pudo evitar perder los estribos al ver cómo ese psicópata tocaba a Ran -¡¡NO LA TOQUES!! – dijo él, empezando a correr hacia él. Sin embargo, Gin sonrió y rápidamente apuntó con el cañón de la pistola la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que el detective de kanto parara al instante, totalmente helado. Ran cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas le caían sin cesar. Toda ella temblaba, por un remolino de sensaciones que pasaban del pánico a la repugnancia. **

****

**Entonces se oyó un melódico y ruidoso sonido, sin duda una melodía polifónica de un móvil que provenía del bolsillo izquierdo de la gabardina negra de Gin. Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Gin no parecía muy contento. Lentamente, cogió el aparato y contestó con voz ronca y llena de odio, ya sin siquiera mirar el interlocutor – Qué. Ah, es usted… **

****

**Shinichi frunció el ceño. ¿Usted? ¿Gin hablando a alguien de usted? ¿Quién debe ser…? N-No me digas que hay más gente que forma parte de la Organización fuera de este edificio… o al menos que sea suficientemente importante como para merecerse que le trate como a tal… **

****

**Gin colgó el teléfono y siguió apuntando a Ran con el cañón, sonriendo a Shinichi – Felicidades, Shinichi Kudo. Parece que tus amiguitos están capturando, uno por uno, a algunos de los más estúpidos miembros de la Organización… **

****

**Él frunció el ceño, sin saber adónde quería llegar a parar. **

****

**-Pero espero que no caigas en el fatal error de creerte que has vencido… - dijo él, sonriendo. De nuevo empezó a apuntar con el cañón a la cabeza de Ran. La chica cada vez estaba más y más indispuesta, con los nervios de punta. El joven detective de kanto no sabía qué hacer. Al más mínimo movimiento, ese hombre apretaría el gatillo… y entonces se habría terminado todo. Todo su mundo caería sin remedio. Pero si por el contrario se quedaba sin hacer nada, tarde o temprano le mataría a él, y sabía que Ran no correría mejor suerte después de eso. Así que… ¿qué hacer? Se encontraba exactamente igual que horas antes, en la sala de experimentos, justo antes de que hubiera ese apagón. Pero ahora ya no habría otro porque, más que nada, no había ya ni luz. De repente empezó a notar de nuevo el dolor del disparo al vientre al recordar esos instantes, y eso no ayudó mucho. **

****

**-Puedes elegir – dijo la fría voz de Gin - ¿Quieres que te mate a ti primero, o que primero la mate a ella? – dijo él, apuntándola con la pistola, haciendo que Ran se quedara quieta – Tic, tac, tic, tac… El tiempo pasa… Decídete pronto… **

****

**Ran miró a Shinichi con pánico; ¿qué podía hacer? No sabía cómo ayudarle… Desde su posición, aún le complicaba más las cosas… **

****

**Entonces, sin aviso y sin entender el por qué, notó la grande y fría mano de Gin a su espalda, empujándola escaleras abajo hasta Shinichi. Consiguió mantener el equilibrio y el cuerpo de Shinichi paró la caída. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Gin sin entender. Él seguía sonriendo y apuntándoles – He decidido que os mataré a la vez… Primero al detective, y luego al ángel… La orden de los factores no altera el producto, así que… ¿qué más da? – dijo él, poniéndose el teléfono móvil, con la conversación a medias, en su bolsillo.**

****

**Shinichi frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si no hay nada que esté en mis manos, entonces… Haré lo de siempre, jugar con el contrario y poniendo las circunstancias adversas a mi favor… **

****

**El joven miró aquí y allá, y entonces vio algo. Algo que le hizo sonreír para desconcierto de Gin. El joven le miró sonriendo a los fríos ojos del asesino – Yo de ti me rendiría ahora mismo, si no quieres acabar abrasado…**

****

**Ran parpadeó sin entender. Eran precisamente ellos los que estaban abajo las escaleras y, por lo tanto, más cerca del fuego. Sí, cierto que había un poco de humo y algunas llamas aisladas cerca de Gin, pero… tanto como abrasarse… **

****

**-¿Tanta presión te ha hecho volverte idiota, detective? Yo de ti me preocuparía más por mi mismo y por tu chica… - dijo él, sonriendo. Shinichi, sin embargo, continuaba sonriendo.**

****

**-Y yo de ti me preocuparía de no quemarme tus pantorrillas… **

****

**El hombre hizo una mueca de ira y sin más, disparó. La bala hizo ruido, y el grito seco del joven quedó silenciado. Shinichi cayó y se apoyó a la pared, mientras que Ran intentaba mantenerle en pie, preocupada.**

****

**-No me vengas con ironías, Shinichi Kudo… Estás acabado y lo sabes.**

****

**El joven, haciendo esfuerzos y apoyándose a la pared, logró mantenerse en pies, mirándolo desafiante – No lo estoy… Kohl. **

****

**Gin abrió los ojos. Shinichi sonrió - ¿Sorprendido? No era de extrañar que alguien como tú fuera Kohl, el jefe de la Organización. Estoy seguro que ni la propia Vermouth, a quien todo el mundo creía la favorita del jefe, lo sabía. Seguramente nunca os encontrasteis cara a cara. Ah, Aniki, tendrías que haberle dicho a tu amiguito Vodka que fuese más precavido con vuestras pequeñas conversaciones. Me cogisteis una vez un micro en vuestro coche, pero a la segunda vez ya no… **

****

**El hombre de negro estaba cada vez más trastornado. Ran, por su parte, escuchaba incrédulamente la conversación.**

****

**-Bueno… Sin duda alguna te mereces el título de detective, Shinichi Kudo. Pero lo cierto es que no me importa lo más mínimo que lo sepas, puesto que ambos moriréis en seguida. Si quieres, incluso puedo decirte en qué calle vivo… Aunque no te serviría de nada, puesto que me cambio constantemente para evitar que fisgones como tú lleguen a mi paradero, cosa totalmente imposible. Pero en fin, nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Por dónde íbamos? – Gin fingió pensar un momento, encendió un cigarro y luego sonrió cruelmente, apuntándoles de nuevo – Ah, sí… Ahora iba a mataros… **

****

**El joven detective se puso delante de Ran y la empezó a empujar disimuladamente hacia atrás, como diciéndole que bajara las escaleras poco a poco. Gin no percibió ese ademán. **

****

**-¿Seguro que no quieres entregarte? No me gusta lo que va a pasar, y puedes evitar tu muerte, Aniki – dijo Shinichi, frunciendo el ceño.**

****

**Aunque tenía sus dudas, Gin no cedió - ¡¡Eso lo debería decir yo, imbécil!! – como fruto de la ira, el gatillo volvió a disparar. Esta vez, la bala volvió a impactar en el pecho del joven. Shinichi se cayó definitivamente al suelo, malherido. **

****

**-¡¡SH-SHINICHI!! ¡¡Aguanta, aguanta un poco más…!! – dijo Ran, en medio de un llanto incesante de lágrimas. Acto seguido miró a Gin con rabia- ¡Tú…! ¡¡Eres un monstruo!! **

****

**El hombre de negro sonrió y hizo una pequeña reverencia – Gracias por el cumplido, Angel. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, esto se está desmoronando… Acabemos con esto cuanto antes…**

****

**Ran tembló de pánico, pero aún así se interpuso entre Shinichi y Gin, para recibir así ella el balazo. No obstante, antes de poder hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada confiada de Shinichi. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación así? ¿Es que tenía algo maquinado? ¡Imposible! La situación era cada vez más crítica, y por mucho que se esforzaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo escapar… Pero claro, estábamos hablando de Shinichi. Shinichi siempre tenía ideas, pese a que la situación fuera negra a más no poder. Así que, ¿por qué esta vez no tendría que tener un plan?**

****

**-Apártate y no llores, Ran – dijo él, intentando sentarse y haciendo que se apartara, mientras sonreía – Todo irá bien. **

****

**Ran, sollozando, se apartó un poco y asintió – P-Prométeme que no pasará nada malo… **

****

**Él sonrió y le lanzó una de esas miradas que, sin saber cómo, le hacían infundir esperanza – Tranquila, lo prometo.**

****

**Ella sonrió, dejando de llorar, mas aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Gin, el cual se había quedado en un extraño y respetuoso silencio, sonrió de nuevo – Bien… Agradecedme que os haya dejado charlar por última vez. Shinichi Kudo, has sido una espina en mi costado desde nuestro primer encuentro, en Tropical Land… Por fin acabaremos con esto…**

****

**Shinichi sonrió y poco a poco se volvió a poner de pies, para sorpresa de Ran. Se encaró hacia Gin con la más fría de las miradas, y dijo – Es irónico que tu nombre en clave, Kohl, sea el causante de tu perdición…**

****

**Gin, sin entender, frunció el ceño. Entonces Shinichi sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Un pequeño frasco de plástico. Ahora sí, el hombre de negro abrió los ojos, sabiendo qué iba a hacer exactamente. Rápidamente empuñó la pistola y le apuntó, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque Shinichi ya había esparcido el contenido del líquido alrededor de su cuerpo… Alcohol. **

****

**-¡¡A cubierto!! – el joven detective agarró como pudo pese a sus heridas a Ran, la cual se había quedado en blanco, sin entender muy bien a qué jugaban. **

****

**Todo pasó muy lento. Ran lo vio bien: Shinichi se tiró encima suyo y ambos fueron cayendo por las escaleras, mientras que a escasos metros de ellos, ese hombre de negro ardía sin parar, gritando de la manera más horrible que jamás hubiera oído. En ese instante supo que, por muchos años que pasaran, por mucho que tratara de olvidar, en sus peores pesadillas siempre oiría esos endiablados gritos productos del dolor, la locura y, finalmente, la muerte. **

****

****

**Era el fin de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro.**

****

****

****

****

****

**Dos siluetas ajenas se tendían de pies fuera del edificio, justo al comienzo del bosque, apartados de la multitud de bomberos y coches policía. Acababan de ver explotar otro piso, haciendo que el fuego devorase casi todo el edificio por completo. **

****

**-Así que… ¿ya está? ¿Tanto ajetreo para tan poca diversión? – dijo Shuuichi, frunciendo el ceño, con la gran escopeta cargada a sus espaldas. **

****

**El hombre bajito y anciano que había a su lado, el señor James Black, hizo una pequeña risotada. Apoyado en su bastón, miró al edificio – No estés muy seguro. **

****

**Shuuichi sonrió – Lo sé… Aún falta ese sitio, ¿verdad? **

****

**Él asintió. Shuuichi prosiguió – Pero encontrarlo así, sin más… Nueva York no es precisamente pequeña. **

****

**-Tiempo al tiempo, Akai – dijo el señor James, dándose la vuelta y entrando al coche – Tiempo al tiempo…**

****

****

****

**-Por favor, por favor, que estén bien… - susurró Kazuha por enésima vez. A su lado se encontraba Aoko, mirando preocupada hacia arriba, al igual que su amiga. Después de sus respectivos momentos de felicidad, instantes antes, habían vuelto a la cruel realidad, recordando que no tenían mucho derecho a disfrutar de un momento así mientras sus amigos se estaban jugando la vida a cada segundo que pasara. Ya habría tiempo luego de celebrarlo. **

****

**-Papá, ¿sabéis algo nuevo? – dijo Aoko, acercándose a su padre con la mirada triste. **

****

**Él la miró y negó con la cabeza – Tened paciencia… **

****

**La chica asintió y volvió junto a Kazuha, la cual seguía susurrando la misma frase una y otra vez, agarrando fuertemente su omamori. Por su parte, Heiji se encontraba junto a Agasa y el inspector Megure, intentando sacar algo en claro. **

****

**-¿Qué el helicóptero hace más de veinte minutos que espera? – exclamó él, mirando atónitamente al inspector Megure.**

****

**Él asintió – Y no sólo eso… Al parecer, el edificio está tan inestable que si en un plazo aproximado de diez minutos no llegan, tendrán que irse. No podemos correr el riesgo de perder un helicóptero, o que este se caiga junto al edificio… **

****

**Maldición… Heiji se sentó en el capó de un coche patrulla, tapándose la frente con la mano ¿Dónde diablos estáis, Kudo? ¿Por qué no habéis llegado aún…? **

****

**-Esto… ¿Hattori? – Agasa se acercó al chico con preocupación. **

****

**-¿Eh? – dijo él, girándose sin interés.**

****

**-¿Has… por casualidad no habrás visto a Ai? – dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.**

****

**Heiji suspiró hondo – Perfecto… Ahora Haibara ha desaparecido… Todo esto es… perfecto – terminó él, bajando la cabeza.**

****

**De repente, Ayumi salió del no se sabe dónde, mirando atónitamente hacia una de las grandes puertas de salida del edificio, señalándola - ¡¡EH, MIRAD!! ¡¡ES HAIBARA!! **

****

**Todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron rápidamente en las tres mujeres que acababan de salir por un extraño conducto que había justo al lado de la puerta principal, seguramente el conducto de los residuos. Heiji, Agasa y todos corrieron hacia ellas… y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver quién tenía cargada Jodie a la espalda. **

****

**-Rápido, traed una ambulancia… - dijo Megure, dirigiéndose a Takagi. Éste asintió y se fue corriendo.**

****

**Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se acercaron rápidamente a Ai - ¡¡Ai, nos tenías preocupados!! – dijo Ayumi, abrazándola - ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué hacías allí…?! **

****

**La chica se limitó a sonreír milimétricamente, sin decir una palabra. Heiji la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido… **

****

**Acto seguido vinieron unos hombres con camillas. Jodie ayudó a poner a Chris en una de ellas. Al parecer, ahora sí que estaba inconsciente, seguramente por las heridas y por haber inalado tanto dióxido de carbono, al igual que ella y Haibara. Jodie miró a la pequeña científica. No parecía muy contenta… Seguramente no le habría gustado nada eso de haber salvado a su enemiga. Pero creía que había hecho lo correcto. **

****

**Jodie miró a lo lejos, suspirando, y entonces fue cuando vio el gran coche oscuro de Shuu alejándose de la zona. **

****

**-Por cierto… - Jodie se encaró hacia Heiji y Agasa - ¿Dónde están Kudo y Mouri? **

****

**Ai también miró hacia ambos, con interés. Y al ver sus caras ensombrecidas comprendieron que aún estaban en el interior del edificio…**

****

****

****

****

**El camino que llevaba hacia la última planta, lugar donde se encontraba el helicóptero, estaba ahora totalmente vallado por el fuego y la explosión, y acto seguido por el nuevo derrumbamiento. Así que ahora, la única solución era ir hacia abajo… pero ir hacia abajo significaba morir, porque no había ninguna otra opción. **

****

**-No mires, Ran – dijo él, haciendo que la chica parara de mirar al lugar donde instantes antes había residido el cuerpo del hombre de negro – Salgamos de aquí… **

****

**Ella parecía algo perturbada. Acto seguido ayudó a Shinichi a tenerse en pie, apoyándose en ella – Pero… ¿cómo has…? **

****

**-Era alcohol… Ya sabes que es muy inflamable, sólo ha hecho falta tirarle unas gotitas para… En fin, para chamuscarle un poco – dijo él, mirando atrás. **

****

**Ran seguía algo pálida – Pero… pero le has… **

****

**El joven ahora se encaró a la chica y la miró duramente – Sabes que no he tenido opción, y que antes de hacerlo le he dado la oportunidad de entregarse. **

****

**-Sí, pero… **

****

**Shinichi frunció el ceño – Ran, éramos nosotros o él. En fin, ya hablaremos de esto en cuanto salgamos de aquí… Acércame a esa ventana de ahí – dijo él, señalando una pequeña filtración que antes había sido una ventana, pero que ahora estaba completamente rota y sin cristal. **

****

**Ran le ayudó a llegar hasta allí, y mientras el chico examinaba más o menos a qué altura estaban, Ran preguntó: **

****

**-¿Y… cómo has sabido que Gin era Kohl, el jefe de la Organización…? – dijo la chica, frunciendo el ceño. **

****

**Él la miró y sonrió – No tenía ni idea. **

****

**A Ran se le cayó una gotita - ¿Eing? **

****

**Shinichi sonrió y prosiguió – Me imaginé que, si todos los nombres en clave de los subordinados de la Organización eran bebidas alcohólicas, cabía la posibilidad que el jefe se llamara Alcohol o Kohl. Y mira, lo he acertado…**

****

**Ran frunció el ceño – ¡Te estoy preguntando que cómo sabías que él era Kohl, no cómo has sabido cómo se llamaba el nombre en clave del jefe! **

****

**Entonces él volvió a sonreír – Jaja, no hay explicación lógica… Creí que si le decía que era Kohl, me quedaría mejor la frase de "Es irónico que tu nombre en clave, Kohl, sea el causante de tu perdición", ¡jajaja! **

****

**Ran entrecerró los ojos – Eres un fanfarrón… **

****

**Ojalá fuera así… Ojalá fuera cierto esto, Ran… Pero la verdad es que él, Gin, no era Kohl…**

****

**-¡Vamos, tenemos que intentar salir de aquí! **

****

**-¡Allí hay una salida de emergencia, lo probaremos por allí!**

****

**La verdad es que el auténtico Kohl era el que antes ha llamado a Gin… Y Gin no ha apagado el teléfono, por lo cual Kohl ha oído toda la conversación…**

****

**-¡¡Perfecto, no ha llegado el fuego por aquí!! ¡Vamos, Ran! ¡Ya falta poco!**

****

**-¡Sí, vale! **

****

**Me interesaba que tanto Gin como Kohl creyeran que yo pensaba que Gin era Kohl, y que cuando acabara con él, la Organización quedaría totalmente aniquilada… **

****

**-¡Cough, cough…! ¡Aquí hay mucho humo! **

****

**-¡Toma, ponte este pañuelo, Shinichi! ¡Yo ya tengo el mío de antes! **

****

**Nada más lejos de la realidad… Estoy seguro que la Organización no terminará aquí… Pero todo esto no puedo decírtelo, Ran. Si te lo dijera, sólo te preocuparías más y más… Prefiero que creas que ahora todo ha terminado, e intentes llevar una vida normal… Algo que tal vez yo nunca logre hacer. **

****

****

**Fin del capítulo 17**

****

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

****

****

****

****

****

**Notas de la Autora**

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Siento la tardanza de este último capítulo, pero un seguido de circunstancias (vacaciones escolares, enfermedades, etc.) me han retrasado notablemente en la escritura de este fic. ¿Qué, os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! En este capítulo mucha información ha salido a la luz. Pero tened en cuenta que esto es un FANFICTION=historia inventada por fans. No todo lo que escribo tiene que ser realidad, ¿eh? ''**

****

**Como dato curioso (no sé, tal vez ya lo hayáis adivinado) alcohol en inglés es Kohl. De aquí el nombre U Hummm… Eso de que Jodie salve a Vermouth lo veo un poco…fantástico, pero… ¡qué importa, esto es un fic! xD **

****

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias a todo el mundo que me anima, ya sea vía mails, firma de libro de SM, o por el foro de SM O Especiales gracias a Lex (tú la primera!), Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Tantei Ran, Ran Kudo, Arzainer, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. Thanx a lot!! **

****

**Si tenéis algún comentario, queja, duda o reclamación, escribidme a o a Ya sólo me queda decir que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que, por si no lo habéis notado, va a ser de los últimos! O quizás no… =P**

****

**Jya ne!!**

****

**_CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

****

****

****

**::29 de Marzo del 2004::**

****

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


	18. Salvacion

**() Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

****

****

**_ Ran le ayudó a llegar hasta allí, y mientras el chico examinaba más o menos a qué altura estaban, Ran preguntó: _**

****

**_ -¿Y… cómo has sabido que Gin era Kohl, el jefe de la Organización…? – dijo la chica, frunciendo el ceño. _**

****

**_ Él la miró y sonrió – No tenía ni idea. _**

****

**_ A Ran se le cayó una gotita - ¿Eing? _**

****

**_ Shinichi sonrió y prosiguió – Me imaginé que, si todos los nombres en clave de los subordinados de la Organización eran bebidas alcohólicas, cabía la posibilidad que el jefe se llamara Alcohol o Kohl. Y mira, lo he acertado…_**

****

**_ Ran frunció el ceño – ¡Te estoy preguntando que cómo sabías que él era Kohl, no cómo has sabido cómo se llamaba el nombre en clave del jefe! _**

****

**_ Entonces él volvió a sonreír – Jaja, no hay explicación lógica… Creí que si le decía que era Kohl, me quedaría mejor la frase de "Es irónico que tu nombre en clave, Kohl, sea el causante de tu perdición", ¡jajaja! _**

****

**_ Ran entrecerró los ojos – Eres un fanfarrón… _**

****

**_ Ojalá fuera así… Ojalá fuera cierto esto, Ran… Pero la verdad es que él, Gin, no era Kohl…_**

****

**_ -¡Vamos, tenemos que intentar salir de aquí! _**

****

**_ -¡Allí hay una salida de emergencia, lo probaremos por allí!_**

****

**_ La verdad es que el auténtico Kohl era el que antes ha llamado a Gin… Y Gin no ha apagado el teléfono, por lo cual Kohl ha oído toda la conversación…_**

****

**_ -¡¡Perfecto, no ha llegado el fuego por aquí!! ¡Vamos, Ran! ¡Ya falta poco!_**

****

**_ -¡Sí, vale! _**

****

**_ Me interesaba que tanto Gin como Kohl creyeran que yo pensaba que Gin era Kohl, y que cuando acabara con él, la Organización quedaría totalmente aniquilada… _**

****

**_ -¡Cough, cough…! ¡Aquí hay mucho humo! _**

****

**_ -¡Toma, ponte este pañuelo, Shinichi! ¡Yo ya tengo el mío de antes! _**

****

**_ Nada más lejos de la realidad… Estoy seguro que la Organización no terminará aquí… Pero todo esto no puedo decírtelo, Ran. Si te lo dijera, sólo te preocuparías más y más… Prefiero que creas que ahora todo ha terminado, e intentes llevar una vida normal… Algo que tal vez yo nunca logre hacer. _**

****

****

**"The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

**_A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

****

**Archivo XVIII: _- Salvación_**

****

** Kogoro se rascó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, mirando los numerosos mapas que le acababan de ceder a él y al inspector Megure. Eran del edificio en cuestión, el cual, según los cálculos de esa extraña niña pequeña, no tardaría en derrumbarse. Eso, evidentemente, no fue una muy grata noticia para todos. Como sintiéndose amenazados por aquel comentario, cada cual se puso a hacer su faena con mayor eficacia que antes, con falsas esperanzas renovadas. Sato y Takagi supervisaban los cuerpos de policía, y Shiratori, junto a algunos de sus hombres, habían ido a acompañar a la gente que salía del edificio al hospital para, más tarde, llevarles a Comisaría. **

** -Kogoro, ¿se sabe algo ya? – preguntó Eri Kisaki, la abogada, apareciendo por detrás de su marido. Todo ese tiempo había permanecido apartada de la multitud, mirando en silencio al edificio donde se encontraba su hija. **

** Kogoro se giró hacia ella y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Megure se adelantó y habló – Los agentes y el piloto del helicóptero afirman que no han visto aparecer a nadie al tejado, y como el edificio está en riesgo de derrumbamiento, no he dado orden de aterrizaje. Ahora está manteniéndose en suspense en el edificio, a la espera de nueva orden. **

** Eri asintió lentamente, abrazándose a ella misma para entrar en calor. Eran ya las cinco de la madrugada, en pocas horas saldría el sol; mas aún así, hacía un frío helador y soplaba un viento del norte. Kogoro notó el ademán de la mujer y sin decir nada, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima, para sorpresa y ligero sonrojo de Eri. **

** -¡Inspector! – Megure se giró para encontrarse con la cara alarmada de Sato – Los agentes especiales nos han informado que se retiran del edificio. Los expertos dicen que no tardará más de diez minutos en caer al suelo. **

** -¿Qué? – Megure agrandó los ojos, pero reaccionó al instante - ¡Muy bien! ¡Ordena a todo el mundo que se retire del edificio a una distancia prudencial de quince metros! ¡Que todo aquel que sea ajeno a la intervención se retire a veinte metros! ¡Avisa a los helicópteros que vuelan al lado del edificio que se aparten a una distancia prudencial! **

** Sato se puso la mano en la cabeza y asintió firmemente - ¡A la orden! – y acto seguido se giró hacia Takagi, al cual explicó la situación. Este asintió y transmitió las órdenes a todos los agentes. **

** Eri se puso la mano en la frente – Ran… **

** Kogoro miró el reloj y frunció el ceño Maldita sea… ¡Salid de ahí! **

** De repente, Kogoro oyó un pequeño sollozo. Provenía de Eri, la cual se acababa de quitar las gafas para secarse los ojos con lágrimas. Kogoro frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella – Tranquila, Eri. Ran saldrá sana y salva… Y ese idiota de Kudo también. **

** Sin embargo, ella no parecía muy convencida de ello. Mas aún, intentó asentir y parar de llorar. **

** -¡¡RAN-CHAN!! ¡¡RAN-CHAN!! ¡¡SAL DE AHÍ, RAN-CHAN!! **

** Kazuha empezó a correr hacia el edificio, gritando desesperadamente. Heiji la cogió por detrás y la hizo retroceder, con mirada dura - ¡Estás tonta o qué! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡El edificio se cae a pedazos, y no se te ocurre nada mejor que ir hacia él! **

** La chica de Osaka, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentó soltarse del agarre del chico - ¡Suéltame! ¡Ran-chan y Kudo aún están ahí! ¡Si no salen de inmediato, van a…! **

** El chico aflojó el agarre y miró a Kazuha – Ya lo sé. Pero sólo podemos esperar. Así que hazme el favor de tranquilizarte. Ve junto a Aoko y esperaos ambas a unos veinte metros del edificio, ¿de acuerdo? Yo vendré en cuanto todo esto haya acabado, junto a Mouri no Neechan y Kudo. ¿Entendido? **

** La chica bajó la cabeza, sollozando. Heiji frunció el ceño y la cogió por los hombros, para que le mirara - ¿Entendido? **

** Ella asintió a regañadientes – N-No tardes. **

** Heiji observó en silencio como Kazuha se retiraba lentamente, dirigiéndose hasta Aoko en silencio. Prefirió no decirle nada; él tampoco sabía qué hacer o pensar. Múltiples pensamientos le asaltaban sin dejarle concentrar. Kudo y Neechan aún se encontraban en el interior del edificio, y según los cálculos, en unos siete minutos todo esto habría terminado. ¿Para bien o para mal? Eso él no podía saberlo. Sólo hacía lo que hacían todos, rezar interiormente para que no ocurriera nada malo.**

** Además, había otro punto que le preocupaba: la Organización de los hombres de negro. ¿Y si no habían acudido a la última planta porque se habían topado con obstáculos inesperados que no fueran gases o fuego? ¿Y si se habían encontrado a algún miembro armado? ¿Y si ya estaban…? **

** ¡¡NO!!**

** El chico de Osaka negó con rudeza con la cabeza No. Kudo es más listo que esto. Así que… te estoy esperando, Kudo. Tengo que devolverte el golpe de antes dijo Heiji, sonriendo con nostalgia, tocándose el chichón que le había salido como consecuencia del impacto de la nota de auxilio de Kudo, hacía un rato.**

** Metros más allá, sentada en el sillón de un coche amarillento, observando fijamente la pantalla de un portátil, se encontraba Ai Haibara. Tras haber acompañado a Jodie a la ambulancia para que la llevaran al hospital, junto a Vermouth, se había metido en el coche y ahora se encontraba inspeccionando los datos del edificio. De repente, notó una inestabilidad considerable en los pilones centrales. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Lo volvió a comprobar, y sus ojos se agrandaron aún más. Con un hilo de voz, llamó al profesor. Éste acudió en su ayuda, con preocupación - ¿Qué ocurre, Ai? **

** -El edificio aguantará menos de lo que esos expertos han anunciado – dijo ella, saliendo del coche – Y a menos que quiera tener una preciosa plataforma amarillenta en lugar de un coche, le recomiendo que aparte el vehículo de aquí. Yo me encargaré de los niños – dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko. Agasa asintió rápidamente y empezó a hacer marcha atrás. **

** Y de repente, hubo un gran temblor en toda la zona. Eso no era causado por el edificio. Era…**

** -¡¿Un terremoto?! – exclamaron algunas voces, incrédulamente.**

** ¡Mierda, lo que nos faltaba…! Heiji miró al edificio No…¡¡NO!! **

** El edificio, ya de por sí marchitado, empezó a tambalearse. Una nueva explosión en algún pisto entre el 5 y el 7 no favoreció mucho la situación. Todo el mundo empezó a echarse a correr, dejando sus sitios. Desde la lejanía, Kazuha y Aoko se habían dado las manos, mirando al edificio fijamente, mientras que Kaito, al lado de Aoko, hacía lo mismo. Heiji corrió a reunirse con Kazuha, y todo el cuerpo policial se desplazó hacia atrás. Eran los últimos segundos que el edificio se mantenía erguido. Y así, sin más, hubo aún más explosiones, los cristales que aún no se habían roto lo hicieron con gran estrépito, y algunas de las alarmas de los coches patrullas empezaron a sonar. Poco a poco, vieron como el edificio se iba deformando por la parte de arriba. Y así, ante los ojos incrédulos, asombrados y aterrados de la multitud, la gran masa de acero empezó a irse abajo, con gran estrépito, un piso tras otro, causando una enorme humareda de polvo. **

** -N-No… - Eri miró petrificada a la intensa nube de polvo que los había engullido - ¡¡NOOOOOO!! – la mujer se echó a llorar encima del pecho de Kogoro, mientras él seguía observando el panorama totalmente pálido, sin reaccionar. **

** Kazuha se puso ambas manos en los labios, con los ojos mortalmente agrandados, mirando fijamente al suelo. Heiji, no mucho mejor, se había dejado caer y ahora estaba sentado, apoyado al lado de Kazuha al coche patrulla, con la visera de la gorra tapándole la cara. Aoko se acercó con pánico a Kaito, y él la abrazó. Pese a que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para conocerles, Ran y Conan, o Shinichi, o quien fuera en realidad, les habían salvado la vida. **

** La reacción de los bomberos y policías fue inmediata. Todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el centro de la nube de polvo, con mangueras aquí y allá para exterminar algunos incendios que aún perduraban pese al incidente.**

** -Sí, entendido, que vengan rápido – Megure colgó el teléfono móvil y respiró – Ahora vendrán más refuerzos. La prensa no tardará en venir… Creo que deberíais iros a casa y descansar. Nosotros os avisaremos si hay noticias – dijo el hombretón, dirigiéndose a Kogoro y Eri. **

** Ambos, sin embargo, negaron con la cabeza rotundamente – Nos quedaremos aquí, inspector Megure. **

** Él asintió amargamente y les dio la espalda, encaminándose hacia Sato y Takagi, listos para recibir órdenes. **

** ¿Dónde… estoy…? Me duele… todo…**

** La chica de larga melena oscura entreabrió los ojos lenta y dolorosamente. No se acordaba de nada. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Estaba todo oscuro y no lograba discernir nada. Lo único que sabía más o menos de lo cierto es que se encontraban en el exterior… Un viento helado empezó a hacerle ondular su cabellera y a reanimarla. Notó que tenía extraños pesos encima y debajo suyo. Piedras, cristales rotos, trozos de desechos de un…¿edificio? **

** Los ojos de Ran se agrandaron ¡C-Claro…Shinichi y yo estábamos buscando una salida y… todo empezó a moverse…!**

** La salida de emergencia. Ambos corriendo. Ambos dados de la mano. El suelo desfalleciendo. Explosiones aquí y allá… y la puerta salvadora. Todo se vino abajo sin saber cómo ni por qué, y entonces notó que un peso se le venía encima. Ran frunció el ceño, aún sin entender mucho. Poco a poco, ya con los ojos abiertos, intentó sentarse, no sin esfuerzo. Y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco: encima suyo estaba ni más ni menos que el cuerpo inerte del joven detective. **

** -Sh… ¿Shinichi…? **

** La chica sintió que un miedo le invadía el cuerpo. Empezó a tocar el hombro de Shinichi para que reaccionara, pero él seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados. Entonces se percató de otra cosa: sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre. Pero no sangre suya, sino de él, de Shinichi… Las heridas de las balas, las quemaduras, y tantas otras cosas hacían que el muchacho permaneciera estático en medio de un charco negro. El cuerpo de Ran empezó a temblar. Movió el cuerpo de Shinichi más abruptamente, pero él no despertaba. No podría ayudarle ella sola, necesitaba ayuda. Pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Si apenas conseguía mantenerse en pies sin que sus rodillas flaqueasen, ¿cómo podría transportarle a él? **

** -A…Ayuda… - dijo ella, con un hilo de voz, mirando a su alrededor – Ayuda… Ayuda… **

** Ran cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras de ellos iban saliendo más y más lágrimas. Poco a poco, intentó levantarse con la ayuda del árbol que había a su lado. Cuando hubo recuperado el equilibrio, se quitó silenciosamente la chaqueta que horas antes le había cedido Shinichi a ella, para devolvérsela – Es-Espérame, voy a buscar ayuda… Ahora vuelvo, Shinichi… - dijo ella, en tono tranquilizante, más para sí misma que para él. **

** Notó punzadas de dolor, pero no importaba. Seguía andando y andando hacia donde se oían más voces y ruidos de sirenas. Notó una fuerte presión en la cabeza. Tal vez se habría golpeado con algo al salir. Pero no, su conciencia no le permitía flaquear, no hasta que hubiera dicho a alguien que Shinichi se encontraba allí, en medio del bosque, y que necesitaba ayuda… **

** De repente, le pareció que veía ilusiones. El pequeño bosque de árboles terminaba en una gran explanada, continua al edificio, donde se encontraban absolutamente todos. Sus padres, la policía, sus amigos… Nuevas lágrimas de emoción salieron de ella. Sus pasos lentos fueron cada vez más rápidos e inseguros. **

** -A…Ayuda… **

** Heiji fue el primero que la vio. Parpadeó, incrédulamente. Kazuha le siguió y ambos echaron a correr hacia Ran. Acto seguido, lo hicieron también Kogoro y Eri, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Heiji fue el encargado de evitar que Ran no cayera al suelo semiinconsciente. **

** La chica sonrió al verles de nuevo – A…ayudad…a Shinichi… Por favor… - dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos, con la respiración cada vez más irregular y entrecortada.**

** -¡Ran-chan, aguanta! – dijo Kazuha, acercándose a ella y sonriendo – Menos mal que estás bien, Ran-chan… - dijo la chica de Osaka, sin poder evitar que se le cayeran las lágrimas – M-Menos mal…**

** -¡Neechan, ¿dónde está Kudo?! – preguntó Heiji, mirándola seriamente. Ran giró la cabeza para mirarle, y lentamente señaló el bosque. Luego, todo se volvió oscuridad a sus ojos, y se dejó caer sin sentido en los brazos de Heiji.**

** Pip-pip-pip. **

** Un incesante, torturador, agotador y agudo ruido no paraba de repetirse a escasos centímetros suyos. **

** Pip-pip-pip. **

** ¿El hospital? ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? Lo último que recordaba era… era… **

** Pipipip-pipipip-pipipip.**

** El alarmante ruido le avisó de un profundo dolor de cabeza. Con las manos se la tocó con fuerza para intentar aliviar ese dolor. Pero no lo logró.**

** Hubo un seguido de pasos y voces, hablando floja pero firmemente. Notó un dolor punzante en su brazo. Le acababan de inyectar algo, aunque no sabía el qué. Pero poco a poco notó un profundo y agotador sueño, y se quedó en silencioso letargo. **

** Horas más tarde, despertó. Su visión, algo borrosa, no lograba discernir a la persona que, según creía, estaba sentada a su lado. Se encontraba con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Poco a poco fue recuperando la visión, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.**

** -¿S-Starling…? – dijo con una voz prácticamente inaudible Chris. **

** Ella sonrió y se quitó las gafas, secándose los ojos – Veo que ya has despertado. **

** -¿Ya… te han dado… el alta…? – preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido. Jodie no dijo nada – Supongo que después de esto será cuando llegue el verdadero Infierno. **

** Jodie frunció el ceño y la escrutó severamente – El infierno que tú te creaste, Chris…o Sharon, o vete tú a saber. **

** -Prefiero Chris, gracias – dijo ella irónicamente – Lo sé… y aún no comprendo por qué me sacaste de allí… Bueno, sí que lo comprendo. Sabías que si moría allí, no moriría sufriendo, y supongo que tu mente retorcida no quería verme morir tan fácilmente, sino que aguarda verme entre rejas, delirando a punto de volverme loca, ¿no? **

** Jodie se puso de pies con un movimiento brusco. Acto seguido sonrió para si misma y se dirigió a la ventana – Piensa el ladrón que todos son de su condición. **

** Chris parpadeó - ¿Eh? **

** La mujer del FBI se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos – Yo no soy como tú, Vermouth. Si te hubiera dejado morir allí sería igual que tú. Además, en algo no te has equivocado: quiero verte entre rejas, para que así pagues todos los crímenes que sólo Dios sabe has cometido. **

** La mujer de largos cabellos dejó caer su nuca en la cama, suspirando sonoramente – Dios no existe. **

** Jodie frunció el ceño sin saber a qué venía eso, mientras que Chris sonreía melancólicamente. **

** -Lo que no sé es el porqué de tu lucha acérrima con Ai – dijo ella, yendo directamente al tema que le interesaba - ¿Os conocíais previamente, no? **

** Ella frunció el ceño – Por qué preguntas eso ahora. Sabes perfectamente que no voy a contestarte. **

** -Según la información que obtuve, es posible que tú fueses su supervisora en América, mientras duraban sus estudios. Lo he comprobado, y en Harvard hay un expediente de una tal Kayano Miyagi que, según fuentes privadas, encaja perfectamente con la descripción de Shiho Miyano. Así que, según deduzco, tú eras la encargada de supervisarle los movimientos en América, junto con otro miembro de la Organización, el difunto Kenzo Masuyama, o Pisco. Antes de ir a los Estados Unidos, ni tú ni ella os conocíais… así que vuestro odio debe provenir de algún hecho que hubiera acontecido allí… **

** Chris restaba en silencio, escuchando. Jodie proseguía – Otra cosa que no entiendo es por qué te callaste y no dijiste nada acerca de Conan y Ai, sabiendo que eran Shinichi Kudo y Sherry. Por muchas vueltas que le doy, no logro encajarlo. A no ser que quisieras acabar con ellos tú sola, o que quisieras investigar acerca de las consecuencias de la aptx 4869… **

** -La aptx 4869… qué melancolía – dijo ella, torciendo los labios – Hay pequeños errores en tu explicación, Starling. Cierto, Pisco era el encargado de supervisar su trabajo, al igual que supervisó el de sus difuntos padres. Yo… simplemente la observaba a mi modo, discretamente. **

** -¿Envidia? **

** Ahora sí, los ojos de la mujer de largos cabellos dorados se enfurecieron - ¡¿ENVIDIA YO DE ESA?! ¡¡¡JA!!! – instantes después, retomó la compostura – Yo simplemente… Quería ver en qué consistía esa famosa droga de la que Elena me había hablado tantas veces.**

** Jodie frunció el ceño - ¿Elena? ¿Elena Miyano no era la madre de Haibara? **

** Chris asintió – Eso mismo. Me comentó que ella y su marido estaban sintetizando un prototipo de droga que no aparecía en la autopsia. Pero eso no es lo que me llamó la atención: lo verdaderamente interesante es que, años después de su muerte, vi unos pequeños esbozos de los apuntes de Sherry… y ella no sólo había modificado la droga, sino que la había avanzado grandiosamente. Por supuesto, ni ella ni yo sabíamos que encogía… aún no había sido probada con humanos, sino sólo en ratas. Y una de dichas ratas, en lugar de morir…encogió – Chris sonrió y cerró los ojos – Así que yo pensé en crear otra derivación de esa droga… Otra droga que en lugar de matarte, produjera ese aspecto secundario: encoger. **

** La mujer del FBI la miraba impactada – Chris, tú… ¿Así que este es tu pequeño secreto? **

** Ella sonrió silenciosamente, mirando a la nada – Sí… Sherry no es la única científica de abordo… Ella ideó la apotoxin 4869, y yo la apotoxin 5003. **

** Jodie se quedó en silencio, observándola. Chris prosiguió – De hecho hay poca diferencia entre ambas… La única diferencia son esas 134 partículas de diferencia entre las dos que yo añadí… Y combinándolas con el estereotipo de la aptx 4869, por fin creé la apotoxin perfecta: la 5003. **

** -¿Y así es como te mantienes? ¿Ese es tu famoso secreto? Una droga… - dijo Jodie, escandalizada - ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué querías ese cambio de aspecto tan y tan radical? **

** Chris sonrió maléficamente – Obvio… Intenta recordar todas esas noches que tú, Cool Guy, tu querido Shuu, James o el mismísimo Gin os rompisteis la cabeza intentando desvelar quién era yo en realidad, y en tal caso que fuera Sharon, cómo lo había conseguido… Sólo con veros los rostros de incertidumbre valía la pena. **

** -Y además, seguramente hiciste contrabando con esa nueva droga, ¿me equivoco? – Chris no dijo nada, lo cual fue una respuesta para Jodie; prosiguió – Además, recién rejuvenecida, todo el mundo creyó muerta a Sharon, aunque nadie fue testimonio de su muerte… Y supongo que a todas nos hace ilusión quitarnos unas cuantas primaveras, ¿eh? – dijo ella, irónicamente – Pero es un invento humano… No durará para siempre, y tarde o temprano volverás a ser Sharon Vineyard, si ese era tu auténtico nombre, claro. **

** Chris frunció el ceño. La puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndolas a ambas. **

** Jodie contempló la nueva figura sorprendida – Shuu… Creía que te habías ido de vuelta a América junto al señor Black…**

** Shuichi Akai entró en la habitación con su habitual gorra y ropa negra, sonriendo furtivamente, como el cazador que mira fijamente a su presa. Vermouth frunció el ceño y le aguantó la mirada.**

** -Vámonos, Jodie. Aquí ya no pintamos nada… Dejemos que Rotten Apple medite un poco. **

** Vermouth hizo un signo de disgusto ante el nombre, y le miró con una mirada fría. Jodie salió de la habitación, y Shuichi cerró la puerta. La mujer de largos cabellos dorados se tumbó de nuevo, y miró por la ventana.**

** No está todo perdido… **

** Y sonrió. **

** -Shhh, no hagáis tanto ruido, que la despertaréis… **

** -Yo no hago ruido, eres tú la que me da conversación.**

** Kaguha frunció el ceño y le dio una colleja, y Heiji hizo una mueca de dolor. Ambos se encontraban sentados, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, en la sala de espera. Eri y Kogoro acababan de seguir al médico, el cual les conducía a la habitación de Ran, y ahora ellos se habían quedado aquí a esperar qué tal iba la situación. A su lado también se encontraba el doctor Agasa y Ai. Los Detective Boys estaban cada uno en sus respectivas casas, durmiendo profundamente, pues esa había sido una noche muy, muy larga. **

** -¿Qué tal estará Ran? – se preguntó Kazuha, mirando al suelo y tocándose el omamori, como si así también protegiera a su amiga.**

** Heiji sonrió y le puso una mano encima del hombro, y ella se arrimó al hombro del chico, suspirando – Tranquila, antes el médico ha dicho que neechan se encuentra perfectamente, sólo un poco aturdida por excesiva inhalación de monóxido de carbono, junto algún que otro rasguño. Seguramente ahora se habrá despertado, y por eso han hecho llamar a Mouri no ojisan y a Kisaki.**

** -¿Y Kudo? – preguntó Kazuha, también preocupada - ¿Cómo está él? **

** -Varios disparos en puntuales zonas del cuerpo, exceso de monóxido de carbono en la sangre, y quemaduras leves en la mano. Sin embargo, lo preocupante es lo primero que he mencionado. Sigue durmiendo.**

** Heiji y Kazuha se giraron hacia la imperturbable Ai, la cual estaba mirando fijamente a la pared, sin mover un músculo en señal de tensión o cualquier otro sentimiento. Agasa miró hacia abajo, con culpa. **

** -Disculpen – dijo una enfermera jovencita, acercándose a ellos cuatro – ¿Son ustedes familia, parientes o amigos de Ran Mouri? **

** Todos asintieron. Ella les hizo un signo para que la siguieran y les condujo a su habitación. Allí se encontraba Ran, despierta y hablando con su madre. Kogoro, a un lado, estaba subiendo un poco la persiana para que entrara luz. **

** -¡Ran! – exclamó Kazuha, yendo pitando hacia ella.**

** La chica sonrió y ambas se abrazaron (con cuidado, pues Ran aún no estaba del todo recuperada) - ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

** Ran sonrió - ¡Bien, bien! Siento haberos preocupado. Ahora estoy genial… Un poco mareada al hacer movimientos bruscos, pero bien. **

** El médico que antes se había llevado a Eri y a Kogoro apareció – No hay de qué preocuparse; sólo ha sufrido una pequeña intoxicación por culpa de la inhalación de humo, su salud no corre ningún peligro – dijo él, causando la alegría contenida de todos. **

** -Eh… Esto… - Ran de repente cambió su cara, por otra más ofuscada - ¿Y Shinichi cómo está? **

** Eri frunció el ceño – Él… Aún no se ha despertado, pero no te preocupes. **

** Ran frunció el ceño y observó las caras de todos – Mamá… dime cómo está y no te desvíes del tema. **

** Nadie dijo nada. Ran miró inquisitivamente al doctor, el cual asintió - ¿Shinichi Kudo, no? Hmm-mm… Su estado es crítico. Ahora mismo está en la sala quirúrgica. **

** -¿Se recuperará? – preguntó Ran con la sangre fría, sin inmutarse. El médico se encogió de hombros.**

** -Si todo va bien, sí. No se preocupe, señorita Mouri, esta operación está siendo sometida bajo mucha profesionalidad, no permitiremos que ocurra nada. Y si me permite, ahora tengo que seguir con mi inspección. Buenas tardes – dijo él, cerrando la puerta.**

** Todos se quedaron en silencio, aguardando la reacción de Ran. **

** -Esto… - para sorpresa de todos, Ran habló con su sonrisa habitual – Estoy un poco cansada, me gustaría dormir un poco… **

** -Por supuesto – dijo Eri rápidamente – Estaremos en la cafetería tomando algo, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámanos, ¿vale? **

** Ran asintió y uno a uno se fueron retirando, sin acabar de comprender la aparente cara de normalidad de la chica. Cuando el último hubo cerrado la puerta, la máscara se le cayó y la chica bajó la mirada tristemente. Estaba feliz, sí, porque habían salido de ese edificio en llamas con vida, prácticamente por arte de un milagro. Pero estaba a la vez sumamente preocupada por Shinichi, aunque el doctor hubiera dicho que no había riesgo, una operación seguía siendo una operación. **

** Ahora todo había pasado. Ya no había más peligro; esa extraña secta que perseguía a Shinichi había sido destruida por completo, y los que no habían muerto en el incendio, estaban bajo custodia policial. Así pues, ahora que todo había pasado, era la hora de volver al tema del principio de todo que quiso dejar aparcado hasta que todo pasara: el pequeño secreto de Shinichi. **

** Ran recostó su cabeza en el incómodo colchón y cerró los ojos, aún pensando. Ahora era mejor descansar, de ello ya hablarían cuando salieran del hospital. Así pues, poco a poco le fue entrando todo el cansancio y dolor acumulado hasta el momento, y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.**

** Fin del cap.18**

**_CONTINUAR_**

** Notas de la autora:**

** ¡Hola! Aquí tenéis por fin el capítulo 18, espero que os haya gustado He tardado un poco más en ponerlo porque, al ser el penúltimo, tengo que ir con cuidado de no precipitarme a un final barato Y sip, habéis leído bien… Este es el penúltimo capítulo, así pues The case of the mystery APTX 4869 va a finalizar en el capítulo 19 (ueee, qué casualidad xD), o eso tengo previsto al menos U **

** Y otra cosa importante… Hoy, 1 de mayo, día del trabajador… ¡Éste fanfic cumple ni más ni menos que UN AÑO! ¡Sí, sí, como lo leéis, UN AÑO! ¡¡Felicidades!! **

** Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que me anima. Especiales gracias a Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Tantei Ran, Ran Kudo, Arzainer, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. Thanx a lot!! **

** Si tenéis algún comentario, queja, duda o reclamación, escribidme a cinturo3xl.net o a cinturohotmail.com **

** En fin, nos vemos en el capítulo 19… TTTT No, otro fic que se acaba… Me estoy deprimiendo xD.**

** Sin más que decir, se despide…**

**_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**{{ 1 de mayo del 2004 }}**

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


	19. Una respuesta

**(+) Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

**_Ran_** **_asintió y uno a uno se fueron retirando, sin acabar de comprender la aparente cara de normalidad de la chica. Cuando el último hubo cerrado la puerta, la máscara se le cayó y la chica bajó la mirada tristemente. Estaba feliz, sí, porque habían salido de ese edificio en llamas con vida, prácticamente por arte de un milagro. Pero estaba a la vez sumamente preocupada por Shinichi, aunque el doctor hubiera dicho que no había riesgo, una operación seguía siendo una operación. _**

_**Ahora todo había pasado. Ya no había más peligro; esa extraña secta que perseguía a Shinichi había sido destruida por completo, y los que no habían muerto en el incendio, estaban bajo custodia policial. Así pues, ahora que todo había pasado, era la hora de volver al tema del principio de todo que quiso dejar aparcado hasta que todo pasara: el pequeño secreto de Shinichi. **_

**_Ran_** **_recostó su cabeza en el incómodo colchón y cerró los ojos, aún pensando. Ahora era mejor descansar, de ello ya hablarían cuando salieran del hospital. Así pues, poco a poco le fue entrando todo el cansancio y dolor acumulado hasta el momento, y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños._**

"**The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

_**A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, **_

_**By CiNtUrO-cHaN**_

**Archivo XIX: _- Una respuesta_**

**Unos zapatos de tacón retumbaban alrededor del pasillo con un ruido incesante y a la vez musical. Una silueta de mujer, de unos dieciocho años de edad, con una camisa blanca sin mangas y una falda hasta los talones caminaba con paso decidido. Finalmente llegó al final del corredor donde se encontraba una puerta. La abrió con decisión. La habitación que allí había estaba oscura, iluminada únicamente por una pequeña ventana con rejas. En la habitación había una mesa, partida por un cristal grueso. Al otro lado del cristal se encontraba otra mujer, de edad más avanzada. Al verla, sonrió con su fina curvatura roja. **

**-Has venido, Sherry… - dijo Chris, mirándola a los ojos.**

**Shiho** **sonrió y se sentó en la silla que había al lado contrario del cristal donde se encontraba Chris – Por supuesto. No soy ninguna cobarde, no soy como tú. **

**Chris** **la mató con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Shiho se acomodó en la silla y prosiguió – He venido aquí porque ya va siendo hora de que seas franca conmigo, Rouse. **

**Los rasgos de la mujer se ampliaron sobremanera. Miró a Shiho con incertidumbre - ¿Cómo…? **

**La científica cerró los ojos – He estado mirando algunas fotos antiguas que aún conservo escondidas, y aunque tu color de cabello, tu color de ojos y tu conducta en general no se parecen, por mucho que intentes ocultarlo, te reconozco, Rouse. **

**La mujer de largos cabellos se la quedó mirando, con la boca abierta. Shiho prosiguió – La hermana de mi madre, Elena. Por mucho que hayas intentado disimularlo, es bastante obvio; tú eres Rouse, mi tía, la asesina de mis padres. **

**Hubo un profundo silencio. Ambas se aguantaron la mirada durante unos instantes, y finalmente sonrió – Muy aguda… No esperaba menos de ti, Shiho, la hija de la fantástica, admirada y renombrada Elena Miyano. **

**Shiho** **frunció el ceño – Así que le tenías envidia, ¿eh? No me creo para nada lo que nos contaste la otra vez en el interrogatorio. Eso de que te habías rejuvenecido haciéndote pasar por una tal Chris Vineyard, la supuesta hija de Sharon Vineyard, la cual tampoco era real… Dijiste que lo hiciste sólo para ver nuestras caras de incertidumbre. No pongo en duda que eso también te pareció divertido, pero… sabes tan bien como yo que ese no es el motivo auténtico.**

**Rouse** **no dijo nada. **

**-¿Y bien? No me interesa para nada tu patética historia ni los motivos que te impulsaron a convertirte en alguien que no eres. Ya te lo he dicho. Yo sólo quiero saber cómo murieron mis padres, y el lugar donde ahora reposan. **

**La mujer seguía sin decir nada, con la mirada desviada. Shiho permaneció inmóvil, esperando respuesta. No me dirá nada pensó Shiho. Se levantó en silencio y se giró, dirigiéndose a la puerta.**

**-Nagano. **

**Shiho** **parpadeó incrédulamente. ¿Eh?**

**-Su tumba está en el cementerio de Nagano… **

**La científica se giró lentamente – Nagano… Fue en la carretera de las afueras de Nagano donde tuvieron el 'accidente' – dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Le vino la escena de ella, dada de la mano con fuerza a Akemi, en el momento que un miembro de la Organización vino a su casa y les comunicó el fallecimiento de sus progenitores. Fue entonces cuando se unieron a la Organización, porque era la única manera que tenían de seguir adelante en la vida. **

**-Pero estás equivocada, yo no tuve nada que ver – dijo Rouse, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños – Aunque no me hubiera importado hacerlo. Pero no fui yo quien manipuló los frenos. **

**Shiho** **entrecerró los ojos – Entonces dime quién fue. **

**Rouse** **se encogió de hombros – Eso no lo sabe nadie excepto el que lo hizo. Y probablemente ese alguien ya esté muerto. Así que no intentes ninguna venganza porque no te servirá de nada. **

**La científica se volvió a girar en dirección a la puerta – Está bien, no me importa, cállatelo. Tienes toda una vida para arrepentirte de todo entre rejas – cogió con suavidad el pomo de la puerta y la abrió – Adiós, tía – y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a la fría mujer a oscuras, entre su propia meditación, recordando toda una vida de matanza indiscriminada que ahora le tocaría pagar. **

**-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Jodie frunciendo el ceño y mirando de reojo hacia la puerta.**

**Shiho** **asintió – Ningún problema. En fin, ahora tengo que irme. Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi, y por la subvención – dijo ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. **

**Jodie** **sonrió – It's nothing! Espero que todo te vaya bien por allí… Nosotros también regresaremos pronto, aunque Japón es un país muy acogedor – dijo Jodie, suspirando. **

**-Adiós, Jodie-san – dijo Shiho, girándose y empezando a andar. **

**Jodie** **se despidió con la mano – Bye-bye.**

**-¿Vuelve? – dijo Shuichi, apareciendo por el corredor de al lado, mirando de reojo la silueta de Shiho, la cual se alejaba lentamente. **

**La mujer del FBI asintió – Sí. Espero que todo le vaya bien. Por cierto… ¿Tú y ella os conocíais, no? Siempre que estáis los dos conmigo, creáis un ambiente de lo más tenso – dijo ella, refunfuñando y dirigiéndose a la máquina de cafés. **

**Shuichi** **refunfuñó – No especialmente. Conocía a su hermana, y por lo tanto la conocía a ella. Estaba investigando a Rotten Apple, y como eran de la misma familia, también les eché un ojo. Sobretodo vigilaba a Miyano porque sabía que Rotten Apple le iba detrás… **

**Jodie** **arqueó le miró seriamente - ¿Vermouth y Miyano son familia…? **

**Shuichi** **asintió. Jodie sorbió un poco de café y miró la silueta casi imperceptible de Shiho en la lejanía…**

**Unos soñolientos ojos azules se abrieron lentamente. Se oyó un profundo bostezo y el ruido proveniente del fregamiento de sábanas. Lo primero que sintió fue el olor inconfundible a hospital. Se sintió confundido en los primeros momentos. Sobretodo al ver que seguía siendo Shinichi Kudo y que no había sido ningún sueño. Es más, ahora estaba prácticamente recuperado de todas sus heridas de la batalla final contra la Organización.**

**Sonrió. **

**Ya había terminado. Por fin. Después de dos largos años y medio de sufrimiento, desesperación, temor y miedo, volvía a estar todo bajo control, en perfecta armonía y quietud.**

**-Shin-chan, ¿ya estás despierto? – la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y entró Yukiko, seguida por Yusaku y el profesor Agasa - ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? **

**El joven detective frunció la ceja – ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no me llames ni Shin-CHAN ni CARIÑO! – exclamó él, cruzándose de brazos.**

**Yukiko** **llenó los pómulos de aire, enfadada, y Yusaku sonrió – Creo que ya está mejor. **

**-Perfectamente – repuso él, estirándose un poco y moviendo las articulaciones – Sólo un poco agarrotado… **

**Agasa** **se ajustó las gafas – Evidentemente. Te has pasado una semanita entera durmiendo, ¿lo sabías? Y los dos primeros días estabas en estado crítico.**

**Ahora, las facciones del joven se endurecieron - ¿En serio? **

**Agasa** **asintió – Cuando te encontramos en el bosque, a las afueras del edificio de la Organización, estabas prácticamente muerto. Si Ran-kun no hubiera reaccionado rápido como lo hizo… Te aconsejo que le des las gracias, porque en el estado en que se encontraba aquella noche, el hecho de levantarse y empezar a correr y a gritar para buscar ayuda tiene su mérito. **

**-…Y luego te trajimos al hospital de Beika, en el cual has estado bajo extrema vigilancia. Aunque ahora te parezca que estás perfectamente, lo cierto es que nos has hecho sufrir mucho – terminó Yusaku. **

**Shinichi** **bajó la cabeza, intentando visualizar en su mente la escena en que Ran buscaba ayuda, intentando no desmayarse por culpa de la excesiva inhalación de monóxido de carbono. Ran… Debo hablar con ella, y cuanto antes. **

**-¡En fin! – exclamó Yukiko, levantándose – Ahora que estás bien, voy a llamar a Ran-chan para decírselo, seguro que se alegra – dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación – Profesor Agasa, ¿me puede acompañar? Es que no sé el número de teléfono de Ran-chan y…**

**Agasa** **asintió rápidamente – Claro, claro… **

**La puerta se abrió, y padre e hijo se quedaron a solas. Shinichi se puso ambas manos a la cabeza y se tumbó de nuevo, recostado a la almohada – Mamá no sabe fingir en situaciones reales, a pesar de haber sido actriz tantos años…**

**Yusaku** **asintió – Veo que te has dado cuenta de que quería hablar a solas contigo – Shinichi no dijo nada. Yusaku prosiguió – No se si te acuerdas de aquella vez que tu madre y yo vinimos a Japón, hará cosa de dos años. Fue la primera vez que te vimos siendo Conan, y que junto al profesor montamos aquél montaje del secuestro de Conan Edogawa. **

**Shinichi** **asintió, fingiendo aburrimiento, pero escuchando atentamente.**

**-Entonces tu madre te dijo que Japón era un lugar peligroso, y que si querías venir a Los Ángeles con nosotros, serías bien recibido. Además, yo te ofrecí mi ayuda y la ayuda de amigos míos que trabajaban en la INTERPOL para lograr desmantelar esa Organización… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me respondiste?**

**El joven detective sonrió, melancólico – Que era mi caso, y que no quería que nadie se antepusiera a él. **

**Yusaku** **sonrió y asintió – Exacto. Sinceramente, cuando me dijiste eso, me quedé muy preocupado por ti. Para mí, seguías siendo el pequeño Shinichi que jugaba a detectives y que aspiraba a ser Holmes, pero siempre pensé que tenías suficientes cualidades como para atraparlos tú solo. Quiero que sepas que me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de ti, Shinichi. Y te lo digo muy en serio – dijo Yusaku, cerrando los ojos – Ya no eres un niño, ya eres todo un hombre hecho y derecho, y tanto tu madre, como el profesor, como yo, nos sentimos muy satisfechos contigo. **

**Shinichi** **le miró impresionado. No se esperaba algo así de su padre, no en un momento como ese – Yo… bueno, gracias por el cumplido, papá, pero yo no lo hice solo. Hattori, Haibara, la policía, el F.B.I., mis amigos… Entre todos lo hicimos. **

**-¿Y Ran? – preguntó Yusaku, mirando por la ventana como quien no quiere la cosa.**

**El joven detective bajó la cabeza, con incertidumbre – Esa…es otra historia. **

**-¿Por qué? **

**Shinichi** **apretó los puños – Ella no tenía que ayudarme. No debía. Si se vio involucrada no fue porque quise yo, sino porque fue obligada a ello. Te juro que si de mi hubiese dependido, hubiera preferido que se quedase en casa, con la puerta cerrada con llave, y no hubiera salido para nada. **

**Yusaku** **se puso de pies y se dirigió hacia la puerta en silencio – Hijo, hay personas que sufren más alejadas del ser amado, pero estando sanas y salvas, que estando con el ser amado, aún a riesgo de morir. **

**-¿Eh…? **

**El famoso escritor abrió la puerta – Piensa en esto que te he dicho. El doctor ha dicho que esta misma tarde ya podrás irte a casa. Cuando quieras, nos llamas y vendremos a buscarte con el profesor. Hasta luego – y cerró la puerta, dejando al joven detective con los ojos agrandados y la mente perdida.**

**Domingo, día de limpieza. Ya hacía una semana de los hechos, y las heridas, tanto mentales como físicas, empezaban a cicatrizar. Kogoro estaba sentado de cualquier manera en su sillón, mirando el pequeño televisor, mientras que Eri empezaba a preparar la comida. **

**-¿Estás segura que este olor que se siente es parte de los ingredientes? – preguntó Kogoro desconfiadamente, tapándose la nariz.**

**Desde la cocina, la abogada respondió sonriente - ¡Y tanto! Además, el olor no importa, lo que importa es el sabor. **

**Kogoro** **frunció el ceño y miró a Ran - ¿Por qué no hacías hoy tú la comida? **

**La chica frunció el ceño – Hoy es el turno de mamá, y a mí me toca limpiar… Anda, ¿qué es eso? – Ran cogió una pequeña postal que había encima de la mesa, donde se arremolinaban otras tantas cartas desordenadas – Remitente… ¿Aoko Nakamori y Kaito Kuroba? – Ran sonrió - ¡Hala! **

**La postal decía así: "Querida Ran. ¿Cómo estás? Perdona que no hayamos venido a veros al hospital, pero no teníamos ni idea de a cuál estabais y tampoco sabíamos de dónde pedir la información. De hecho, si te he enviado esta humilde postal es porque Kaito sabía vuestra dirección (y no tengo ni idea de dónde la habrá sacado). En fin, rezo para que la carta llegue a tus manos. **

**¿Cómo os va todo por ahí? Esperamos que bien. Muchas gracias por todo lo que hicisteis por nosotros. Esperamos volver a veros algún día. Aquí os dejo mi dirección y mi número de móvil. **

**Atentamente, tu amiga**

**Aoko** **Nakamori**

**PD: No me he olvidado de que tú y Kaito tenéis que contarme qué hacías tú en la habitación de Kaito durmiendo aquél día…" **

**A Ran se le cayó una gotita. ¿Es que aún no se lo había figurado? Juraría que ella ya había descubierto que él era Kaito KID, entonces tendría que haber deducido por qué estaba allí… En fin, sigamos con la limpieza pensó la joven chica, dejando la postal a un lado. **

** …Nuestros medios de comunicación están grabando la escena en directo. Nuestro protagonista acaba de salir del centro hospitalario con parte de recuperado al cien por cien. Este joven detective ha logrado desenmascarar, junto con la ayuda de la policía metropolitana de Tokio, unos detectives y algunos agentes del F.B.I. una poderosa y sombría Organización, la cual se dedicaba a… **

**Los ojos de la chica se centraron en el televisor. Kogoro también lo miraba pasmado. Estaban enseñando unas imágenes de ni más ni menos que Shinichi, sano y salvo, saliendo del hospital acompañado del profesor, Yukiko y Yusaku, junto con algunos miembros de la policía. **

**A Ran se le cayó el trapo del polvo. Se quedó observando estáticamente el televisor. **

**-¿Así que ese detective de pacotilla ya se ha recuperado…? – preguntó Kogoro retóricamente, frunciendo el ceño.**

**Ran** **bajó la mirada tristemente Y no sólo eso, sino que no me ha dicho nada. **

**-Hija, ¿por qué no le llamas y le vas a ver? Seguramente ahora irá a su casa – dijo Eri, fregándose las manos con su delantal, y mirando con preocupación a su hija.**

**La mirada de la joven karateka se escondió entre su pelo, y con un hilo de voz y prácticamente sin abrir la boca, pronunció – Ahora no estoy de humor para hablar con él. **

**Eri** **arqueó los ojos - ¿Cómo? **

**Ran** **se sentó y se abrazó a si misma – Eso significaría que, de una vez por todas, me contara toda la verdad. Pero eso sólo serviría para que me recordara todas las mentiras que me ha dicho, todos los engaños… Además, no estoy segura de que quiera verme después de todo esto… **

**La atractiva abogada se sentó con preocupación y sentimiento maternal junto a su hija, mientras Kogoro, captando el asunto, se deslizó silenciosamente a la cocina para dejarlas solas a ambas. **

**-Claro que querrá verte, hija. ¿Por qué no debería? Piensa que si no nos dijo nada sobre su verdadera identidad, era precisamente para no causarnos molestias… **

**-Sinceramente, creo que he sufrido más sin saber nada de él durante todo este tiempo… **

**-Ran…**

** Dinggggg-dinggggg-dingggg… **

**-Ya voy yo – dijo Ran con pesadez, levantándose lentamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abrió y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la calle - ¿Quién es? – dijo. Al ver que no respondían, abrió la puerta para asegurarse que no era una broma de alguien. Finalmente, se topó cara a cara con alguien inesperado - ¿Q…Qué…?**

**-¡¡HOLA RAN-CHAN! – exclamó con alegría la chica, tirándose encima de la chica - ¡¡Sorpresa! **

**Ran** **sonrió tímidamente –¿K…? ¿Kazuha-chan…?**

**-Toma. Estoy seguro que te interesará.**

**El inspector Megure le cedió unas fichas a Shinichi, el cual se las miró con atención. En ellas había una foto y la descripción de alguien. El hombre que salía en la foto le sonaba de algo, aunque no acertaba a saber quién era - ¿Este es…?**

**-Vodka – respondió Sato, apoyándose en la mesa de la oficina – Ahí tienes sus datos personales, aunque a partir de la mayoría de edad, no hay nada. **

**Shinichi** **se lo miró interesado, y pasó página. Entonces reconoció a otro miembro de la Organización, aunque en la foto saliera mucho más joven y con menos melena - ¿Este no es…Gin? – exclamó él, mirando la foto atónito - ¿Cuántos años tenía aquí?**

**Takagi** **respondió – Aproximadamente diecisiete… no podemos especificar más. De Gin sólo se conocen los datos primordiales, como fecha y lugar de nacimiento, nombre y apellidos…**

**El joven detective miró la ficha – Aniki… cuarenta-y-cinco años. Nacido en Tottori. Expediente en blanco – leyó para si mismo. Miró la foto con detenimiento. En ella era un poco más joven que él. **

**-¿Y acerca del jefe de la Organización? – preguntó Agasa. Él estaba algo apartado de todos, junto con Yukiko y Yusaku, escuchándolo todo atentamente.**

**Shinichi** **se encogió de hombros – No se sabe nada, ni siquiera esté seguro que haya existido alguna vez… - inminentemente, recordó la escena de Gin recibiendo la llamada de alguien, y dirigiéndose a ese alguien hablando de 'usted'… Al primer momento pensó que podría ser el jefe, aunque no tenía ninguna evidencia. **

**-En fin, esto era todo lo que queríamos enseñaros – dijo Megure, retomando el tema – Si tenemos más información os avisaremos ipso facto. **

**Shinichi** **asintió y le dio la mano al inspector – Muchas gracias por todo. Muchas gracias a todos. **

**-¡De nada, de nada! La policía está para hacer justicia – repuso Sato, haciendo el signo de la victoria.**

**Shiratori** **se quedó mirando al joven detective – Yo aún no me puedo creer que tú fueses el enano de las gafas… **

**Takagi, sin embargo, sonrió. Dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Shinichi. Aunque él no lo sabía, siempre sospechó de mí y me miró como a uno más. Gracias, detective Takagi pensó el joven, sonriendo – Hasta la próxima.**

**Los cuatro se dirigieron a las puertas de entrada de la central de policía, aunque Shinichi se paró en seco al observar la cantidad de prensa que abordaba las afueras del sitio – Creo que yo me iré por detrás… **

**-Ve, hijo, ve. Esa prensa sólo quiere entrevistarme a mí, la famosa actriz Yukiko Fujimine – dijo ella, sonriendo pícaramente – Vete tranquilo, Shin-chan, nosotros les distraeremos. ¡Nos vemos en casa dentro de un rato!**

**Shinichi** **asintió y se giró con mala cara. ¿Es que nunca conseguiría que su madre dejara de llamarle así? En fin, qué le vamos a hacer… Ahora con cuidado de que no me vea nadie… Llegó a la puerta trasera y salió a un pequeño callejón. **

**Parece que no hay nadie… **

**-¡¡HOOOOOOLA! **

**-¡¡AAAAAAHG! **

**Vemos a Shinichi agarrándose el pecho con fuerza y sudando del susto y a Heiji Hattori mirándolo preocupado pero a su vez con cara de pillín. **

**-¡¿Ha-Hattori! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí! – exclamó Shinichi al borde del colapso.**

**El detective de kansai se puso una mano en la cabeza y respondió – Es que a Kazuha le ha dado por venir a veros. Y cómo no, al no estar nadie en tu casa, imaginé que estarías aquí, pero al ver toda la prensa que había a la entrada, imaginé que saldrías por aquí, ¡y aquí me tienes! – exclamó el joven, sonriente – Soy un genio de las deducciones. ¡Jajaja! **

**Shinichi** **frunció el ceño – No grites tanto, Holmes, que los periodistas están aquí al lado. **

**-Bueno, bueno… Dime, ¿cómo te va todo? ¿Ya has hablado con neechan? – preguntó él. Ambos empezaron a andar alejándose del edificio, en dirección a la zona urbana donde residía la mansión Kudo.**

**Shinichi** **negó con la cabeza, y se puso las manos en los bolsillos – Qué va. Hoy mismo me he despertado. Pero tenía pensado hablar con ella un día de estos… No sé, todo esto es muy embarazoso. Ahora ya no hay situación riesgo para tener la excusa perfecta para aplazar el tema. La próxima vez que la vea, me veré obligado a contárselo todo, y no sé cómo se lo tomará…**

**Heiji** **le miró intensamente – No tienes que contarle nada, Kudo. Ella ya lo sabe todo. Tienes que JUSTIFICÁRSELO. **

**-Sí, supongo que tienes razón – aceptó el detective de kanto, mirando al suelo – No sé si he hecho bien en ocultárselo. Tengo la sensación que eso sólo la ha hecho más vulnerable al peligro. Total, se ha acabado enterando de todas formas, y de la peor manera posible además… **

**Hubo un pequeño silencio. Shinichi retomó la conversación con un tono algo más animado - ¿Y a ti qué tal te va con Toyama? **

**Ante el comentario, Heiji se puso algo rojo y le miró – Acerca de eso… Hay… Hay algo que quería que supieras…**

**La chica de Tokio por poco no se cae al suelo de la impresión.**

**-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿¿Qué Hattori te ha pedido que te cases con éeeeeeeeeeeel! **

**-¡¡SHHHHHHHH! **

**Kazuha** **tapó rápidamente la boca de Ran, más roja que un tomate - ¡¡No grites tanto! **

**Ran** **se quedó mirando a su amiga sin creérselo – Pero… Pero… Pero…**

**Kazuha** **sonrió tímidamente – Este era otro motivo por el que hemos venido, para decíroslo… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? **

**La joven de Tokio poco a poco fue saliendo de su trance inicial – Pues… Es… ¡Fantástico! **

**-¡¿Sí! **

**-¡¡Sí! ¡¡Enhorabuena, Kazuha-chan! – dijo Ran, abrazándola con alegría - ¡¡Me alegro mucho por ti! **

**-¡Gracias! ¡Yo también me alegro, te lo juro!**

**Ambas chicas se separaron del abrazo lentamente. Ran se miró a Kazuha sonriendo – Caramba… No hace ni una semana que me llamaste para decirme que Hattori y tú estabais saliendo, y ahora me dices que quiere casarse contigo… Veo que vais al grano, eh, bribones… - dijo Ran con una sonrisita pícara, dándole codazos a su amiga.**

**-¡Ya vale, Ran-chan! – repuso la pobre chica de Osaka, roja hasta al médula – A mí también me da 'cosa'… Y de hecho, yo soy aquí la más sorprendida de todos. ¿Te imaginas? Me invitó a cenar a un restaurante gourmet de Osaka y, al final de la cena… ¡Se levanta de la mesa y se arrodilla delante de mí! Y yo pensando 'tierra trágame'… - contó Kazuha, sonriendo melancólica. **

**-Uaaah… Me hubiera gustado ver a Hattori en plan formal. Seguro que estaba muy atractivo… ¿Eh…? – respondió Ran, echándole una mirada pillina a la joven de Osaka. **

**-¡¡Bueno! Ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**Ran** **sonrió - ¡Perfectamente! Sólo tuve una pequeña intoxicación, nada más. Aunque fui afortunada. **

**-¿Y qué tal con Kudo-kun? ¿Ya habéis hablado? – preguntó Kazuha, poniéndose algo seria. **

**Ambas chicas estaban en la cocina de la residencia Mouri. Eri y Kogoro estaban al piso de abajo para dejarles más intimidad a las chicas, mirando el televisor. Ran sirvió dos tazas de te y se sentó junto a su amiga, resoplando – Hoy le he visto en las noticias, saliendo del hospital… Ya está recuperado, y me alegro mucho, pero…**

**Kazuha** **la miró tristemente - ¿Pero…?**

**Ran** **suspiró – No lo sé. No sé cómo explicártelo. Se ha convertido en… alguien que no conozco, algo así como un desconocido. Sí, ésa es la palabra, un desconocido. Tengo la sensación de que nunca le he llegado a comprender. **

**-Pero…Eso no es cierto, Ran-chan. Aún tienes los recuerdos frescos de la otra noche, es normal que estés confundida…**

**La joven de Tokio negó con la cabeza – No es sólo eso. Tengo la sensación de que la última vez que me habló con total sinceridad fue en Tropical Land, cuando me estaba dando su último discursito de Holmes – Ran cerró los ojos tristemente – Tengo miedo de que, cuando nos volvamos a ver, vuelva a mentirme. No estoy muy segura si el hecho de haberme tenido engañada estos dos últimos años ha sido bueno o malo, pero ahora supuestamente todo ha terminado. Tengo miedo de cuál será su reacción, porque si vuelve a mentirme yo… Creo que ya no podré aguantarlo – Ran se puso ambas manos en la cara, sollozando.**

**-Yo… Creo que estás equivocada, Ran-chan – dijo Kazuha, levantándose con decisión – Te entiendo, y entiendo que estés dolida con él. Entiendo también cómo te sentirías si él te volviera a mentir pero… ¿No crees que te centras demasiado en ti misma? Qué te pasaría si te mintiera a TI. Cómo te sentirías si te hiciera daño A TI. No te estoy culpando, ni mucho menos. Estos dos años has sufrido mucho por él, pero… ¿No te has parado a pensar en que él también ha sufrido? No conozco mucho a Kudo-kun, pero estoy completamente segura que ha de ser un chico genial, para merecerse que una chica como tu le estuviera esperando todo este tiempo. Y de ser un chico genial, estoy segura que se preocupaba más por ti que por él mismo. Estoy segura que tu dolor, él lo ha vivido mil veces más que tú. Además, recuerda que él era el pequeño Conan – aquí, Ran tuvo un aguijonazo en el corazón – Él te veía sufrir, y con impotencia no podía hacer nada más que intentar consolarte siendo un niño pequeño. **

**Kazuha** **siguió andando lentamente hasta la ventana, mirando la urbana Tokio, la cual lentamente empezaba a tornarse oscura, anocheciendo. **

**-El amor es cosa de dos, no de uno. El amor tiene muchas definiciones, pero yo creo que el 'amor' en si son todos los demás sentimientos sentidos por las dos personas al mismo tiempo. Tú y Kudo-kun habéis sufrido ambos por igual, pero tú piensas erróneamente de que aquí, la víctima eres tú. No, Ran-chan. Ambos lo habéis pasado mal. Tú eres una chica liste e inteligente, y habrás captado mi mensaje. Si él te gusta, y sea por lo que sea, te volviera a mentir, no te centres sólo en el problema. Mira más allá del problema. Si te miente, intenta buscarle el por qué. Estoy seguro que detrás de ese por qué, está escondida la razón por la cual te ha mentido, y no creo que sea por egoísmo ni nada de eso, sino para protegerte a ti. Porque lo cierto es que lo que ha hecho Kudo-kun estos últimos tiempos no ha sido nada más que protegerte a ti y a todos los que le rodeaban, y velando por su felicidad, aún a precio de la suya propia. **

**Ran** **se la quedó observando con silencio. A medida que su amiga hablaba, había dejado de esconderse tras sus manos, mientras subía la cabeza progresivamente. Qué tonta había sido. Lo cierto es que, pensándolo bien, había sido muy egoísta al pensar qué haría ELLA si él la volviera a mentir. Siempre ELLA. ¿Y ÉL? **

**Ran** **se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a su amiga – Gracias, Kazuha-chan. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Me he comportado como una niña de dos años… Creo que Hattori-kun se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti si te hubiese oído – dijo Ran, sonriendo.**

**Kazuha** **refunfuñó, algo roja – Bah, no ha sido nada. ¿Para qué estamos las amigas? **

**Ran** **le devolvió la sonrisa - ¡No sé qué haría yo sin ti! **

**La chica de Osaka le sacó la lengua – Pero yo sí que sé qué sería de ti sin Kudo-kun… ¡Y como no quiero verte nunca más triste…! – la puerta de la entrada se abrió, Kazuha se dirigió a ella y la con los dos brazos, como si fuese un objeto de coleccionista. Entonces de allí salieron dos siluetas. - ¡TACHÁN! **

**Los ojos Ran se ensancharon al comprobar sus identidades. Eran Heiji y… Shinichi. **

**Fin del cap.19**

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**Notas de la autora**

**¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo estáis todos? Ya se acerca el veranito, y con él el tiempo libre o ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Habréis notado que el final está a la vuelta de la esquina…TT Aún no estoy al cien por cien segura de si habrá capítulo 20 y epílogo o sólo epílogo, todo depende de lo mucho o poco que me enrolle al escribir '' (es decir, que será, como siempre, algo impredecible). **

**¡Bueno! Muchas gracias a todos por este gran apoyo que recibo siempre Lo más seguro es que, finalizado el fanfiction, haga un bonus extra explicando cosas acerca del fanfic, desde sus inicios hasta ahora. **

**Domo arigatou a toda la gente que me apoya siempre muchísimas gracias a Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Ran-chan, Ran Kudo, Arzainer, Ran Mouri 1987, JkRanIV, Conan-kun, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, Lady Rina, Yukimiaka, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. Thanx a lot! **

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**_CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

**13 de junio del 2004**

**(¡Espero que os vayan**

**muy bien las notas a todos!) **


	20. Epílogo

**(+) Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

_**Ran se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a su amiga – Gracias, Kazuha-chan. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Me he comportado como una niña de dos años… Creo que Hattori-kun se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti si te hubiese oído – dijo Ran, sonriendo.**_

_**Kazuha refunfuñó, algo roja – Bah, no ha sido nada. ¿Para qué estamos las amigas? **_

_**Ran le devolvió la sonrisa - ¡No sé qué haría yo sin ti! **_

_**La chica de Osaka le sacó la lengua – Pero yo sí que sé qué sería de ti sin Kudo-kun… ¡Y como no quiero verte nunca más triste…! – la puerta de la entrada se abrió, Kazuha se dirigió a ella y la con los dos brazos, como si fuese un objeto de coleccionista. Entonces de allí salieron dos siluetas. - ¡TACHÁN! **_

_**Los ojos Ran se ensancharon al comprobar sus identidades. Eran Heiji y… Shinichi. **_

"**The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**

_**A Great Detective of Love Fanfic, **_

_**By CiNtUrO-cHaN**_

_**Epílogo**_

**_ Hay personas que sufren más alejadas del ser amado, pero estando sanas y salvas, que estando con el ser amado, aún a riesgo de morir _**

**Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Heiji y Kazuha notaban que el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con tijeras. Ran seguía observando al joven detective del este pasmada, y Shinichi tampoco parecía reaccionar. **

**Y entonces, de repente, como si fuese expresamente para sacarlos a todos de su estado pasivo, desde el piso de abajo, en la oficina del detective privado Mouri, se oyó la voz de Eri con soberanía -¡Ran, hija! –exclamó - ¡Tu padre y yo nos vamos a cenar fuera! ¡Volveremos tarde, así que no nos esperes! – Y acto seguido, se oyó el ruido de la puerta que daba a la calle cerrarse con estrépito. **

**-¡De hecho, Heiji y yo ya nos íbamos también! – dijo Kazuha, adelantándose hasta la puerta del piso donde se encontraban ambos detectives, y cogiendo del brazo a Heiji - ¡¿A que sí, Heiji! – Kazuha le dirigió una mirada fulminante, mirada que el chico supo descifrar.**

**¡¿QU…! Ran miró a Kazuha con el ceño fruncido, entendiendo lo que estaban planeando. Entonces, ¿sus padres también entraban dentro de la jugada de Kazuha? ¡¿Es que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo esa noche! Ran miró a Shinichi. Él también la miraba. Sin poder aguantarle la mirada, Ran miró al suelo con los pómulos rojos. **

**-Ummm, er… ¡Sí! – dijo él, finalmente, con sudor frío - ¡Ya nos veremos! **

**Ran subió la cabeza y tendió la mano hacia Kazuha, intentando pararla - ¡¡Kazuha-chan, espe…!**

**-¡Adiós! – dijeron ambos al unísono, cerrando la puerta y haciendo, por consiguiente, que Shinichi entrara dentro del recibidor.**

**-…ra… - terminó Ran, bajando la mano, dándose por vencida. **

**Ambos estaban solos. ¿Y ahora qué? Nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso. **

**-Esto… Perdona que haya venido así, tan de improvisto… **

**Ran parpadeó y se puso nerviosa. Finalmente, él había dado el primer paso – T-Tranquilo, no pasa nada… Iré a preparar algo de te… - dijo ella, haciendo ademán de ir a la cocina.**

**-¡No, no! No te molestes, no tengo apetito… Además, ya casi es hora de cenar… - dijo Shinichi, sonriendo nerviosamente - ¡Tengo una idea! Si quieres, _después_ podemos ir a cenar juntos, invito yo. ¿Qué te parece? – dijo él, sin poder creerse que se había atrevido a decir algo así.**

**El pulso de la joven empezó a ir más y más rápido, progresivamente. Le miró con duda - ¿Después… de qué?**

**Shinichi cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ya esperaba esa pregunta – Antes me gustaría hablar contigo sobre… ya sabes, todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente – puntualizó él con gravedad. Ran, que tenía medio cuerpo encarado aún hacia la cocina, se giró y le dio la cara por completo, esperando respuestas a sus numerosas preguntas.**

**-De hecho, todo esto se remonta dos años y medio atrás…**

**-…En Tropical Land, ¿no es cierto? – terminó Ran, adoptando una faceta seria. Shinichi iba a contárselo todo, y ella estaba dispuesta a escucharle.**

**Shinichi parpadeó y asintió – Veo que tienes buena memoria – cerró los ojos momentáneamente, como intentando mantener un tono impasible - Todo empezó ése día. No pretendo, ni mucho menos, explicarte todo lo que ha ocurrido milímetro por milímetro durante este largo tiempo; ya habrá tiempo para eso – aquí, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente – En resumidas cuentas… Supongo que tendrás curiosidad por saber cómo llegué a ser Conan y por qué no os dije nada. **

**Ran dudó un instante, y se abrazó a si misma – Bueno… Es algo relacionada con esa droga que sintetizó Haibara… Miyano. Y nos lo ocultaste porque creías que así nos tendrías al margen de todo peligro – dijo ella, con un tono algo irónico.**

**El joven detective asintió – Sé que estás enfadada, y lo entiendo. Te tuve engañada, a ti y a todos, diciéndote que estaba en un caso… Y por mi culpa, otros se vieron obligados a mentir por mí también. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, si estás molesta y dolida conmigo, que sea sólo conmigo, porque ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada.**

**-Hattori-kun, el profesor Agasa, tus padres, la profesora Jodie, Miyano… ¿Te refieres a ellos?**

**Shinichi asintió – Sí. Ése día, en Tropical Land, cuando me fui por aquel callejón oscuro, vi un intercambio sospechoso entre uno de los dos hombres de negro, concretamente Vodka, y un político. Pero un segundo hombre de negro, Gin, me pilló desprevenido por la espalda y me batió con un golpe en la cabeza. Mientras estaba inconsciente, me hicieron ingerir la APTX 4869, la cual, afortunadamente, en lugar de matarme, me encogió hasta mi periodo infantil. **

**Ran prestaba atención a la cantidad de información que le iba pasando. Gin y Vodka, recordaba a ambos hombres. Vodka fue asesinado en las escaleras ardientes por Gin mientras intentaba barrarles el paso a ambos, y Gin no corrió mejor suerte… **

**-Después de eso, desesperado, fui a casa del profesor, y allí tomé mi nueva identidad, Conan Edogawa. Fui a vivir a tu casa porque el profesor pensó que, como tu padre era detective, tendría contacto con la policía y me llegarían las noticias más rápido…**

**Ran abrió los ojos – Entonces… Entonces… Los casos que resolvían papá, Sonoko y el profesor…**

**-Sí – Shinichi bajó la cabeza – Era yo. Ya sé que hice mal en escondéroslo, porque de no haberlo hecho, hubieseis estado más preparados para todo lo que sucedió la semana pasada. Lo siento mucho. Estás en tu pleno derecho de enfadarte. Entiendo perfectamente que estés dolida, molesta, y…**

**Se oyó un ruido brusco. Ran había dado un paso adelante con fuerza y rabia. Tenía los puños apretados con fuerza.**

**-¡Ya basta! **

**Shinichi parpadeó sin entender y miró a Ran, la cual se había cruzado de hombros, mirándole con fuego en los ojos - ¡Tengo derecho a enfadarme, a chillarte, y a mil cosas más, ¿no! ¡Parece que me veas como una bruja! ¡No estoy enfadada ni disgustada ni nada! – Ran respiró hondo, tranquilizándose un poco, porque con su tono de voz Shinichi no sabía si lo que pretendía era tranquilizarle o echarle más las culpas. Así que Ran adoptó un tono algo neutro, con un deje de sonrisa en sus labios – Entiendo perfectamente por qué nos lo escondiste y te estoy agradecida por haber velado por nosotros, así que para de lanzarme indirectas para saber si me estoy enfadando o no, ¡porque al final me enfadaré de tanto querer que me enfade! – Ran paró un instante, esperando no haberse hecho un lío con las últimas frases. Miró a Shinichi con decisión, y la sorpresa e incredulidad del joven pasó a una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-No esperaba menos de ti, la verdad es que me has quitado un peso de encima. Pero, de todas formas, sólo quería que supieras que siento haberte preocupado todo este tiempo, y darte las gracias por haberme esperado. Gracias, Ran. No sabes todo lo que significa eso para mí – puntualizó él, mirándola a los ojos.**

**Ran se puso algo roja – De nada…**

**Hubo un instante de silencio. Cada uno miraba a algún lado de la estancia con las mejillas sonrojadas, cuando de repente la joven se puso la mano en la boca y lo miró - ¡¡AH! **

**-¿Qué? – Shinichi alzó la vista preocupado, sin entender por qué se había puesto a gritar así.**

**La joven aún se puso más roja, mientras que el detective la miraba alarmado – Acabo de acordarme de… de ese día, cuando volviste después de la obra de teatro y me invitaste a cenar – aquí, a Shinichi también se le subieron los colores – Ésa noche, cuando tú desapareciste y volvió Conan... Bueno, se me había olvidado preguntártelo hasta ahora pero… - Ran puso una carita de pillina - ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?**

** Tum-tum **

**Shinichi apretó los puños. Tarde o temprano tenía que llegar ese momento. Miró a Ran a los ojos. No sabía si era el lugar ni el momento más apropiados para decírselo pero… ¡Y qué! Para eso, cualquier lugar y situación siempre sería la adecuada.**

**-Ran, yo… **

**_ ¡Jaja! Nada, nada… Es sólo que me ha recordado a alguien. Hará veinte años, sucedió algo similar… _**

**Ran también se puso nerviosa. ¿Era posible que Shinichi estuviera a punto de… de…?**

**_ ¿Y sabe qué le dijo a la chica…? Juju… ¡Pues le pidió que se casara con ella! _**

** Tum-tum, tum-tum **

**)(#€$ Ran se quedó estática, con la mente en blanco. Observó sin poder moverse cómo Shinichi se le acercaba con pasos firmes y seguros. Finalmente quedaron cara a cara. **

**-Sh…Shinichi… - balbuceó ella. Su corazón iba a explotar. Sin querer, dio un paso atrás y chocó contra la pared.**

** Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum… **

**El joven detective bajó la mirada y volvió a subirla, con chispas en los ojos – Yo… Ran, el motivo por el cual te pedí que vinieras a cenar conmigo y me esperaras era para decirte que… que…**

**Hubo un pequeño silencio. Ran contemplaba a Shinichi sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. El maniático de los casos, el futbolista retirado, el famoso detective… Conocía muchas facetas de Shinichi, pero ninguna de ellas encajaba con la de ése joven de mirada seria y decidida y sonrisa confiada. Sí, estaba cambiado. Estaba más adulto y más… mucho más atractivo. **

** ¡Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum! **

**¿Y qué decir de Ran? Esos últimos tiempos habían terminado por transformarla en una chica de gran belleza, y juntando eso con su dócil carácter, hacían la mezcla perfecta. Shinichi respiró hondo y finalmente, lentamente, la miró a los ojos. Muchas veces antes había estado resuelto a decírselo, pero por algunas extrañas razones siempre había gente o acontecimientos que le impedían decírselo. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez estaba todo bajo control, todo era perfecto. Así que respiró hondo y sonrió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – Para decirte que siempre te he amado, Ran. **

**La joven karateka se puso ambas manos en su cara, tapándole los labios. Tenía los ojos clavados en el detective.**

**-Eso era… lo que quería decirte – terminó él. Miró a la chica esperando algún indicio de respuesta, y fue entonces cuando se sorprendió al verle lágrimas en los ojos. La sola idea de haber hecho que llorara de nuevo le asustó. Su cara se tornó en preocupación y se acercó un poco a ella - ¿Q-Qué te pasa, Ran…? ¿He dicho algo que…? ¿Te ha molestado lo que te he…? **

**Ran negó rudamente con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas pero sin cesar de llorar - ¡Idiota! ¡No entiendes nada! – dijo ella, llorando, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza para sorpresa de Shinichi - ¡Son lágrimas de felicidad, estúpido detective! ¡¡Yo también te quiero mucho! **

**El corazón del joven detective dio un giro. Sintió tranquilidad. **

**Toda la oscuridad se tornaba luz. Poco a poco fue correspondiendo el abrazo de ella, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. Desde el día en que había oído su confesión, aunque siendo Conan, había tenido la certeza de ello, pero desde que se lo oyó decir habían pasado muchas cosas, y en los últimos tiempos Shinichi no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía Ran. De todas formas, ahora no había ninguna duda de ello. **

**Lentamente se separaron del abrazo. Shinichi le terminó de secar las lágrimas y finalmente dijo, con una expresión animada - ¡Bueno! Yo ya tengo hambre, ¿vamos a cenar o qué? **

**A Ran se le cayó una gotita, aunque aún así sonrió – Eres incorregible… ¡Aunque eso sea lo que tanto me gusta de ti! – dijo ella, mientras Shinichi la miraba riendo y secándole las últimas lágrimas con delicadeza.**

**Ambos bajaron por las escaleras, charlando animadamente. Cuando salieron fuera, a la calle, y mientras Ran cerraba la puerta de abajo con llave, a Shinichi le pareció que unas cuantas sombras se escondían rápidamente. Frunció el ceño. Se tratarían, sin lugar a dudas, de la pareja de kansai y los padres de Ran, fisgoneando como de costumbre. Pero… por primera vez en mi vida, no me avergüenza estar con la persona que quiero… ¡Que se rían! A mí me da igual… Aunque dudo que Kogoro esté riendo… pensó Shinichi, desviando la mirada rápidamente.**

**-¿Vamos? – dijo él brindándole una gran sonrisa, y enseñándole el brazo.**

**Ran, con los pómulos encendidos, asintió y le cogió el brazo - ¡Sí! ¿Dónde vamos? **

**-¡Al restaurante del mirador del Beika Center Building! – dijo él, señalando hacia la zona central de Beika donde se encontraban, a lo lejos, las grandes edificaciones y algunos, aunque pocos, rascacielos. **

**Ran hizo una cara de sorpresa, y animada iba mirando el paisaje nocturno. El joven detective estaba feliz. Después de tanto tiempo, lograba estarlo. Le había costado dos años y medio, llenos de sudor, de esfuerzo y lágrimas, pero finalmente era feliz con la persona que amaba, y lo más importante, esa persona por fin era feliz… y además, lo era a su lado.**

**Bueno, no se lo he dicho donde se declaró papá a mamá, pero qué le vamos a hacer… Shinichi iba algo distraído, y no paró atención en un extraño viejo que había unos metros más allá. La calle por la cual paseaba daba a una carretera que traspasaba Beika, así que a ambos lados de esa carretera había muchos edificios prestigiosos, con restaurantes y clubes nocturnos; así pues, había mucha gente. Por eso mismo el joven detective de kanto no se percató de que ese anciano, con cejas pobladas, algo calvo por la parte superior de la cabeza, con espeso bigote blanco, vestido con un carísimo smoking negro y apoyado en un caro bastón, le miraba a través de sus gafas transparentes con una sonrisa benévola, con los ojos entrecerrados. **

**Pasó lentamente. Mientras Ran, distraída con el paisaje nocturno de Beika, y Shinichi andaban, se cruzaron con ese hombre. Ya cuando el anciano les había pasado, murmuró algo. Algo que los finos oídos del joven detective pudieron captar. Los ojos de Shinichi se agrandaron y se giró hacia ese anciano. Pero ya no le veía. Se había perdido entre la multitud. **

_** Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, joven private eye. Admito mi derrota. Hice mal en menospreciarte. No te preocupes, a diferencia de mis subordinados, a mí aún me queda un poco de espíritu de samurai y de honor, así que no te volveré a molestar. Goodbye, Cool Guy… **_

**Fueron frases breves y pronunciadas rápidamente. Shinichi no supo si era eso exactamente lo que había dicho, pero se acercaba bastante. Su tez estaba blanca como el papel. Se había parado en seco, y girado hacia atrás, intentando discernir entre todas las siluetas la del misterioso anciano.**

**-¿Shinichi, qué pasa? – preguntó Ran preocupada, mirando a su acompañante - ¿Por qué te has parado? Haces mala cara…**

**Él se volvió a girar y sonrió, algo nervioso – Me ha parecido ver a un conocido, pero me he confundido.**

**-Ah, esto, ¿seguimos andando? Si no nos damos prisa, todas las mesas estarán pedidas - dijo Ran, tirando amable y dulcemente del brazo de él. Shinichi se dejó llevar, sonriendo y asintiendo. Aunque aún tenía en la cabeza ese extraño anciano. **

**No cabe duda. Ése era… Ése anciano era… **

**-Estás muy pálido… ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? – inquirió Ran nuevamente. Shinichi negó con la cabeza y volvió al mundo real. Ése hombre había dicho que ya no les molestaría más, así que no hacía falta preocuparse. Aunque le seguía sorprendiendo las frases de paz, rendición y felicitación del ni más ni menos jefe de la Organización de los hombres de negro.**

**Kohl…**

**-¡Vamos, un poco de ritmo, que a este paso no llegaremos, Shinichi!**

**-Ya va, ya va…**

**Shinichi sonrió. Esa sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba al final de la resolución de un caso.**

**…Gracias…**

**-Despierta, dormilona. Es la hora… **

**Abrí mis ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con su habitual sonrisa. Era algo que me encantaba. Levantarme y verle a él antes que a nada. Eso me alegraba el día y me recordaba que era muy feliz.**

**A diferencia de mí, él era muy madrugador. Fue algo que me cogió algo desprevenida. Siempre era él el que me levantaba, aunque tampoco es que me quejara… Ése día tampoco fue diferente. Me dijo las típicas frases de "despierta, dormilona, es la hora", me dio un tierno beso de buenos días y se alzó con energía, subiendo la persiana al máximo, iluminando toda la cara y haciendo que yo me tapara con fuerza con el colchón. Entonces él sonreía, se tiraba encima mío intentando quitármelo para que me levantara, y yo forcejeaba, porque no quería levantarme. **

**Ran bostezó - ¿La hora…? ¿La hora de qué…? – Ran miró el reloj que había al lado y volvió a depositar su cabeza en el algodón – Vamos, Shinichi… son las siete… ayer nos acostamos a las cuatro y media… Tengo sueño…**

**-Vamos, vamos… Anda que no te lo pasaste bien… ¡Encima que me ganaste!**

**Yo refunfuñé. La noche anterior nos estuvimos desde después de cenar hasta las cuatro y media de la madrugada jugando a la consola, una y otra vez. Como Shinichi siempre me pedía la revancha y no me dejaba acostarme, no tuve más remedio que seguir jugando hasta que perder yo. Pero como no me gusta dar nunca menos de lo que puedo dar...**

**-La próxima vez te dejaré ganar a la primera… - dijo Ran, bostezando de nuevo. Shinichi se dirigió hacia ella y la cogió del brazo, incitándola a levantarse – Está bien, está bien, ya me levanto… **

**-Más te vale. Voy abajo, a preparar algo para desayunar – dijo él, saliendo de la habitación y ajustando la puerta. Empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta principal. Se encontraban ambos en la mansión Kudo de Beika. Como sus padres se habían trasladado definitivamente a Los Ángeles, esa mansión era propiedad de Shinichi y, después de casarse, también de Ran. **

**El joven detective llegó a la cocina, y miró el calendario. Hoy era un día especial. Ni bueno ni malo, simplemente especial, un día que él no olvidaría jamás. **

**-Vamos a ver, las tostadas estaban… ya las tengo – dijo él, empezando a preparar el desayuno. El hecho de tener a Ran como esposa había contribuido a que su cocina mejorara algo. No mucho, pero algo sí. En esto he tenido más suerte que Kogoro pensó él, divertido.**

**Porque sí. Shinichi y Ran, al cabo de un año y tres meses de noviazgo, decidieron casarse. Todo el mundo les apoyó, incluso los padres de ella, para sorpresa de Shinichi. Se esperaba malas caras, pero no. Supongo que Eri amenazó a Kogoro… **

**Ahora ya llevaban casados seis felices y confortables meses. No era tanto comparado con Heiji y Kazuha, los cuales ya llevaban un año, o con Takagi y Sato, que ya llevaban un año y ocho meses. Pero no era cuestión de competir por eso. **

**Ahora él era un gran detective, tal como siempre había soñado, y su oficina estaba en la comisaría central de policía. Porque sí. Trabajaba en el cuerpo de policía, apartado de homicidios, aunque de vez en cuando le caían otros casos, aunque siempre los más complicados. De hecho siempre pensó ser un detective privado, pero… a fin de cuentas, ¿qué importaba? Mientras pudiera ejercer el oficio, cualquier sitio iba bien. Además, allí tenía antiguos compañeros como Sato, Takagi, Shiratori, Megure, Yumi, Chiba, Yamamura, y muchos más. Por su lado, Ran estaba en el segundo curso de INEF, es decir, profesora de educación física o entrenadora, lo que decidiera. Mientras, ahora por ahora daba clases de kárate a la escuela Teitan y participaba en otros clubes, como en el de teatro o cocina. **

**En resumen. La vida les sonreía. Quién me lo hubiera dicho… Quién me hubiera dicho cuando era Conan y lo veía todo perdido que llegaría un día como éste… **

**Cada cual inició su vida por separado. Los padres de Ran se reconciliaron definitivamente y, aunque de vez en cuando tenían alguna discusión, nunca más se volvieron a separar. Heiji y Kazuha tenían una nueva casa en Osaka, con un pequeño dojo para practicar kendo y judo. Pero ahora Kazuha no podía practicar ningún de riesgo por dictado del médico, ya que estaba esperando un bebé, un niño. De vez en cuando venían a Tokio para visitarles, o iban ellos a Osaka, y recordaban viejos tiempos.**

**Luego estaba Shiho. Su carrera en Harvard sobre la bioquímica le iba genial, o eso aseguraba en los mails que enviaba al profesor muy de vez en cuando. No hablaba mucho de sí misma, sólo que de vez en cuando Jodie la iba a visitar, preguntándole si todo iba bien. **

**Referente a Aoko y a Kaito, Shinichi sólo sabía vía Ran que planeaban casarse pronto. Aún así, Kaito KID no se había jubilado, y el famoso detective seguía viendo de vez en cuando anuncios de robos por parte del ladrón, aunque él sólo acudiera a algunos y, más que para atraparle, era para saludarle. No entendía por qué seguía robando, ya que según él era sólo una forma de llamar la atención a los asesinos de su padre. ¿Significaba eso que no era tal y como el joven ladrón pensó en un principio, y que los asesinos que mataron a su padre no eran los de la Organización? Bueno, eso él no lo sabía, y Kaito tampoco. **

**En cuanto a Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko… ahora, según sus estimaciones, deberían tener unos once o doce años. No lo sabía. Había perdido la cuenta. La última vez que los vio fue dos semanas antes. Iban los tres paseando por Beika con las carteras de la escuela, y con un helado en mano. Lo cierto es que parecían muy unidos. Se alegraba por ellos. Ahora ya no les enviaba mails de parte de Conan, y Shiho tampoco de parte de Ai, puesto que eso sólo reviviría tristeza. Y ahora lo habían superado. **

**-Mmm, qué bien huele… - dijo Ran, bajando por las escaleras y guiando sus pasos gracias al olor. Shinichi se giró hacia ella y sonrió. **

**-Vaya vaya, un vestido nuevo, ¿eh? – dijo él, mirándola de reojo.**

**Ran se acercó a él y le sacó la lengua - ¡Sí! Es que ayer por la tarde fui a hacer de canguro a los cinco nietos del señor Yomiguchi, el vecino de delante, y gané dinerillo extra. ¿Te gusta? – dijo Ran, dándose media vuelta.**

**Shinichi la miró. Simplemente…estaba preciosa, como siempre. Sus casi veinte años le propiciaban un toque algo más maduro y, por qué no, también maternal. Pero seguía teniendo esa… esa característica tan suya de inmadurez que la hacía tan… tan… suya. **

**-Me lo compré en las rebajas de Shibuya con Sonoko. No se si éste púrpura me favorece mucho… - dijo ella, mirándose.**

**Shinichi sonrió y le dio la espalda para coger dos platos de los armarios -¡Las tostadas! Algo quemadas, pero comestibles. ¡Que aproveche! – dijo él, sirviendo los platos y sentándose. Ran frunció el ceño al observar las tostadas y sonrió con nerviosismo.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos de desayunar, ambos cogieron el abrigo y se dirigieron a su coche. Estaban en pleno mes de noviembre y las nevadas empezaban a ser corrientes. La última fue hacía apenas tres días, con lo cual había que extremar la precaución a la hora de conducir.**

**Ya en el coche, mientras Ran se ponía el cinturón, se giró hacia Shinichi con mirada divertida – Oye… ¿Me sacas de la cama a las siete y aún no quieres decirme adónde vamos? – replicó ella, fingiendo estar molesta.**

**El joven detective, mientras apagaba su móvil –de esta manera no podrían contactarle desde el trabajo y, ¡qué rayos! Hoy era un día especial y tenía el día libre- sonrió enseñándole las dientes - ¡N-O-P! **

**-¿Con que no, eh? Bien… Entonces yo tampoco te diré una cosa – dijo Ran, girando la cara y cerrando los ojos, aparentando indiferencia y con un cierto toque de arrogancia. Ahora era Shinichi el desconcertado, pero prefirió no sacudir más el tema, así que apretó el acelerador y un coche familiar azul oscuro, modelo deportivo, y bastante brillante, salió de la mansión Kudo. **

**El reloj de muñeca de Ran marcó las ocho y media. Hacía un frío que helaba la sangre, y Ran se juntó bien con el abrigo para calentarse. Shinichi cerró el coche con el mando a distancia y se dirigió hacia Ran, abrazándola para que no tuviera tanto frío. Ambos caminaron a tientas unos instantes. Estaban en las afueras, no sólo de Beika, sino también de Tokio. Era un lugar amplio, lleno de árboles y bancos, totalmente cubierto por la nieve. Pese a que estaba muy cambiado, ese paisaje no era del todo desconocido para la chica. **

**-Ya han pasado unos dos años desde que vimos este lugar por última vez, y aunque supongo que no te trae muy buenos recuerdos, para mí siempre será el lugar donde nos reencontramos, esa vez definitivamente – dijo Shinichi, cerrando los ojos pensativamente.**

**Ahora lo recuerdo… pensó Ran, mirando hacia delante. Ahí… en ese parque es donde estaba el edificio de la Organización que se quemó y derrumbó, donde Shinichi recuperó su cuerpo definitivamente y donde nos reencontramos… y si no me equivoco, creo que fue alrededor de esta hora cuando conseguimos salir vivos y 'ilesos' de él…**

**Ran se giró hacia su acompañante y sonrió, algo roja – Gracias por haberme traído aquí. Para mí también son buenos recuerdos, Shinichi… Justo ahora, dos años atrás, estábamos saliendo del edificio en llamas justo antes de derrumbarse, ¿recuerdas? **

**-Claro que lo recuerdo, sino no te habría traído aquí, ¿no crees? – Ran le sacó la lengua y Shinichi sonrió pícaramente – He pensado que te gustaría verlo. Y quería llegar justo a las ocho y media de la mañana. **

**Ran le miró y besó en la mejilla con ternura – Cuando quieres tienes tus detalles.**

**-¡Eh! – repuso él, ofendido. **

**Ran volvió a sacarle la lengua. **

**-Por…cierto… ¿Qué era ese secreto tuyo? Ahora ya has visto este lugar, mi pequeña sorpresa… Ahora dime la tuya, ¿eh? **

**Ran empezó a andar despreocupadamente, sonriendo – Mmm… no sé, no sé… **

**Porque si dos personas se aman, por muchas situaciones difíciles que haya, por muchos contratiempos que sufran, por muchas pruebas que pasen para demostrar que siguen unidas, siempre se amarán. Por muchas mentiras que haya en medio, aunque haya tristezas que causaran lágrimas, aunque en sus momentos también alegrías que causaron sonrisas, si dos personas se desean, se desearán para toda la vida. **

**Dos o tres pasos delante de Shinichi, Ran se giró en redondo y le encaró. Sonrió tiernamente, ligeramente sonrojada, y depositó ambas manos en su barriga, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

**Shinichi parpadeó incrédulamente - ¿¿Estás…? **

**Ran asintió - ¡¡Sí! **

**Shinichi echó a correr hacia ella para sumergirse en un profundo abrazo de felicidad. Porque si dos personas se aman, no importa qué les suceda, siempre estarán juntas para toda la eternidad.**

**Y esto, queridos lectores, no es un perfecto final.**

**Es un perfecto comienzo.**

_**Fin del epílogo**_

_**Y fin de "The case of the mystery APTX 4869"**_

**Private Eye: significa detective en inglés**

**INEF: Son los estudios para llegar a ser maestro de educación física, entrenador, etc. No estoy segura si se llaman así en Japonés, pero si no es así, disculpadme U**

**Notas de la Autora**

**Bueno… todo principio tiene un fin… Y éste es el final de mi primer fic de Meitantei Conan, "The case of the mystery APTX 4869"_ (El caso de la misteriosa APTX 4869). _Desde que inicié este fic, hará cosa de un año y un mes, creo que he mejorado mucho en lo que a conocimientos de la serie se refiere. Si releéis los primeros capítulos, podréis ver que en algunos me hago un poco lío con los temas Jodie-Sharon-Chris-Shuichi. Perdonadme U pero eso ya está solucionado unos capítulos más adelante. **

**También creo (y confío en no equivocarme) que he ido mejorando poco a poco mientras escribía este fic, y que a medida que lo hacía, vosotros disfrutabais más con él, lo cual ha sido el principal objetivo que he tenido siempre, ne? Espero de todo corazón que este fic os haya gustado, yo siempre le tendré especial cariño por haber sido el primero en esta gran serie creada por Gosho Aoyama. **

**Y eso no habría sido gracias a todas las personas que se leyeron su fic, que me enviaron mails diciéndome qué les había parecido, que me dejaron reviews en o que no paraban de "agobiarme" por el MSN (xD no os ofendáis eh, si en el fondo me gusta xDD) pidiéndome que pusiera un capítulo de aptx en la próxima actualización de la web.**

**Me he divertido mucho con este fic, y me duele mucho terminarlo. Pero no quiero hacer esos fics-que-continuan-más-fics y que llegue a tener 38204932 capítulos, porque eso terminaría aburriendo a la gente. Y ahora, allá va mi pequeño secretito: tal vez me consideréis un poco irresponsable en cuanto a esto, pero… mucha gente me ha preguntado al largo del transcurso cómo iba a terminar mi fic, y yo respondía "ahhh, secreto". Ni secretos ni pamplinas, porque el final (hablo del epílogo, no del argumento; el argumento sí que sabía cómo terminaría ) del epílogo me acaba de venir ahora a modo de inspiración cintu se pone a escribir antes de que se le vaya de la cabeza, lo cual no sería novedad**

**Terminando ya, muchas gracias, gracias a todos por haber apoyado este fanfic desde el inicio hasta el final. Espero y confío en que os haya gustado **

**Especiales agradecimientos a: Lex, Haku, Aza, Sachi, Ran-chan, Ran Kudo, Arzainer, Ran Mouri 1987, JkRanIV, Conan-kun, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Miruru, Sango-chan, Shiho-Miyano, Ao-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, Lady Rina, Yukimiaka, a toda la comunidad de mi foro de Shinichi's Memories, a todos mis amigos del MSN, a todo el grupo del Tantei Holmes Sensei (THS), a todos los que me enviaron mails de soporte, a todos los que me dejaron reviews, a todos los que me animaron a seguir adelante con el fic y, en resumen, a ti, lector, por haberlo hecho posible.**

**Muchas gracias a todos,**

**Hasta pronto,**

_**CiNtUrO-cHaN**_

**: 30 de junio del 2004 :**


End file.
